SOMEONE TO LOVE
by Terri411
Summary: Summary: Jane Rizzoli one of Boston most wealthiest women, Owner and Foundered of Rizzoli Security Services has met her biggest challenge LOVE...
1. AN

**AN:** This is my very first hand at writing a story. Since I discovered FANFICTION, I have always wanted to write a story here, but never got the nerves to do so, until now lol. I have read so many awesome stories here, and I just wanted to join the family **:-).** I just hope that mines can stand up to you guys standards **:-).** This could be a slight **AU** , and most definitely **G!P** lol, you guys know I love me some G!P stories lol. In my story Jane's father Frank is already gone from their lives, because of Jane's condition, and he blamed her mother Angela for the mistake they made. Just about all the characters from the show will make an appearance in my story, they may not be there for long, but they will be mentioned . I know there will be loads of mistakes, cause I don't have a Beta, so pretty please be kind ;-). I do hope you guys will enjoy..

Terri411...

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not what so ever own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT...**


	2. Chapter 1

**This Chapter has been reposed on** **7-21-2017, hope you enjoy it this time around?..**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, sadly they do not belong to me :-(, just play with them here :-)?..**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Jane's POV:**

The room was buzzing away, voices so loud that Jane couldn't hear herself think. "Man, there's just too many… weird looking people in here! And they call themselves: 'Doctors!'" She whispered to herself and through her earpiece, she could hear chuckling from the guys. This made her smile as she gazed back over the crowd.

Standing back along the edge of the crowds, Jane estimated that there were approximately four hundred people present. A hundred and fifty more than the confirmed number! The investigator's mind recalled the total number of persons she was told would be attending while planning and preparing for this particular job. However, she wasn't worried. She had more than sufficient manpower to appropriately cover such a large event.

Jane gently pressed her earpiece, "Frost?"

The plug made some kind of static before it came to life and Frost's voice came across the discreetly hidden earpiece loud and clear. "Station one is clear," he replied.

Jane once again spoke into the just as discreetly concealed mic piece. "Dean?" she asked.

"Station two: all clear boss," the prompt and clipped response spoke.

"What've you got for me Korask?" the question transmitted from Jane.

"All clear on the upper deck," came the deep voice of Vince Korsak.

"Spotlight's on you, Frankie!" Jane Rizzoli called out to her younger brother.

"All clear on the outer deck!" The brunette's little brother's voice crackled through the earpiece, which made Jane smile. With all her best men on the job, Jane had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Turning her full attention back on the crowd, Jane thought of what a wonderful thing these people were doing… throwing a big fundraiser to open up a new children's ward at Massachusetts General Hospital for kids with a rare type of Leukemia. Jane thought this was impressive enough that she even gave them a generous, personal check herself.

Dr. Addison Montgomery, a board certified head of OB/GYN of Mass General, and 'the hostess with the mostess' had co-founded this wonderful event had just finished speaking. Now Dr. Montgomery began making her way around the crowd and exchanging brief conversations with those in attendance.

Jane had to admit, she was something to look at! Dr. Montgomery was beautiful with flowing red, stylist hair, and beautiful yet brilliant blue eyes. Jane could make them out from even where she stood. The woman was quite lovely! That is, if you preferred redheads. But Jane herself was always partial to blondes.

Always have been… Jane smirked to herself, but she could still appreciate Montgomery's looks nonetheless.

This job was fun! Easy, less drama, and next to no danger, plus it handsomely paid well! Jane and her team of security agents were the best in the business and highly sought after by the rich and famous for protection. Jane couldn't have been happier by owning her Security Protection Company, and finally being her own boss! Being a Boston Police Detective had originally been Jane's dream, until it became her nightmare.

Moving her attention off herself and redirecting it back onto the crowd, Jane's gazed narrowed. Then, her body suddenly tightened. She was now looking at the most beautiful woman in the room! And there were a lot of them, but this one's certainly Jane's kind of woman! And she now had her full, complete attention! Dr. Addison Montgomery now had nothing when compared to this one! The young woman appeared to be in her late teens, early twenties at the most and seemed to have a shyness about her, which to Jane spoke… nearly screaming of innocence! But with a body like that… Jane's eyes continued to drink in the honey blonde, and carrying the rack of God around…! The dark brunette shuddered a breath as she discreetly squirmed, trying to find some relief in her tightening body. She's gotta be far from innocent!

Jane just knew she had to be sinful! Dressed in a form fitting, off the shoulders, long silky red number, exposing her elegant and ivory, but small bare shoulders. With a split up each long leg, spanning from the thighs to feet, exposing glimpses of skin seemingly untouched by the sun. She was a strawberry blonde. With her gorgeous hair- being the same color of the early morning sun, was swept up into a soft knot on top of her lovely head, and golden curls coiling down her lovely neck and back, leaving… No, Jane amended her thoughts, perfectly framing her face!

Jane Rizzoli felt herself blush internally when she realized that she was watching this woman longer than necessary and tried shifting her gaze until noticing the blonde's full lips shifting as she spoke to Dr. Montgomery. Suddenly, the blonde licked her lushest lips with the tip of her pink tongue, and Jane's body betrayed her further by getting hard!

Suddenly hearing a throat clear in her ear, and then a chuckle slightly crackling in static while transmitting through her earpiece, Jane heard: "Calm down there, tiger!"

This came from the deep, yet humorous voice of Korask and then there were additional snickers transmitted through the earpiece. Jane looked to her left to realize Korsak was now eyeing her from across the room, with a smirk on his face. The brunette secretly flipped him the bird and she could hear him laughing in her ear.

But when Jane went back to looking at the mystery woman, she noticed the blonde beauty was now watching her! Staring straight at her, and when their eyes met, the blonde smiled. Feeling a knot in her gut, this made Jane look away shyly.

Suddenly, a man approached the blonde! He appeared to be drunk to the detective trained eyes and Jane could tell this both surprised and angered the blonde. As she tried walking away, the man grabbed a hold of her, and roughly swung her around to face him. There was an outburst as the man yelled for the woman to stop, and Jane could see that the woman was trying to escape from the death grip he had on her. Obviously, no amount of struggling would enable the blonde break free of his hold.

This certainly isn't going to end well! Jane half reasoned and half raged as she unconsciously moved to intervene. After all, isn't this is what she was getting paid for, to serve and protect?

"… c'mon baby, it wo…n't happen a…gan! I… prom... iss! I… sorry, love!" Jane could hear the man speak with some kind of foreign accent, thickened by his inebriation as she slowly, stealthily approached the couple.

"Look Ian, I told you! It's over between us! Leave me alone and go back to whomever you came here with! You're drunk and making a scene!" Jane could hear the soft-spoken words practically hiss of the blonde's sweet voice. Now that she was closer, this blonde's voice caused her stomach to do little flip-flops!

"No, I don…t think so! Y… owe me… Maura! I… put in…ta many years ta… jus… let ya… walk away!" The man told the blonde, before jerking her into his chest. Jane heard the sharp gasp and then a whimper as she stepped up to them. The sharp eyes and ears could detect the woman's continuing, yet vain efforts in struggling to get loose.

Although she heard Vince in her ear, telling her to take it easy… but when has Jane ever listened? She approached the couple and cleared her throat to get their attention. As both the man and blonde turned to her, Jane spoke with her trademark, authoritative voice. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

"W'are… you? Ah… rent cop...?" The man asked, loudly laughing out loud, and drawing more, unnecessary attention to them. "B… side…s…t… this…ss none o… your bi…si…ness! Sa… jus move a-long!" The man's irritation grew as he spoke to Jane.

Shaking her head at this, Rizzoli knew it was about to be trouble. "I'm afraid you don't understand, sir! I've made this my business!" Jane said forcefully, letting her own irritation show in her raspy voice. "Now if you let the lady go, I'll permit you to walk out of here on your own two feet!" Jane finished informing him, stepping in, and getting even closer to the couple.

The man roared out in laughter as people continued gathering around, adding to Jane's ire and growing anger. She didn't like this at all! Something had to done, and fast! She could hear her team in her ear, asking if she needed back up. But all of her attention was solely on the blonde and the drunken man.

"Oh," the man began, "ho, ho… ho…I'm scared… now! Ha…a… ren-tal dyke ta…tha res…cue! La…Lo-ok! I-I'm…ma shak…ing in… my pants!" he finished, doing a little dance, still holding the struggling blonde in his tight grasp.

That's when Jane caught sight of the woman's face. Unshed tears of shame and embarrassment glistened in her beautiful hazel eyes, matching the identical expressions written all over her lovely face. This just broke Jane's heart. She had to end this… now!

Returning her focus on the intoxicated man, Jane began to deliberately speak; only this time there was an edge to her voice. "I'm going to ask you one last time, let the woman go!" Jane said as she stepped closer, the stench of his breath was nearly overwhelming. "And walk outta here on your own!"

The man wickedly smiled, and took a step back, due to Jane's close proximity. "Oh…ho… I see…ee! Ya wanna show ev… ery… one here…'s da big… ger man… dun't ya? Ta… save… dis… whore… in dis…tress… ss!" The man practically announced in his voice's growing volume.

Jane frowned, she was getting nowhere with this situation. Her peripheral vision could now see a part of her team. Agents Grant and Jones were approaching the scene, but she raised her hand to stop them, which caused the inebriated fool to notice the other two men approaching and started to panic. Jane Rizzoli couldn't help but mentally laugh at his reaction. These two particular agents certainly were tall height wise, but were practically masters in concealing their muscular strength with their tailored suits. Boy, is he in for a surprise if they have to get ahold of him! Jane mused as she took a step back, raising her hands up in false surrender.

Switching gears, she then spoke in a polite tone. "Hey, I'm not looking for trouble here… but it's quite clear that the lady doesn't want to be in your company. So, I think it's in everyone's best interests if you just let her go, and you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

The man then stared, (possibly glaring) at Jane for a moment, causing the brunette to think her plan had worked, and visually relaxed. Suddenly, the man roughly shoved the blonde away, causing her to stumble hard onto the floor! Jane gasped as she watched her fall and her ears catching the gasping cry.

The man then threw a surprise punch towards Jane's head while her attention was diverted. However, the security specialist noticed and side stepped the attack with lightning speed, punching the man squarely in the face. Knocking him out cold, the man was already unconscious as his body hit the floor in the most sloppy, unsophisticated manner possible.

Agent Grant and Agent Jones lifted the man from the ground and dragged him out of the double doors by the arms, causing the crowd to applaud Jane on a job well done. However, Jane Rizzoli paid zero attention as she returned her sole focus to the blonde on the floor, and offered her a hand. The blonde hesitatingly placed her small hand into Jane's, and hers closed strongly around it. With one powerful tug, the lean brunette had the blonde beauty in her soft, but strong arms. Both women felt an electric charge surge through them both once their bodies touched.

Jane knew it was wrong to hold the blonde like this… she had no right. This woman was straight and likely freak out if she knew Jane's condition. It has happened so many times before and Jane just didn't need any more repeats of being hurt, humiliated, and cast aside for what she was.

Unfortunately, Jane just couldn't ignore the softness of the blonde's small body tightly pressed against her own! It had been a while since Jane held another woman so closely in her arms like this, well… other than her Ma, but even that wasn't often! It felt nice, almost pure bliss to hold the blonde this close to her! Jane certainly didn't want to let her go!

But when Jane's own body started responding to their breasts now being pressed together, her mind screamed for her to let the woman go. However, she ignored it too… especially when the blonde looked up at Jane, and her hazel eyes widening in recognition of what she was feeling against her lower belly. To the brunette's surprise, she didn't step back or appeared repulsed, and she kept her body against Jane's, making her dark brown eyes brighten as she smiled. Jane Rizzoli then realized that this woman was different, that she would be… had to be special!

In her own natural and deep raspy voice, Jane whispered. "Are you hurt?" The blonde looked up into the most intense, beautiful coffee colored brown eyes she'd ever seen! While she shook her head in the negative, yet she whispered back.

"No… uh, I'm fine… Thank you," her voice was a little shaky, but sweet.

Jane could now feel the tremor within the body she held, shock was now setting in for the blonde from what happened only moments ago. Or was it the reaction they both were now feeling from the pressing of each other's bodies? Or was it a combination of both?

In the distance, behind the blonde, Jane could see her team leader- Agent Korsak, making his way through the crowd towards them. Jane looked back at the blonde in her arms, and flashed one of her famous Rizzoli smiles that seemed to reach her lovely coffee eyes, dimples in all. This nearly caused the blonde's knees buckle and dispatched a shiver down her spine, all of which Jane could feel.

Loosening her hold from around the blonde's small waist, Jane took a half step backwards before asking. "Will you be alright?" She gently touched the other woman's now bruising arm, causing the blonde to look down at where Jane had touched her. There, she could see a purple bruise in the shape of a man's large hand now developing. However, her curiosity overrode any emotional or physical feelings as she managed to look at the raven beauty's black slacks. The young doctor's eyes could make out a small bulge at the woman's crotch.

Touching the blonde's chin, Jane then lifted her eyes back up to meet her own. The blonde could only nod her head in the positive, literally unable to speak. This satisfied Jane sufficiently enough to return a nod of her own as she took another step back. Jane then began walking off with Agent Korsak, and leaving the blonde on her own.

"Jane," the strawberry blonde heard the man say to the raven-haired beauty. "You know we're gonna have to write this up…" His voice trailed off from her hearing as they started to round the corner. However, the woman threw her another lovely smile before disappearing behind a wall.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well this is the end of chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you guys next update, I hope this took care of all my mistakes this time around, I have reposted this chapter again lol, but for the better this time.**

 **Terri411...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone that has followed and favored my story, I love all my reviews, and really do appreciate them. You guys just don't know how happy I am for anyone to even read my story, thank you thank you thank you... This Chapter has been reposed 7-22-17, hope you enjoy it again?..**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, they do not belong to me :-(..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Maura's POV:**

"Jane."

Was that her name? It had to be because that's what the gentleman called her as he escorted her out of sight. "Jane," Maura said out loud. "Jane," she said it again as if trying to get it out on her tongue, and she liked it! The doctor then smiled to herself, thinking of how sexy the other woman was, but wait, could it be?

 _No Maura, don't jump to conclusions so quickly!_ She began frowning as she mentally chastised herself. _You are assuming and you're one to never assume… however_ _that was before!_ The young doctor couldn't help thinking before she could eradicate that other thought from her mind.

"Oh my God, Maura!" A familiar, high-pitched male voice came from behind her. "What the hell was Ian doing here?"

That particular thought or any thoughts for that matter were gone the moment Maura snapped her head around to discover Dr. Kent Drake, along with Susie Chang, staring at her in disbelief. Maura couldn't do anything other than closing her eyes and wish Kent away. However, when feeling a warm and soft, trembling hand touching her bruised arm, Maura opened her eyes to find her friend and colleague Susie Chang at her side. Maura first looked down at her bruised arm, then back at her friend's shocked face.

Dr. Susie Chang was of Chinese descent, specializing in the scientific aspects of medicine. She was very pretty in a nerdy sort of way, but extremely intelligent as well. She had helped solve many medical breakthroughs unknown to the best of the best doctors worldwide and often traveling all over the world. But now, she was just a concerned friend.

"Are you alright, Dr. Isles?" Susie asked in a small voice.

Before Maura could answer with a yes, Dr. Drake interrupted their conversation. "I thought you got rid of that two timing, cheating loser, Maura!" He said once they had his attention. "You knew he was no good from the start!" He finished in a single, all demanding breath. But once again, Maura was interrupted with her attempt to answer for herself.

"She did, you idiot!" came an angry voice sounding a lot like her little sister's. "Give the woman a break and back off!" Maura knew her sister's voice anywhere and when they looked in its direction, there indeed stood Cailin Martin, practically baring her clenched teeth at Dr. Drake.

Maura knew that Dr. Drake was in for a tongue lashing, and by right, deserved it, but she couldn't let Cailin at him. So, forever being the polite one, Maura knew she had to stop this before things got out of hand again.

Taking a wine glass from a passing waiter, Maura then took her sister's hand and led her back to their table, where the blonde doctor collapsed into her chair. Taking a healthy swallow of the clear, cold liquid, Dr. Isles was finally able to relax, and assess the damage wrought upon her arm. She could just kill Dr. Ian Faulkner! Especially for the stunt he pulled tonight! He knew that she'd ended things weeks ago, when she walked into his office, only to discover him banging his nurse on the office floor! That day was supposed to be the day she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, and sleep with him. However, thank God, she'd truly learned of his still cheating ways, and ended things before jumping into bed with him!

Maura had met Ian in Africa a few years ago when she teamed up with 'Doctors Without Borders.' They had become fast friends, but nothing more. It would be fair to even say that Maura had a little crush on Ian, but that was as far as things went.

It wasn't until they returned to the states, that Maura decided to date him. However, Maura wasn't ready to take their relationship to a sexual level just yet. They'd been dating a little over eight months, plus Maura knew of Dr. Faulkner's little flings, and to her, Ian wasn't taking their relationship seriously enough for her to 'give up the goods.' So after a while, Maura finally got tired of all the cheating and broke things off with him. Naturally he was back a few days later, and begging with flowers, and promising her what she desired. However, it didn't take long to ascertain that promise was a promise that he never kept. Maura was done with him indefinitely.

In the back of her mind, Maura could hear Cailin, and Dr. Chang talking about what they would do to Dr. Faulkner, and this made her smile. This especially made Maura feel happy someone was willing to go to that much trouble just for her! Unshed tears formed in her eyes once again and were threatening to spill forth. After a while, she started to pay them no mind as her thoughts started considering other things, or rather someone, and she just couldn't shake the feeling.

Maura had noticed the raven beauty the moment she first arrived. She stood tall and strong in her custom made, Armani black pants suit! Tailored to fit her body in all the right places! And God, what a body it was! Maura knew she had to be part of the security detail, because she was dressed like the others. Plus she wore an earpiece in her right ear, and the doctor had felt a firearm on her left side beneath the suit coat.

What had surprised Maura the most was that this woman, too, had been watching her all night! Maura first thought it was only her imagination. But when she finally garnered the courage to glance in the other woman's direction, the beautiful, coffee colored eyes would be staring back at her, and then quickly look away.

Maura's heart would somehow beat faster, the palms of her hands would get sweaty, and her stomach would do a little break dance whenever she caught the raven beauty's eyes! This has never happened to her before! Maura never experienced these sorts of feelings for anyone so fast! Not even with Ian!

These feelings confused Dr. Isles! It was certainly not because she was a woman! Maura knew that she was attracted to the same sex since grade school, _but why now? And why her_? This Jane was practically a stranger to her… _or was she?_

For one moment, the raven beauty had divided her attention between herself and the crowd. Maura was then able to get a better look at this beautiful woman. Maura believed herself to be approximately 5'4 inches in heels, so this woman stood about 5'8 inches. Despite and even with the 'Men in Black' suit on, Maura could tell this woman's body was perfection! Italian descent, tall with broad, strong shoulders only in a sweet feminine way! Muscular arms, small but perky breasts, tapered off with a slim waist, and finally ending with long and strong slim muscular legs! She had that toned athletic look!

You could tell this woman hit the gym on a regular basis! Looking back up, Maura thought that she looked too young to be in law enforcement! Her wild, long raven colored hair was confined in a crazy ponytail, yet she had the face of a model! Coffee colored eyes with thick, midnight black lashes that seemed to lie lazily over sharp, high cheekbones with a straight pointed nose, which looked to have been broken at one time, but not disfiguring. Below it, her mouth looked as if it could do sinful things to you, and all this wrapped up nicely in olive colored skin! She was simply incredible with her long bones!

Women would stop dead in their tracks whenever she would walk past them. Some would throw her little, sly glances and smiles in her direction, but she paid them no mind. Nor did she seem to even notice the ones that practically swooped at her feet!

Most of the men here seemed to appear envious of her and the power she seemingly possessed with near ignorant ease, except for those who were trying to get her attention! Jane paid them the equal amount of notice as she did the women, while other men were a little intimidated by her due to the fact she always had a very serious expression on her still lovely face. That is until she looked Maura's way, which Jane would then smile and shyly look away.

Maura thought it was so cute! She caught a glimpse of raw desire in the raven beauty's eyes! Per the way she used her body language, it told Maura that she wanted her! Maura's heart started to beat faster whenever she recalled the feeling of those long strong, muscular arms around her waist! She felt safe and protected in the other woman's embrace!

The feel of the raven beauty's body and the way it responded to her, sharply dispatched a strong need of sexual awareness through Maura's body! The warmth, and hardness from the raven beauty's body, set Maura's on fire! She had immediately realized that the other woman was no ordinary woman! Unless she had a flashlight in her front pocket, there was something poking her in the lower stomach.

Maura tensed in stock, her mouth went dry in a near instant, and she suddenly felt hot! Then she trembled with chills, and then grew hot again… her body seemed locked in a feverish response to a complete stranger! A woman she knew nothing about, or did she?

Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, the doctor sprung to her feet. "Would you please excuse me?" she politely spoke and rushed away from the table before anyone could say anything.

Maura hurried into the lobby and down the hall, pushing open the door to the ladies restroom. Thank God there wasn't anyone else in the room because the doc felt extremely self-conscious even by herself!

Walking over to the long dressing mirror, Maura stared at her reflection. _Could it be her?_ The doc's thoughts raced in sync with her pounding heart. _Could this woman be_ _ **that**_ _daughter?_

The daughter of a man she'd met so long ago in a bar? He had introduced himself as Frank, but no last name. When he'd finally realized she wasn't interested in him, he started to talk about his life.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **"I bet you wouldn't believe that I have a daughter around your age… well, at least I'd like to think of Janie as girl." He told Maura in a sad tone of voice, but Maura couldn't understand what this man was exactly talking about. So** **,** **she just stayed quiet so he would continue, and he did.**_

 _ **"You see… my Janie was born with this condition that the docs said couldn't really be fixed. I begged my wife to give it up for an adoption, and we could start over," Frank stated before he went on. "But no! Angie wanted to keep it, and raise it as a girl!" He finished angrily, but the man looked at Maura with the saddest look upon his face, somehow making him age right before her eyes.**_

 _ **Maura somewhat felt badly for Frank, wondering what could have possibly been wrong with his daughter in order for him to literally not want her? Then she realized that she'd often wondered the same thing about her own** **, natural birth** **parents. But before** **getting** **the chance to as** **k, Frank** **resumed speaking.**_

 _ **"How can you raise a little girl with boy parts?!" Frank whispered so low and angrily, that Maura thought she misheard, but Frank** **kept on speaking.** **"My Janie was born with male genital… organs, but is also female in every other way. But** **how** **does that happen to a nice, sweet kid? How can you raise a girl with a penis? Where did we go wrong?" Frank finished, shaking and bowing his head in shame.**_

 _ **Maura could hear the pain in the older man's voice, but she didn't know what to do for him. She wasn't that good of a people person, so she just did what she did best, and began stating off random facts.**_

 _ **"Well, studies have shown that intersexual children can live a very productive life, whether they're a boy or girl. And with surgery, a lot of mistakes can be corrected to the reproductive and sexual system that occurred during pregnancy..." but Frank didn't let her finish. He kept shaking his head; apparently he had heard all this before.**_

 _ **"Look ma'am…"**_

 _ **"Maura," she said with a smile.**_

 _ **Frank nodded his head returning with a smile** **of his own** **and continued to talk. "Look Maura, I've heard all this before, and Janie has already been through shit tons of unnecessary surgeries… those are what killed my pockets!" His tone finished still possessing anger, but the confused** **expression on** **his face appeared to be the primary emotion he was currently feeling** **: confusion.**_

 _ **When Frank didn't say anything more about his daughter for a while,**_

 _ **Maura needed to know more about this woman, and what happened to her. So she started asking her first question.**_

 _ **"Where is your Janie now, Frank?" Maura's low voice nearly whispered. The man then looked at her with what appeared to be a real smile on his face for the first time that night.**_

 _ **Frank took a drink from his beer and swallowed it, before answering. "Ha!" His laugh was so loud, causing nearby people to start staring at them, making Maura feel a bit uncomfortable, but Frank went on to tell her where his daughter was.**_

 _ **"She used to be a damn good Homicide Detective for the Boston Police Department. But would you believe that my Janie now owns her very own business? Not only that… but it has made her become one of the wealthiest women here in Boston! She's done really good for herself… not even letting her condition stop her! And she did it all with no help from her daddy!" Frank finished, still smiling.**_

 _ **Maura could see the pride written all over the older man's face. Deep down she could somehow feel that Frank loved his daughter. She just couldn't understand why he refused to accept or even want her! This made Maura Isles feel even sadder for this other woman because she could easily relate to how she must be feeling about her father right now.**_

 _ **"What do you mean, by with no help from you Frank?" Maura asked him, displaying her not understanding by giving him her full attention now.**_

 _ **Recognizing** **this** **, Frank signaled for another beer from the bartender, and then pointed in Maura's direction at her now empty glass. Maura discreetly shook her head when meeting the bartender's eyes, wanting to be well and completely sober for the rest of this conversation.**_

 _ **It truly was a medical breakthrough and while she'd heard of it in her medical studies, the young doctor wanted to learn all that she could about this fascinating woman Frank called: 'Jane' or 'Janie.' Maura didn't know why she felt so close to this woman, but before** **the doc** **could move on with her thoughts, Frank spoke again.**_

 _ **"Well after a while, Angie came up pregnant again with our second child, and we finally had a perfect son! So, I put all the blame on Angie for what happened to my daughter, and let her deal with that problem." He elaborated while finishing off his other beer.**_

 _ **Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing as Frank went on to explain. "But you see, after Janie got around ten years old, she got difficult to handle. Getting into trouble at school, hanging with the bad kids, and causing trouble in the neighborhood. She had to be disciplined!" Frank simply said, looking away from Maura. He didn't want her to see the shame in his eyes for what he did to his daughter, but she did. He continued talking without looking in her direction.**_

 _ **"I guess Angie just got tired of me disciplining my own daughter and chasing skirts. Once we learned that she was pregnant with our third child, and that it could possibly be another gir** **l…**_

 _ **W** **ell, I went through the roof, and demanded she get rid of it, or I was out!" With this, he laughed, though it wasn't a happy laugh and** **continu** **ed. "As you can see, I'm out… which means she left me, and it turned out we had another perfect son." Frank finished sadly.**_

 _ **Maura couldn't believe her ears! This man actually wanted his wife to abort their child! All because he was thinking that it would be another intersexual child! As a medical doctor taught to value and care for** **all** **human life, and of her own personal values, she could no longer feel sorry for Frank.**_

 _ **"Now Janie is sitting on thousands of dollars, maybe even millions! And wouldn't you think she'd try possibly repaying me all of the money I spent on her growing up? But no, I have nothing now!" Frank finished in drunken tears and Maura just couldn't take any more. Without another word, she got up, and left the bar in tears of her own. However, these tears weren't for the drunken man, but actually for the famil** **y… M** **aura personally hurt for the family that man had destroyed.**_

 **End of flashback:**

Maura would frequently see Frank Sr. at her biological mother's clinic that was in 'Southie,' South Boston, some of the time whenever she could help out here. While he wasn't under her care, Frank would chat with her just to catch up on things. In the few years Maura has gotten to know Frank Sr., she learned that he had a friendship with his youngest son, Thomas, but his son considered his ex-wife's new husband to be his real father, since this other man raised him from a baby.

He told her that he knew that he had messed up with his wife and two older kids; Janie and Frankie, who both refused to see, or even speak to him. While he claimed that he was so sorry for what he did to his family, Maura wondered what happened to Frank since she hadn't seen him in over six months now. But, mainly she really wanted to find out about this woman who not only watched over her, yet also held her tonight!

Walking out of the ladies room, Maura decided to search out the raven-haired beauty. She just had to know if she was _that_ Janie, Frank spoke of.

Seeing the same gentleman the gorgeous brunette had walked off with, Maura approached him. "Excuse me?" Maura politely tapped him on the back.

The man turned in her direction smiling. "How may I help you, ma'am?" he asked with genuine warmth instead of mere professionalism.

Maura looked up into his kind, blue eyes, she couldn't get her words right. "I'm looking for... that woman ... that was with you... you a moment ago." Her voice came out small and shy.

The man looked at her in a brief study, and smiled again. "You mean Janie? Maura nodded her her head. "She had a family matter come up, and had to leave. But is there something I could help you with?" He offered after explaining to Maura.

She shook her head in the negative, and turned to walk away. However, before she got halfway down the hall, she turned back to face him.

"Can you...please give me her…. her name?"

The man likewise turned back to Maura and said: "Jane Rizzoli."

"Thank you." And with that, Maura walked off with a smile, and a plan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm wishing all a beautiful MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR'S from Terri411. I have reposed this chapter, to make up my mistaken :-)..**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I hope this has fixed the problem :-). I have reposed this Chapter 7-23-17 as well, hope it means you guys approval this time around.**

 **Disclaimer: R &I do not belong to me, they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT :-)..**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jane's POV:**

Jane sat in her office, behind the big oak desk, and was currently staring out of her office window. Just to the right of her peripheral vision, she could barely make out the Charles River. She was very happy and very lucky to have found this nice, large five-story building, which she now owned in the Back Bay area of Boston just off of Boylston Street.

It was here, where Jane had built her empire from the ground up, starting with only four men and one woman as an office attendant. Now she had fifty plus men and women on her payroll, and her business kept going strong for just over five years. Life was good for the Rizzoli Company Head. However, Jane wasn't as happy with her life as most people would believe. Something was missing, and she knew what it was.

But in reality, if it hadn't been for Sean Cavanaugh coming into their lives, and falling madly in love with her Ma, despite being six months pregnant with her brother Tommy… Jane just didn't know where the Rizzoli children would be today. It had been a long road for Jane, her mother, and Frankie. But especially for Jane. Thank God Tommy had been spared from all that heartache.

After her mother finally left her abusive father, they were left with virtually nothing. Frank Rizzoli Sr. had sold their house and refused to pay any child support to Angela. So Jane's mother had to get a job as a waitress, which barely made ends meet. They moved into a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, where Jane and Frankie had to share a bedroom. At least there Jane got her secret wish of a bunk bed!

This particular memory caused a grin to form on Jane's face as she recalled playing with Frankie on that bunk bed, pretending it was a fort. Jane sighed as her grin softened as she then remembered when the truly wonderful event had happened. It was when her mother met Sean Cavanaugh. Despite the brief amount of time some probably wouldn't consider realistic, they both fell in love with each other, and got married shortly after Tommy's birth. From there, they all got to move into Sean's big, four bedroom home.

But the best thing about it all to Jane personally, was that Sean Cavanaugh especially took her under his wing. The man really loved her as if she were his own daughter, even after he discovered about her condition. He even went so far as to learn as much as he possibly could in order to see that all of her unique health needs were met. He never once spoke a negative, belittling thing about Jane's unique gender, and most especially, never laying an abusive hand on her as Frank did.

While nobody, especially Jane, had ever said anything verbally, but she viewed Sean Cavanaugh as her true father. _A father is MUCH MORE than just a sperm provider!_ The dark brown eyes narrowed slightly as that common thought of hers passed through her mind. _Frank_ _ **ONLY**_ _provided the sperm that made me!_

Sean Cavanaugh was a homicide detective as well a Sergeant for the Boston Police Department when he met Angela Rizzoli. He didn't even seem to mind about her being pregnant with another man's child, along with two young kids already at home, and being a divorcee.

Sean had lost his own wife and baby son about a year earlier from a fire resulting of an accidental gas line explosion, so Angela was a welcoming sight for sore eyes. Also, they both shared an understanding of difficult, life changing events.

While Jane was a little hesitant to trust him at first, naturally wary due to Frank's abuse; however, once she found out that he was a cop, she wanted to be just like him! So, along with his own desire to take her under his wing, the young Jane Rizzoli especially took to him, and wanted to learn all there was to know about being a cop! It had always been a dream of Jane's, to be a cop… a homicide detective!

Even though the Rizzoli Mother denied it because of her own claim of Jane never saying anything, Sean was more than happy to teach Jane the ropes, even against his wife's, her mother's wishes. " _She's the tomboy daughter of an overprotective mother,"_ Sergeant Cavanaugh often said to his wife whenever Angela would implore him to stop encouraging Jane.

Once out of high school, Jane applied to BCU, and got accepted. However, she refused to ask her Ma or even Cavanaugh to help pay her way. Jane secretly knew they really couldn't afford to help her attending that prestigious college, especially after all the treatments she had to go through to maintain her body's health.

Though she and her brothers, along with their Ma never wanted for anything after Sean came into their lives, Jane personally felt her stepfather had already done far more than his fair share. _And it's not just because of his marital obligations with Ma,_ Jane sighed and briefly closed her eyes. _I know it's because he truly loves me as his own kid! But God, I hope he can truly know how much I appreciate how much I'm REALLY_ _thank_ _ful for all he's done for me!_

So, Jane Rizzoli went and joined the Boston Police Academy and graduated top of her class. During her time as a beat patrolman, she attended Bunker Hill Community College to get her Associate Degree in Criminal Justice. Jane worked so hard and due to her efforts, ended up becoming the youngest officer to ever be promoted to the rank of Detective in the BPD. After about three years in the Drug Unit, working undercover in DCU, Jane then later moved to the Homicide Unit. There, while she was investigating a serial killer named: Charles Hoyt, everything transformed into her worst nightmare! In fact, Hoyt practically personified what Jane Rizzoli defined as her 'worst nightmare!'

While trying to rescue one of his victims before it was too late, Jane was actually taken by surprise from behind and almost became a permanent victim herself! Hoyt had pinned her to the ground with scalpels stabbed through her open palms, which ended up leaving permanent scars on her hands. If it weren't for Detective Vincent Korsak, her assigned partner, suddenly storming in and intervening, the outcome would've been much different! Korsak's shooting and wounding him ultimately robbed Charles Hoyt's intention of raping and killing her… saving Jane's life.

Despite the ordeals already wrought by him, Jane did indeed survive the brutal, near-death attack. Thanks to her courage to testify, Hoyt was put behind bars for life. Then Detective Jane Rizzoli submitted her resignation letter, much to both the confusion as well as understanding of those in higher command, and left the Boston Police Department forever.

Even though nobody would ever be the same after going through such ordeals, Jane felt that something had been taken from her regarding her love of being a police detective. Even though she often tried putting it into words- either verbal or written down, it never truly met her satisfaction… just like what was missing in her life now. Why she wasn't truly happy.

Jane felt a cold shiver run down the back of her spine. Looking down at her scarred hands, she noticed where she'd rubbed the scar tissue raw on both sides. Jane didn't know why she was thinking of him. Hoyt was behind bars and she was safe.

Once the former detective fully recovered from her injuries, and regained most of the function in her damaged hands, Jane then got a job in security as an Asset Protection Specialist working with expensive art and for well off clients. With the money she made, and Sean helping with her investments, and with the results of very healthy profits, this enabled Jane Rizzoli to start up her very own security company.

Jane had loved that job! Plus, it was also where she had met her now best friend: Barold "Barry" Frost, who would eventually be and still is, on her payroll. While often missing the aspect of going out into the field, investigating, and solving cases, Jane Rizzoli started branching out her company, and incorporating those particular aspects when achieving the proper financial footing. Before she knew it, they did it all!

They went from not just working with the rich and famous, but also to consulting with the BPD, which eventually began including the FBI, to even with the CIA! If working with the CIA was a major surprise for Jane Rizzoli, then the resulting security clearances she would eventually be assigned still rendered her speechless to this day! Jane's clearances were very impressive for a young woman of only in her early thirties! She could even get into the Pentagon… if she had to! However, Jane personally didn't wish to go the D.C. area unless absolutely necessary.

The raven-haired brunette sighed, allowing her thoughts to drift to more pleasurable memories. Memories of the sexy honey blonde beauty she'd held in her arms a few weeks ago! She could practically still feel her soft body against her own, and Jane just couldn't get her out of her mind! But did she really want to?

The only helpful thing she had gotten out of it was her name. "Maura," Jane said out loud, as if the blonde would magically appear.

Such a lovely name for a beautiful woman and those eyes! _God,_ _a person could get lost in those lovely golden brown and green irise_ _s!_ Jane thought for a short moment.

She then remembered the dream that kept coming back to her every night since that job's event. Of how she came to know that hot, sexy body quite well with her own! Of how those beautiful eyes, seemingly even more green would smile up at her from underneath Jane! Hearing a light knock on her office door, Jane turned around in her chair, still smiling. By the type of knock, she knew exactly who it was.

"Come in, Miss Holiday!" Jane called out towards the half open door. The door opened further to reveal a dark skinned, young woman walking through the door.

"What can I do for-?" Jane voice was cut off by the sad look on the young woman's face, and the unshed tears threatening to fall from her dark, brown eyes.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Jane asked in a calm, but concerned voice, standing to her feet. Nina shook off her tears and cleared her throat.

"There's a call for you on Line One," Nina said soberly, "and Jane? It's not good news." She declared sadly.

Jane motioned for her to sit in one of the two chairs positioned in front of her desk. After watching her for a moment, the lean brunette released the hold button for Line One, and picked up the receiver, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" Jane responded and listened for a moment.

"Jane Rizzoli?" A deep male voice asked.

"Yes, this is Jane Rizzoli," she confirmed. "To whom am I speaking with?"

There was silence on the other end, and then the voice spoke. "I'm a friend of your father's and I'm sorry to inform you that Frank has passed away." The man's voice on the other end practically whispered.

Nina sat and watched Jane's face go through a myriad of emotions. First it was surprise, then shock, and then ending in anger. Which it often did whenever her boss's biological father was brought up or requiring Jane's involvement.

"Frank's dead?" Jane murmured, settling back behind her desk. "When? How?" she asked curtly.

Again, there was silence on the other end. So much so, Jane was beginning to believe the connection was broken, until the man spoke again. "Two days ago… from Prostate cancer," the man informed Jane. "He refused to get treatment… and the cancer took him fast."

The man continued to ramble on about her father, but Jane really didn't want to hear any of it. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her relationship with her father Frank had ended long ago, so much that he was practically already dead to her. But she knew the unfortunate task of informing Frankie and Tommy was going to fall on her.

 _Oh God!_ The eldest Rizzoli child suddenly realized.

Their Ma! This was going to hurt her! Even though they'd been divorced for over twenty years, Frank Sr. was still the father of her three children. Jane huffed a sigh; she just didn't know what to do. Her ears could still hear the man speaking, but still wasn't paying that much attention until he then said a name.

"There's more Ms. Rizzoli," the man's voice had hardened, interrupting Jane's thoughts. "Your father had no life insurance… and he named you as his next of kin." The man revealed to Jane. "He also has a will that names you in it, along with a Dr. Maura Isles," he finished with a strange, calmer voice.

"Wait! What?" Jane asked in an angry tone, slapping her fist against the top of her desk, causing Nina to jump. "Why me, and who's Dr. Isles?"

The man continued to talk and explain to Jane all that she needed to know. "You're his eldest child, and not only that, the one who's got the most money. He needs to be buried. Dr. Isles is a young lady that Frank was very fond of. You'll need to speak with her about his final wishes. She also holds an official copy of his last will and testament."

Jane chuckled tersely. "This is billshit," her voice rasped in a whispered tone into the phone.

Her father was never there for her! From the time she was born, up until her Ma finally left his sorry ass, Frank never spent any time with her or took her to see any of the Red Sox games. If she asked, he would beat her, calling her a freak, and shouting that he didn't want to be seen with her. But he certainly didn't mind, hell, even happy to take Frankie to every home game, and leaving Jane home with her Ma to console her.

Frankie, ever the kind and loving brother, would sometimes beg for their father to take his sister instead of himself going. Yet the worthless man who sired them would only beat him too, and forcing him outside the house. If it weren't for her Ma, Jane would've never seen a live Red Sox game as a young girl.

Angela would occasionally somehow manage to get some tickets the 'nosebleed section.' Far away from Frank, they would enjoy themselves on junk food, as well as the game. However, they would always have to leave early before the game was over, so they could be back home before Frank arrived. It was their very own mother/daughter secret and Jane would always treasure those moments despite the negativity causing them to resort to such measures.

"I was only told to contact you of your father's death," the man responded. "You will need to call Dr. Maura Isles for anymore information." Without any additional words or the courtesy to say a simple good-bye, the man hung up.

"Hello?" Jane reacted to the click. "Hello?!" She yelled into the receiver before slamming it down onto the phone dock. "Damn him!" The brunette fumed as she stood up to her feet. "I don't want nothing to do with Frank or any of his shit!" She began pacing the floor between her desk and office chair with a furious expression adorning her face.

Why would Frank do this to her? She hadn't seen him in over six years and why did he hate her so much? Knowing the kind of company Frank kept, she not only wanted no part of it, but also with her scarred memories; Jane believed Frank no longer deserved any type of redemption… or forgiveness.

"Nina," Jane stopped pacing and gently placed her hands on the desk chair's back as her face took on a calmer expression. "Would you call my brothers and get them to meet me over at our parents' house?" The company head pushed her office chair into the desk's kneehole and plucked up her keys. "Tell them it's very important." Jane started walking towards the office door.

"Well do boss lady, and Jane could you tell Frankie, I'm sorry and that I'm here for him?" Nina said sincerely.

"Sure thing." Jane smiled. "Oh," her boss paused near the threshold, "and see what you can find on this Dr. Maura Isles. Looks like Frank Sr. has created a problem for me… even in death!" With that being said, Jane walked out into the corridor. Cell phone in hand, the Rizzoli daughter pressed her mother's number on speed dial.

After about three rings, her mother's soft voice came over the line. "Hi baby!" Angela Cavanaugh's ever-cheerful voice greeted anytime one of her children called, making Jane smile.

"Hey Ma. I need to talk to you and it's very important," Jane managed to tell her mother calmly. "So, I'm on my way over."

There was a silent pause on the other end for a moment. "What's going on Janie?" Angela asked with a slightly dazed voice. "You're scaring me, baby."

Jane knew this was going to be hard. "I'll tell you once I get there," she said dryly.

"Okay Janie," the Rizzoli mother huffed a sigh in resignation. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ma."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile across town:**

 **Maura POV:**

Maura sat behind her office desk in the hospital, simply looking at the big manila envelope with Frank Rizzoli's name on it. It had just been delivered to her office, and she knew what was inside, having just finished reading over its contents.

She couldn't believe that Frank was gone… more so why would he do such a thing as to name her in his will? Naturally, his children should be the ones taking care of this, not her! She remembered the man on the phone the night before, telling her that she would have to meet with Frank's daughter, to go over the contents of the will.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **The phone rang and Maura promptly picked it up. "Dr. Isles," she paused for a moment after answering.**_

 _ **"Hello Dr. Isles," a male voice said on the other end. "I'm a friend of Frank's, Frank Rizzoli Sr. I'm calling to inform you that he has passed away from Prostate cancer," the man finished.**_

 _ **Maura gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. She never knew that Frank was sick, and he never said anything to her whenever she saw him. As a matter of fact, Frank looked quite healthy to her, but then again, she hadn't seen him in over several months.**_

 _ **"Dr. Isles?" Maura could hear the man calling out to her.**_

 _ **"Yes, yes I'm still here," she answered him.**_

 _ **"Frank has some business that he needs you to attend to on his behalf," the man informed Maura. For the life of her, she couldn't understand just what kind of business Frank would want her to take care of.**_

 _ **"Frank had a will," the man's voice continued, "apparently he thought of you like a daughter, and therefore he trusted you with it. An envelope containing an official copy of Frank's will is going to be delivered to your office tomorrow at the hospital." The man continued to explain, but Maura was only listening with half an ear.**_

 _ **Why would Frank name her in his will,**_ **especially** _ **when he had three grown children of his own? The young doctor just couldn't understand this!**_

 _ **"In his will, he's named you half of the ownership of the Southside Health**_

 _ **Clinic in South Boston. But Dr. Isles, I must inform you that he's also left other half of ownership to his daughter." His voice confessed moments later.**_

 _ **Maura was even more beside herself with worry. Surely Frank would've talked to his daughter about all of this, but the physician highly suspected it to be in the negative. She knew next to nothing about this particular woman known as Janie, only that she was intersexual, a very successful business owner, and that she wanted nothing to do with her father.**_ **How is she going to feel about all this?** _ **The doctor's personal thoughts wondered.**_

 _ **She personally started feeling angry towards Frank, knowing that he had put not just her, but also both of them in an awkward situation! She was a complete stranger to these people! How would they react, let alone accept her involvement because of what Frank had done?**_

 _ **"There's more Dr. Isles," the man admitted sadly.**_

 **Oh God!** _ **Maura sighed to herself,**_ **just what else is there to make this worse?!**

"… _ **you see Frank ran out of money to continu**_ _ **e funding**_ _ **the clinic." The man's voice filtered into the doctor's hearing. "They're in desperate need of fund**_ _ **s**_ _ **, or the**_ _ **clinic'll**_ _ **be forced to close their doors for good." The man's voice finished explaining in an eerily calm tone.**_

 _ **Maura was still confused on just how or where she played a role in all this. This was none of her business! It had been a long time since Maura had heard so much as a peep from Frank.**_

 _ **"Okay sir, just what does this have to do with me?" Maura questioned.**_

 _ **Minutes actually passed before the man spoke again. "Frank's purpose was for you to talk his daughter into keeping the clinic open… with your money, and hers combined. Those people could still get the medical attention that they need. Frank put a lot of hard work into opening this clinic for his people… and he did it for his daughter as well." The reply possessed a hopeful tone, which caused Maura to feel even more on edg**_ _ **e,**_ _ **and the man's voice continued.**_

 _ **"He trusted you and trusted you with this. He said that he knew that you wanted to get to know his daughter… well Dr. Isles, this is your chance. Make it count and fulfill a dying man's wish," the man stated before hanging up the phone.**_

 _ **Maura simply stared at her phone's receiver she had pulled away from her ear after hearing the extreme**_ _ **ly loud**_ _ **click of the phone**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ _ **transmission being terminated. "Well," the honey blonde murmured as she finally put the receiver back in its place. "That was rather rude and a very abrupt way to end a phone call!"**_

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Maura knew that she was going to have to deal with this one way or another, but for now she had her rounds to finish and patients to see. She just had a very bad feeling of this upcoming encounter she'd eventually have with Frank's daughter.

How was she going to simply convince this woman to even continue her father's work? Especially when she had no understanding of how this woman felt about her father and after all of the horrible things Frank told Maura about his life and family? Maura couldn't have imagined, let alone seeing this happening! She still felt extremely angry over the sheer presumption Frank made, based upon what the man said before not even having the courtesy to politely end the telephone call!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, I was really considering taking the whole story down, but I got a little inspiration from a great author here on fan fiction, and if she thinks I can do this, then I'm in for the long haul, if you guys are with me ;-). Mistakes are on me... This Chapter has been reposed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate you guys for reading my story, it means the world to me ;'-). Now in this chapter, just given you guys the heads up, it does mention abortion, but nothing like that happen, ok. Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzol & Isles, they are property of TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I'm just playing with them.. **

**Chapter 4:**

 **Jane's POV:**

Angela collapsed on the sofa. She didn't, couldn't believe that Frank was gone. Even though they had been divorced for over sixteen years, the news of his death still saddened her. Once upon a time, they were in love with each other and had three healthy, now grown kids together. Frank may not have been husband or father material, but Angela loved him at one point in her life.

They met during Angela's senior year of high school. Frank was five years older and talked her into dropping out of school and marry him instead. Her father tried warning Angela against Frank, but was too late. Angela came up pregnant and they had to stay married.

That was the worst mistake she had ever made. She should have taken her baby girl and left. However, she stayed and tried making her family work, but only ruining her daughter's life in the end. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but she just sat back and watched while Frank beat their daughter. Just because she was different.

When Angela discovered she was pregnant with their third child and the possibility it being another girl, Frank wanted Angela to terminate the pregnancy, but she wouldn't. Angela was already in love with the baby she carried and abortion was out of the question. One night Frank came home in a drunken state, demanding Angela get rid of the freak she was carrying or he threatened to leave her. Jane being the oldest, tried to stop her father from hurting her mother again, but he turned on her, beating her unconscious. It was that moment Angela finally got the courage to fight back. She knocked Frank to the floor and removed her kids from a bad, deteriorating situation. She was then determined to keep her kids safe no matter what and two months after that night, Angela filed for a divorce and thankfully Frank gave it to her. The road had been hard for the little Rizzoli family, but they survived the hardship.

When Angela finally came back to herself, she found Jane sitting on the floor in front of her, holding her hands tightly.

"Ma, don't stress yourself out over a man that's been dead to us for years."

Angela held up a hand to silence her daughter. "I won't have you speak ill of the dead, young lady," she said ruefully.

"But Ma…"

"Hush child. We both know that your father was an awful man, but he was changing Janie." Her mother smiled at her knowingly.

Jane just stared at her mother, wondering what she could have meant by that. She didn't have to wait long before her mother spoke again. "Tommy has been seeing your father for the last two years. He wanted to know his biological father, Janie. How could I deny him that, baby?" She finished in a remorseful tone of voice.

"What? My God, Ma! How could you?" Jane shouted, standing to her feet.

"Don't bring God into this! And I know you aren't yelling at me, young lady!" Angela shouted back, pointing a finger at her daughter. "You're not too old for me to bend you across my knee!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at her mother. She knew that her Ma would do it too. All jokes aside, Jane could see her yelling had truly upset her mother.

"Ma, I'm sorry." She said as she gently retook her mother's hands into her own. "This is just very hard to swallow. Ma he wanted you to get rid of Tommy before he was ever born! How could you've allowed this?" She finished in a whispered tone with unshed tears in her eyes as they took their seats again.

"Because I told your mother it would be good for the boy to know where he came from Janie," Sean told her standing by the door.

Both women looked in his direction as he entered the room. "I heard yelling from the driveway. What's going on in here?" Sean looked to Angela for the answer.

Angela stood to greet her husband. Sean took her into his strong arms, holding her close before kissing her on the forehead. Meanwhile Jane arose and walked over to the Big Bay window, staring at nothing in particular.

"Janie got some bad news today, honey." Angela declared with her face buried into her husband's chest.

"What kind of news, Janie? What's going on, Bug?" Sean asked softly.

Jane loved to hear her Pop call her that. The first time had really upset her though, because she was no one's bug. But she eventually came to love its meaning. Jane turned, but didn't get a chance to speak.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's up?"

All three heads turned as a concerned looking Frankie stormed into the room with Tommy right behind him. "Hey, you guys having a family meeting without me? That's not fair!" His playful words followed with a punch to his older brother's shoulder.

The room was silent. No one spoke until Sean finally cleared his throat. "Janie has something she needs to tell you guys. Won't you have a seat?"

Jane blew out a harsh breath. She could feel the muscles tightening in her belly, from the nerves dancing around like butterflies. She looked up to notice Tommy going to sit with their ma while Frankie walked over to his sister.

"What is it, Janie? What do you need to tell us?" Frankie inquired in a near desperate tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jane could see the concern in his eyes, eyes so much like her own. She took a deep breath. This was going to be quite a bomb she was about to drop on them. Clearing her throat with another look at Frankie, Jane started to speak.

"Well, I got a phone call today… informing me Frank Rizzoli Senior has passed away." Jane couldn't help but feel awkward as both brothers remained in shocked silence, not knowing what to say to their big sister. Jane looked down at the floor with another clearing of her throat.

"There's more," she managed to say, pulling some papers from her pocket and passed them over to Frankie.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 ** _On leaving her business office, Jane ran into the courier already on his way to see her. He had some important documents for her; in fact, Jane already knew where they were from. The papers had the name: "Frank Rizzoli" written on them. Jane sat in her car and read over most of the documents. Frank had lost everything, including his plumbing business of fourteen years. Well, with all the drinking and half-ass finished jobs, nobody would give Frank their business, nor send anyone his way._**

 ** _But Frank had gotten a little luck on his side and won 20,000 dollars from a lottery ticket. Jane even whistled as she kept reading. He was looking into reopening his plumbing business, but thought better of it and decided to open a health clinic instead. It was in South Boston, open for the unfortunate kids; wanting to help out in his own neighborhood. Frank got the idea from a Dr. Hope Martin, the doctor who had treated his prostrate cancer. From the looks of things, Frank didn't think everything through. Between opening the health clinic and also having to take care of his own needs once discovering he had prostrate cancer, it was nearly bankrupt. With all of the doctors bills and the expenses of the clinic's needs ate the money up. Before Frank knew it, there was no money left and to top it all off, Frank never thought to get some life insurance._**

 ** _"Dammit!" Jane yelled out in her car, hitting her hand against the steering wheel, only to end up cursing at hurting herself._**

 ** _As she drove off towards her mother's house, Jane just couldn't believe what her no good father had done to her… even in death. This was a big problem she was going to have to deal with and soon._**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS:**

As Frankie read over the papers, he had an incredulous look on his face. Jane could tell that he too couldn't believe what Frank had done. Looking up at his sister, Frankie shook his head as he gave Jane back the paperwork.

"So, what are you gonna do Janie?" He asked in an unruffled tone; however, anyone who knew Frankie understood that beneath the calm composure was a volcano waiting to erupt. By now, Tommy came over to his two older siblings and took the documents out of Jane's hands.

After reading them over, he spoke first. "Oh wait Janie, you gotta do this! For Pop's sake… this is a dying man's wish!" His tone was desperate as he took Jane into his arms and giving her a hard squeeze, only for Jane to shove him away angrily.

"You don't understand, Tommy! What that man did to me… hell, what he tried to do to you before you were even born man!" Jane shouted at Tommy. "He wanted Ma to abort you! Who does that to their child?"

Tommy just looked at his sister as if she had grown two heads before walking away from her with a sad shake of his head. "I know. Frank told me everything, even how he would beat you unconscious." Tommy ruefully spoke, not able to meet his sister's eyes.

Jane couldn't believe that even after knowing all of this, Tommy still wanted her to help out a man that had been dead to her for years! A man who never loved her for what she was! His very own daughter!

"You didn't know him now, Janie." Tommy continued to explain. "He was a changed man. He stopped drinking and running behind fast women. He wanted a real relationship with his kids, but you and Frankie wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Janie," it was Angela speaking now and walking over to her. "Your father knew you would never agree to this. Don't let Frank win. Show him you're better than that baby," she finished, taking Jane into her arms when seeing the unshed tears in her daughter's beautiful brown eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped out of her mother's arms. "Okay Ma, I'll take care of this. But I'm going nowhere near that clinic… that will be for this Dr. Maura Isles to take care of since he had so much faith in her."

Jane walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked his sister.

"To see a doctor about a clinic." Jane pulled on her jacket.

"Want me to come with you?" Frankie started to pull on his jacket only for Jane to raise a hand to stop him.

"No, I got this Little Bro." Jane couldn't help but smile at him.

Tommy walked over before his sister could get out the door. "Hey, thanks Sis! This a good thing you're doing and I'm sorry about earlier."

Jane patted his shoulder before smiling at her Ma and Papa Sean, and turned, walking out the door.

"I'm on my way, Dr. Isles." Jane said to herself as she pulled away from her mother's house. "And you'll be one less problem of Frank's I'll have to deal with!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile across town:**

 **Maura's POV:**

"Oh my God, this can't be!" Maura whispered to herself as she read the words on the computer screen.

Frank's daughter was none other than Jane Clementine Rizzoli! The same woman she couldn't get out of her mind! How could this have happened?

Maura read on learning Jane was once an outstanding Boston Homicide Detective, which she also knew from Frank Rizzoli. A brutal, near-death attack caused her to submit her resignation and leave the Boston PD forever. Dr. Isles continued to read all of the good and bad things that happened to Jane over the course of her life.

Shaking her head and feeling so sorry for her, Maura never noticed the woman in question standing at her door. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a throat clearing that she finally looked up. Maura saw her visitor and her eyes widened. For a second… only a second, she was in disbelief and couldn't believe her eyes. But there she stood, right in front her! Jane Rizzoli in the flesh! Maura's body went very rigid as her heart sped up with disbelief. She was only ten feet away from her!

Today she wore a short, black leather Saint Laurent jacket zipped halfway, exposing the snowy white t-shirt underneath. Black denim form fitting Levi's hugged her muscular thighs as a second skin and black ankle leather boots adorned her feet. Her long wind driven raven hair was free to dance upon her strong shoulders and back. This woman literally took Maura's breath away. She was so beautiful and fit.

"Holy shit, this can't be real!" Maura heard her murmur as Jane stepped into her office running her fingers through her thick, raven hair.

Trying to make some sense of this scene before her, Jane walked further into the room. This young woman was the same woman that had warmed her old man's bed. The very same woman- now that she thought about it, made a fool of herself a few weeks ago at that Fundraiser. The very same woman Jane often thought of a dozen times since then. It was that very same face Jane hadn't forgotten and this angered her to no end.

A cold hand came over Jane's warm heart as she gazed at this woman from across the room just as she did once before. Only now, instead of a sexy red dress, Dr. Maura Isles wore a white silky blouse and a navy pencil skirt showing off her slender figure with beige Jimmy Choo shoes on her small feet. Instead of curls, the doctor's silky blond hair was straight and hung past her smaller shoulders. Her eyes were still green, yet with a bit of honey in them.

Jane's own eyes narrowed. As she stared at the woman, a dark flush crept across her lovely face before looking away. Wait, I know she just didn't try to blush! Jane thought to herself as the silence started to become embarrassing. It was time for Jane to end it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I sure hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will pick up where this one left off, so not to worry lol. Oh and to let you guys know, I have a beta now, and she is amazing. Thank you lovely for helping my out :-) xoxox..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all new and old, favorites, followers and reviews. I really do appreciate all of you guys..**

 **I would like to thank my cool Beta Reader pyrocopwolf227, without her help, my story would be nothing ;'-). She has an awesome story out as well, so go cheek out her cool story : "Vuk's Vignettes"...**

 **Disclaimer : R &I are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, sadly they are not mines...**

 **Chapter 5**

Jane's own eyes narrowed. As she stared at the woman, a dark flush crept across her lovely face before looking away. Wait, _I know she just didn't try to blush!_ Jane thought to herself as the silence started to become embarrassing. It was time for Jane to end it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I must confess, I'm surprised," she said moving towards her. "I would have never expected it to be you." Jane shook her head to clear shock. "I mean, I would've never expected to see you again," she had to correct herself. "Yet here you are."

Just what did she mean by that? Maura wondered with a frown.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know that you're a very busy woman." Jane offered an outstretched hand to her.

Maura took the offered hand as it closed, tightly around her small fingers. Both women felt the electric shock course through their arms, once again.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles," she said with a nervous swallow, before clearing her throat.

Now that the introductions were over, Maura had to let go of Jane's hand. "Won't you please have a seat, Ms. Rizzoli?" She finally got out, pointing to one of two of the cream color leather chairs in front of her desk.

"Please, call me Jane." The raven brunette suggested huskily, while slipping into the seat behind her, never taking her brown eyes off Maura for a minute.

Nodding politely, Maura took a deep breath before settling back down behind her desk. "Then call me Maura," she replied hopefully.

This woman was calm as water, Maura thought to herself, as she felt the former Boston Police Detective continuing to watch her. She couldn't help wondering what was going on in her mind.

Jane just didn't know what this beautiful woman would have wanted with her father. It looked like she had money of her own to spare, so why mess around with a man that had nothing? Could all this be a front and Dr. Isles really was broke? Jane could feel the anger bubbling in her gut. She was just like the rest of those gold digging tramps Jane had come across several times in her life.

Using their beautiful faces and gorgeous slender bodies to get want they wanted. Well, Jane wouldn't be fooled by this one! Whatever card Maura had up her sleeve, she was best to play it or get burned in the crossfire.

"It must feel strange to you that your father has named me in his Will the way he has," Maura said, freely acknowledging her thoughts.

"What seems strange to me Dr. Isles… sorry, Maura. What's a successful young lady such as yourself, want with an old drunk such as Frank?" Jane finished coldly.

"Perhaps," Maura said calmly, "but I'm just as shocked as you are. I never expected this from Frank. I met him in a bar a few years ago. We talked about his family, and he talked about you, and your condition." Maura admitted the latter part while looking down at Jane's crotch.

She had to let Jane know that she knew of her. "Then I left. Then one day, out of the blue, Frank walked into my… mother's clinic to be seen. I just so happened to be working there that day, and we just kind of picked up where we left off," Maura explained forcefully.

Jane didn't care that the blonde knew of her condition. She still didn't believe a word of what this woman was saying. Maura had to have done more than just talk to Frank into owning half of this clinic! Maybe she was the one who ran it into the ground! There has to be more to this story that she's not telling!

"Just what did you do to get half ownership of my father's clinic?" Jane taunted.

What did she meant by that? Maura thought to herself, frowning.

Not understanding her question, Maura just had to ask. "I'm not sure I follow you Ms. Rizzoli. Just what are you implying?"

However, Jane knew that Maura was smart enough to know just what she was implying. The blonde was just trying to play her stupid and Jane wasn't going for that. Jane just stared at the doctor, grounding her teeth together, as she flushed with anger.

"Sure you do, Dr. Isles! You know exactly what I'm mean," Jane bit out coldly, standing to her feet.

She began to pace the floor, like a wild animal, waiting to attack. Maura swallowed hard. She didn't know this woman, what she was truly capable of.

Jane knew that her father always had an eye for younger, beautiful women. Just look what happened to Ma! Jane thought as she continued watching Maura carefully. Their eyes met for a moment, only for the young doctor to quickly look away.

"It's obvious your father knew nothing about the business. Why he bought that clinic, I have no idea. Family Health Services has helped so many people get the health care they really can't afford. But Ms. Rizzoli, I had nothing to do with it!" Maura finished in an angry tone, after getting Jane's meaning without looking up at her.

Maura couldn't understand why Jane was so angry with her now. She had done nothing wrong. Surely she didn't really think that she was involved with Frank, and this unexpected position being the result of it. She finally managed to look up at Jane. Her eyes widened as she recognized the disgust in her brown eyes. Looking back down, Maura didn't want to see what Jane thought of her. It was making her feel sick to stomach.

Obviously, whatever Jane Rizzoli was thinking and trying to imply was simply a lie! Never would she do such a thing! She wasn't that foolish! Maura was born into money. Frank Rizzoli being the charming man he thought he was, only appeared to Maura as a lost soul and was trying to find his way back. Not once had she ever come on to Frank! He only came on to her once and she shot him down quickly.

Maura never saw Jane move. When she finally braved another glance at her again, Jane was standing right beside her. So close in fact, that she could feel the heat from her body and the scent of her perfume. This sent her nostrils into a war dance.

"Look Ms. Rizzoli, I have worked very hard for what I have today…"

"Yeah, I'll just bet!" Jane interrupted, before Maura could say another word.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maura demanded. The doctor straightened to her full height of five foot four in her three-inch heels. Facing Jane, the top of her head still only reached Jane's chin.

"That you're good at what you do, Dr. Isles." Jane softy spoke, stroking the back of her hand over Maura's soft flush cheek. The light brush set Maura's skin on fire. Nervously, Maura tried to step back from her. Jane noticed the movement and smiled.

"I don't find any of this amusing, Ms. Rizzoli!" Dr. Isles bit out through clenched teeth, so angry with herself as she began to tremble.

"I hardly think there's any more reason for us to stand on formality, please call me Jane." She smiled again, this time wickedly. This sent an awakening to Maura's body.

"Jane," Maura liked the way her name just slipped off her tongue. "I thought we were here to discuss the business of Frank's clinic and Family Health Services," Maura bit out, taking another step away from Jane. She was just too close!

"We are," Jane smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth. "It's my main concern." Their eyes met again after Maura heard the sarcastic tone from Jane. She saw into Jane's brown depths this time and it made it hard to stand still. She wanted to run, but met her gaze with a calmness, far from what the young doctor was feeling.

"It isn't always good to try and jam your personal opinions down someone's throat Jane! I don't have to stand here and be insulted by the likes of you!" Maura jeered, taking another step back from her.

"You most certainly do," Jane said harshly. "I'm not my father's daughter!"

Jane slowly moved toward her, Maura gasped when the former cop grasped her arms hard and trapped the blonde against the desk with her hard body. She could feel the hardness through her jeans and knew the expression on Jane's lovely face. She could feel the tension coming off her body. She could see the rage in her tight jawline, and eyes, turning them darker shade of angry brown.

Maura swallowed hard, when she saw the look of betrayal there.

"You were a fool to ever get involved with my father," Jane cold voice was hard as steel. Releasing her grip on Maura, she stepped away. Maura lifted a trembling hand to her bruised arm. Jane could tell that her words had taken Maura by surprise. She could recognize it by the hitched sounds in her breath.

"How dare he put me in the middle of all this shit!" Jane snapped, pacing away from Maura. She didn't want to hurt this woman again, over her mistake with Frank.

Maura gaze shot to her face, noticing the outrage in it. She cleared her throat to speak. "Surely you not going to leave that clinic with no he-"

"You trying to blame this situation on me!" Jane pointed a finger at her. "You are in this mess of your own making!"

The expression on Jane's face now was unreadable. She held her bottom lip between her teeth while her hands fisted at her sides, breathing hard.

Maura wondered what was truly going through her mind. For just a second, Jane simply stood there in silence, watching her through narrowed eyes. However Maura could still see all the new emotions running through them. There was anger, envy, jealousy, lust, and want… all of them before Jane closed her eyes and looked away.

Maura suddenly felt frightened. She didn't know what to expect next from Jane. It took everything in her to not bolt for the door. Jane must had seen the fear in Maura's beautiful hazel eyes, because she slowly started moving towards her. Thankfully Jane stopped in front of her desk and placed her hands firmly on top of it, continuing to watch her.

Maura's confidence started to build back up as she met Jane's staring eyes. "You have issues with your father's ghost. I suggest you deal with them, not me!" she finally spoke gruffly.

Jane couldn't help but smile. "It's seems to me that you have a lot the answers to, Dr. Isles." The security specialist started off softly. "So answer this one question for me. How did it feel to be in my father's bed?" Jane asked a little too emotionally.

Maura stared at her in horror. She couldn't believe what this woman just asked her! Jane didn't know her at all! She didn't have to sleep around to get anything from anyone! Maura was a very accomplished, independent, and smart woman! She didn't get this far by sleeping around and being foolish!

Jane could tell her words had hit home. She could see the worried expressions in Dr. Isles's eyes, but she was mistaken. Maura was not worried, but hurt. Dr. Isles shook her head slightly, as she set on the edge of her desk. Maura wasn't surprised hearing something like this from Jane as she struggled to swallow down her tears, because Maura refused to allow this woman in seeing her cry.

Jane had judged her wrongly! She never expected for Frank's daughter to be so judgmental, especially considering the condition she possessed. In all of Maura's life, she never encountered a woman quite like Jane Rizzoli. Like she said, Jane was truly not her father's daughter. Frank was nothing like Jane. He treated Maura with respect. Once he told her that she reminded him of his daughter, but she couldn't see how.

Maura felt her heart hammering again her ribs. So much so, it hurt. She tried to blink back the tears, but this time it didn't work. Maura turned away, trying to hide her face from Jane. Tears slowly began running down her cheeks and her throat closed from the force of emotions. Finally giving in at last, Maura let the tears flow.

Jane frowned as she heard the first sob come from the blonde's back. She knew she was wrong for what she had said to the good Doctor. So what if she took Frank for some money? Someone needed to, so he could get some payback for what he did to her family! Especially after what Frank did to her!

Rushing to Maura's side, Jane twirled the young woman around to face her. A river of tears ran down Maura's flushed cheeks. Jane was sorry for the pain she put there in the blonde's beautiful Hazel Green eyes! Could she have been wrong about her?

"Please don't do that Dr. Isles," Jane said softly, bring her arms around Maura to comfort her.

Jane could feel the heavy race of Maura's heart, as their bodies pressed closer, but Maura wasn't having any of it. She lifted her hands and pushed Jane away in protest, shoving Jane out of her personal space.

Knowing that her mother raised her better than that, Jane knew she had to make this right somehow. "Hey," she said gently, reaching for the blonde again, but giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to.

She didn't and Jane was relieved. Easing the blonde back into her arms, Maura could feel the vibration through Jane's body before she spoke.

"Please don't cry," the former cop gently soothed, rocking them back and forth slowly. Maura rested her forehead against Jane's shoulder. She felt one of Jane's fingers on her chin causing her to look up. Through her tears, Maura could see regret written on Jane's face.

"I didn't come here to make you upset," Jane confessed, as fresh tears fell from Maura's eyes. "Please don't, your tears are tearing me apart Maura." Jane pulled the blonde closer.

A silent tear slid slowly down Maura's cheek and Jane gently lifted her hand to the blonde's face, letting her thumb trace over her tear. Nervously Maura wet her top lip with the tip of her tongue. Jane watched the simple act while she repeated it to her bottom one. Watching this made Jane hard as a rock. She pecked a kiss to the blonde's lips and moaned deep in her throat and started nipping at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Oh!" Maura whispered against Jane's lips, stumbling against her desk while Jane brought her mouth down to meet the blonde's. The doctor parted her lips to take in the first strong thrust of Jane's tongue.

Slowly, Jane lifted the blonde onto the desk's surface without removing her mouth. The security specialist slipped her hand between the blonde's knees, parting them while simultaneously hitching up her skirt as she stepped in between them, and pulled the blonde forward into the hard heat of her erection. Maura whimpered, not surprised to feel the raven beauty's hardness through her jeans.

Their breathing grew rougher as Maura felt Jane's hand on her breast, but she did nothing to stop her, as her thumb found the peak of the blonde's hardened nipple through the thin silky fiber of her blouse. Moving her hands from the blonde's breast to frame her face, Jane deepened the kiss and began drinking every ounce of liquid from the blonde's mouth.

She tastes so sweet! Jane thought as she brushed her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and to her tear stained cheek.

A soft moan rose from deep within the blonde's throat. Heat coiled in Jane's gut, then shot through her body, causing her to finally realize what she was doing to the blonde.

What the hell am I doing here?! Jane thought to herself as the kiss continued onward towards the blonde's neck.

Maura lightly grabbed the raven beauty's narrow waist for support, as she gently stroked against her. She didn't want to stop! Relishing what she was doing with Jane, she knew that she wasn't a teenager anymore, and plus she was at work! But from all the kisses that were ever inflicted on Maura, none of them was quite like this one! From this one, particular woman. The way Jane felt. The way she made her feel. Never before had Maura felt this wild and hot with desire to be in anyone else's arms.

She wanted to stay there forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 6 picks up, at the end of this one, so no worry my Readers :-) xoxo...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all who has reviewed, it means the world to me, and Hi all my new followers, hope you are enjoying my story :-) xoxo..**

 **Disclaimer: R &I does not belong to me, I wish lol, they are property of TNT and Tess Gerritsen**

 **Chapter 6**

The way Jane felt, and the way she made her feel, never before had Maura felt wild and hot with desire in anyone's else arms.

She wanted to stay there forever...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura shook helplessly. "Jane," she whispered in the raven beauty's ear while her hands dropped to trace the curves of Jane's ass.

Jane moaned against the blonde's neck. Moving harder and faster against the blonde's center, she loved the friction she was getting there! The urgency to take the blonde right there on top of her desk was so strong, but Jane fought against it with everything she had within her not to.

Jane felt the blonde's body soften, starting to relax into the embrace. The kiss was hungry with fire and passion! Jane never felt this before in a woman's lips and it terrified her!

 _Oh God_ _!_ _W_ _hat's happening to me_? Maura thought as she felt her bones turning to liquid and heat inflaming her skin.

"This isn't right," she whispered into Jane's hair.

 _And_ _I'm only proving her words right,_ Maura said within her thoughts. Realizing what was really happening, Maura went motionless in Jane's arms and starting to fight against the passion, taking the former Boston Detective by surprise.

"Stop it!" Maura nearly shouted, pushing against Jane's shoulders.

Shocked by the blonde's sudden mood change, Jane took a step back yet still held on to the blonde's arms.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Let go of me!" Maura shoved free of Jane's hold and suddenly lifted her hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Looking at the blonde in disbelief, Jane raised her own hand to her stinging cheek while Maura clapped her hand over her mouth to cover a sob. The young doctor jumped off her desk, and made a beeline for the office door in tears. However, when Dr. Isles reached the door, she turned to look back at a stunned Jane Rizzoli. The honey blonde only shook her head sadly and left without another word, leaving the door open behind her.

Jane called out to Maura, but it went ignored as she quickly entered the elevator. Then she was gone.

"What have I done?" Jane muttered as she noticed the others assigned on the floor in discomfort.

Jane walked over to the elevators in silence. She then stepped into one that finally arrived. "I'm sorry," was all she said before the doors closed in front of her.

"I have to take care of this." Jane said to herself while walking out the hospital, not even thinking about finding Dr. Isles in a place this big.

Sitting in her car after unzipping and coming out of her jacket, Jane pulled out her cell phone with a sigh. She had tons of calls to make.

"Well the day is still early, so I better get started," she whispered to herself. She sighed as she waited for Magrath Funeral Home to pick up, so she could make arrangements for Frank Sr.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jane's POV:**

Two hours later, Jane sat behind her desk in her office, going over the books and balance sheets for the clinic that Frank had opened just over two years ago. Until nearly a year later after it's opening, everything was running fine. She guessed this was around the time Frank got sicker and was admitted into a Nursing Hospice Care home when he could no longer take care of himself. The home with around the clock care slowly began to eat away the rest of the money. Seeing Frank had no health or life insurance, there wasn't anything left for the clinic to continue its operations.

Also, she did some reading up on Dr. Maura Isles and this woman was loaded! With the famous artist Constance Isles for a mother, and Dr. Arthur Isles, a highly respected Professor for a father, it looked as if she were telling the truth. But there was a dark side to Maura. The Isles were only her adoptive parents. The young doctor was born to the Irish crime boss, Patrick "Paddy" Doyle and one Dr. Hope Martin, who she would discover later were her biological parents.

Jane knew all too well about Paddy. The FBI has finally caught him and imprisoned him. But this Hope Martin… Jane needed to find more out on her, seeing she was the last to know of her father's illness. And she was supposedly the inspiration behind this clinic that Frank couldn't afford.

 _There was no way that the good doc would have allowed the clinic to get so_ _deep_ _in debt_ _…_ _if she knew about it_. Jane thought to herself with a smile as she remembered what went on between the two of them.

The kiss. The kiss that she took too far and Jane's smile faded. She didn't like the way the blonde made her feel, like a schoolboy with his first crush. That and her lips could turn up the heat in Jane's body. No one had ever made her feel that way before… other than Heidi. And Heidi only turned out to be a real gold digging whore!

Trying to refocus her mind on better things, Jane continued to read all about Dr. Maura Isles and the powerful connection she currently felt towards her. The first time she held the blonde in her arms… this woman had to be someone special! Jane could tell. She did things to Jane, just by looking at her!

However, Jane knew that her insults, too, had hurt the blonde deep to the bones! She could see it in her unique honey green eyes. Jane never meant to go after her like that! To cause the blonde any kind of emotional pain and for that Jane was truly sorry! But the kiss, she was certainly not!

The blonde was so innocent looking, but so wild when passion hit her. Now Jane knew why Frank was so taken with her. Remembering the way the blonde softened in her arms made Jane smile again, then the show of panic in her eyes as she fought against Jane.

 _Now what was that about_ _?_ Jane thought, picturing the blonde lovely face in such terror. This made Jane wonder, what has happened to her to make the blonde react in that way? Jane knew she wasn't going to hurt the blonde, but she sure thought Jane would. But why? Her mother would kill her, if she knew what she has done to Maura Isles. Angela raised her (knowing that her daughter preferred women over men ) to respect all women. To be a gentlewoman toward them at all cost, unless they were trying to run over her, but Dr. Isles did nothing of a sort. Jane was really mean to her in the beginning. She knew that she had to make this right and soon or she would lose the woman that she couldn't forget.

Lost in thought, Jane heard a light knock at her office door. Knowing that it was either Korsak or one of her silly brothers, because Nina knew to announce anyone else. It was the latter when she saw Frankie's head of short dark curls, peeping around her half open door.

"Hey Sis, you busy?" Frankie asked curiously as he began walking farther into the room.

"No, I'm good," she replied teasingly. "What's up, Bro?" Jane smiled as he walked over to one of the leather brown chairs and sat down.

Frankie seemed nervous. "Well, we were all just wondering… did you take care of that… you know, business with Frank?"

Jane smiled as she just stared at her brother for a moment, trying to figure him out. She knew their Ma had sent him to talk with her over Frank's wishes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jane just wanted to be done with it all.

Clearing her throat of any emotions, Jane looked directly into her brother's eyes, so much like her own. "Yes, the funeral ceremony will be held this Friday at 3, at Magrath Funeral Home on 325 Chelsea Street. You can tell Ma that I've called all his relatives, and everyone who would like to attend." She managed to keep her voice completely casual.

"Thank you, Janie. You know you're doing the right thing Sis," he soothe lamely, taking her hand into his and giving it a little squeeze. "We'll make it through this, Jane. It'll all be over with soon." He squeezed her hand again, before rising to his feet, bidding her goodbye as he walked out her door.

"I hope you're right, Little Bro." Jane murmured to herself, before getting up herself and heading out. She had to go see a woman about a clinic.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maura's PO** **V** **:**

"I've finished the file on Mrs. Thomas, Dr. Isles. It's ready for your approval," Dr. Drake prompted, letting his irritation show.

Maura frowned at the tone of his voice. "I know you're not having an attitude with me, Dr. Drake." Maura said calmly accepted the file from Kent's hand and looked it over.

"I just don't understand how you let that woman just walk in here and run you from your own office." Kent replied warily, walking alongside Maura as she made her rounds.

Maura stopped to just look at him. She could see the discomfort on the other doctor's face. "Even though it's none of your business, Dr. Drake… I didn't just let her walk in here and do anything! We did have some business to discuss, concerning her late father," she finished staring into space, her face darkening with anger.

 _How dare he question me_ _!_ Maura thought, getting madder by the moment. She was done letting people push her anger button! Rounding on the surprised doctor, Maura put a hand up to stop Kent's next word, pointing a finger in his face.

"If you have nothing else on Mrs. Thomas, Dr. Drake, I suggest you go and finish your own rounds, and stay out of my business!" With that said, Maura didn't wait for a reply from the other shocked doctor, she simply turned on her heels, and strolled away gracefully.

Once back in her office, Maura knew that she would later have to apologize to her colleague for being rude. She just wished for once that her business were her own! However, working in a hospital of this magnitude, everyone just about knew things about everybody else's business. And the more the whole hospital knew, the more it felt like a real live soap opera.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jane's POV:**

Sitting in her car across the street from a somewhat run down small building, Jane saw a young woman walk up to the door. She had what appeared to be a Moby Wrap around her front as she went to pull open the doors only to discover them locked. The young woman then took a seat on a stone bench that Jane had just noticed was there, covering her face with her hands.

Being an ex-detective, Jane could tell that this young woman was in distress, so she got out of her car. Making her way over to the troubled soul, Jane could hear the woman crying softly as she approached. Laying a hand upon her shoulder, the young woman jumped in shock. Jane quickly held up her hands to show the young girl that she was not there to hurt her. Getting a better look at her, Jane could tell that she was much younger than she originally thought.

"What are you doing there?" Jane gently inquired of the young girl, just noticing the movement in front of the girl's body. Then, a soft cat-like cry came from the bundle that lay across her lap.

"I-I came to see the doctor. My Sophie is sick and she is not getting any better," the young girl explained, as she pulled the wrap back to reveal a small, covered pink capped head. "I have come here everyday this week… hoping it was open, but it's not!" The girl wailed, as more tears fell from her dark eyes.

Jane was surprised to see something so small, that it didn't seem real. Gently touching the baby's heated forehead, she could tell the baby was burning up with a fever. "How old is your baby Ms...?"

"Sage. My name is Sage and this here is Sophie… she's three month old." The young girl finally smiled up at Jane, showing off cute tiny dimple.

"Okay Sage, my name is Jane Rizzoli and clearly this baby needs a doctor. Why haven't you taken her to Mass General, to have her checked out?" Jane soothed in a quiet voice. She placed her hand across the small baby's back, gently rubbing small circles to comfort the fussy baby.

Sage looked away in shame, kissing her baby's fevered head. Raising her troubled eyes back at Jane, she confessed. "I'm only fifteen. We have no health insurance and they wouldn't see her without it. This clinic was all we had and all that I could afford. I live with my granny and she only gets benefits. I work part time… washing dishes after school, to help out around the house, and to make sure Sophie has diapers and milk." She finished as she unwrapped the fussy baby, and handing her off to Jane.

Jane was shocked to be holding something so tiny and so hot. This was not good! They had to get this baby to a doctor and soon! "Okay, look sweetie, we are going to Mass General, because this baby is really sick! She needs to be seen by a doctor now!" Jane commanded as she stood up with the sick baby in her arms, and started walking off towards her car.

"But I can't afford…"

"Don't worry about paying for anything. Just get in the car and we can go Sage." Jane prompted, getting in behind the wheel, waiting for the girl to get into the car. Sage hesitated only for a moment, before rounding Jane's nice car. Getting in the passenger seat, she carefully took her crying baby from Jane.

"Be sure and buckle you both up in that seat belt. We're already breaking the law by not having her in a car seat," Jane disclosed, waiting for her two young passengers to be safely buckled, before starting the quiet engine. Pulling out on to the street, Jane started towards Mass General.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance, Baby Sophie had taken a turn for the worst. She couldn't catch her breath and was turning a light shade of blue. Jane jumped from the car and rounded it in several long strides to help a crying Sage to her feet. Together, they ran into the hospital.

"Hey, we need some help over here!" Jane yelled once they were near the front desk. The nurse sitting behind it looked up and hand them a clipboard with papers on it.

"Please fill out these forms and have a seat. A doctor will be right out to see you." The nurse finished defensively, turning back for her computer.

This really pissed Jane off. "Look, Nurse Maddi!" The former detective read the nametag on the woman's shirt. "I don't think you understand! That baby is really sick and needs a doctor now!"

"You don't think these other people needs to see a doctor Miss? They'll just have to wait their turn." The nurse stated airily, going back to her computer and paying no attention to Jane and the crying girl behind her.

"Ms. Rizzoli!" Sage called out desperately, holding a bluer Sophie out to her.

Jane took the motionless baby and turned to find a doctor of any kind, one that could actually help them. Just then, Dr. Isles walked out from behind one of the curtains with clipboard in hand. Without even thinking, Jane ran up to her.

"Dr. Isles!" Jane called out forcefully as she ran with Baby Sophie in her arms towards the good doctor.

Maura looked up in surprise to see one and only Jane Rizzoil coming towards her with a baby. A very sick one from the color of its skin.

"Maura, please! You have to help her!" Jane begged, pushing the baby into Maura's arms. Looking the baby over once, Maura could tell that she wasn't breathing. "Code blue! We need a crash cart in Curtain 12!" Maura yelled out to no one in particular as she gently laid the baby on a gurney. Maura immediately started CPR as nurses and doctors began to come running from everywhere.

"Start an intravenous drip and five cc of Antibiotic! Where's this baby's mother?" Maura commanded, letting the emergency equipment take over for the baby's breathing. Maura managed to get the baby breathing on her own without having to shock her little heart. Sophie's pinkish color was starting to come back into her little cheeks.

Jane walked the young, crying girl over to Maura, just as she looked up. "This is Sage and that's three month old Sophie." The former detective nodded towards the small crowd around, attending to the baby. "I found them at the clinic waiting for it to open, but it's closed down," Jane finished regretfully.

Maura just stared at the two for a moment. She briefly tried to figure out a connection between the girl and Jane, but she would have to wait for that. Right now, she had to deal with a very sick baby.

"Nice to meet you Sage. My name is Dr. Isles," Maura held out her gloved hand and the girl took it. "I will be looking after your Sophie. For right now, she has to be on a ventilator to help her breathe. Her little lungs are full of fluids due to pneumonia," Maura explained as best she could to a sobbing teenage mother. "She'll need to stay in the (NICU), neonatal intensive care unit for a few weeks. She's critically ill, but with treatment, she will pull through this." Maura supplied more calmly, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What? I can't afford this! How long will she have to be here?" the girl asked desperately.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Sage. I got this," Jane spoke up, looking Maura in the eye.

Turning to the girl, Jane had to explain. "Sophie'll stay here and get all the treatment she needs to get better. So, until you can take her home, I will pay all her medical bills, so you can concentrate on your baby. Okay, Sage?"

"NO!" Sage yelled out loud, startling all the doctors and nurses around the floor, including Jane and Maura. Shaking her head hard, Sage continued. "I can't let you do that! I can't pay you back for something like this Ms. Rizzoli! We're barely making it with what we have! I'll never be able to pay you back!" the young girl cried harder than before.

Jane grabbed Sage by the shoulders, turning her to face her sick child. "Do you not see how sick Sophie is Sage? She could die without medical care! Is that what you want?"

Sage could see her little baby hooked to all those machines and tubes coming out of her. The girl then looked to Dr. Isles and she confirmed with a nod of her head. Turning back, Sage threw herself into Jane arms, weeping for her sick little baby, and happy that she would have some help.

"Thank you, Ms. Rizzoli! I don't know what I'd have done to deserve this, but I will always tell Sophie how you saved her life! We will never forget this!" The girl confessed, just as an older woman hurriedly walked over to the front desk, speaking in Italian.

"Dove si trova Sage?" (Where is Sage?) She asked the woman behind the desk.

"Sono qui nonna," (I'm here granny) Sage walked over to her grandmother and the woman embraced her in a bear hug, almost squeezing the life out of her, but Sage seem to love it.

"Questa è la signora Rizzoli e la dottoressa Isles nonna." (This is Ms. Rizzoli and Dr. Isles, Granny.) Sage introduced the two women. "Dr. isole si prenderà cura di Sophie e la Rizzoli, così lei sta per pagare tutte le sue spese mediche nonna (Dr. Isles will take care of Sophie and Ms Rizzoli, well she is going to pay all her medical bills granny) Sage responded happily.

"Piacere di conoscerti signora." (Nice to meet you Mrs.) Maura said politely as she spoke Italian well, surprising Jane as she heard it.

"Quindi piacere di conoscerti signora Ferrari." (So nice to meet you Mrs Ferrari). Jane spoke in her own native language and Maura thought she sounded so sexy.

"Grazie ad entrambi per prendersi cura di mia Salvia e bambino Sophie, che Dio benedica le vostre anime. (Thank you both for taking care of my Sage and Baby Sophie, may God bless your souls). Mrs. Ferrari patted them both on the cheek before walking to be with her great granddaughter.

"Hey Maur, thanks for your help," Jane replied softly, grabbing Maura's hand.

"Sei il benvenuto Jane." (You're welcome Jane) Maura responded in Italian, so she could hear Jane speak again in her native language.

"Hahah, sei così carino." (you are so cute). Jane stated childishly. "But seriously, we really need to get together and talk about Frank's clinic. Would you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Jane asked musingly.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm off tomorrow. We can do lunch, but we will have to meet at my house since I have movers coming," Maura said teasingly.

Jane handed her a business card with her cell number written on the back. "Text me your address and what time you want me to come over." With that said, she walked off waving goodbye to Sage and her grandma, and left the hospital.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks to my Beta reader pyocopwolf227 for helping me out with my story, don't know where it would be without you :-) xoxo..**


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry for any inconvenience with this chapter, it is back up and better, thank to pyocopwolf277 my Beta reader, just don't know where I would be without you ;-)…**

 **Disclaimer: R &I are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, sadly not mines ;'-(..**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Maura's POV:**

Sitting on her living room sofa, Maura knew that she had about an hour before Jane was to arrive and everything was ready. The movers were done and her brother, Colin, was finally moving out! Hopefully he would be gone by the time Jane made it over to her place.

Jane… she was wrong about Jane. What she learned from Frank, it all had to be lies! What Maura saw yesterday was the most compassionate, caring, sympathetic, concerned, and big-hearted person she had ever met! This was the Jane that Maura wanted to get know! Not only did she help that sick baby, but the mother as well. She even offered to have diapers and formula delivered to the young girl's house. Jane couldn't be the monster Frank made her out to be! Maura personally witnessed the difference herself!

It was funny though… how this one woman has came into Maura's life, punching a really big hole in it! One that she knew was going to be hard to patch up and she even had the nerve to kiss her!

That kiss! Suddenly, Maura found herself thinking of that kiss again. The way Jane's lips felt on hers… so soft, so loving; yet so demanding! Her touch… so gentle, yet so skillful when she held her breast in her hands. The way her body responded to Jane's every movement was beyond Maura's control. The light, gentle strokes against her center as Jane stood between her parted thighs.

Maura could feel the answer of desire growing deep inside her. She wanted… no needed that Jane! Maura felt heat growing between her thighs, making her moist and wet! This had never happened to her before! She remembered feeling Jane's hard throbbing member poking her with every powerful thrust against her!

Maura moaned deep in her throat at the thought of it really happening… the two of them making love… No wait; it would really just been sex for the both of them there in her office, on top of her desk. It was a good thing that Maura finally realized she was playing right into Jane's hand, into precisely what she'd accused her of in the first place. Maura knew she was only going to prove Jane correct and that was something Maura just didn't need in her life right now. The desire she felt moments ago was suddenly replaced with anger.

She was looking for a real meaningful relationship! She scarcely knew Jane Rizzoli! However, from what she had already seen of the woman's generosity, she would certainly love getting to know Jane! She also knew that she would have to apologize for hitting her… that definitely wasn't her intention, but her anger became too great!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Maura looked down at her watch. Jane Rizzoli was thirty minutes early! Scrambling to her feet for the door, Maura threw it open so hard, that it crashed against the wall. This jolting thud caused the former Boston cop to take a step back off her porch, obviously startled. She was dressed more business like then the doctor had last seen her. The raven-haired beauty was now adorned in a tailored, Armani navy blue pants suit. Like last time, this suit too, hugged her in all the right places while her long curls draped loosely about her broad, yet female shoulders. In her left hand, Jane wielded a large, yellowish brown envelope. Maura had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked slowly in a deep, steel voice that had Maura smiling at her nervously.

"Y-Yes!" Maura finally choked out. "Everything's just peachy. Please, won't you come in Ms. Rizzoli…"

"No," Jane interrupted her, quickly moving towards Maura. "Call me Jane… Maura," she managed to finish with some hesitation, but smiling nevertheless.

"Then Jane it is." Maura moved aside so Jane could enter through.

Jane stood in the entryway, waiting for Maura to close the door and direct her where she wanted her to go. Maura then extended her arm toward the living area with a nod.

Walking into the room, Jane thought: _WOW!_ This room was incredibly beautiful with earthy colors and tones. The former Boston Police Detective walked around a cherry oak coffee table to be seated on a cream colored sofa that was so soft, it seemed to mold with her butt! It was like a dream!

To both her left and right, was a set of two matching chairs. One set possessed the same cream color matching the sofa, while the other set likewise was cream, but with greenish-yellow accents that really complimented everything. In fact, the whole set up was very pretty and very, very feminine rounding off with two cherry wood cocktail tables set on either side of the sofa. To the far right wall, stood a beautiful and stylish ceramic tile fireplace with a white wall bearing loads of paintings. Were they depicting places Maura had been? A large, matching cherry wood entertainment center sat to the far left wall with no TV. _Well that sucks,_ Jane thought as her eyes took in the cream carpet covering the floor.

 _Maura lives like a wealthy woman_ , Jane concluded as the policed trained eyes continued gazing around the large living room.

She now knew without a doubt that Maura didn't need her father's petty money. She had loads of her own! But what Jane just couldn't get was what did this woman want with Frank? Why did she acquaint herself with a scumbag like her father? Jane resolved to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Would you like something to drink, Jane? I have soda, juice, wine or beer, but if you prefer something heavier, I do have whiskey." Maura offered the ex-detective, tilting her lovely head to one side.

Jane thought it was so cute. "I will have a beer, my Lady!" She responded teasingly, following Maura into her lovely, spacious kitchen.

Jane could tell this house was all Maura. Everything about it spoke money. She wished that she could see Maura's bedroom, and not just for looking either.

"Haha, very funny Jane!" Maura pointed out with a smile. "So, I hope you like Lasagna because that's what I made for lunch," she finished, handing Jane a Blue Moon. The doctor then went and pulled a heavenly smelling dish from the oven.

Jane was a bit shocked. For this woman to have her favorite beer _and_ to be making her, her favorite meal! She didn't know what to think. However, one thing for sure was that she could easily imagine herself being married to this woman based upon the current setting!

"Yes… yes! I love lasagna! Don't know how you knew that! My Ma makes the best Lasagna in the world… it's to die for," she admitted in a low voice.

"Well, I hope mine can come close!" Maura said with a nervous laugh as she turned back towards Jane.

Taking a deep breath, it was time to bite the bullet. "Jane, about last time… well, I would like to… I really would like to apologize for hitting you. I shouldn't have raised my hand to you, and for that, I'm sorry." Dr. Isles managed to finish solemnly, now looking away. She couldn't bear seeing the disgust written across Jane's lovely face.

Walking over to Maura, Jane gently pinned her against the kitchen cabinet. "I think it was justified Maura."

She immediately placed a finger to Maura's lips to warn off any protest. Her mouth came down softly to Maura's, giving her sufficient time to pull away. But she didn't. This kiss was warm, passionate and full of need. A need that sent chills through Jane's body. The security specialist then deepened the kiss, causing Maura to tremble as Jane's hands stroked along doctor's back.

Maura forgot all about her anger from earlier. Hell, she forgot everything… including her own name! Jane could simply do that to her, just by her mere presence! Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck to embrace her closer. She yearned to feel every inch of this gorgeous woman's body against her own! Dr. Isles moaned into Rizzoli's mouth as the raven beauty lifted her onto her hard erection, grinding into her slowly.

After several minutes, Jane ended the kiss. But she continued holding Maura by the hips, keeping her close as possible to her body's hard member. Resting her forehead against Maura's, Jane watched as those beautiful hazel eyes opened. She could see an unspoken desire in their depths. She had never seen such desire before in a woman and the honey-green eyes she now gazed into spoke of pure innocence with a touch of lust and something else that Jane couldn't put her finger on. Was it fear?

Suddenly there was the clearing of a male's throat from behind them. Jane looked past Maura's shoulder to see a half naked young man standing on the bottom step of the staircase. He possessed slightly darker, but equally blonde damp hair and the same hazel eyes as Maura. He wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jane loosened her grip on Maura and took two steps back, crossing her arms across her chest. She never once considered that maybe Maura had a lover somewhere. A beautiful woman such as herself, why would she be single?

 _How could I have been so stupid to act in such a way again?!_ Jane berated herself as she turned on her heels and strode back into the living room with her beer in hand, taking a few swallows from the bottle before turning back around to face them.

"Oh, I didn't know we were having company." The young man spoke before promptly adding. "Mmmm! What do we have here? It sure smells good!" He finished with a smile and continued looking between the two women, waiting on Maura to make the introductions.

Remembering her manners, Maura stepped up to Colin. "Jane, this is my half brother, Colin Doyle. Colin, Jane Rizzoli." Dr. Isles stated embarrassedly and stepped away from her brother, resuming the preparation of her and Jane's lunch.

"Ouch! Hurt a brother, why don't you?" Colin chuckled as he walked over to Jane, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Rizzoli."

Jane accepted Colin's hand in a powerful handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Doyle." The former police detective replied in a slightly suspicious tone before releasing the man's hand.

"Jane's an ex-detective, Colin… so, she knows all about our father's dealings." Maura explained, walking back over to them, knowing just what Jane was thinking.

"Well detective, you don't have to worry about me. I have no dealings with my father and why my mother gave me his last name is beyond me." Colin tried assuring Jane, hoping to convey that he was not a threat.

 _Well, if Maura has him in her house then he can't be that bad_.

"Colin is on his way to Paris, to meet up with my mother." Maura handed Jane a thick sketchpad. "Apparently he is quite the artist in her eyes!"

Jane opened it to the front page and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a beautiful drawing of a building ten times over. It was a real eye catcher! A very beautiful design!

 _Apparently Colin is very talented_ , Jane thought as she continued going through most of the beautiful sketches. One particular one she came upon was that of Maura. Even though it was in black and white, Colin had colored in his sister's eyes perfectly! So much so that the honey-green eyes were mesmerizing, and Jane couldn't look away.

Shaking off the spell those eyes has cast over her; Jane covertly forced herself in closing the book. "Very nice, Mr. Doyle!" Jane drawled out, handing back the sketchpad.

"Please, call me Colin. Mr. Doyle is my father, and I'm **not** my father Detective Rizzoli!" His tone bit out more defensively than Jane expected.

"Well, I'm no longer a detective. So, call me Jane." She tried conveying apologetically.

Jane felt badly once more for judging Maura's brother wrongly, but one could never be too careful these days, and some old habits die-hard. Plus, their father was a criminal, but that also didn't mean his offspring were criminal minded.

For God's sake, Maura was a brilliant surgeon and Colin was well on his way to being a favorite artist if Constance Isles had anything to do with it! She knew she had to apologize, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"My apologies Colin. Being an ex-detective…" Jane confessed regretfully. "Sometimes it feels like my job never ends."

"Apology accepted, Jane. Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I must finish getting ready so I can be on my way!" Colin replied happily. "Oh Maura," he turned to his sister. "Have you seen my blue, button down shirt?"

"It's hanging in your closet, on a hanger," she stated knowingly.

Colin then kissed Maura on the cheek. "Thanks Sis, you're the best!"

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller's ID, he looked back up at them. "Sorry, I have to get this. Connie, baby how are you?" his voice asked, already decreasing in volume as he made his way back up the stairs.

Jane watched Maura's body stiffen and she then took slow and easy breaths. As if trying to calm herself down. Jane wracked her brain, trying to figure out what was going on with her. After a few moments, Jane got it and she grew angry. That must have been Maura's mother on the phone, calling Colin.

 _But why would she be so angry?_ Jane wondered as she strolled around the table to where Maura stood.

"Maura," she softly placed a gentle hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"We better get started on our lunch." Maura suggested, walking away from her, causing Jane's hand to drop off her shoulder. However, Maura immediately missed the gentle contact.

"Would you like wine or a beer with your lasagna Jane?" Maura asked as she began plating up their meal, adding a side salad to the mix before taking and placing everything on the table.

"I'll have wine and if you don't mind, I'll get it for us." Jane stated with a smile and walked around the surgeon and entered the kitchen. She grabbed up two wine glasses as she strode over to a top cabinet. Jane had already noticed Maura's choice in wine, a red Cabernet Sauvignon 292 already breathing and chilling in an ice bucket on the countertop.

 _Very nice Dr. Isles_! Jane thought as she retrieved the bucket with the wine in it and carried it all back out to the dining area. As she approached the table, Jane placed Maura's glass beside her plate and set the other glass beside hers. She then proceeded to pour Maura's glass with wine and then fill her own.

"Thank you Jane." Dr. Isles replied shyly, "that's very thoughtful of you."

Maura even lightly blushed and Jane thought it was the cutest thing. "You're welcome Maur," she said cheerfully, and then suddenly realizing what she called her. "I'm sorry Maura, that just slipped out." Jane lowered her head in embarrassment of her slip up.

Maura being at the head of the table with Jane to her left, she was able to easily reach out and touch her. Placing her finger under Jane's chin, Maura lifted it to meet the raven beauty's lovely brown eyes. "I like what you just called me, Jane. I never had a sweet nickname before, only 'Maura, The-Bore-A' because my classmates thought I was boring and plus nothing else rhymed with Maura." She sighed in embarrassment before removing her hand from Jane's face.

Jane caught a glimpse of Maura's eyes before she lowered them. The anger in the Hazel Green depths was replaced with hurt and frustration. Jane felt so awful for Maura. She easily understood that kids could really be cruel to others because she, too, was treated unfairly as a child. All because she was different, but what's done is done and they couldn't go back and change the past. But before Jane could state this, Colin came running down the stairs. Thankfully, he was properly dressed this time.

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to miss my flight." He announced while walking over to Maura and she arose to give him a hug.

Letting her go, Colin spoke softly. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place for a while, Sis." He kissed her on the cheek. "Oh by the way, your mother says hello."

He walked over to Jane. "It was nice meeting you Jane. Please, be good to my sister. She so deserves it," he gazed lovingly towards Maura.

"Not to worry, I got this. You have a safe flight, Colin." Jane chuckled, giving him a handshake. "I can truly say, I knew you before you got famous!"

"That you can Jane, that you can!" he chuckled. "Okay love, I must run! See you in a few months," he turned to Maura. "By the way love, she's a keeper!" Colin whispered into Maura's ear, before turning and walking out the door.

 _What did he mean that she's a keeper?_ Maura wondered sadly. _I'm not with Jane, nor will I ever be_!

Turning, the doctor saw that Jane had retaken her seat, and started to eat. Maura reseated herself, watching Jane. She was waiting to see how security specialist liked her lasagna.

"Mmmm! Maura don't tell my Ma, but this almost tastes better than hers!" Jane groaned after another mouthful.

Maura just laughed and loved seeing Jane enjoying her food. "You're secret is safe with me Jane," she assured in a playful tone.

"Good! Cause I would have to kill you if this got out or if my Ma doesn't kill me first!" Jane laughed out, before taking another delicious bite and moaned as the flavors started exploding on her tongue papillae.

"Well, no worries there. I haven't met your mother and I don't foresee me doing so anytime soon." Maura managed to state awkwardly, now pushing her food around her plate.

Jane stopped eating for a moment to look at Maura. She looked distressed anyway and Jane resumed eating. "Yes, you will… at Frank's funeral ceremony tomorrow at 3. It's at Magrath Funeral Home on 325 Chelsea Street," Jane gently replied as she finished off her meal.

Maura looked shocked for a moment before she composed herself and lowered her head. "No Jane, I couldn't impose on something that private. It's for his family and..." her voice trailed off as she looked away.

"Friends Maur, weren't you a friend of his?" Jane inquired boldly.

Maura then looked up into Jane's eyes sadly. "No, we were more like acquaintances. I didn't see Frank as a friend. He was a man with a lost soul, trying to find his way back, but he went about it all wrong."

"Well, none of that matters now. He's gone and I say good riddance," Jane supplied casually.

She finished off her wine and then stood up to take her empty plate to the kitchen, placing it and the wine glass in the sink. She then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed herself another beer before exiting the kitchen, just as Maura was bringing her plate and wine glass to place in the sink as well.

The doctor turned on the faucet to run some water so the dishes could soak until later. She met Jane back in the living room by the sofa. "What's in the envelope?" Maura inquired curiously, taking a seat next to Jane on the sofa.

Picking it up, Jane handed it over to Maura. "Those are papers that I had drawn up for you," Jane stated as Maura began looking them over, "to buy you out of Frank's clinic."

"What? No, I want to help out in any way I can Jane. I don't want to sale," she said firmly. "The clinic was important to your father and I don't know why he would leave me half of it, but I won't turn my back on this! We'll just have to work together!" Maura hissed, passing, almost tossing the papers back to Jane.

Funny how Jane knew that Maura would say precisely that. But how could she work with a woman, a woman that she might be falling for? In reality, she still didn't know if Maura had been with her no good father. Jane would have to play this out slowly. She couldn't trust Maura as of yet, but she was willing to give her a trial run and see how things would go.

"Okay partner, we have a clinic to save!" Jane proclaimed, offering her hand out to Maura.

Looking her in the eye, Maura accepted Jane's hand. "Glad to have you aboard, partner!" she smiled, holding Jane's hand a little bit longer than necessary.

 _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into!_ Jane thought as she returned the smile.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter not far behind, thank you and see you next update :-).


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi my awesome readers, here is chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy it... Thanks too my fantastic Beta reader pyrocopwolf227, she is soon to upload a new chapter from Vuk's Vignettes, so check her out :-)…...**

 **Disclaimer : R &I are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, only Heidi belong to me, sadly the rest are not mines ;'-(...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Jane's POV:**

Frank's memorial service went off without a hitch. Standing between her two brothers, Jane watched as their father's next of kin came in to greet them. Since her Ma and Frank were no longer married, she had chosen to let her kids handle their own family, and stepped off to the side with Sean.

Frost, Korsak, Kiki, and Holiday, all attended as well to show their support for their colleagues and friends.

It was nice to see all their aunties, uncles, cousins and their kids along with friends from the old neighborhood as well as the haters. However, Jane wasn't worried about any of them. Her primary concern and most of her attention was on Dr. Isles and her mother, Angela.

So far there hasn't been any argument and from the looks of it, they were getting along very well. _A_ _nd that_ _'s not_ _good_! Jane thought to herself. What did her mother have up her sleeve now? What could they possibly be talking about for _that_ long?

Feeling a bump against her shoulder, Jane turned her head to see Tommy eyeing her.

"So, that's the famous Dr. Isles… man, she's so hot!" He amusingly spoke while eyeing the good Doctor.

"And _so_ off limits! Tommy, don't even think about it!" Jane hissed at her stupid and laughing brother.

"Yeah Tommy, you know that sweet piece of ass once belonged to Frank." Frankie pointed out humorously, this time from the other asshole Jane calls her brother. Their sister was left speechless for a moment, she didn't know what to say to these two dickheads that were her brothers!

 _But one thing's for sure!_ Jane thought, smiling to herself. _Dr. Isles was one sweet piece of ass_ _!_

She continued watching Maura interact with her mother. Jane was really becoming curious of what they could be talking about. She was betting that her Ma was asking Maura all kinds of questions. Likely questions about her father! Ma just didn't know how to leave well enough alone! Her brothers, thankfully, seemed to be sensing that Jane just wasn't in the mood for jokes. Both brothers sobered up, each putting their arms around her in protective brotherly love.

"Look Janie, we're sorry." Frankie said sincerely. "We didn't mean nothing by that."

"Yeah Janie," Tommy chimed in, trying to get back into Jane's good graces. "Anyone can tell Frank never would have had a snowball's chance in Hell with that one! I mean just look at her… Why would she want to have any dealing with Frank Rizzoli? Hell, she's classy. And she's smart… like scary smart! She'd have to be, if she's a doctor! And she could almost be as wealthy as you Janie… just saying." Tommy teasingly gave Jane's shoulder another bump.

"You're right about one thing," Jane stated mildly. "She's scary smart, Tommy, and very classy! But there's something about her that I just can't put my finger on." Jane kept staring at the woman, talking with her mother.

As if Maura felt her watching, her gaze shot towards Jane and her brothers. Jane was watching Maura carefully through narrow eyes, which widened when the doctor noticed her staring, to which Jane smiled but quickly looked away. _Man_ _,_ _what kind of hold did this woman have over_ _me_ _anyway_ _?_ Jane wondered while continuing to greet their guests.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A few moments earlier:**

 **Maura's POV :**

"Hello dear, you must be Dr. Isles?" A soft spoken and raspy voice asked from behind her. Maura turned to see a woman in her late forties or very early fifties standing near her. There was no denying who this woman was. Judging by her lovely cheekbones, she had to be Jane's mother.

"I'm Angela Cavanaugh," the woman introduced herself, offering her hand to Maura.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cavanaugh. Please, call me Maura." The doctor offered, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Well then Maura, you call me Angela!" The woman smiled and Maura couldn't help but see Jane's face, only a bit older.

"My Janie told me that you knew her father," Angela asked cautiously, looking Dr. Isles straight in the eye. "How did you two meet?"

 _Wow!_ Maura could see where Jane got her straight forwardness from. Angela was certainly straight to the point and this was making Maura very nervous. She didn't possess the ability to lie, so hopefully the truth wouldn't be too uncomfortable. She discretely took a deep breath then released it out slowly.

"Well, Frank and I met in a bar one night after a date stood me up." Maura confessed, before pressing forward. "He was already drunk at the bar when I took the seat next to him. I didn't know his name and at the time I didn't want to either. I just wanted my own pity party and forget about my unfulfilled evening.

"After a while though, Frank tried to pick me up. Once he finally realized that I wasn't interested in him, he started to talk about his problems… and his family. He talked about Jane. He told me all about her and how she was a handful grow-..."

Angela laid a hand on Maura's folded arms, interrupting the blonde. "I don't know what Frank told you about my Janie, but whatever it was, it was a lie!" Angela informed her and removed her hand, as she continued. "Jane was a perfect child. She was a good girl and made good grades in school. Frank was particularly hard on Jane from the very day she was born. All because she was different," the matriarch clarified as she went on. "He hated what she was and just wouldn't accept it.

"That man made my baby's life a living hell for the first ten years of her being… And that's all on me, all my fault, because I didn't leave him soon enough." The motherly matriarch looked away from Maura towards her daughter. "But my Janie is a brave girl! She endured through it all, and look at her now!" Angela finished with a smile, nearly on the verge of tears.

Maura couldn't look the woman in the eye any longer for fear of embarrassment. She knew that Frank had to be lying to her about some of the situation and now she had the real answer. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. Frank told me a lot of things, and I..." she trailed off.

"Never judge a book by its cover Maura," Angela took Maura's hand into her own. "You have to open that book and read what's inside in order to see the true meaning. Never disregard it from the way it looks on the outside dear, it might be something wonderful that you just might miss out on." Mrs. Cavanaugh then patted Maura on the cheek before saying. "You should come to dinner this Sunday. We would love to have you!" Angela finished with a smile, before walking over to her children.

Maura was shocked for a moment before coming to herself. She wouldn't want to intrude on a family dinner, especially with the knowledge of these people having just buried a love one. Dr. Isles just couldn't bring herself to do that. But at the same time, she would love to spend more time with Jane just as she is now- happy and surrounded by her family. But certainly there was time for that later! They would surely be spending more time with each other once they got started into opening Frank's clinic back up.

Sounds of what seemed to be a commotion were coming from the direction the Rizzoli matriarch went in brought Maura out of her thoughts. When she looked over towards that area, Maura saw a young, very attractive woman dressed in a skintight black dress that was definitely not appropriate for this occasion! She had really short blonde hair and whispering loudly with a very, very angry Jane Rizzoli. Maura couldn't help but wonder what this was about. Why would Jane be so angry with this newcomer?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Present time:**

 **Jane's POV:**

Jane heard Heidi before she saw her. When she did, her entire body went rigid, and she began seeing red. This woman had the gall and nerves to show up now! Here at her father's funeral and around her whole family! Especially after she had betrayed Jane in the worst of ways! **  
**

**Flashback two year ago:**

 _Jane was so tired after getting off the plane_ _!_ _A_ _ll she wanted to do was get home to her girlfriend Heidi. She had been gone for a_ _n entire_ _week on a business trip, finalizing the new investments she made that would probably bring her in even more money,_ _and_ _simultaneously_ _helping out others in this worldly transaction._

 _Jane smiled as she thought of her lover and the surprise she had for her. Heidi was it for Jane and she was going to propose tonight_ _! S_ _he had bought this expensive_ _,_ _princess cut stylish engagement rin_ g _made_ _from an intense Purplish Pink Argyle from_ _a_ _0.19-carat diamond_ _. This_ _set her back about $9,250 but to Jane that was just pocket change_ _! N_ _othing was to_ _o_ _good for the love of her life_ _!_ _They had been dating a little over a year now and Jane knew that she was in love with Heidi and wanted to live the rest of her life with her._

 _It_ _had been_ _a bit of a shocker for Heidi when she found out that Jane was a bit different_ _._ _However,_ _after a while Heidi had accepted Jane for_ _whom_ _she was and loved her nonetheless, so Jane thought._

 _Jane had gotten back from her trip a day early and_ _was eagerly_ _wanting to surprise Heidi_ _. S_ _he just couldn't wait to be in the arms of her girl again, knowing what the day and night would have in store for them. Jane smiled as she went to unlock her apartment door, but when she touched the_ _doorknob_ _,_ _she was surprised to discover_ _the door already open._

 _Jane shook_ _her head while walking into their apartment_ _. The former Boston cop_ _thought about how many times she had to tell Heidi to lock the door behind herself. Even though they_ _resided_ _in a fairly safe neighborhood, you c_ _ould_ _never be too careful._

 _Leaving her bags at door, Jane went in search of her lover_ _._ _S_ _he called out to Heidi_ _when discovering_ _she wasn't in the kitchen_ _,_ _or the den, so she must be upstairs in their bedroom_ _!_ _Jane_ _then_ _ma_ _d_ _e her way up the stairs_ _for_ _the second floor_ _. S_ _he could hear Heidi_ _'s_ _voice, but it was muffled and Jane couldn't make out what she was saying_ _. But a_ _s she got closer to the door, she heard Heidi moan, and Jane knew that moan anywhere. She peeked through the half open door and saw Heidi naked_ _. Naked_ _and fucking a man Jane_ _had_ _never s_ _een_ _before_ _!_ _They were going at it like two wild animals, and the smell was horrible_ _!_

 _Jane had to step away_ _with a_ _muffled sob_ _, nearly jamming a_ _fist_ _in_ _her mouth_ _._ _S_ _he just couldn't believe what was going on in her own bedroom_ _! In her bed,_ _with her soon to be future Ex-wife_ _!_ _Shaking her head, Jane let the tears come_ _and_ _tried as best she could to cover up her sobs, but it hurt to_ _o_ _much to hold it all in_ _!_

 _Jane knew she had to do something, so she pulled herself together_ _._ _W_ _ithout an_ _y_ _plans,_ _or even any thoughts,_ _she burst into the room_ _._ _"What that hell_ _?!_ _"_ _S_ _he hissed through clench_ _ed_ _teeth_ _,_ _standing in the doorway._

 _Jane watched as the man rolled off Heidi_ _…_ _still very hard, while_ _Heidi_ _tried cover_ _ing_ _herself with the bed sheets._ _"It's not what you think baby_ _!_ _" Heidi tried to explain, as she got off the bed to stand in front of Jane._

Why do they always say that, once they have been caught, Jane thought, shaking her head.

 _"You have one hour to get the hell out of my house and take that asshole with you_ _!_ _" Jane panted out through her hurt_ _. Hurt_ _that has_ _now transformed_ _into anger._

 _"Jane_ _,_ _sweetie, if you_ _'d_ _just let me explain_ _!"_ _Heidi said in a defeated tone of voice._ _"_ _I can clear all this up_ _!_ _"_

 _"NO!" Jane yelled. "You can't explain this Heidi_ _!_ _I've_ _seen this with my own two eyes! You're a lying, cheating whore and I want you gone by the end of the day_ _!_ _" Jane said ragefully. She could tell her words cut deeply when Heidi flinch_ _ed_ _away from her._

 _Jane watched as the guy scrambled to put his clothes on and got the hell out of the room_ _. H_ _e was smart enough to know that all hell was about to break loose, and he didn't want any part of it._

 _Once the man was gone_ _by their hearing_ _the front door slam_ _,_ _Jane turned to face Heidi_ _once more._ _S_ _he was standing in the same spot_ _with the_ _bed sheet wrapped around her now_ _._ _Jane_ _surmised her now, ex-lover,_ _was too afraid to move._

 _"How long_ _?_ _" Jane asked_ _,_ _dazed._

 _Heidi stood there with her blue eyes close to Jane_ _'s_ _with_ _tears running down her red cheeks, not speaking._

 _"I said_ _, 'H_ _ow long_ _?!'_ _" Jane yelled in her face_ _._

 _Heidi winced and had to take a step back, not knowing that Jane had moved. She could see the anger and hurt in_ _the_ _coffee brown iris_ _es_ _. She knew then that she made a big mistake._

 _"Just a few months_ _._ _" Heidi_ _'s voice_ _trailed off, when she saw a grimace_ _appear in Jane's_ _beautiful face. "But baby, it didn't mean anything_ _!_ _I just got lonely the first time you left on a business trip_ _…_ _it was our first time being separated since the day we started dating and you were gone almost two weeks_ _!_ _"_ _S_ _he desperately_ _tried_ _explaining_ _._

 _"So_ _,_ _that gave you the right to what_ _?_ _J_ _ust go out and find some random guy to fuck_ _?!_ _" Jane argued forcefully._

 _"No_ _,_ _it wasn't like that Jay_ _!_ _I've know_ _n_ _Bruce for a few years_ _._ _W_ _e even dated a long time ago," Heidi confessed, watching as Jane paced in front of her_ _._ _S_ _he_ _then_ _continued cautiously_ _._ _"He saw me out_ _at_ _lunch one day at Abe & Louie's, and he decided to join me_ _._ _A_ _fter that_ _,_ _one thing led to another, but I told him that I had a girlfriend_ _. T_ _his was only just a fling_ _!_ _I have no romantic feeling for him_ _._ _I love you_ _,_ _Jane_ _!_ _" she admitted quietly, while placing a hand on Jane's arm._

 _Through_ _out_ _the whole time Heidi was trying to explain, Jane let her tears flow again_ _._ _S_ _he was so hurt_ _by_ _what she learned here today._ This woman! This beautiful, cheating ass woman was supposed to be my fiancée! _Jane seethed,_ _but she couldn't marry Heidi now_ _._ _S_ _he had to let her go_ _. T_ _his hurt Jane_ _far deeper than_ _anything, because this was the first relationship, that she_ _believed_ _she could really trust someone with her heart, and look what happen_ _ed?!_

" _Was I not good enough for you_ _?_ _" Jane said in a flat tone,_ _wrenching_ _her arm away from her soon to be_ _e_ _x-girlfriend._

 _"What? No, you are more than good enough for me Jay_ _!_ _I made a mistake, but this will never happen again_ _!_ _I promise_ _,_ _Jane_ _!_ _" Heidi said, begging for forgiveness._

 _"You're damn right it won't because you have until the end of this day, to get your belongings, and get the hell out of my house_ _!_ _" Jane yelled, trying to control her anger._

 _"But babe, you don't mean that-"._

 _"Like hell I do_ _!_ _" Jane interrupted her, pointing a finger in Heidi's direction._ _"_ _And don't_ _'_ _but babe_ _,'_ _me Heidi_ _!_ _You've got_ _until the end of today to be gone from my place,_ _and_ _so help me God_ _,_ _I won't be responsible for my actions_ _!_ _"_ _S_ _he finish_ _ed_ _weakly before turning on her heels and_ _storming_ _out the_ _apartment_ _in tears._

 _That night_ _,_ _Jane went home to her mother_ _._ _She_ _gave_ _Angela_ _the ring for safe keeping for Frankie or Tommy if_ _either of them_ _ever decided to get married. She th_ _e_ _n cried on her_ _mother's_ _shoulder for every failed relationship she ever had, her failed career as a detective, and her even bigger failure as a daughter to her father. She just_ _couldn't_ _understand why luck wasn't on her side._

 _The next day_ _,_ _Jane went back to her place and_ _thankfully_ _Heidi was in fact gone._ _Taking a very thorough_ _look around, everything looked the same, except for the rumpled bed and wrinkle_ _d_ _sheets. She pack_ _ed_ _up all her clothes and_ _everything_ _she wanted to keep, before the movers came in_ _…_ _she didn't want to live here anymore_ _!_ _They were going to_ _pack up_ _everything else_ _remaining_ _in the apartment_ _. Jane was going to_ _have all of_ _that_ _donated_ _._ _However, s_ _he made sure they_ _were going to throw_ _th_ _at damned, wretched_ _bed out_ _! S_ _he no longer wanted_ _or even_ _needed it_ _!_ _Jane_ _w_ _ould_ _just have to start her life over again_ _!_ _T_ _his time without love_ _!_ _S_ _he_ _didn't_ _need it_ _, nor did she_ _want it_ _! It was too big of risk now to trust her heart with anyone else!_ **  
**

 **Flashback End:**

"What the hell are you doing here, Heidi?!" Jane whispered angrily, with a scorned expression adorning her lovely face.

"Well, I came to pay my respects Jane, and to see if you need anything." The woman stated calmly with too easy of a smile, and placing a hand on Jane's left arm.

Jane forcibly drew her arm back angrily and stepped away from the woman. "I don't need ANYTHING from you and you can leave Heidi! You weren't invited!" she said forcefully.

"Awe, don't be like that Jane. I'm here to serve you in anyway I can," she teased in a sickeningly playful manner.

This angered Jane more. Heidi thought life was a joke and that she could just go around hurting people at will, expecting them to just live with it. But no more for the raven-haired beauty.

This time, Jane grabbed the woman by the arm and roughly pulled her into a private corner to finish this conversation. She was tired of this woman ruining her life and she will end it here once and for all.

"Look you lying, cheating bitch!" Jane hissed through clinched teeth. "I don't want or need anything from your whoring ass! If you don't leave now, I'm not gonna be responsible for what I might do to you Heidi!" she informed her firmly.

Heidi seemed taken aback at first, then she smiled. She knew Jane wouldn't make a scene at her own father's funeral. Even if they never got along, Jane wouldn't disrespect her mother that way, she loves her too much.

"Come on, Jane. Can't you welcome an old friend back into your life?" Heidi asked in an ever increasingly sarcastic tone. "Oh, how have I missed you love." She started running a finger down Jane's blouse and in-between her small breasts.

This made Jane feel sick in the stomach, that this slut would had the audacity to touch her! She didn't know where Heidi had been or who she had been with and she didn't want to know! Pushing the woman back forcefully and this was starting to cause a slight scene, people were starting to gather. This certainly wasn't what Jane wanted! She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

She looked up at a shocked Heidi. The woman then gave the former detective that evil smirk across her thin lips. Jane knew what she was thinking and she unfortunately had just given Heidi what she wanted! Something to use against her and this evil bitch would do just that! Jane had to get out of here! She didn't want to go to jail for domestic violence, but Heidi was one of those women that would make you put hands on her. Jane was far too smart to fall for that trap. She knew what Heidi wanted and it was her money… now that she couldn't have Jane anymore.

Jane felt a small warm hand on her hard bicep and thank goodness it calmed her down instantly! She turned to her right and there stood Maura smiling up at her. She just knew without a doubt that her prayers were answered and had an escape route in which she could get away from this awful woman… before things truly did get out of hand!

"Jane, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for our reservations." Maura said smiling at both women.

The shocked look on Heidi's face was priceless. Jane couldn't do anything but chuckle and thanked God for Maura! The former cop allowed the doctor to lead them over to Jane's family, with her hand at the smallest of Maura's back, as they all walked out the door together.

 _Well_ _,_ _technically it wasn't a lie_ _!_ Maura reasoned with herself. They did indeed all have reservations. She had overheard them talking about it earlier along with the place and time. Well, she just wasn't invited, but it was okay. She felt that she had to do something to help a very uncomfortable Jane out of a soon to be very bad situation! Maura just hated seeing Jane that angry and Maura knew that anger very well! It was pointed at her once and pray tell never would again!

They made it out to Jane's black, Rolls Royce Phantom stretch limo and once everyone was inside, she turned to say something to the gang before closing the door, and watched them drive off. Jane quickly rushed over to where Maura stood at her Mercedes.

"Hey! Would it be okay if I rode with you? It was just a little bit too crowded in there!" Jane said, smiling down into Maura's beautiful eyes, knowing good and well that ten more people could have fitted in there.

"Only if you are inviting me to join you," Maura replied hopefully, hitting the unlock door button on her keys.

"Of course you may join us Dr. Isles," Jane said smiling, getting into her car.

She waited for Jane to get in and adjust the seat to accommodate her long, sexy legs. Once Jane was buckled up, Maura then started up the very quiet engine and pulled out into traffic, but not before Heidi had seen them leave together. This was more than Jane could ask for.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was all about… or you can tell me it's none of my business." Maura immediately finished as she realized her indiscretion.

Jane just looked at her with smile. "Since you saved my ass back there, you have a right to know what happened between me and that evil woman." Jane then proceeded to explain what Heidi had done to her, and how she just didn't want to have anything else to do with that woman.

Maura thought it was sad that someone would do that to Jane, she seem like a really good person, and someone who love deeply, once she finds it. What Heidi did was unforgivable, she just hope Jane wasn't to damage from the break up. She could tell that Jane truly loved that woman once, and wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of Jane Rizzoli affections.

It was late when Maura finally made it back home. She utterly enjoyed herself and got to meet Jane's two brothers, Frankie and Tommy. Tommy who tried to hit on her most of the night, which really pissed Jane off. Frankie's fiancée Nina, Jane's best friend Barry Frost, her stepfather Sean, and along with her second father figure, Vince Korsak. They were all a bunch of wonderful people! People whom she couldn't wait to spend more time with! Maybe not Tommy, she thought with a smile. The doctor was in fact invited to Sunday dinner at the Cavanaugh's Home and she would be certain to be there!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **End of chapter 8, almost done with chapter 9, it's getting closer to some Rizzels ;-()...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my beautiful readers, I would like to thank all my new followers and the awesome reviews that I have received. You guys rock and totally make my day :-(). Thank you too, to my awesome Beta pyrocopwolf227, love you girl ?.**

 **Disclaimer: R &I are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, not mines ?...**

 **Chapter 9**

It had been two week since the Sunday family dinner and Jane was still over the moon about it. That Maura is something else and Jane wanted nothing more than to get to know her even better. But she would have to watch out for her brother Tommy- he never could seem to comprehend the meaning of: "Off Limits!"

A grown man playing footsies under the table with the good doc's legs! That is, until he made the mistake of rubbing against Jane's leg accidentally one time too many before she caught on to his antics, which promptly earned him a hard kick to the shins! Tommy had let out a loud girly squeal, but thankfully never touched either one of them again for the rest of the night! In fact, he stayed clear of Maura completely, much to Jane's ultimate delight! It was so funny…

They are supposed to meet here in her office today at twelve to go over the plans for the reopening the clinic. Jane was already having the place remodeled after an inspection turned out that it was highly advised to replace the wiring. However, the plumbing turned out to be nearly exemplary. While the inspector couldn't necessarily confirm, they did write up that the entire plumbing system appeared to have no indicators of any specific or localized repair work. So Frank apparently did something good there, much to Jane's surprise! So, the clinic practically seemed like a whole new place with fresh paint, new carpeting and new furniture for both the waiting room and reception/lobby area. Even the three examining rooms were getting new medical exam tables, modular base cabinets, and two large storage cabinets for all of the necessary medications and supplies the clinic would need. And that will be where Maura's expertise would certainly come in.

 _Maura knows all that's needed to go into operating a doctor's office._ Jane smiled as she mused over the paperwork. _Hell, she's a successful doctor!_ Plus she also possessed good taste with decorating as well based upon the former detective's observations of Dr. Isles' home. So, her input would greatly be appreciated as well as anticipated.

 _At le_ _ast_ _my father tried to do something right,_ Jane thought sadly to herself _,_ _even if he didn't do right by me_ _!_

But that was her past and she had sworn to herself that she would no longer dwell on it, looking to the future instead. She obviously got this far without him!

Lost in thought, Jane jumped when the intercom buzzed. Nina's voice came across in a loud and clear tone. "Ms. Rizzoli… Dr. Isles is here to see you," her announcement also seemed to convey an amusing tone.

Jane looked down at her watch. It was in fact, five minutes till twelve. Not only was the woman prompt, but on time! Jane had to pull herself together. She was acting like she was about to meet her very first crush for the first time! She liked Maura very, very much and the more time she spent with her, the more Jane learned to like her even better! Maura wasn't like anyone she had met before. There was this aura of mystery to her and ever the investigator by nature more than by actual police training, Jane wanted to find out all there was to discover.

Bringing herself back to the present, Jane pushed the intercom to tell Nina to send Dr. Isles in. A few moments later, the woman in question walked through the door. She was as beautiful as the last time Jane saw her in a Roland Mouret Wezen printed blue Crepe Dress, with matching Charlotte Olympia 'Monroe' suede platform pumps. And not forgetting the Fendi black leather mini 3Jours shopper completing the honey blonde's outfit. Jane knew this get up had to at least set the woman back about four thousand dollars, but damn! Didn't she look good though?

"Hey Maura! Come on in and have a seat." Jane offered as she walked over to the small conference table by the window on the other side of her office. "Lunch will be here soon, so shall we get started?" The raven-haired brunette finished with a smile, taking a seat in one of the chairs around the table.

"Hello, Jane. I have put in the order for the medical supplies we need." Maura took a seat in the chair next to Jane. "They should be delivered on Monday." Dr. Isles removed some papers from a blue folder and handed them over for Jane to confirm.

After looking everything over, and getting the price of the supplies, Jane went to retrieve her checkbook. She was just about to write out the amount when Maura laid a hand on hers.

"No, Jane. I've got this. It's been taken care of," she spoke softly, taking the papers and putting them back into the folder.

"Well, at least let me give you back half of your-".

"No, that won't be necessary Jane." Maura interrupted her, politely declining before the other could continue. "You paid for all of the renovation, as well as furnishing the whole place. Let me at least take care of this part. Okay Partner?" she persisted cautiously.

Jane looked into those beautiful soft hazel eyes and she was, again, lost for a moment. It felt as if she could truly; really see the honesty that shined forth from them. And that she was a goner!

"Sure thing, Partner!" Jane returned teasingly and giving the honey blonde her famous Rizzoli smile. The same smile that made Maura weak at the knees. _Good thing I'm already sitting down!_ Maura thought as she discretely took a deep breath before offering out her hand.

Maura took in the powerful handshake, which caused both women to feel that electric charge course through them once more. Neither woman pulled away as Maura laid her other hand across Jane's, rubbing her thumb over the raised skin on the back. She didn't know what was happening to her or why she was having this feeling for this woman, but she wasn't going to run away from it! She earnestly wanted to see it through to the end.

 _She has very kind eyes,_ Maura thought while the two women just stared at each other. _I wonder what she's thinking_ _…_ _O_ _h_ _,_ _I have a good idea what it could be_ _!_ She realized as the doctor felt her cheeks heat up. _H_ _er eyes just dilated_ _!_

 _Oh_ _,_ _wow_ _!_ _W_ _hat could she be thinking about_ _to_ _have her blushing like that_ _?_ Jane wondered as she kept a smile on her lovely face, lifting a dark eyebrow in wonder. _Oh no_ _,_ _she looked away_ _._ _W_ _hy? No_ _,_ _don't pull your hand away_ _!_ _Y_ _ou're the only one I ever let touch them_ _!_ Jane grabbed Maura's hand when she tried slipping it from hers. The former Boston cop touched the young doctor's pink cheek with her other hand and then lifted her soft chin so she would look at her.

 _Oh boy_ _,_ _her stare is just too intense_ _!_ _I_ _t's like she's undressing me with those eyes_ _…_ _and I like it_ _!_ Maura thought, feeling her skin beginning to sweat under the pressure of Jane's gaze. Dr. Isles averted her eyes, because this feeling was getting to be too much for her.

Trying to slip her hand back across the table, out of Rizzoli's, Maura's breath hitched when Jane's grasp tightened slightly. Her opposite's gently lifted the other woman's chin, having her to meet her own dark eyes.

"You feel it, too. Don't you?" Jane's extra husky voice asked in a hopeful inflection.

Maura couldn't do anything, but nod. What she saw in Jane's eyes took her breath away. There was passion, desire, adornment, and lust. But there was something else, something more than any of those things… Maura just couldn't put a name or term on it just yet. There certainly wasn't anything in all of her scientific journal readings that would even begin to describe the physiological causes for these types of physical sensations occurring within her right now…

There was a sudden, yet light knock on the office door, effectively breaking the spell. The two women broke apart as Nina walked in with their lunch. Placing the bag of goodies on the table, she left without a word but with a huge grin on her face.

Jane stood to fetch the food. There were Fettuccine with salmon (sundried tomato, escarole, white wine gorgonzola), with the house salad (young salad greens, balsamic vinaigrette), and to finish it off, with some that San Pellegrino sparkling, flavored water. Even though Jane was still getting to know her, the former cop's gut told her that she believed the good Dr. Maura Isles was like her in the regard of not drinking on the job.

Everything smelt so good and Maura was hungry! Having only Greek Yogurt with fresh fruit for breakfast, she could hear her stomach growling, and hoped Jane would not. Luck would have it that she did, but Jane only smiled down at Maura.

Once Maura got a better look at the bag their lunch was in, she couldn't believe it. "Oh, I didn't know that Abe & Louie's delivered!" She thought out loud, placing a napkin across her lap. She eagerly pulled the food Rizzoli set in front of her closer and quickly took a bite.

"They don't." Jane said as she retook her seat in front of her own food, taking a bite as well and moaning from the delicious taste.

Maura stopped in mid chew to stare at Jane in awe. The doctor could feel her stomach doing somersaults and the heat inflaming her cheeks! She tried swallowing, before mildly coughing to clear her throat. Maura hesitated for a moment before speaking. "W-well how d-did you m-manage that?" she asked quietly.

Jane stopped eating for a moment, trying to see exactly what Maura meant. She noticed the reddest of red in her cheeks and wondered what had the blonde doctor blushing yet again? This woman was just too cute for her own good! _And she doesn't even seem to know this!_ Jane thought as she also wondered if anyone ever told her how hot and adorable she looked when blushing.

"I called in a favor," the former police detective chuckled. "Thought you might like something different than cafeteria food from the hospital." Jane finished before taking another bite of her food and moaning louder this time, closing her eyes in sheer bliss.

"M-must have been s-some favor," Maura mumbled under her breath, thinking that Jane didn't hear what she said. But apparently she did.

Watching Jane enjoy her food was a total turn on for Maura. She could literally feel her heart rate increasing, and a twitch between her legs she never felt before. She could feel her panties getting wet, just by the sounds that Jane was making.

Maura inhaled deeply. Shifting in her seat, she actually felt a heated sensation now between her thighs, causing her to cross her legs. She was attracted to Jane, that was a given. And the doctor certainly enjoyed being around her! She was feeling a sexual interest that she hadn't felt or likely even experienced with anyone else, which could be considered a plus. And for the first time in her life, Maura could admit to dreaming about hot and sweaty sex with Jane, creeping into her dreams lately.

 _But desire_ _i_ _s a potent thing,_ Maura thought, while she continued to eat her delicious lunch. _T_ _oo much of it_ _often_ _get_ _s_ _you into trouble_.

Jane finally looked up from the remains of her food at Maura. The sunlight was now pouring through the window, striking the beautiful Dr. Isles at an angle that projected brilliant rays on her skin, which was the color of porcelain. And then there was her perfume. The scent was as luscious as she looked and could even be smelled over the aroma of their food! When Maura turned those big, now greener and more beautiful eyes on her, Jane felt trapped by them! So turned on!

This sparked a low burn in Jane's groin, causing her growing erection to press harder against her zipper. Over the years, Jane had learned to deal with an over abundance of testosterone, but she was definitely having trouble doing so today! She drew in a deep, steadying breath before letting it out through her nose, trying to get her heart rate under control. Also, at the same time, ignoring the throbbing going on in her groin.

The two women continued to chat while they finished their lunch. There was definitely chemistry between the two lovely ladies. Jane was sure of that. The security specialist wondered how long she was going to last sitting here, engaging in idle chitchat with Maura. All she wanted to do was take the lovely doctor somewhere private, feel her body pressed against hers, and taste her mouth again, along with feeling the rest of her creamy, soft looking skin. But Jane knew she needed to proceed with caution with Maura and that was becoming harder to do!

Taking their near empty lunch and placing it back in the bag to be disposed of later, Jane excused herself and made her way into her office en-suite to brush her teeth. She didn't want her breath smelling of garlic and onions around the doc, even though they ate the same meal. However, it was okay to have the doctor's breath reek of garlic and onions… Jane didn't care! Just as long as Maura stayed and talked to her.

But little did she know, Maura too was flossing her own teeth at the same time Jane was brushing hers. The doctor's nimble fingers quickly placed a stick of spearmint gum in her mouth for some minty, fresh breath. Maura then tilted her head back to gaze up at the clock on the wall. She only had half of hour left before she was required back at the hospital.

Maura watched Jane as she walked back into the room and over to sit behind her desk, causing the doctor to swoon a little. Thank God she was still seated. _Jane ha_ _s_ _a sexy swagger_ _in her_ _walk that show_ _s_ _her confiden_ _ce!_ _N_ _ot to mention how sexy her gluteus maximus look in those navy blue trousers_ _!_ Maura thought within herself and tilted her head slightly towards the right to have a better look.

 _I might as well go to work_ _;_ Jane rationalized as she gathered some paperwork required for a meeting with her team regarding a job they had later that night. _Since_ _I_ _won't_ _have Maura underneath me tonight_ _!_ Jane finished with a smile to herself.

As she looked up, the detective trained eyes caught Maura staring at her with a goofy smile on her own face with her head tilted towards the right. Jane wondered why and did she have even the slightest of an inkling of just how cute she looked?

Jane then stood up and walked over to Maura. She leaned down and placed her mouth near her ear. "Oh Dr. Isles, you're so worth the favor!" Her tone possessed a sweet, seductive husky whisper.

Maura found she couldn't talk with the warmth of Jane's breath so close on her skin. So when she tilted her head to look at her, Jane took that opportunity to swoop in and bring her mouth down onto Maura's.

This kiss was a lot different from the last time. Maura still detected a sense of hunger, but it was as if Jane decided that she had no reason to rush. It didn't take long for Maura to realize that Jane wasn't just kissing her. She was consuming her, every inch of her mouth, and then some!

Jane angled her mouth in a way that provided deeper penetration and swirled her tongue with Maura's. Maura's tongue then started doing something it never had done before. It began mating with the woman's that stood in front of her. This caused Dr. Isles to moan deep in the back of her throat and before she knew it, Jane had her standing and backed her body against the small conference table. Maura's world started to spin out of control and she felt grateful when Jane wrapped her strong arms around her small waist, bringing her body closer with her own.

Once the back of Maura's legs hit the side of the table, Jane then used her hard body to push the blonde on top of the table. Stepping between her legs, the brunette's lips and tongue continued to engage Maura's in a deep and hungry kiss.

The blonde wrapped her small arms around Jane's neck, kissing her back while blood roared like crazy through her veins. She stirred with emotion, emotions she had never felt before. Passion. And Maura knew that Jane was pushing her towards a sense of pleasure that only she could deliver. But it was a pleasure she wasn't quite ready for and Maura could instinctively feel Jane was much more experienced than her.

Maura reluctantly broke off from the kiss and pulled in a deep breath as Jane leaned in and licked the corner of her mouth.

"Is there a reason you stopped this?" Jane whispered against Maura's neck, planting a wet kiss behind her ear.

Maura moaned again and finally realized Jane's hand was underneath her skirt, actually holding her thigh, and gently squeezing it.

"Was there a reason why you started this?" Maura countered.

"Yes, there is a reason baby. I feel something for you, Maura Isles. I like the way you taste. I just had to kiss you again… to get your unique taste on my tongue." Her voice was so husky and deep, bringing goose bumps to Maura's arms.

Jane made seduction a work of art. _M_ _other would love her_ , Maura thought.

Then, as if she read Maura's mind, Jane lifted her head and smiled. Those deep dimples were sexy as sin, totally irresistible!

"Do you always say what you think?"

Jane then flashed that famous Rizzoli smile she shared along with her brothers. That same smile that would cause the ladies to swoop at their feet. Good thing that Maura was already sitting.

"I always say what I feel." Jane stared Maura in the eye, as she stated this. "No need in holding anything back."

Maura could see the truth behind that statement in the brown depths. She doubted Jane could do it, even if she tried. She was willing to bet Jane had an ability to render a woman mindless, to make every cell and molecule in her body suddenly feel wicked. Be driven to want and do things she had never done before. And heaven help her! Maura wanted to experience all those things with Jane! Yet at the same time, she needed more from Jane. Maura Isles needed to know more about Jane Rizzoli.

"You can let go of my thigh now, Jane." Maura blushed, looking away.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Jane smiled again and let go. She then took a small step back, but Maura's thigh was tingling in protest from the loss of Jane's warm touch.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight? And after that, maybe we could finish what we started here?" Jane whispered close to her lips without touching them.

Maura nervously licked her lips and couldn't help noticing how Jane's dark eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

"No, not tonight. I have another prior engagement that I can't get out of." The doctor felt a tightness in her chest from the disappointment she now saw shining in Jane's eyes.

Once again feeling silly for putting her foot in her mouth yet again, Jane felt she had again, overstepped without thinking first. Why did she keep forgetting that Maura could have had another woman, or man, she was seeing during this time? She was quite gorgeous and who said that she was gay? They never got around to talking about that particular matter, but the way she would kiss Jane in return to hers, it seemed to leave no doubt in the detective's mind.

"But, I would love a rain check for later in the week!" Maura's tone was seductive, yet confident. "If you don't mind?"

Jane smiled. In this moment, she now believed she had a chance with the doc and she certainly wasn't going to waste any time! She was going for what she wanted and that was Maura Isles in bed, underneath her own body, and moaning in pleasure.

"You give me a call when you're free, and I'll make it happen." Jane said smiling again, as Maura made her way to the door. Their time was up and both had to get back to work.

"Oh and Maur? Just in case you're wondering about that kiss, the answer is: 'No.' I haven't nearly had enough of you!"

Jane then led the way out into the hallway with Maura following. The doctor then realized, neither had she...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

 **Ok guys what do you think? Does Jane really have a chance with the good Doc, read on to find out lol!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta Reader** **pyrocopwolf227, Of the 'Vuk's Vignettes' of the R &I universe?" who's still around... just a lot going on, but haven't forgotten her fan fiction readers. Really this next few chapters are just filter chapters, but I still hope you enjoy ;-)...**

 **Discilaimer: R &I doesn't belong to me, they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT...**

 **Chapter 10**

It was six-forty five and Maura stood, waiting for Jane to arrive. She had called her on Thursday to tell her she was free on Friday for that rain check, and she could hear the excitement in Jane Rizzoli's voice. Now she stood nervously, as if this was her first date. Her palms were sweating and her imagination racing when the doorbell rang.

Maura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and paused for a second before the doorbell rang again as if impatient for her taking too long, causing her to jump out of her skin. She wrenched the door open to find Jane standing with her back to the door… and Maura. The former police detective slowly turned to face her… or was she imagining it? They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence, sizing each other up.

Maura thought Jane was beautifully dressed in her black Willow Lace Jumpsuit, by Ellie Tahaci and two inch red Christian Louboutin patent leather pumps. But her usually wild, curly mane of hair was swept up in a messy bun. _That looks good on her!_ Maura thought. _In fact, it ALL looks good on her!_ The doctor amended due to Maura's knowledge of fashion.

They almost matched in color. Maura herself was wearing a red Antonio Berardi Envelope front folding, fitted dress, and black four inch Giuseppe Zanotti peep toe platform pumps, which put her eyes to nose level with Jane.

There was a tantalizing scent coming from Jane. Every time the gentle night wind blew, her nose detected a combination of soap and lavender. Maura pulled in a deep breath, wondering if Jane knew just how good she smelled. She guessed it didn't matter, because she did.

Maura felt her heart leap out her chest, when Jane spoke softly. "Are you ready to go?" Her voice had taken on a deeper, husky tone. Her gaze then swept over Maura, and the young doctor felt the heat emanating from those dark orbs wherever they touched.

Maura just nodded, unable to speak. She was entirely caught up, captivated by just the sight of the security specialist. She then grabbed the handbag matching her shoes that had been sitting by the door, and strolled past Jane after closing the door behind her.

They walked in silence along the path towards the driveway for Jane's two door Gray Merced-Benz SL. Jane opened the passenger side door for Maura to get in.

Dr. Isles was impressed as she sunk into the soft, black leather seat, and fastened her seat belt into place after Rizzoli closed the door. The former detective then walked around the front of her car and Maura watched her every step.

Jane opened her door and got into the driver's seat, fastening her own seat belt before starting the engine. She paused to look at Maura for a brief minute before reaching into the back seat. Her hand then emerged; bringing back a single yellow rose and handed it to Maura.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura brought the rose up for her nose to sniff the sweet smell. "This is so sweet of you." She paused, fondly regarding the soft flower. "Did you know that giving yellow flowers creates warm feelings and provide happiness? It also can convey to someone the joy they bring you in the friendship you share." She finished quietly, only coming to the terms of what the rose meant and why Jane gave her this particular one.

Jane kept watching her, waiting for her to say something else. However, Maura never looked her way. She appeared to be deep in thought, just staring at the rose. When Dr. Isles didn't speak or look up, Jane put the car in gear. The security specialist looked away, focusing upon driving the car around the circular driveway and onto Main Street.

Silence settled inside the car. Jane took another glimpse in Maura's direction as she stopped for a red light. This time the rose was laid across her lap while her arms were folded protectively under her perfect breasts.

Shaking her head, Jane returned her attention on the road with thoughts of how vulnerable Dr. Maura Isles looked in that moment. Why? _What did I do to cause her to shut down like this?_ There was still a lot she didn't know about the beautiful doc, but she planned to know all of her secrets. No matter how long it took.

What was happening to her and why was she acting like a schoolgirl on her first date? _Well, it is my first date in a long time… since Ian_. Maura thought, looking out the side window. _She only gave me a yellow rose and I'm making a big deal out of it! This could mean nothing to Jane, that she's just only being nice!_

She glanced quickly over at the brunette, who was biting on her bottom lip. Maura believed that action to indicate one of being in deep concentration, which only made the former cop look sexier. Dr. Isles had to look away. There was a quiet, yet mysterious way about this woman that made Maura want to get to know her and crawl into her skin, just to be in her presence all the time!

Maura only spoke again once she saw the sign for: _'The Regis'_ up ahead as Jane pulled into valet parking. "How did you get a reservation on such short notice?" Maura asked in wonderment. "This place is always booked months in advance!" The valet opened the door on her side and helped her out of the car.

"Oh I called in a favor, no biggie." Jane stated while handing over the keys to a young redheaded freckled face kid. The former cop's eyes believed he didn't even look old enough to drive yet, but was very eager to get behind the wheel of her baby.

Jane narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him, conveying a look that appeared to have gone black, practically letting him know telepathically not to damage her car. His blue eyes widened in understanding as he gave her a slow nod before getting in behind the wheel and driving off slowly. Jane laughed to herself, knowing that she had spooked him.

Maura was still standing in place waiting for Jane. She wondered about the brunette beauty, and just how many more favors she could call in. Jane intrigued Maura. No one had ever treated her this way on a date before and the former Boston cop was full of surprises. She couldn't wait to see what was coming next.

Jane walked over to Maura, placing her hand in the small of her back as she guided the doctor through the double glass doors and into the lobby. After checking them in, they were led towards the back of the restaurant for their private table Jane had requested.

Maura noticed the place was packed, but not overly crowded. She kept wondering how Jane managed to grab a table on this busy night. After a quick glance around the place, Maura recognized a number of people were watching them as they passed. However, Jane paid them no mind as she kept her gaze and focus straight head.

As they approached their table, Jane pulled out a chair for Maura, while brushing her finger against her bare arm. This caused a slight shiver to run down her spine as she sat down. Dr. Isles couldn't help but wonder if the touch had been accidental or if Rizzoli meant to do it. She glanced over at her and from the smirk on the brunette's lovely face; the doc knew she'd indeed meant to do it.

There was something about Jane that made her unbalanced, shaky, and wondering now if she'd completely lost her mind for being here with her. She watched as Jane motioned for the waitress to come take their meal and drink orders once they were both finished with the menu.

Jane ordered the house lasagna and the Caesar salad, along with the cherry cheesecake. Maura got the Spinach lasagna, house salad, and the delicious Semifreddo. Jane also ordered a whole bottle of red wine, a 1958 Houdini Napa Valley to go along with their dinner. Maura knew the bottle alone cost around three hundred dollars, but so worth it! Especially after she took her first sip!

"So how was your day at the hospital, Dr. Isles?" Jane inquired after their waitress left, placing her glass back on the table.

Maura was in a state of shock. She just sat there and stared at Jane before she replied. "REALLY?"

Jane stared at her at first, wondering if the doctor was truly serious or being sarcastic. However, she recognized the shock in Maura's beautiful eyes and understood that no one had ever asked her that question on a date before. Jane smiled at the cute doc.

"Yes silly, really!" she chuckled.

But Maura just looked down at her hands neatly folded on top of the table. She knew then that Jane was different and she just might change her world for the better, but this scared her as well. What if Jane changed her mind about them? What if she did something wrong or say something that would cause the brunette to run? That was her current track record with all of her others dates. Dr. Isles just only had to open her big mouth and diagnose her dates, which would end having them dropping her off at home and never calling again.

But looking at Jane, she was perfect in every way possible. You could never tell the brunette had male genital organ. _She looks like a normal woman on the outside and a sexy one at that!_ Maura thought.

Jane couldn't make heads or trails of what was going on with Maura. "Has no one ever asked you about your day while on a date before Maura?" Jane felt she had to ask that question.

"Well… yes, but it only ends in them getting bored and changing the subject to one place we would end up at. And that place would always end up being my house with me alone in it… it would usually be after I had said something wrong." Maura finished, before looking away.

 _Well, damn! There goes my chance of getting into those panties tonight,_ Jane thought, while taking one of Maura's hands into hers _._

"Well, you don't have to worry about that conversation tonight. We are here to get to know each other better and to enjoy ourselves!" Jane easily teased, trying to put a smile on the good doc's beautiful face and it worked, once Jane saw one sexy dimple appear.

"Thank you Jane," she said politely, shyly looking up through her thick eyelashes.

"Don't think of it. Now, tell me about your day." Jane coaxed after seeing Maura visibly relax and Dr. Isles proceeded to tell the brunette about her day.

At first, Jane thought she would fall asleep before Maura finished, but she soon found the honey blonde to be quite interesting. The doc's 'Google Mouth' was a total turn on for Jane. She loved just how smart Dr. Maura Isles really is and learning of all the cool places her skills took her in the world.

By the time their dinner was placed in first of them, Jane felt she knew Maura well. Now she was armed with the knowledge that the doc likewise had it rough during the first few years of her life. While it was nothing like Jane's, it still made the former detective mad at Maura's adopted parents. Who would take a child as sweet as Maura would've been and not show her love for the first seven years of her life? It wasn't until Maura set off for Boarding School and was gone for two years, her parents decided to take their head out of their rich asses and bring her home at age 10. It was a good thing they turned over a new leaf in life or else Jane would've had some choice words for Maura's adopted parents: Arthur and Constance Isles.

As the two women were well into their meal and light conversation, Maura saw an older woman dressed in a chef's uniform approaching their table from the double doors behind Jane. She put a finger up to her lips to shush Maura, as she snuck up and placed her hands over Jane's eyes. The former Boston cop didn't panic or rush to remove them, but instead there was a goofy smile upon her lovely face. Once the hands were withdrawn, Jane stood to embrace the woman firmly and kissing her cheek.

"I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence, Janie!" The older woman spoke, placing her hands on both of Jane's cheeks. "It's been too long brave girl," she finished taking Jane into another tight embrace once more.

"It's good to see you, Carly!" Jane whispered into the woman's ear. "I'd meant to come around… but never had the time with work and all," the security specialist finished lamely.

"Yea, tell me anything sugar!" The woman named Carly laughed, then sobered quickly. "I'm sorry to hear about your pop though Janie, but not too sad about it either," she said in a flat tone.

"Well that makes two of us," Jane confessed, looking away.

There was an awkward silence between the three women before Carly spoke again. "Well, well Janie! Who do we have here?" she asked while looking in Maura's direction.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Dr. Maura Isles, this is my cousin and long time best friend, Carly-"

"Chef Carly Lucciano, one of the finest chefs Boston has! Nice to meet you!" Maura stated in awe, rising to shake the other woman's hand.

Jane had to smile at the look on the blonde's lovely face. It was absolutely priceless! She now knew without a doubt that she'd like to surprise Maura more, just to see that expression adorn her lovely face!

"Well, if it wasn't for my little cousin… taking a chance on me and investing in my dream a few years back, I wouldn't be here today!" She nodded towards Jane, while still holding Maura's hand. "A doctor, you say Janie? Your mother is going to have a field day with this! She has to be something really special for you to bring her here!" Carly's smile grew bigger, looking at the two women as they stared at each other. Jane blushing from embarrassment and Maura just being her cute, blushing self.

Carly laughed to ease some of the tension she felt coming off both of the ladies. By this time one of her head chefs came out to get her. "Well ladies, I'll let you get back to your dinner date. Janie, I'm so happy you stopped by… and brought a lovely date with you! You need to come visit more often my love, and… bring her!" Carly said, pointing in Maura's direction. "I've missed you sweetie, love you!" she finished, giving Jane another hug.

"I will, Carly! Love you too."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Isles," she held out her hand and Maura took it.

"Chef Lucciano, it was nice meeting you too." Maura said politely, before taking her seat once more.

"Janie."

"Carly."

Then the chef turned and headed for the back of the restaurant, but before she went through the double doors, she waved at them again and then was gone.

Jane had taken her own seat once more and resumed eating. She could feel Maura's stare burning a hole in the top of her head. Looking up, Jane could see a smile on the pretty blonde's face, as she took a slip from her wine glass. "What?" she hissed.

"You're such a good person, Jane Rizzoli!" Maura stated with a smile.

"Yeah well, just don't tell anybody! It would ruin my badass reputation!" the brunette responded in a playful tone.

They both laughed as they finished off their respected desserts. While Jane waited for the waitress to bring their check, Maura was thinking of inviting Jane in for a nightcap and possibly more. She was intrigued by the sexy brunette and wasn't ready for the night to end.

"Earth to Maura, do you hear me?" Jane was waving her hand in front of her face.

Maura jumped out of her spell. She could tell that Jane had spoken to her several times already, but got no response from her. This embarrassed the blonde, especially when she had to ask Jane to repeat what she had said.

"I asked if you were ready to leave?" Jane smiled, unable to keep from wondering exactly what the doc had on her mind, to have her to zone out like that.

"Yes, yes! I'm ready to go. Sorry Jane," Maura informed her, as she stood.

"Not a problem, sweetie. Let's get out of here." Jane casually spoke, as she once again placed her hand on the small of Maura's back as they left the restaurant.

That same young valet, redheaded freckled face kid went to fetch Jane's car and drove it around for her. She smiled nicely at him while accepting her keys and handing him a fifty-dollar tip. The kid must have been in shock as he continued to stand in the same spot, while Jane and Maura drove off.

Jane noticed how quiet Maura became during the drive back to her house. Ever the detective, she couldn't help wondering what was on the doc's mind. Did she think that she would want to come in for sex, after they had dinner? Sure that was her original plan- to get into the good doc's bed. However, now that she found just how much she truly liked Maura, she wanted something more meaningful with her than a casual love affair.

Maura on the other hand, was trying to think of ways on how she could get Jane into her house without being too conspicuous of what she wanted to do. If it had to be a night, the honey blonde wanted it to be this night. To feel the other woman's skin against her own skin and to be in Jane's arms. This was the way she wanted the night to end.

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane's concerned voice asked, touching the blonde on the shoulder.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?" Maura asked, finding her confidence once again.

Jane smiled, walking up the steps to stand in front of Maura, after she unlocked the door. She knew what the good doc had in mind and oh it will happen, but just not tonight.

"Well Dr. Isles, that's usually asked on a second or even third date. This was our first," she drawled out, taking the other woman into her arms. "As much as I want to, tonight is not our night baby. But trust me, our night is coming. So I hope you'll be ready for me!" With that said in a whisper against Maura's lips, just before touching them with her own.

Maura pulled in a deep breath when Jane began walking toward her, but she couldn't step back even if she wanted to. With the door against her back, Maura's heart was beating a wild rhythm in her chest, and she was smiling in a hungry way. Jane then leaned in and captured her mouth, not giving her a chance to stifle the moan immediately rising in her throat. Jane's arms wrapped around her and while her hands began stroking her back, the brunette's tongue also started stroking every inch of Maura's mouth.

Maura had long ago decided that Jane's kisses were unique. Full of passion and capable of inciting lust. But she was also discovering that each time they kissed, she would encounter a different effect. With this kiss, it was tapping into Maura's emotions and she was fighting like hell to keep them under tight control against Jane, but they were slipping and fast.

Jane deepened the kiss and Maura felt the brunette's hands move lower to cup her backside, pulling her more fully against her. Maura groaned again as she felt Jane's hard erection press into her and to a place that was already tingling with longing. Unfamiliar sensations were floating around in her stomach and the doc was drenched with even more in potent desire. Already, she felt a deep attraction for Jane and she had been able to literally get her juices flowing.

Jane suddenly broke off the kiss and stepped back. The sound of her breathing in rapid successions with quick hard breaths matched her own. Jane met her gaze and held it. Maura noticed Jane's lips were wet from devouring her.

"Go in Maura, and be sure to lock the door behind you." Jane instructed, getting one last look at Dr. Isles before turning and awkwardly walking away.

Maura watched her go for her car and open the door. She didn't know what happened. The doctor thought they were heading in the right direction. Boy was she wrong.

"Go in Maura, now!" Jane firmly insisted before getting into her car.

Maura obediently went inside and closed, locking the door before leaning back against it. It was then that she heard the soft engine of Jane's car backing out of her driveway, but not before she received a text from Jane.

 _J: I had to let you go baby. I didn't want our first date to be our first time together. I'm wanting more with you Maura Isles! Good night sweetness, Jane._

Maura smiled and reread the text again, feeling her heart soar with love she already possessed for this woman. She also knew it was too soon, but Jane was something special and she could feel it.

 _M: I understand, good night Jane! Maura._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WOW chapter 10 is done and 11 is on it's way, thank you for reading :-)...**


	12. Chapter 11

**As promise here is chapter 11. I will like to thank my new followers and all the kind reviews that I have** **received. You guys are the best ;'-)...**

 **Disclaimer: R &I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I'm just using the for fun...**

 **Chapter 11**

Jane sat on her Ma's couch leaning forward, with her elbows resting on her knees. She heaved out a deep sigh as her hands aimlessly ruffled through her now loose and wild hair. This was the only place she wanted to go after leaving Maura's house, a place safe from all of the demons that constantly plagued her. There was no way she could ignore her feelings for Maura any longer. The doctor had quite effectively knocked the security specialist off her feet and she couldn't get her out of her mind. What an impact the woman has made on her senses! She sighed in resignation, tossing her hair back from her face.

"Janie?"

Jane glanced up to find her mother standing in the doorway that led to the hall. Angela was in her PJ's with a glass of water in her hands. Everything appeared as if she was ready for bed.

"Hi, Ma." Jane smiled up at her mom as she walked over to sit beside her daughter. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just getting my nightly glass of water to put by the bed." Angela assured, "You look beautiful Janie. What are you doing here so late baby?" Her mother couldn't resist asking worriedly, setting the glass of water on the table in front of them.

"I went on a date with Maura tonight, and…" Jane started, not looking her mother in the eye. "I think I'm falling for her, Ma."

Her mother sighed. Reaching out, Angela gently squeezed her daughter's wrist, knowing that Jane's hands where off limits. She felt for her first-born. Janie always had it rough, because of what she was. Janie was her baby, her only daughter, and all she ever wanted for Jane was to be happy. After the horrors inflicted by Frank, and most especially by Hoyt, Angela vowed that as long as she lived, she would protect her daughter from the world.

"Oh, this is good Jane! Have you told her yet?" Her mother easily asked with a touch of excitement.

Jane shook her head negative, looking defeated. She didn't think Maura would want to be with her for the long haul and this is precisely what Jane's looking for now. Someone to love her for just the way she was and for Jane to share her love for them. Her own father didn't love her for who she was and Heidi, who messed around behind her back for some douche bag! While that had nothing to do on Jane fault wise, the former police detective still felt she wasn't good enough. What would make her think Maura would want her as Jane felt?

"What's wrong?" Angela's voice was now concerned. "What's holding you back, baby?"

Jane glanced up to meet her mother's worried eyes. A feeling of joy and pain tightened her chest as she stood up from the couch. There was so much going on in her mind… so much that Jane couldn't think straight. Maura and her father, Heidi and some random guy. Jane Rizzoli could never seem to escape the unconscious feeling that she would never be good enough for this world.

Jane felt the tightening sensation in her throat, warning that she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, she began to weep. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her and lead her back to the couch. Angela pulled her daughter into her lap and held her tight, stroking her hair.

"Oh Janie, you have to stop beating yourself up like this! It's not good for you, baby!" Her mother whispered in her ear, while she cried her eyes out in Angela's arms. "Jane, you have to take back control of your life, baby girl! Don't let your father or that floozy Heidi keep running it anymore." The loving mother gently shushed soothingly for several moments before continuing. "Baby, if you care for this Dr. Isles, then you need to give her a chance and see where things go… regardless of your father."

Jane knew she was self-pitying herself over the losses in her life, but Ma was right. She needed to pull herself together and make the most of it, regardless if Maura wanted her or not. Lifting her watery eyes to her mother, Jane gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Ma."

"Tell you what, why don't you invite Dr. Isles to Frankie and Nina's wedding next week and take things from there?" Her mother asked hopefully. "You can even bring her by to Sunday dinner after tomorrow?"

Angela started to see the light shining back in her daughter's beautiful brown eyes. So much like her father, but she wouldn't so much as dare telling Jane that! _She would pluck her own eyes out if I did!_ Angela thought, laughing to herself.

"Ma, that's a great idea! What woman wouldn't want to go to a wedding?" Jane said, hugging her mother tighter. "Thanks Ma!"

"You're welcome baby, but it's late. Why don't you stay here tonight and get a fresh start in the morning? Do you have to work?" Angela asked, standing to her feet.

"No work… and I'll stay," Jane said, trying to hide a yawn behind her hand. "Thanks again, Ma!"

Angela chuckled again. Taking Jane's wrist, the mother hauled her daughter off the couch and pulled her up the stairs behind her. Jane only resisted Angela's pull long enough to turn off the lights as they went. They briefly stood in front of Jane's old bedroom door to say their good nights before Angela walked onward down the hall. She entered the master bedroom once Jane went into her former bedroom and closed the door.

Angela entered as quietly as she could and placed her glass of water on the nightstand on her side of the bed. As she pulled the covers back to get in, it stirred Sean, and caused him to awaken. He turned over and wrapped his big arm over Angela's waist, causing her to a jump slightly.

"Wha took ya so-o long ta get back, wo-man?" Sean replied in a husky, yet sleepy voice.

"Janie's here… and I think we are going to have a doctor in the family!" She happily told her husband.

"Tha's good… dear," he slurred. "G'night…" Sean softy began snoring again after several moments.

Angela just shook her head with an amused smile and settled in for the night. She hoped Janie was all right down the hall and that she would get some much needed sleep. Somehow she just knew that everything was going to work out for the better, and with that in mind, Angela followed Sean into slumber.

Down the hall, Jane had changed into some nightclothes she kept at her parents' just for this occasion, and was lying down in her bed. She'd made the right decision coming here and talking things out with her mother. Angela always knew what Jane and her brothers needed and delivered. That was why till this day; Jane would do anything for her mother.

Now she had a plan for seeing Maura again without making things seem too awkward between the two of them. The only thing she can do now was try and see where things would go with the beautiful doctor. A big smile started to grow on her face. Knowing tomorrow was a brighter day; Jane turned over and joined her parents in slumber.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maura's POV :**

Maura rose early Saturday morning to a bright sunrise, its light shining through her bedroom window. Easing out of bed, she went into her bathroom to run a hot shower. She really didn't have anything of importance on her agenda today. Well, nothing that couldn't wait until Monday. This particular day seemed to be the most ideal type to have a nice picnic with a certain brunette. She drew in a deep breath as she picked up her phone and began to scroll through her contacts for Jane's number. After selecting the appropriate option, the doctor sent off a quick text.

 **M:** _Good morning, how are you? Are you busy today?_

Before she could get herself completely naked for the shower, her phone buzzed the indicator of an incoming text. Maura quickly plucked up her phone and saw a text from Jane.

 **J:** _Morning, I'm good love. How are you? And no, I'm free today. Did you have something in mind?_

Maura smiled after reading Jane's text and quickly typed back a reply. She was hoping Jane would be game for a picnic and a little alone time. There was this awesome and little private spot off of Muddy River Road, overlooking the Charles River towards Boston. She discovered it on an early morning run and wanted to show it to the former Boston Police Detective. While she didn't know if Jane was the kind of woman for a picnic or long walks in the park, the blonde just hoped the brunette was up for it and would at least enjoy spending time with her.

 **M:** _That's good to hear. I'm well, thank you. Oh, that's fantastic Jane! Yes_ , _I was wondering would you like to go on a picnic with me?_

Maura stood there for a moment waiting for Jane to reply back, but one didn't come soon enough as the one before. She began to fear the possibility of scaring the beautiful brunette off. The young doctor started to panic, thinking maybe she had asked the wrong thing and Jane just wasn't the type for a picnic. Would she think of her as a really lame person for suggesting it?

She knew Jane was most likely into sports, beer, hamburgers, and wanting to hang with the guys. Why did she ever think she had a chance with the former cop? Tears started to form in Maura's eyes as those thoughts began to take root. The doctor sighed and decided to just go ahead and have her shower. Maybe it will make her feel better.

After washing the strawberry conditioner out of her hair, Maura heard her phone buzzing, indicating that she had a text notification. But realistically, it could be anything or anybody so Maura decided there was no hurry to get out her shower.

After finally turning the water off, and getting out the shower stall, Maura began toweling off with one of her warm bath towels. Retrieving her phone, her eyes brightened as they saw that it was a text from Jane. This made her smile big until the next thought set in. _What if she has declined?_

Maura wasn't good with rejection and she unconsciously held her breath as she swiped the screen to pull up Jane's text. Her smile quickly returned as she read:

 **J:** _Sorry for the late reply, I was driving. A picnic sounds nice; I haven't gone on one in ages! Thanks for the invite Maur :-). What time shall I pick you up?_

This put anothermassive smile on Maura's face. She was so happy Jane had accepted her invitation that she almost forgot to reply back. Swiping her screen once more, she replied:

 _ **M:**_ _Understandable :). This is wonderful Jane! But let me pick you up, if you don't mind?_

 **J:** _Ok that's cool, let me text you my address: 4253 Beech Rd in Longwood. So when should I expect you?_

Maura knew of the place. It was very lovely out where Jane lived and it should take her about 20 minutes from her house to Jane's without heavy traffic. Finally, she would get to see how Jane Rizzoli lives!

 **M:** _I should be there by 12, if that's not too early?_

 **J:** _No, 12 is fine and I'll see you then. And if you get lost, just call me ok? lol :-)._

 **M:** _I will, lol! Thank you Jane :-)._

 **J:** _Welcome Maur (^,^)._

It was only after 8, so Maura had plenty of time to get dressed. Walking into her larger than life closet to find something to wear and then for the kitchen to prepare some breakfast and start on the preparations for their picnic. She went into her linen closet to retrieve her red and white-checkered blanket and the wicker basket she kept in storage there.

 _Today is going to be a good day,_ she thought to herself, _because I get to spend some more time with Jane!_

She eventually came to discover that she truly enjoyed being in Jane's company. At first it was a little uncomfortable, reading into the nasty things Frank had told her about his daughter. However, now that she had invested the time to know the real Jane Rizzoli, she wanted to be in her presence all the time. Maura found this woman fascinating. If she wasn't careful, she could truly fall for Jane… but deep down, the doctor knew in her heart that she already had.

After packing everything into the picnic basket, Maura set everything by the front door before taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Dressed in a yellow and white ELIZA J Cotton Fit & Flare sundress, and a pair of Jimmy Choo Pop Yellow Suede Woven Metallic Wedges. She decided to take her 2017 Ruby Red, Ford Mustang GT premium convertible. It was perfect for this day, but most especially for the trip!

After packing everything into the car, Maura put Jane's address into the GPS system and set out onto Beacon Street. Surprisingly, the drive required roughly 15 minutes, making a right on Kent Street, and then a left on Beech Road, her destination was on the right.

Maura couldn't believe her eyes when she pulled into Jane's driveway. She double-checked the address once more to make sure she was at the right house. Jane lived in a beautifully restored two-story Victorian country style, cottage home. It was the most beautiful one on her block! Maura slowly got out of her car, just looking at the house in awe. Who would have thought that the courageous, determined, and lionhearted Jane Rizzoli lived in a simple home?

Walking up the steps of the charming wrap around porch, Maura's focus quickly fastened on the cute porch swing set in the corner of the porch. The charm of everything drew her in so much that she didn't see Jane standing in the doorway.

"Are you making goo goo eyes at my swing, Maur?" Jane chuckled, knowing that she had startled the good doc.

Maura jumped, not realizing Jane had joined her out on the porch. She could feel the heat rising from her neck to her ears and then her cheeks. From the way Jane was smirking at her, the young doctor knew she had to be blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh H-hi Jane! I-I think it's lovely!" Maura quickly looked towards the other end of the porch and seeing the chocolate, with white and turquoise cushioned wicker furniture in the other corner. Maura thought it was all so beautiful.

"Well Dr. Isles, would you care to see the rest of the house before we head out?" Jane's voice carried a playful tone.

"Really?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on in." Jane opened the glass screen door and held it open for her to enter.

Dr. Isles stepped past Jane into a large open room with double doors to the right and a wide, solid oak hardwood staircase practically meeting them at the door, leading to the second floor.

This room had to be the living area, because it was beautifully decorated with warm and welcoming colors with modern, yet beautiful comfortable looking furniture. The walls were painted in warm Earth tones with pictures of her family growing up. A large painting of a waterfall hung above the lovely cherry wood fireplace and a beautifully restored cherry wood grandfather clock set against the stairwell wall. The flooring was also a gorgeous cherry hardwood finish, bringing everything beautifully together, connecting the whole room.

"As you can see, this is my living room specially decorated by my mother!" Jane laughed at Maura's awestruck face. "Shall we?" She lifted an arm for Maura and with a little hesitation she accepted it.

Jane led them through a small, yet lovely dining room. It would easily and comfortably seat six with a Monterra Mid-Century Modern Grey Dining Table with six Remi Mid-Century Modern Tufted Fabric Dining Chairs. The walls were painted in a light grey tone.

"This is my dining area that I hardly ever use!" Jane smiled. "Decorated, thanks to my mother as well!" The brunette chuckled, taking Dr. Isles on through a swinging door into the kitchen. "My kitchen, which I decorated myself… knowing that I would send most of my time in here eating." The security specialist finished, stopping to let Maura take it all in.

Jane's kitchen was so her. A modern, yet country style open and spacious design, with white shakers cabinets, and black marble counter tops. A kitchen island with seating stood in the center, while the sink and dishwasher, stainless steel appliances were all comfortably arranged around the room. A wooden stairwell occupied a far corner, which also led to the second floor. But what really gave the room that casual yet elegant look, was the four-piece matching cherry wood, black stained breakfast nook set inside of a Big Bay picture window, overlooking the beautiful backyard. Maura now understood why Jane loved to eat in her kitchen.

Jane gently pulled her along and up the stairs and into a short hall on the second landing. Here there were five doors, two of which led into lovely decorated guest bedrooms, one full bathroom and a walk in linen closet. The last door on the left was the master bedroom and when she opened the door, Maura was a little nervous to be in Jane's room. However, she couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked. The brunette's room was lovely decorated in soft purple and chocolate colors. A king size, platform metal bed, with purple and chocolate coverings, two Deca drive, chocolate color swivel chairs with purple pillows sat by a bookshelf, and a working fireplace. Near a dresser was a Big Bay window seat. While Maura thought her walk-in closet was big, but Jane's was massive and with less shoes! She also had her own en-suite bathroom with a big sized, egg shaped tub that two people could easily fit in, a separate walk-in glass shower, toilet, and rounding off with double sink vanity tops.

Once they left Jane's room, they walked down the front staircase in the direction of the double doors on the left. However, the brunette wasn't so quick to show Maura what was behind them.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked hopeful tone.

"Yes, but I was wondering what was behind those doors here, Jane?" Maura stood near them with a lovely smile on her beautiful face.

Jane then realized that she was not going to be able to deny this woman anything. Opening the sliding double doors, Maura walked into what appeared to be what she heard called: "a big man cave." It had a massive, 70" flat screen TV, two huge leather sectionals, a pool table in one corner, and workout equipment in the other. Maura would believe even a blind person could discern that Jane was a big Red Sox fan, because the room screamed it decoration wise along with various memorabilia. But what had really grabbed her attention was the life size dummy in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Maura asked in bewildered wonderment.

Jane laughed and walked over to the dummy and delivered it a hard, single punch. "This here was a get well gift from Korsak and Frost," Jane stated. After several moments, she added, "after my recovery." The former detective slowly raised her hands up to show Maura, silently adding the clarification Dr. Isles just as quietly recognized.

"And how was that relaxing?" Maura asked concerned.

"It's wasn't," the raven-haired woman chuckled, "it was to help me get back into shape!" Jane showed her by flexing her left bicep.

Maura then just noticed what Jane was wearing. A black, soft-brushed tank top and some white cuff jeans, mini shorts to show off her sexy leg muscles, and a pair of black and white star sneakers. _This is one sexy woman_! Maura thought to herself, blowing out a discreet breath.

"So, you have seen my man/woman cave. In here is where I entertain the boys, whether it be a game on TV or we all just want to hang out after work." Jane stated as she escorted Maura back out, and en route for the front door.

"Well, what do you do to entertain your female guests?" Maura asked teasingly.

Jane looked away and Maura couldn't understand why. "There are no female guests. Other than my Ma and Nina, you are the first woman I've brought here," Jane whispered embarrassingly.

Maura was so touched that she was the first woman Jane had ever invited into her house; she took her hand with a smile.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first, Jane. You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Maura stated in a flirty tone.

"That's because you are special to me Maur," Jane flirted right back, causing the good doc to blush.

Maura knew that she was playing with fire, but she wasn't quite ready to be burned. "Shall we go?" she easily asked, stepping past Jane and out onto the pouch.

"After you, Dr. Isles!" Jane chuckled as she closed and locking the door behind them.

Once they got settled into the car, Jane whistled in admiration as she regarded the interior of Maura's car. This was definitely a chick magnet. "Who are you trying to catch in this thing?" Jane questioned, while running her hand over the black leather interior.

"What?! Nobody! I thought it would be nice to ride with the top down on this beautiful sunny day!" Maura was shocked Jane would suggest such a thing. If she truly were trying "to catch anyone," then it was only the beautiful brunette already buckled into the passenger seat!

Jane just simply shook her head at Maura with a laugh. She knew she had gotten the doc all riled up and didn't want to spoil her good day. "I was just joking Maura. Please accept my apology." Jane then took Dr. Isles' hands gently. " I was just pulling your chain love," the brunette softly whispered.

"Really?"

Jane nodded her head in the positive.

"Okay." Maura stated with a more obvious exhale before she started the car and backing out of Jane's driveway, onto the main road.

She made a left on Hawes Street, then a right onto Beacon Street, heading Eastbound for a few miles, and then made a left on Massachusetts Ave. Here, she turned off onto a dirt road, which led up a hill to a clearing with a big weeping willow tree, overlooking a beautiful view of the Charles River.

Jane thought it was very beautiful up here and very private. No one could see it from the main roads, nor from the running trail below. It was a little private spot that they could call their own.

After helping Maura haul all the goodies from the trunk, they settled on the big red and white-checkered blanket on the soft green grass under the tree. Maura had two ice chests, one with their lunch, which consisted of the makings for hoagie sandwiches and baked lays potato chips. The other was packed with drinks ranging from sodas to Jane's favorite beer.

 _A girl could fall in love with this woman!_ Jane thought smiling as she began making her hoagie sandwich of ham, chicken, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and pickles.

Maura paused for a second in making her own sandwich, staring at Jane as she built herself a sandwich to the size of a small tower. Then she took a big bite, happy and content. _How could she eat so much and stay so lean and sexy_? Maura thought giggling, when Jane moaned.

"What?" The former cop chucked.

"Nothing," Maura said dismissively.

And before she could even take a bite out of hers, Jane was just about finished with her own! It amazed Maura the way Jane can put her food away so quickly and apparently not gain a pound! Maura surmised that the security specialist HAD TO work out on a daily basis.

Maura heard Jane sigh heavily. She could discern the brunette beauty was nervous about something and doc couldn't help wondering what it might be.

She looked at Maura sitting there with the sun shining down on her, highlighting her honey brown hair and bringing out the greenest in her beautiful hazel eyes. The heat from the sun was flushing her ivory skin. She was so beautiful!

Was this the way it would be if Maura were hers to keep? Them sitting opposite of each other every morning after a night of passionate love making and waking up with her in her arms? All the sudden, a strong feeling came over Jane. She hadn't truly realized until now that she had fallen in love with Dr. Maura Isles. The former detective could no longer imagine her world without Maura in it.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled softly. _I_ _t's now or neve_ r! Jane thought to herself as she took another deep breath.

"Hey Maura? I was wondering if you would be willing to be my date… next week at my brother Frankie's… and Nina's wedding?" Jane asked nervously.

Maura looked up at Jane and caught her watching her. She had been observing how nervous the brunette was and wanted to put her out of her misery.

"I would be honored to escort you to the wedding. I love weddings!" Maura smiled and Jane could see that one cute dimple beginning to appear whenever she smiled that big smile reserved just for her. "Thank you for asking me, Jane!"

"Sweet, I'm the 'best man' though." Jane said apologetically. "But we'll have plenty of time to be together afterward once the ceremony's finished."

"Oh, it's okay! I could just hang out with your lovely mother until you're free," Maura told her playfully.

Jane regarded her in shock. That's not good! Her hanging out with her mother… there was no telling what Angela would tell Maura and scare the poor woman away! That certainly wasn't something Jane would want!

"Oh, speaking of my mother… you're also invited to our traditional, Sunday family dinner at my parents' house tomorrow. Would you like to go?" Jane asked.

"I would love to go to your family dinner, Jane! I think your family is awesome and are so close and wonderful together." Maura stated, as she began to put away the remnants of their lunch.

Jane gradually lay down as she watched the doc pack items away, stretching out on the blanket. She looked up at Maura, now finished, also looking at her.

"C'mere." Jane held her hand out for Maura.

When she accepted it, she could still feel that electric charge from this woman that had occurred ever since that first night the brunette held her in her arms. Jane tugged her a little and Maura was eventually lying in her arms, with her head resting on the strong shoulder.

"I really like you, Dr. Isles. I'm willing to see where this goes, if you're willing to be with someone like me." Jane said hopefully, kissing Maura on the forehead and smelling the strawberry scent in the honey blonde hair.

Maura looked up into Jane's lovely and shining brown eyes. _Who wouldn't want to be with this woman?_ She wondered as she considered how she'd seen just about every side of Jane Rizzoli. So far, Dr. Isles loved them all.

"I really like you too, Jane. Probably a bit more than I should!" Maura replied, smiling up at Jane. "But I, too, am willing to see where this goes between us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really Jane!" Maura laughed as Jane covered her lips with her own in a kiss that was so gentle, it sent a chill through Maura's body. She caught her breath when Jane's hand landed on her flat stomach. The security specialist deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into Maura's mouth, thrusting in and out and mating it with the doctor's.

Maura made a little whimper in the back of her throat; causing Jane to break the kiss and pull back, so she could watch as Maura opened her lovely, now golden eyes.

 _I know that I'm in love with you, Maura Isles_! Jane thought gently pulling Maura more securely in her arms. A smile formed as she felt the other woman's breath on her neck. Her body became electrified; all kind of sparks were surging through Jane. She had never felt or even experienced this with Heidi. So, there was no longer any doubt now… she knew this was real.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Next chapter is coming soon, and then it's the wedding or maybe more :-)...**


	13. Chapter 12

**WOW three whole chapters in one week, I'm on a roll lol. The faster I can get them out to my Beta reader pyrocopwolf277, and she get them back to me, I can then post for you guys. I want to thank you all for your constant support, with your Favorite, Follows and Reviews. You guys really make my day...**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the owners of Rizzoli and Isles, but Tess Gerritsen and TNT is, and they are the ones making the money, not me ;'-(...**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jane POV:**

Jane and Maura walked up towards the door of the Cavanaugh house. The former detective could sense the doctor was nervous, but she didn't know why. This wasn't the first time Maura had been to a family dinner here at her Ma's. Maybe she was nervous because this time, they were coming as a couple and planning to tell Jane's entire family?

Jane gently took Maura's hand, giving it a light squeeze to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. Dr. Isles looked up and smiled at the security specialist, conveying that she was okay.

"Are you ready for this?" Jane asked as she turned to look Maura in the eye.

"As ready as I could ever be, Jane." Only a quiet reply came from the good doc.

"Hey, don't worry! They're gonna love you… if they don't already!" Jane told Maura, taking her into her arms for extra assurance. "Besides, my Ma already loves you more than me!" Jane couldn't help laughing as she opened the door for Maura as they stepped inside into the front hall.

They could hear the TV going with the game on. Jane's brother and Frost were yelling at the TV, most likely due to one of the players making some stupid move. Jane led Maura down the hallway and into the open living room. Sure enough, there was Frankie, Frost, and her stepfather, Sean; all sitting around the television, watching the game.

Frost was the first to see them and called out. "What's up, Jane? Glad you could make it!" He scrambled to his feet to high five her. "Hey there, Dr. Isles!" he greeted politely.

"Hello Barold, and please… call me, Maura." The honey blonde spoke, accepting his outstretched hand in a soft handshake.

"You remember my knuckleheaded brother, Frankie, don't you?" Jane teased, watching Frankie get up to give Maura a brotherly hug.

"Shut up, Janie! How are you, Maura? It's good to see you again," he stated, before retaking his seat.

"It's nice to see you as well, Frankie. I'm well, thank you."

"Pops, this is Maura. Maura? This is my Pop, Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh, which you have met before during the last time you were here." Jane stated in introduction, moving out the way so her stepfather could shake Maura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Maura. I understand we have a doctor in the family now!" His laugh caused Maura to blush a bright pink.

"Likewise Lieutenant," Maura stated politely before she looked away.

 _Oh my gosh! What did he mean by that? What has Jane told her family already?_ Maura thought to herself worriedly, as she took Lieutenant Cavanaugh's hand.

"Come on, Pop! Give her a break," Jane said childishly.

"Janie, is that you?!" A familiar yell came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ma!" Jane yelled back.

The family matriarch came barreling down the hall with the energy of both a tornado AND a hurricane with Nina not far behind her. Angela promptly took Maura into her arms. "Oh Maura, it's so nice to see you again! I hope my Janie here has been treating you kindly!" The exuberant mother stated while looking at the said daughter over Maura's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again… Mrs. Cavanaugh!" Maura chirped, not being able to adequately breathe from the arms tightly encircling around her, "and… she's been treating me well."

"Okay Ma, enough!" Jane laughed, trying to pry her mother off Maura. "Don't kill the woman before she even gets a meal!"

"Hey Jane…" Nina greeted in an amused tone. "Maura."

"Nina-, Ms Holiday," they both responded at the same time.

They both could see the big smile on Nina's face. So that could only mean one thing, that her mother had already been running her big mouth. Jane started believing there wasn't anything specifically to tell and because of the indicators the ex-detective could see now, she was sure that her Ma practically announced it to the room already.

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" the Rizzoli Mother asked in a concerned tone. "He's running late!"

"He said that he had someone to pick up and he would be on his way." This came from Frankie whose eyes were still watching the game.

"That boy doesn't know what being on time means!" Angela remarked with an audible huff before pointing a finger in Jane's direction. "He gets that from you, Janie!"

"What?! Why me? I'm mostly on time!" Jane whined and took a seat next to Frost while Nina handed her a beer.

"Well, let me set another place for this newcomer that Tommy's bringing. This is a first for him," the matriarch spoke as she and Nina began to make their way back towards the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" Maura politely inquired.

"Sure! You can help by making the salad, sweetie!" Angela eagerly instructed as she gently took Maura by the hand and started leading her towards the back of the house.

With one last look from Jane, who in turn nodded her head in reassurance, Maura allowed Angela Cavanaugh to loop her arm with hers, and practically pull her out of the room to the kitchen.

Jane earnestly hoped that her Ma wouldn't ask Maura any questions, for the doc could not lie. Plus Jane just wasn't quite ready to tell the family that she and Maura were a couple yet.

"So Jane, you and the doc're an item now?" Frost asked musingly.

"That, my dear friend is none of your business!" Jane announced, just before taking a slip of her beer.

"I was told that we're getting a doctor in the family soon!" Sean joked teasingly.

Jane lowered her head, wishing that the couch would open up and swallow her whole as the others laughed around her. She knew that Sean is her Ma's husband, having been married for roughly 22 years now, and she knew that Angela told him everything, which Jane didn't really mind so much. She really loved her stepfather. Sean, along with Angela, had truly raised her to become the woman she is today.

Just in time to save her, the doorbell rang, and Jane promptly rose up to answer the door. As she was walking out of the room and hoping nobody would hear her, she whispered. "There's a possibility." However, she wasn't so lucky as the former cop's eyes noticed Frost smirking at her, indicating he heard what she had said.

Opening the door, there stood Korsak and his lovely wife, Kiki, whom Jane let in and gave the woman a warm hug. "Hey Kiki! Glad that you and Korsak could make it!" Jane chirped in greeting.

"Sorry that we're late, but we wouldn't miss Sunday dinner with the Cavanaughs and the Rizzolis! We love coming here," Kiki stated.

"Well, we love having you guys! Please, come on in." Jane gestured with her hand, as she walked them into the living room where all of the others were.

Everyone exchanged their hellos as Kiki made her way into the kitchen with the other women. Jane couldn't help wondering how Maura was holding up. She hoped that her Ma wasn't giving her a hard time.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen:**

 **Maura's POV:**

A new woman just walked into the kitchen. Maura remembered her as Kiki, the wife of Jane's friend: Vince Korsak. _Oh, she's a lovely woman… and her husband too!_ Maura loved being a part of the Rizzoli/Cavanaugh crowd. She started wondering what Jane was possibly doing before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Maura sweetie, how are you and Jane getting along with the clinic?" The family matriarch inquired with a genuinely interested tone.

"Oh, it's coming along really well." Maura stated as she was putting the finishing touches on the lovely salad she was assigned to put together. "We'll be reopening it on Monday."

"That's wonderful Maura," Angela said thoughtfully. "I'm so happy that you and Janie decided to work together and reopen the clinic for the community."

"Yeah, Frank had a good idea, but it just fell through." Nina replied before adding in a hopeful tone. "However, brighter days are in its future."

"Well, we hope so. Jane's worked really hard to pull this project off. You should really be proud of her," Maura stated with her dimpled smile often adorning her face whenever she thought of Jane.

"Oh, I'm always proud of my Janie in more ways than one!" The Rizzoli Mother admitted with a laugh, bumping elbows with her future daughter-in-law Nina, as she watched her hopefully soon to be, other future daughter-in-law blush a pretty shade of pink.

 _Oh no, what did she mean by that? Or is she just speculating, trying to get some information as Jane said she would? I don't know how much more of this I can take without just telling them Jane and I are a couple!_ Maura thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, it looks like everything is ready! Let's get all this food out to the table. We won't wait for Tommy any longer!" Angela stated, getting a delicious smelling dish out of the oven.

Maura grabbed the salad, as everyone else grabbed a dish to bring out to the table. _Everything looks so lovely and mouth watering!_ The doctor eagerly thought as she returned to the kitchen to fetch the still, steaming hot garlic bread, and placing it on the table.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it while it's still hot!" The family matriarch yelled into the hallway towards the living room.

The sounds of a metaphorical herd of heavy feet promptly started running for the dining room. Jane's mother and stepfather took the head and the foot of the table at each end. Jane took her regular seat with Frost to the right of her. Frankie, Nina, Korsak, and Kiki all took seats on the other side of the table, leaving Maura to sit in one of the two empty chairs on Jane's left.

Her decision was made once Jane patted the seat next to her. The honey blonde made her way around the table and sat next to Jane. Once she was settled in, the brunette placed her warm hand on Maura's thigh, causing the doc to jump slightly from the touch. This didn't go unnoticed by Angela, who smiled warmly at the two women.

After Sean said graces, the food was passed around for everyone to fill their plates, and conversation was passing through the group with an easy pace. Jane felt that it was now the appropriate time to tell everyone about her and Maura. However, just as she was about to begin shushing everyone, the front door opened and Tommy loudly announcing his presence.

"Sorry, we're late! But Lydia had to stop off twice to use the restroom," he said apologetically, walking into the dining room with a very pregnant young woman.

The room went quiet as this young blonde woman very casually waved at everyone as Tommy sat her next to Maura before taking the seat across the table from her. Jane could see the shock on her mother's face; however, they were all in a bit of shock. Tommy bringing a pregnant girl to dinner could only mean one thing…

"Um, Tommy? Who's this?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Oh, this is Lydia Sparks… and she's about to have my baby. Janie, can you please pass the bread?" Tommy's reply sounded as if he said nothing major and casually began piling up his and Lydia's plates with food.

"Yummy, I'm hungry!" This came from the young woman just introduced as Lydia and started tearing into the food Tommy had placed on her plate.

"Well, there goes our big announcement!" Jane whispered to Maura, as the Rizzoli mother suddenly stood up, and grabbing Tommy by his arm.

"Tommy, can I see you in the kitchen?" Angela hissed while she and Sean escorted a whining Tommy into the adjoining kitchen.

"Oh, come on Ma! I'm hungry! Can't this wait?" The youngest Rizzoli whined childishly.

"No, get in there now!" The mother yelled, popping Tommy on the back of his head.

The group could hear harsh yelling coming from the other room as the parents struggled to make any type of sense from their idiot of a child. Obviously, no one knew what to think of the whole situation. Jane surmised they were all still in shock.

"Oh gosh, I hope Tommy's not in trouble…" the young woman stated regretfully, "for bringing me here."

"No, no! It's fine that you're here." Frankie spoke, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Lydia, right?"

The young woman nodded affirmatively, as she stuffed her face with bread. Lydia wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but appeared to be feeling a bit embarrassed with everyone's eyes on her.

Several minutes later, a sullen looking Tommy came stomping out of the kitchen and brought his chair and plate beside Lydia. The young woman turned to him, placing a hand on his and giving it a little squeeze. Thankfully, this caused Tommy to smile at her at least before eating again.

By this time, their parents had walked back into the dining room. The former detective could see that her Ma had been crying and Jane could just kill Tommy for upsetting their mother like this!

"Well everyone, it looks like we're going to be grandparents in about-."

"Two weeks. The baby is due in two weeks," Lydia supplied casually, still eating her dinner and still not really looking at anyone.

"What?! Tommy, how come you didn't tell us before now?" Jane yelled, about to stand, but Maura's hand discreetly landed on Jane's arm, settling her back down.

"The same reason you haven't told everyone that you and Maura are a couple now." Tommy quickly fired back before he continued in a more defeated tone. "That's why I didn't say nothing cuz of the way you guys are reacting now."

"Wait a minute… Jane, you and Maura are a couple?" Nina asked teasingly.

"Hey! I thought we were talking about Tommy here!" Jane started, waving her hands around, pointing in Tommy and Lydia's direction before looking at a very blushing and embarrassed Maura.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely family dinner?" Angela drawled out. "My oldest and only daughter is finally in a relationship, with a doctor no doubt. My oldest son is about to be married and my youngest is about to be a father. Who am I to complain?" She chuckled and suddenly raised her glass in a toast. "To my children!"

A small chorus of "Here, here's!" rotated around the group before questions and conversation easily resumed once more.

"I'm sorry about that little stunt Tommy just pulled a few minutes ago." Jane said apologetically as she turned to Maura and taking her hand under the table.

"Well, it was bound to happen anyway. I'm just glad that's over," Maura admitted.

"Yeah, this part is over… thank God Tommy's giving her a grandchild, and Frankie's getting married. That's less pressure on us now and we can take this as slow as we want." Jane softly chuckled in reply.

As if her mother heard her, Angela turned her attention to Jane. "Don't think that you're off the hook now, Missy! I expect a wedding AND a grandchild from you two!" She quickly spoke in an authoritative and emphatic tone before Jane had a chance to utter a single word.

Maura never saw the brunette beauty blush beet red before and she giggled because it was kind of funny. However, the doctor could see herself marrying Jane some day and maybe having some kids. That is, if the brunette was willing to go that far with her. They first still had to get past their first night together and Maura knew it probably wouldn't be hard, because she was keeping a big secret from Jane. She just hoped it wouldn't ruin their new relationship.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night:**

 **Both their's POV:**

"Well, tonight sure wa **s** eventful!" Jane grumbled as she chivalrously walked Maura to her front door. "Are you sure you want to date me?" The security specialist asked, taking Dr. Isles into her arms.

"That it was, but I loved every minute of it." She briefly glanced downward at Jane's hands clasped together on her abdomen. "And yes, Ms. Rizzoli… I would love to date you," Maura confessed, not fully comprehending the implications of what she just said.

"So Dr. Isles, is this your way of telling me that you love me?" Jane teased, kissing her on the cheek and then lightly running her tongue down her neck.

Maura then realized what she had just said and her body went rigid in Jane's arms. Jane felt the change in the honey blonde. Just as she was about to let her go, Maura suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her body back and feeling the slight hardness of Jane's erection. The doctor then took her mouth into a lingering kiss that spoke volumes. She decided to let her actions show the former detective what she couldn't put into words.

While her tongue tangled with Jane's, she began kneading the muscles in the brunette's strong shoulders, heating Jane's blood to the point of no return. But Rizzoli pulled her mouth away while licking her lips. It still wasn't their time. Jane still had reservations about Maura and her interactions with her late father. She knew that it was wrong, yet she couldn't help being irked at the fact that Maura even knew Frank. It just somehow rubbed Jane the wrong way. She hadn't been prepared for a woman like Dr. Maura Isles. She certainly hadn't been prepared to fall in love with her!

She leaned forward and whispered in Maura's ear. "I heard your actions loud and clear." She resumed in a husky, yet gentle tone. "I love you, too. But this isn't our night."

Maura blinked, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes when she replied. "And I do love you… I can wait."

Jane wrapped Maura in her arms, kissing her one last time. Breaking the kiss, Jane smiled. This particular one was filled with care, concern, and sincerity before the security specialist started backing up, and stepping off the pouch.

"Go in Maur, and lock the door." Jane firmly spoke, yet playfully kept walking backwards toward her car.

Without a question or protest, Maura went in and closed the door behind her. However it wasn't before Jane caught a glimpse of the biggest and sweetest smile on the doc's beautiful face. She knew they would be okay.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 13 will be the wedding and so much Rizzles after that lol.. Until next time :-)...**


	14. Chapter 13

**I would like to take this time out to thank** **wcduran, AngieB628, Matiky, abandon, Drdetectivelove, and my awesome Beta pyrocopwolf227, your constant support with the reviews and PM means the world to me, and lets not forget my amazing Guest readers out there, you guys rock! Now on with the show...**

 **Disclaimer: R &I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen and NOT me...**

 **Chapter 13**

A whole week passed and Maura hadn't seen or heard from Jane since the opening of the clinic on Monday. Now today was Saturday and it was her brother, Frankie's wedding day. Jane had invited her to the event as her date, but Maura couldn't help wondering, and worrying if Jane had possibly changed her mind. And the doctor likely couldn't know why because the former cop practically refused to speak with her in days.

However, Maura _was_ being a coward in not calling or texting the raven-haired woman since Thursday. Constantly afraid of rejection and speculating Jane might eventually feel that she'd made a mistake with wanting to be with her, Maura couldn't get it out of her mind. Especially the indifference Jane was being towards her at the clinic's reopening and ever since then.

 **Flashback:**

 _Jane was a bit late to the opening, but it was okay. Now that she was here, there were some very important people Maura earnestly wanted her to meet. One was from the Isles Foundation, who had made donations into the South Side Family Medical Clinic of Boston and of course, her biological mother, Dr. Hope Martin._

 _However, Jane was acting strangely and keeping her distance from the good doc. Maura couldn't understand this. She knew they had a lovely time at Sunday dinner in the Cavanaugh Home, and it was well known_ _they_ _were a couple now. So what's with the silent treatment?_

 _It was well over an hour before Maura got Jane's attention. "Jane! Jane?" Maura called out her name as she saw the security specialist talking with one of the doctors who would be working in the clinic._

 _Jane made her way over to Maura. Standing with her was a snobby looking man and a woman_ _who_ _could easily pass as her older twin. Once she made it over to them, Maura began with the introductions. "Jane Rizzoli, I'd like for you to meet my mother, Dr. Hope Martin." Maura stated and her social smile grew while Jane shook hands with the older woman._

 _"And, this is our head of the finance department of the Isles Foundation: Ethan Chambers." Dr. Isles finished and Jane, too, shook the older man's hand._

 _"It's nice to meet you both. I really appreciate the generous donation you made to the Southside Family Medicine clinic! The community thanks you_ _!_ _" Jane replied sweetly, but for Maura, it somehow seemed just a little too sweet. A little forced._

 _"I have heard some great things about you, Ms. Rizzoli," Mrs. Martin confessed. "Your father seemed like a lovely man… while he was in my care," she admitted looking off and away from Jane._

 _"I think that it's wonderful that you've taken on such a big project after your father's passing. I'm sorry for your loss," Mr. Chambers said regretfully, while eyeing the brunette beauty._

 _Jane looked at Maura in shock and then turned back to the man still holding her hand. Maura could tell Jane was pissed from this little bit of information she had shared with the Foundation Committee Board, and even more with her mother. She could_ _easily sense_ _the tension coming off the ex-detective._

 _"Um, thank you." Jane immediately said. "Well, if you'll please excuse me. I see someone that I must speak with. It was nice meeting you both." Jane smiled and walked away without so much of a backward glance_ _at_ _Maura._

 _Dr._ _Maura_ _Isles_ _excused herself and strode hastily after Jane_ _Rizzoli_ _. "Jane?"_

 _But the brunette just kept on walking, pretending as if she didn't hear the good doc._

 _"Jane if you would just please give me a moment of your time?" Maura asked in a defensive tone and grabbed Jane by the elbow._

 _The_ _former Boston cop_ _swung around, just barely missing the good doc's cheek with her elbow. Jane immediately began feeling guilty from reacting that way, ashamed for using force with her. Maura immediately took a step back, not knowing the frame of mind that her girlfriend was in._

 _"You had no right, Maura!" Jane hissed._

 _"I had to tell them the real reason… so we could get the money."_ _Dr. Isles_ _stated regretfully. "Mine's all tied up at the moment."_

 _"I didn't need their money! And I sure as hell don't need yours!" Jane argued firmly. "You had no right Maura, to tell them anything about this project! Let alone, my father!"_ _The dark eyes glared as she_ _stated in a flat tone of voice._

 _"I'm sorry, Jane! I didn't mean anything by it,"_ _the hazel eyes glistened_ _worriedly. "I just wanted to help out with the initial finances. I only told them about the clinic and Frank's wishes, nothing else, I promise." She finished apologetically, with tears in her voice._

 _The brunette just_ _stared_ _at the blonde, before shaking her head and_ _started_ _to walk away._

 _"Jane?" Maura tried once more grabbing Jane by the elbow. This time however, the brunette slowly turned, easing_ _the doc's_ _fingers from around her arm._

 _"I just need some time Maura, okay?" With that said and not wanting to cause a bigger scene, Jane walked over to where Nina and Korsak stood. She briefly spoke with them both before walking out the front door of the clinic._

 **Flashback END:**

Now Maura sat, all dressed up and ready to go, and Jane was a no show. She should have known better than to think that someone like Jane would want her.

Maura felt the telltale sign of tears in the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to ruin her makeup before Jane got there. But whom was she kidding? Jane probably wasn't coming, seeing as to how she avoided her all week.

Dr. Isles had called on Tuesday, wanting to see if Jane would have lunch with her. But the security specialist declined, stating that she had a lunch work meeting to attend. Later that same night, the doctor asked her over for dinner, but once again the brunette declined, saying that she had a security job to do that very same night. The same thing went for Wednesday. Maura would ask her out to lunch and then dinner, but both times, Jane declined. So by Thursday, she just gave up and stopped calling. Maura already knew that Jane would be busy with Frankie's bachelor party on Friday, so that was a no no. Though, she knew the indicators of when someone was trying to avoid her and Jane Rizzoli was doing precisely that! Avoiding her at all costs. It had to be more than her telling the Isles Committee about Jane's father. No, Jane was avoiding her the moment the former Boston cop stepped through the clinic's door.

She had the address. Maybe she should just take herself to the wedding and forget about Jane Rizzoli? If the security specialist wanted to act like a child, so be it. With her mind made up, Maura grabbed her Saint Laurent black flap wallet and headed for the door.

But when she opened it, Jane was standing there… looking as beautiful as ever! Even in a black wedding tuxedo by Armani with a Traditional Cutaway Morning Coat, a white shirt, teal vest and a teal bowtie. Her long hair was in a curly updo hairstyle with a tree pearl, headpiece hair comb towards the right temple of her lovely head.

Maura couldn't believe her eyes! Words seemed inadequate to describe on how good Jane looked in this moment! She would say that she was the luckiest woman in the world, but wasn't so sure if she and Jane were still together.

Jane stepped up the last step and gave Maura a peck on the lips, before asking. "Are you ready to go?"

Eyeing the good doctor in a sleeveless silver lace/Sequin dress, leaving her arms bare and the length stopping just above the knees, and the 3-inch Jimmy Choo Lang Memento strappy crystal and suede Sandals. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a French roll.

 _WOW!_ Jane thought to herself, trying to control her own surging feelings. _My woman is SO hot!_

Maura was still getting over the sensation of having Jane's lips on hers again, nodded her head. She stepped out into the cool, evening breeze and closed, locking the door behind her.

They walked in silence for Jane's car. She opened the door for Maura and she just as silently got into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. The honey blonde watched Jane walk around the front of the car and slipping into the driver seat, and fasten her seat belt as well, before starting the engine, and backing out the drive.

Maura couldn't read what type of mood Jane was in, but she couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. "I didn't think you were coming," she said shyly.

"Why wouldn't I? I invited you, didn't I?" Jane stated in a flat tone.

"Well, yes… but all week I have asked you out and you have declined every time." Maura managed to clarify.

"I was busy this week. We got a new contract, and plus it's Frankie's wedding today. There were last minute things that needed attending too." Jane confessed, but not telling the whole truth.

"Oh, well. If you'd asked me, I would've loved to help." Maura stated in a hopeful tone.

"We had it under control, Maur." Jane's tone of voice seemed to sneer, and that made the blonde shut up.

They rode the rest of the way to the church in silence. Neither woman wanted to upset the other with a conversation that was clearly meant for another time.

Pulling around the back of Arlington Street Church, Jane parked beside the wedding limo, and got out. Walking around and opening Maura's door, Jane helped her out the car. Together, they walked toward the side entrance and Jane just as gentlemanly held open the door for Maura. Just as they stepped inside, the Rizzoli Matriarch rushed over to them.

"Janie, thank God you're here! They're waiting for you in the line up baby!" The mother told her daughter, shooing her towards the back of the church, while taking Maura's hand. Angela promptly led her through the open, double doors of the chapel. She motioned Maura to the available seat next to Korsak and his lovely wife, Kiki, before taking her own seat next to her husband, Sean.

Dr. Isles saw Frankie standing at the altar with the officiating minister, wearing that same attire as Jane, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She could see how nervous he was and once she had his attention, she sent him a smile and little wave. He smiled and waved back, before returning his focus back on the now closed doors of the chapel. The music started to play for the wedding party and the doctor recognized: "Fall For You" by: Leela James.

The doors opened and a beautiful little flower girl walked in of African American heritage, looking to be two, maybe three years in age. Dressed in a Ball Gown Knee-length-sleeveless silver and teal dress, with ruffles, bows, and teal Rhinestones. Everyone "awed" at the little girl. Next, Jane along with Agent Cooper on her arm walked in, who was adorned with the identical, colored teal dress as the flower girl. Then came Tommy and one of Nina's sisters, and Barry was last with Nina's other sister on his arm. The wedding party consisted of one sweet flower girl, one groom, a best woman, one maid of honor, two lovely bridesmaids, and two handsome groomsmen. Not a very large wedding party, but still lovely.

Everyone stood as the wedding march started. The doors opened again to reveal Nina and her father and they proceeded down the aisle to the altar, where Frankie stood. She wore a gorgeous, Sweetheart Corset Ball Gown white wedding dress with teal accents.

Standing beside Frankie, Jane watched Maura as the blonde watched Nina. As if feeling her eyes on her, Maura turned and her gaze caught Jane's. She was carefully watching her through narrowed eyes. Her eyes then widened and smiled.

 _"You look lovely,"_ Jane mouthed with her lips.

This made the good doc blush. Jane thought she was the most beautiful woman that she'd ever seen. She felt a knot in her stomach, when her thoughts drifted to wishing that she were Frankie and Maura in Nina's position, but she quickly shook the thought from her head.

Frankie and Nina went through their vows and Jane and Riley handed over the rings. Then the minister finally stated: "I now pronounce you man and wife. Francisco Jr., you may kiss your bride." Frankie didn't waste time pulling his wife into his arms and giving her a kiss some probably would consider being rather long.

The wedding party and its guests made their way to reception, which was being held at the beautiful ballroom hall at the Four Seasons Hotel. Everyone that was in the wedding party had to stay back a bit for photos.

Everything was set up so beautifully in silver and teal. There was a buffet table arranged in front of the big floor to ceiling windows, laden with all kinds of food. Each chair had silver and teal balloons attached to them as every other table was adorned with either teal or silver tablecloths. One table sat off near one corner by itself, which held the four-tier Tiffany wedding cake decorated with teal vintage lace and silver pearl accents with sugar flowers. There was even a live band playing a romantic melody for when the married couple were to have their first dance.

Maura sat at the table with Jane's parents, while Jane sat at the head table reserved for the wedding party. She thought everything looked so lovely and couldn't help but wonder what her wedding would be like before suddenly recognizing the ding of a glass being hit with a piece of silverware to silence everyone and requesting their undivided attention.

Jane stood and began to make her speech per tradition of "the best man." "I never thought this day would come, that I'd see my little brother getting married! But he was lucky enough to catch this lovely woman! So, here we are," she laughed a bit, along with the guests.

"I'm so proud of you, Frankie! You set your mind to do something and it gets done. You're truly a good man, Little Bro! And Nina? You've made my brother the happiest man alive and I'm also glad that I'm not the only girl anymore." The room engulfed in laughter. "To bride and groom!" Jane stated as she raised her glass and the room echoed the same.

The guests finished eating, engaged in various conversations, and began dancing once Frankie and Nina finished their very first dance as husband and wife. Jane danced with a few women, who just wouldn't let her have a moment to herself or Maura. No sooner when Jane could start Maura's way, some lucky woman would whisk her back out onto the dance floor.

Maura had to confess that Jane was the most attractive woman in the room. Thank heavens the band took a break and Jane was able to sit down. She came over and sat in the unoccupied seat next to Maura, who was on her seventh glass of champagne. They sat in silence for a while, until Jane broke it.

"I think I'll set the next one out," she said breathlessly. "How are things going here?"

Maura just shrugged a shoulder. "Fine."

"Then why have you stopped dancing?" Jane asked with a smile, somehow not noticing her flat tone.

"Because that last guy stepped on my foot! Now it's hurting," she sighed while resting her elbows on the table with her chin resting in the palms of her hand.

Maura herself had danced quite a bit with some of the men that tried hitting on her, but she told them she had a girlfriend and would point in Jane's direction. Her whole attention was practically glued to Jane and her dance partners: talking, laughing, and holding each other tight. The former detective even danced with the bride. It should have been her in Jane's arms all night!

They sat once again in silence, until the band started back up. Jane jumped to her feet and offered out her hand to Maura.

"May I have this dance, m'Lady?" Jane asked smoothly.

Maura looked up at her in shock, slightly shaking her head in the negative. "I've told you already Jane, my feet really do hurt!" she spoke in a soft, whiny tone.

"Well, I can fix that!" Jane said, kneeling down onto one knee. Without a word, she took one small foot into her hand, and removed Maura's shoe. The doctor just as silently watched, unable to speak as the brunette proceeded in soothing her toes with a massage for a short while before switching to repeat the same with the other foot.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, her voice sounding breathless as if she had been running. She watched Jane in silence; her dark head kneeled down in front of her. How Maura simply wished she could reach down and run her finger through Jane's long and thick curly wild hair, now out of its bun, flowing free. But the sensation of Jane's hands on her feet interrupted her thoughts, and she jumped violently.

Jane felt Maura jump and looked up at her. She was to ask about the fear she saw, until she noticed the desire as well in the depths of her now deeply green, hazel eyes. Jane smiled and rose back to her feet. Reaching out her hand once more, Jane waited for Maura to grab it. When the doctor placed her small hand into the ex-cop's slightly larger one, Jane pulled Maura to her feet. Holding both of the doc's shoes in one hand, the eldest Rizzoli led her to the dance floor with the other.

The band played a slow rhythm to ease the tension from the crowded room. Jane took her into her arms and Maura's body sprung to life. Jane slipped the hand holding the doc's shoes around her small waist, and with the other hand she pressed it together with Maura's hand and brought it up to rest against her own breast. Slowly, Jane began to move against Maura, as the blonde did the same. The brunette's smooth moves and controlled steps made her a superb dancer.

She held Maura with exquisite tenderness, as their bodies joined together in perfect harmony. Maura pushed her face into Jane's chest, seeing as she was eye level with it. Jane Rizzoli moaned deep in her throat as she felt Dr. Isles' hot breath on her skin through the shirt.

Maura lifted her head to met Jane's eyes and the taller woman lowered her head, letting her lips move teasingly across the smoothness of Maura's cheek. The Italian's lips then pressed against the side of her soft neck, where Jane's nostrils flared, catching the scent of her perfume. The soft kiss she began placing there caused Maura to shiver a bit.

It was the most incredible feeling Maura Isles had ever felt! As Jane's teasing lips continued to stroke her skin, the heat seemed to flood through the doctor's body and her legs gave way, causing her to step off balance. However, Jane smoothly lifted her even closer, tightening her grip. Leaving no parts of their bodies untouched by the other, the former detective could feel Maura's breast now pressing against her own, as her belly rubbed against her groin.

Jane wanted to take her away from this crowded room. Someplace secret, quiet, and very, very private! There she would take away that gorgeous dress, exposing the soft, pale flesh beneath it. She wanted to touch the honey blonde in the secret, sensitive spot between her thighs, and feel the skin on skin against each other, losing control. Jane could feel Maura's heart pounding frantically against her own. _Could she be thinking the same thing?_ Jane thought to herself smiling. Closing her eyes, Jane reveled the feel of having Maura in her arms and rested her chin on top of the blonde's soft head. Could Maura want her as much as Jane wanted her?

A hot surge of awareness was pooling in Jane's groin. Holding the good doc like this, feeling her move against her own body, inspired thoughts of a totally different nature. Jane could already sense the ache of longing between her thighs. Maura was more, so much more than she'd ever expected! God, how she wanted her so much, so much that it hurt! Jane could imagine burying herself deep inside Maura, feeling the tight, slickness of her soft womanly flesh, fitting her completely. Jane groaned again, low in her throat, and started moving more intimately against her.

Maura felt Jane growing harder against her belly. She started to tremble, not knowing if it's from the alcohol or the feelings Jane was causing. A terrible fear began stirring inside her. The type of fear that caused her body to become completely still. She looked up at Jane and for a moment they stared at each other. They both had unreadable expressions on their faces. Jane's eyes caught and held hers. Ever the detective, she saw the sexual arousal in the doc's, but couldn't understand why Maura pulled away.

"What is it, Maura?" Jane whispered.

Maura just shook her head in silence. Losing her grip, Jane took a step from her. "Maura?"

Dr. Maura Isles looked away quickly, first staring down at Jane's slacks, _Maybe I just imagined it_ , she thought, and then noticed her bare stocking feet. Finally the music stopped, and without a word, Maura took her shoes from Jane Rizzoli and walked off the dance floor.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ok folks I had to stop it there, because the chapter was getting too long, but will pick up in Chapter 14. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, and it picks up after 13. I get what some of you readers are saying and in this chapter, I hope that it answer some of your guys questions. Things get better from here..**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are not mines, but property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT...**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Finally the music stopped and without a word, Maura took her shoes from Jane_ _Rizzoli_ _and walked off the dance floor._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jane was close on her heels as the doctor retook her seat. Maura bent to refasten her shoes to her feet, and upon straightening she could see Jane watching closely with a puzzled expression. Her gorgeous brown eyes were concerned and her lips drawn in a confused line. Maura took her near full glass of champagne and quickly downed it.

Stumbling to her feet, the doctor cleared her throat. "Will you please excuse me?" Maura's tone requested warily while hurriedly passing Jane, not giving her a chance to respond.

Running into the lobby, Maura made it into the ladies' room just in time, before losing her balance and nearly collapsing to the floor. Her heart was pounding and suddenly felt sick. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves, Dr. Isles caught her appearance in the mirror.

"I must've had more to drink than I thought!" Maura told her reflection.

 _A_ _nd why am I doing this to myself?_ Her thoughts nearly raced as she bent over to grasp her shaking knees with trembling hands in hopes of finding some form of stability. _DAMN it, Jane!_

And damn her for letting Jane do that to her! But oh God, how she wanted her like she wanted no one else! Feeling the brunette's body so close against her own was a complete turn on! No one has ever made her feel the way Jane do!

"Pull yourself together, Maura!" She instructed her reflection in the mirror, taking another deep breath, and exhaling it slowly. The doctor then bent over the vanity, running cold water to splash on her face. Even though she knew this would ruin her makeup, she was too tired… and tipsy to care.

After cleaning herself up, Maura forced herself to return to the party. As she walked back out into the lobby, from a distance she could see Jane conversing with her parents, Frost, and Riley. Every so often, she would glance in Maura's direction.

Making her way across the room, Maura stumbled once more and then started giggling to herself. The large number of the people, who had packed the ballroom, were now leaving since the evening was winding down. The bride and the groom were nowhere to be seen. Maura expected that they were starting their honeymoon. _How sweet,_ she thought.

"There you are, Dr. Isles!" Frost said in a concerned tone as she approached the remaining group.

"Are you feeling well, baby?" Angela asked in a worried, but motherly type of voice.

"I'm fine," Maura stated lightly. "But… I think I've va… had jus-sa… little too much… cha… champagne!" She then suddenly giggled for effect to prove herself right.

They all laughed as Jane came alongside her, putting her arm around Maura's waist to help hold her steady. She gazed up into Jane's smiling, beautiful face. Instinct warned Maura that nothing was ever going to be the same again. She was caught up in a trap of her own needs and desires! She was in trouble! A sudden shiver shot down Maura's spine, and she jerked involuntary.

Jane immediately wrapped both her arms around Maura from behind. Gently pulling her in closer, the brunette whispered. "Maura?" Her tone spoke so softly that no one else could hear. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Maura glanced up at her. "Yes-s, I'm jus… fine," she smiled dreamily, her voice was soft yet huskier.

 _No, I'm not fine,_ she thought to herself. _I want you! I need you… right here, right now! I ache for you, Jane!_

She closed her eyes for a second, helping the doctor fight against the urge to kiss the former detective, only to open them and discover Jane staring at her in concern.

Turning in her arms, Maura gave Jane's chest a little pat, before speaking. "I.. I-ma… fine… really!" The honey blonde's words were just a little slurred, and Jane accepted her answer- for now.

"Okay everyone, I'm taking this one home!" She announced, grabbing Maura's hand, and leading her towards the door. "See you guys at Sunday dinner tomorrow, minus two!" She chuckled over her shoulder as she and Maura left the ballroom.

Maura had quickly fallen asleep in the car not long after Jane pulled out of the parking lot. By the time Jane arrived at the doctor's home neighborhood, the honey blonde had curved her body into a somewhat and awkward type of fetal position due to initially curling her feet up into the passenger seat after getting in. Her head had drifted to end up resting both against the side of the passenger seatback and the door handle, which also served as an armrest just below the window. The security specialist couldn't help but find the snoozing doctor endearing. However, at the same time was becoming apprehensive at the potential of Maura getting an aching crick in her neck.

 _It certainly makes mine already feel achy just by looking at that!_ The brunette thought to herself as she began pulling into the good doc's driveway. She parked as close as possible to Maura's front door and shut off the car's engine. Jane got out and briskly strode around the car for the passenger side. She slowly opened the door and gently supported the honey blonde's head as the former Boston cop unbuckled Maura's seatbelt, but the woman never stirred. Jane bent down to softly move the hair out of the doc's face, but she still didn't stir. So Jane gave her a little shake.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Jane softly spoke, trying to coax Maura awake. "We're here."

Maura finally opened her eyes; however, slowly. The words seemed to be coming from a long distance away. They were husky, but softly spoken. She said nothing. Simply allowing Jane to help her out of the car, they gradually headed for her front door. Dr. Isles was quickly feeling less surefooted, but Jane was there, providing a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady and balanced.

Jane walked alongside her to the front of the house. It took Maura a few minutes to look through her handbag for the keys. Eventually, she finally found them, trying her best to stand still, and put the key in the lock. Unfortunately, with a trembling hand, she was unsuccessful. Jane graciously took the keys from Maura and unlocked the door. The doctor stumbled through the front entry and giggled at her misstep as Jane walked in behind her smiling. The former cop closed and locked the door.

She then scooped Maura off her feet before the honey blonde completely lost her footing. Pulling the tipsy woman into her strong arms, Jane began carrying her up the stairs, and into Dr. Isles' bedroom, which she had pointed out to her. Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck with a low giggle, clinging to her for dear life.

There was no light inside the room. Only the moon was shining through the double glass doors leading to the balcony, but there was enough light to show one thing that Jane could make out. It was Maura's queen-sized bed with a white and blue comforter and matching pillows. Jane immediately started walking over to it with Maura still in her arms, who's head continued resting on Jane's shoulder. As the brunette slowly brought her down to her feet, Maura looked up at Jane and smiled childishly. Sauntering over to her bedside lamp, the tipsy doctor managed to turn it on, bathing the room in a soft, yellow glow.

Jane was now able to get a better look around Maura's bedroom. The decoration was so feminine and pretty. _A total Maura Isles' room!_ The security specialist smirked as her dark eyes continued to take in the rest of the bedroom.

With totally white painted walls and a gorgeous high ceiling, sheer light blue curtains covered the two huge windows. An asymmetrical bookcase stood in one corner with a Bespoke Linen Cuddle reading chair while a white fireplace occupied the other. Near the hearth appeared to be a walk-in closet while to the far right was the bathroom, the balcony's double glass doors, and mother-of-pearl color carpet. The artwork chosen and arranged brought the whole room beautifully together.

Jane loved Maura's room. It was so her! Fun, yet elegant and beautiful! And speaking of the woman in question, Maura had sat down upon the bed, having pulled the covers back exposing soft, yellow-colored sheets. She was reclining back on her arms in a relaxed position, just smiling at Jane.

Jane kneeled down before the doc on both knees. The Italian's strong, yet gentle hands unsnapped the buckles on both shoes, and began removing them from her small feet. Jane watched as Maura promptly started curling her toes and completely flexing out her feet to get the blood circulating again. She didn't know how Maura could wear 3 to 4 inch heels in everyday life.

 _But look how awesome those legs are!_ Jane thought, as she ran her hand up the back of Maura's leg.

"Stockings?" Jane teased in an amused, husky tone.

Maura looked down at her as she stood, seductively lifting her dress as she went. "No… thigh-highs…" her whisper was slightly slurred, giving Jane a peek at the sexy suspender garter belt and lacy briefs with lace top thigh high stockings.

Jane moaned, running her hand up the length of Maura's leg. Unsnapping the belt from the stocking, the brunette began rolling the black silk down, exposing pale, soft skin as she went. Repeating the same with Maura's other leg, Jane's hands stilled when she felt the soft warm flesh of her inner thigh.

Maura gasped from the sensations Jane was bestowing upon her body. Hearing the doc's intake of breath, Jane knew what she was doing to her. This caused the brunette's own gut to tighten and her penis, too, doubled in size. She had to claim her! Had to have her right here, right now!

Tugging down the garter belt, Jane's face moved closer to the blonde's stomach. She started licking around the flesh of the doc's belly button, while her hands held onto her perfectly curved buttocks.

The feeling of Jane's tongue on her skin sent unfamiliar sensations throughout Maura's body, flooding all parts of her. Holding her dress up in one hand and Jane's head in the other, she felt herself growing weaker in the knees. Maura fought back the moan growing deep within her throat when she felt Jane's hot breath right there at the crotch of her panties. Blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy and unsteady.

Jane quickly sensed how unbalanced Maura was on shaky legs; she stood taking the honey blonde into her strong arms once more. Walking around the bed, she lowered Dr. Isles onto it and then lifted the weary legs up and onto the bed. Coming down between them, Jane began cupping one breast in her hand, and Maura let out a deep whimper. When she felt the outline of Jane's very hard erection rubbing against her through her panties, Maura released another deep moan.

Jane lowered her head to Maura's in response, claiming the doc's mouth with her own. The thrusting of Jane's tongue between her lips and the building thrust of Jane's body between her thighs, made Maura quiver. As their lips clung together, Maura didn't realize until now that a mouth could make love to her. The room started spinning and everything around Maura began growing dark. Closing her eyes tighter, the honey blonde desperately willed her senses to calm down. However, the alcohol took over once more and started pulling Maura deeper and deeper into the abyss… the blissful oblivion of sleep.

Suddenly, the body beneath Jane relaxed and all lip movement ceased. The arms that held the dark brunette tightly moments ago, now lay motionless at Maura's sides. Slowly, Jane lifted her head and eventually her body from hers, shifting to lie beside Maura. "Hey?" Jane whisper called, "Maura?"

But the brunette got no answer, just some slightly heavy breathing. Jane couldn't resist shaking her head a little bit. Maura murmured something unintelligible and then turned her back to Jane, becoming comfortably settled for the night. The detective trained ears could now hear a light snoring.

"Great, what a perfect time to pass out on me, Maura Isles!" Jane said feeling more amused than frustrated before climbing off the bed. Walking around to the opposite side to where Maura lay facing her, she smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen across the cute, little freckled nose. Jane bent over and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before gently easing the covers over Maura's bare shoulder. With one last look at the snoozing doctor, Jane turned off the light and left the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maura's POV:**

Maura gradually awoke the next morning to be greeted with a terrible ache in her head. She still half wore the silver, Sequin dress from the previous night, which she immediately noticed once she threw the covers back in shock.

 _I slept in my clothes_ _?!_ She thought, swinging her feet to the floor to stand, only to promptly stumble back into the bed. The doctor definitely knew then that she had had too much champagne at the wedding reception yesterday. Sitting there for a moment, Maura gave her mind and body time to adjust and trying to force her legs to strengthen.

What a night she had! The dreams felt so real! Dreams of her and Jane! They had been so intimate and so passionate! It had to be a dream, because she still wore the same clothes. And nothing had changed about her.

 _I don't feel any different…_ Maura rationalized. _And if it really happened, wouldn't I feel something more?_ So far, the only thing to ache… was the throb in her head.

When finally feeling assured she could properly stand, Maura stumbled into the bathroom for some aspirin and then a hot shower. As she finally turned off the tap, and stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, Maura slipped into her thick white bathrobe. Making her way back into the bedroom, Dr. Isles brushed out her wet hair.

Walking over to the closet, Maura's hand suddenly stilled on the knob as she heard laughter coming from downstairs. She lived alone, so there wasn't supposed to be anyone else here! Picking up the wooden bat she kept in the corner, Maura made her way slowly down the stairs. She didn't want the intruder to know she was awake... if they even assumed the house was occupied.

Once on the landing, Maura quietly made her way around the corner. Preparing to raise the bat, to strike, and she suddenly stopped in shock. Sitting there at her breakfast bar was Jane Rizzoli! She was eating what appeared to be a bowl of cereal and watching some type of cartoon on a laptop.

 _Where did she get the cereal?_ Maura wondered after regaining ahold of her emotions and palpating heart. Putting the bat down, she walked into the kitchen and to Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Maura questioned.

"Good morning to you, too!" Jane greeted in a cheerful tone.

"I- I'm s-sorry! Good m-morning Jane. H-how are y-you?" Maura stated apologetically.

"That's better. Now, would you like some breakfast?" The brunette asked simply. "You need to put something on your stomach, after last night." Jane grinned knowingly.

 _What did she mean after last night?_ Maura thought with concern welling up inside her.

 _What happened last night that I'm not aware of?_

"D-did something h-happen last n-night Jane?" Maura asked in a dazed tone.

Jane stared at her for a moment with some puzzlement. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

Maura took the seat next to Jane's left and shook her head, briefly closing her eyes. Jane placed her warm hand on Maura's exposed thigh, causing the blonde to jump a bit and re-opened her eyes, looking at her.

"Nothing happened other than you kinda giving me a striptease and then passing out!" Jane said chuckling, going back to eating her now soggy cereal.

Maura was relieved to hear this. If it had went down with Jane, she would have wanted to remember it. However, the doctor felt very disappointed that it didn't. She huffed a sigh; the honey blonde wanted to be with Jane so bad that it hurt!

Dr. Isles rose up and went over to the refrigerator. Upon opening it, she saw a bowl of cut up fruit. _That wasn't here yesterday,_ Maura thought as she turned to look at Jane over her shoulder.

However, the brunette was still watching her cartoon. With a small smile, Maura retrieved the fruit and also a cup of plain, Greek yogurt, and went back to her seat with Jane. Adding the fruit to her yogurt, she started to eat.

Maura stared at Jane's smiling face for a moment. _Is this the way it would be?_ Maura thought, _if she was my wife_ _? The two of us_ _sitting side by side every morning after making love most of the night_ _?_

Suddenly, a strong feeling came over Maura. She hadn't realized it until now, at this very minute while looking at Jane that she had fallen madly in love with this woman. She couldn't imagine herself ever leaving Jane's world.

Maura had to do something to get Jane to stay. But she couldn't come right out and say she was in love with her. It would likely scare her off. No, she needed another approach. Then she was suddenly inspired with a better idea. She could seduce Jane tonight after family dinner! Maura would show her how much she adores Jane by making love with her! Action does speak louder than words!

Jane looked up at Maura and caught her watching her. "You look comfortable," she told her with another smile.

The comment made Maura blush a pretty pink and she looked away. Her heart would metaphorically stop each time Jane's knee would brush up against hers. Also, every time she would smile that smile at her, the doctor's heart fluttered with the realization that it was reserved just for her. The Italian was a bit chatty this morning and all Maura wanted to do was kiss her lips to silence her. The blonde's skin was starting to overheat and her stomach was getting that fluttery, tightening feeling again. She had to get away from Jane before she did something stupid, like attacking the brunette and having her way with her.

"Hey, I would like to apologize to you for last week and last night. I was being a total jerk to ya, and I'm sorry." Jane told her sincerely.

Maura looked up at the beautiful brunette, recognizing the genuine sincerity in her lovely brown eyes. But the doctor had to know what she did to make former cop act that way toward her.

"What did I do to cause you to behave that way, Jane?" Maura's voice was small and sad.

"Nothing. I just can't get over you and my Pops-"

"I've never had an affair with your father if that's what you're thinking." Maura interrupted defensively, knowing it wasn't polite, but she pressed forward. "We weren't even friends, only acquaintances… if you would want to call it that. I only talked to him a handful of times and we only talked about you!" Maura's reply finished more sharply than she intended.

Jane's voice was shocked in response. "Me?!"

"Yes, you! He only talked about you and how sorry he was to have pushed his family away." Maura said in a small, but calmer voice.

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt bad, even worse for jumping to conclusions and accusing Maura of sleeping with Frank, when she knew all along that she hadn't. Jane felt sick to her stomach over this and being such an ass to her girlfriend.

Jane Rizzoli closed her eyes as she recognized the hurt expression on the good Doc's beautiful face. "I'm sorry for accusing you of infidelity, Maura. I should've known that you wouldn't have been interested in Frank." Her statement possessed a defeated tone of voice.

"I only talked with him to learn more about you love." Maura said, tentatively placing her hand on Jane's soft cheek. "And… never mind."

The soft, dark eyes narrowed as she watched Dr. Maura Isles quickly repress whatever it was she was going to say next. Jane's cop instinct knew there was more the blonde wanted to say and wondered if she should push it and find out.

Jane simply turned her head and kissed the palm of Maura's hand, causing the blonde to shiver in her seat.

Maura slowly got up and rinsed out her bowl, placing it in the dishwasher. Jane watched her the whole time, wondering what could have spooked her.

"I'm going to get dressed now. Will you be staying?" Maura inquired.

Jane stood bringing her own bowl over and rinsing it out as well, then placing it beside Maura's in the dishwasher. "No, I need to go home to shower and change. Plus I need to check in with my team." Jane explained, passing by Maura. She stopped, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Am I forgiven?" she gently looked the blonde in the eye.

Maura could see the honesty on Jane's face. She wasn't so sure if she should forgive her for something like this, but she loved Jane and could understand where she was coming from.

"Yes, all is forgiven." Maura declared in a meaningful tone.

Jane smiled and took the blonde's hand, "I'll see you tonight then?" she asked hopefully.

Maura Isles nodded affirmatively. Jane smiled, giving the good doc's hand a squeeze, before walking out the door, leaving Maura in her kitchen with her hand to her cheek.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know I'm prolonging their big night together, but I had to clear up some things between Jane and Maura, before they took that next step in their relationship. Next chapter it's on I promise...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok my lovely readers, as promise here is Chapter 15 and our two favorite ladies big night together, and Jane will learn of Maura's secret in this chapter. Putting just a little WARNING there.**

 **Now to the Guest who said: "Everything involving Frank is dumb."** **He might have said those things, when he FIRST met Maura drunk, but he did really love his daughter, and over the years with less drinking and more thinking he came to know that. For all the rest of you'll, thank you for your support and wonderful reviews, now on with the show lol..**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R &I. I just love to write about them.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Maura's POV:**

Maura was bored with nothing to do now that Jane was gone. She eventually remembered that she did have two new medical journals she hadn't gotten around to reading yet. However, before she was just about to sit down and get comfortable to start reading, her cell phone started ringing from where it sat on the coffee table. As Maura rose to retrieve it, she noticed it was her mother,

Constance Isles, calling. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello mother."

 _"Hello darling! How are you?"_ Her mother's cheerful voice replied through the phone.

"I'm well, mother. How about yourself?" Maura asked in genuine sincerity.

" _That's fabulous darling and I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking,"_ Constance replied happily. _"Your brother, Colin is doing so wonderfully here! He's about to take Paris by storm!"_ Her voice stated in a gleeful tone before continuing _. "I was told that you, my darling, have a new love_ _interest in your life now! And that it's a woman?"_

Maura was shocked at first, and then sighed. Her mind started formulating ways on how to kill her big-mouthed brother! Jane and her weren't even dating when he left! _Guess he must have seen it before I did_! Maura thought, listening to her mother prattle on about her non-existent love life.

"That's wonderful mother, give him my congratulations." Maura calmly stated. "And for as my love interest, that is true," she confessed. "Her name is Jane."

 _"I knew you were different when you didn't marry Garrett Fairfield!"_ the mother chuckled. " _And_ especially _after ending it with that sexy Doctor Ian Faulkner."_

"What do you mean by _different_ , mother?" Maura asked warily.

 _"Oh that I knew that you just weren't into men, Maura!"_ Mrs. Isles replied with genuine warmth.

Oh boy, if only she knew that Jane was as close to a man as they come! But that wa _s_ not her secret to tell, so Maura kept quiet on the subject.

 _"I remember you bringing that young woman home from college to stay the summer with us. Do you remember that, Maura?"_ Constance asked. _"What was her name?"_ There was silence on the other end of the line and then her mother resumed speaking. _"Ah yes! It was Isabella Hartley_ _!_ _A_ _very cute_ _,_ _little redhead_ _!_ "

Maura couldn't help but blush as she heard her mother's laughter on the other end. How could she have forgotten her first crush at the age of seventeen? She began recollecting the student from her college years by the name of Isabella Hartley. She was the only girl there who befriended her and would spend any time with her. But nothing ever came of it because Isabella was into boys, big time. Plus Maura didn't even comprehend her own sexual orientation back then.

 _"Hello? Darling, are you still here?"_ Constance's concerned voice sounded over the phone's speaker.

"Yes, sorry mother. Did you say something?" Maura easily asked.

 _"What I asked Maura, was; what does this Jane do for a living?"_ Dr. Isles' mother repeated herself once more, in a slightly measured tone.

Maura sighed heavily, hating that she'd unintentionally ignored her mother. It was never her intention for doing so, but whenever Jane's name came up in a conversation, it turned her whole world around.

"Sorry, mother." The blonde took in a quiet, deep breath. "Jane owns her own business, a very successful security company. Have you heard of: 'Rizzoli Security Services?'"

There was a slight gasp on the other end of the line, before her mother spoke. Maura couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

 _"You mean: 'The Jane Rizzoli?'"_ Constance asked in shocked tone of voice _._

"The one and only. What? Do you know about her mother?" Maura slightly huffed, nervous her own mother could possibly know more about her girlfriend

than she did.

 _"Nothing darling, only that she's new money in our parts and loaded_ _. I_ _f I'm not mistaken_ _,_ _"_ Constance simultaneously confessed and reassured. _"I once read somewhere that she was attacked a few years ag_ _o w_ _hen she was a police officer. She definitely_ _stays out of the limelight. While you only hear a little about her, it's all good_ _,_ _of course."_

This made the doc smile and love Jane even more. "Detective, mother." Maura replied in correction.

 _"Pardon?_ "

"Jane was a Homicide Detective for the Boston Police Department. The youngest and only female for that matter!" Maura added to her announcement quite proudly.

 _"I can tell that you are quite taken with her, my love."_ Her mother's voice simply stated.

Maura closed her eyes against what she was about to tell her mother. She didn't know how she would react. Taking a deep breath, she just went for it.

"I'm madly in love with her mother." Maura confessed and there was silence on the other end. As Maura was beginning to think they lost their connection, Constance spoke.

 _"Have you told her that, my love?"_

Maura wasquiet for a moment, just deeply thinking and analyzing of how much she really did love and esteem Jane Rizzoli. "Yes," the whispered answer finally transmitted from Maura's end.

 _"Does she not feel the same way, Maura?"_ Her mother's response inquired worriedly.

"Oh yes!" the daughter promptly replied happily. "Yes she does, mother!"

 _"Wonderful Darling! I'm so happy for you!"_

Maura wassilent once more on her end. It was wonderful, and even felt better, but she didn't know how long this feeling would last. Once Jane found out her secret, which could be as soon as tonight, everything was likely to change.

 _"Honestly_ _Darling, I do need to go now."_ Her mother stated with a sigh. _"But I will be in town soon to meet your Jane!"_

"Alright mother," Maura responded sincerely. "Give my love to father and Colin for me."

 _"I will do so,_ " Constance stated in a fond tone. _"I love you, dearest."_

"I love you too, mother." Maura then ended the call and sighed heavily before nearly setting her phone aside.

She decided to go prepare for tonight, but first she needed to send Jane a text, to cancel out on the family dinner. As much as she hated to do it, she already loved Jane's close-knit family. However, she just wasn't in the mood to be social tonight… well, not in that way. Maura solely wanted, actually yearned to be very social with Jane tonight! Only Jane!

 _ **M:** "Hey?"_

 _ **J:** "Hey yourself!" _ the quick reply chimed.

 _ **M:** "I'm still not feeling too well, so I'm just going to stay in tonight Jane."_

Maura knew she wasn't lying- she did feel a tension headache coming on, which she often experienced after chatting with her mother.

 _ **J:** "Oh no Maura, you want me to come over? I can call Ma and tell her that we won't be there."_

 _ **M:** "No! No Jane, you go and enjoy your family sweetie! I'm just going to lay down here for a while."_

 _ **J:** "Would it be al_ _l r_ _ight if I drop by there on my way home?"_

 _ **M:** "That would be nice Jane, thank you. There's a spare key under the garden tortoise. Just let yourself in when you get here._ _"_

 _ **J:** Ha, only you would have a key under a garden tortoise Maura! lol. Will do."_

 _ **M:** "Hey, no one would think to look there!"_

 _ **J:** "You got that right! Lol_ _._ _See you soon, baby!"_

 _ **M:** "Okay, see you soon."_

 _Well, that was easy,_ Maura thought. _Didn't have to think of a way to get her over here, she invited herself!_

Now she had just enough time to cook herself something to eat and have a nice hot bath before Jane arrived.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Both their POV:**

Maura was nervously nibbling on her bottom lip, knowing at any moment; Jane would be coming over. Damn, if she wasn't looking forward to being with her girlfriend for the first time! She hoped that Jane was in the mood or else this would have been all just a waste of time on Maura's part.

Jane approached the garden tortoise sculpture and quickly retrieved the key from underneath with as minimal movement possible. Old habits die-hard, in case anybody her cop-trained eyes failed to detect may have happened to see her in front of the doc's house.

 _She won't be able to hide it there anymore_. Jane thought to herself, as she approached Maura's door and unlocked it. _Well, no use in putting it back there since she'll have to find another hiding place for it._

Once inside and discovering everything was dark, Jane started to assume Maura had gone to bed. The former detective was about to turn around and leave for home before her keen ears heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Maura just heard her front door open. It couldn't be anyone else but Jane. No other soul possessed a key to her residence… so; logically it could only be the beautiful, raven-haired Italian! The blonde's delicate body started to tremble with her increasing anticipation… and unease. She was so nervous and Maura knew that she had to calm herself down or this would never work! Noticing the open door, the doctor quickly rushed and closed her bedroom door, only to stumble. Hitting the wall, Dr. Isles quickly recovered by bracing herself before falling completely.

"Really Maura!" The honey blonde whispered in a self-chastising voice, "get a hold of yourself!"

Walking back over to the bed, Maura sat down upon it, waiting for Jane to come in and find her. She exhaled deeply, suddenly overwhelmed with this peculiar feeling that she just couldn't shake.

Making her way up the stairs, Jane came to a stop at Maura's closed bedroom door. She softly knocked and heard a faint: _"Come in."_

Jane slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside the softly lit bedroom.

She immediately recognized Maura sitting on the edge of her bed with her sexy legs crossed at the knee. Jane wondered what was going on as she walked over to Dr. Isles and kneeled down in front of her.

Noticing the unshed tears in her lovely hazel eyes, the brunette quickly took Maura's trembling hand into both of hers. "Hey, are you okay love?" Jane whispered.

"I'm…n… not sure," Maura's whispered reply stated in a watery tone.

Now that Jane was there in the flesh and in front of her, she didn't know if this was the right time for them.

"Not sure about what? What are you talking about Maura?" Jane's flat tone seemed to tease.

Maura closed her eyes, but failing to keep the few tears she was trying to hold back from escaping, and flowing down her cheeks. When she reopened them and looked at Jane again, they were a stormy green instead of her normal hazel green color.

"I'm not sure about anything… none of this Jane." She said desperately, hoping she could get Jane to understand. "I'm not even sure if you really love me!" She quickly took a deep breath. "But I love you, Jane! I didn't want to love you… I didn't even ask for it! I wish with all my heart that I didn't!" Maura stood up and walked away from Jane.

"Don't say that Maur,"Jane said, standing as well. She strode over to her and pulled her into her arms. "I love you so much baby!"

Jane held the smaller woman close in silence for several moments. "From the very first moment I held you like this, I felt something for you! While I didn't know it then, I know it now. I know what it was!"

Maura gazed up at Jane for a long moment. She expected to see humor in her brown eyes; however, she only detected pure honesty. "What can I do to convince you?" Jane's soft voice was sounded small and sad.

"Say it again," she whispered.

Jane smiled. "I love you with all my heart..." the brunette's voice was raspy from the emotions that were surging through her. "I'm in love with you, Dr. Maura Isles!"

Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her, pouring all of the love she felt for this woman into it. Jane immediately returned the kiss, pulling her closer and tightening her grasp. The two of them kissed for a long while until the need for air necessitated for them to part. Jane was the first to break the kiss, sliding her lips down to Maura's chin and neck.

"Oh!" Jane murmured against her neck. "Being away from you tonight… let me… let me know just how much I want… need, to be near you! How much I really love you!"

Jane Rizzoli eagerly kissed her again, pouring in all the passion and adoration she felt for her lovely girlfriend.

Backing Maura up against the closed door, Jane shakily grabbed her hand and gradually brought it down her body. "This is what you do to me!" Her voice thickly whispered and pressed Maura's palm against her pants, over her swollen erection.

Maura's hand immediately tightened its grasp and started to stroke her. This earned her a prompt moan from Jane, whose face pressed into where her neck and shoulder met, where her head now rested. The security specialist began pressing herself harder against the doc's hand, but then feebly tried restraining herself from that urge. She knew what would happen, if she continued to let Maura to stroke her like this!

Jane lifted her head. Pressing one finger underneath Maura's chin to lift it to hers, while her opposite one pressed against the blonde's back, and closing her breasts against her own, trapping Maura's hand between their bodies. Bending her head, Jane closed her lips lightly over the soft skin of Maura's neck.

Maura moaned, gripping Jane tighter as she moved more intimately against her. Hell, Jane had never lost control like this before! And she didn't want it to end with her here stroking against Maura's hand, instead of burying herself deep inside her lover's tender hot, and wet flesh!

As Jane went for the buttons on Maura's jeans, the honey blonde pressed her hands against the door behind her for support. "Jane?" she whispered, "please!" But once they were undone, Jane slipped her hand inside and felt Maura's soft wetness.

Maura started to panic as she felt Jane's fingers touch her. "Jane, don't!" She exclaimed and began pushing against the stronger woman's chest.

Jane immediately removed her hand and took a step back. She could see that uncertainty in her soon to be lover's green eyes, but why was it there? _Didn't she want this?_ The former detective thought, confused.

"Hey, don't be afraid!" Jane stated worriedly. "I'm not going to hurt you baby," she tried reassuring her. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

They stared at each other for a moment. But only a moment, before Maura shakily whispered: "I n-need you, r-right now!" She managed to reply and taking Jane's hand. The doc walked her back over to the bed and pushed her downward to sit on its surface.

Slowly, Maura began unbuttoning her blouse while Jane watched. When she was done, Jane pulled her between her own parted legs. Taking each side of the doc's blouse and the brunette began sliding it down her arms. Jane gazed over the lovely curves of her full, large and round breasts, covered by a black lace bra. She then took in her flat and toned stomach that she had remembered so well. The cop's eyes seemed to burn with desire.

"Someone is wearing too many clothes!" Maura smirked as she informed the raven brunette before her fingers started clutching at the bottom of Jane's T-shirt. Lifting it up, Jane easily raised her arms upward in helping Maura accomplish the task of removing it over her head. The honey blonde couldn't help but gasp as Jane's purple sports-bra covering her small, but perky breasts, which were revealed in the bedroom's low lighting. Maura couldn't get over the ex-detective's strong muscular toned, but lovely flat abdomen. She wanted to lick them and taste Jane's skin.

Lifting her hands to Maura's shoulders, Jane pushed down both bra straps and unfastened the front clasp, setting her breasts free. Maura stood motionless, not even breathing as she felt Jane's trembling fingertips press into her soft warm flesh, then gradually slide downward to her nipples.

"Ohh!" Maura hissed, as Jane watched her close her eyes in response to her touches. Her skin felt so heightened to every sensation. Even the smallest of Jane's touches was pure ecstasy! This certainly made her hungry for more!

"You're so beautiful, honey!" Jane whispered as her hands began fondling Maura's breasts with adoring care. "So exquisite," her voice murmured, leaning closer and sliding her lips along Maura's collarbone.

Jane's tongue pressed into the top of one of Maura's breasts and she pushed her soft flesh upward with her hand. Slowly, she moved her lips downward towards Maura's rosy tipped nipple, and eventually taking one into her mouth. Maura felt the heated moisture of Jane's mouth as she began sucking with building intensity.

Maura brought her hand to the back of Jane's head, urging her closer. Eventually, Jane moved to the other breast and gave it the same adoring attention she had bestowed on its twin.

Sliding her hands down each side of Maura's body, Jane tugged down her jeans, pushing them to the floor, and helping Maura step out of them. Dr. Isles shivered in only her black lace panties as the cooler air greeted her exposed legs, while Jane straightened up to look at her.

Maura had curves in all the right places! Her stomach was flat with a small navel and delicate, soft hips that flared out just enough to have something to hold on to! Completing the doc's beautiful body were the toned, but muscular short legs! As Jane's eyes latched with Maura's, she could see something in the depths of those green/honey pools.

Jane caught it just before she lowered her gaze to the floor. Was it doubt and fear she saw? What was she afraid of? Surely it wasn't her? Jane put her arms around Maura and held her for a while. She eventually began kissing on Maura's belly and under her breasts, sweetly whispering in hopes to reassure her love that everything was going to be okay.

Once the blonde stopped shaking, Jane released her. She starting pushing the panties down her legs, as Maura brought her hands up to rest in the V curves of her thighs. Jane intercepted Maura's hands gently within her own, kissing both palms before resting them to the sides of her body

"No," Jane whispered in a tormented tone. "You don't have to hide from me, sweetie! You're beautiful, Maur!" She finished with a gasp, while gazing over Maura's now naked body. In the intimate lighting, Jane could see the slightly darker golden strip of curls framing her intimate, feminine entrance

Maura held out her hand for Jane and she took it. She tugged for Jane to stand and reached for the front of her jeans and started to unbutton the top button with trembling hands. Then the second button and then the third until Jane's jeans lay open at her narrow waist. Just as Maura was about to push them down, Jane drew away from her and took over the job.

Swallowing hard, Jane pushed them down along with her purple boxer briefs. When she straightened, her erection was thick, hard, and long, like a divining rod, aimed straight towards the juncture of Maura's thighs. After removing the last of her clothes, Jane stood completely nude in front of Maura.

Maura couldn't believe her eyes! Before her stood a goddess! Jane was so beautifully put together… no, sculpted! Exquisitely sculpted, starting with strong shoulders and lovely muscular biceps! The doctor's eyes then descended to focus on her small, but firm and perky, yet just as perfectly formed breasts with dusty brown nipples. Her abdomen was perfectly flat and chiseled muscular tone with strong thighs and long, muscular legs! Looking back up, there it was. Standing at attention was Jane's sizable, erected penis.

 _How does she hide that thing so well?_ Maura thought, reaching out to touch the perfectly mushroom shaped head.

Ever the physician and always thirsting with curiosity, Dr. Isles discovered it odd that Jane had no pubic hair. _Only smooth, soft skin!_ Maura hummed as she very slowly traced her fingertips over it.

Every soft, hesitant touch began driving Jane crazy with want, and making her painfully harder. The brunette inhaled deeply, feeling angsty and unreasonably horny. It had been a while for her… nearly two years.

Jane let out a deep growl as Maura gripped her in her soft hands and started to gently stroke her. Jane rested her forehead against the honey blonde's with a slight pant, trying to hold off the orgasm that was building just by Maura's delicate touch. Another low growl emerged as the doc's soft fingers grasped and began gently massaging the fleshly bundle at the base of Jane's penis.

Jane growled again. She had to end this torment and get inside this woman she now held in her arms! The need for her was too great! She just had to have her as much as she needed air to breathe!

"C-C'mere… baby!" the brunette gasped while taking her hand. Jane led Maura to the other side of the bed and gently laying her down. However, instead of immediately joining her, Jane quickly retrieved her jeans, looking inside her wallet for the packet she usually kept there. Taking out a foil package, Jane threw everything back onto the floor, and got into bed beside Maura.

Ripping open the package with her teeth, Jane gently applied the condom onto herself as Maura watched the whole time. Once done, Jane finally climbed on top of Maura. They both sighed at the same time in pleasure as her marvelous weight pressed the good doc's body into the mattress. An unspoken desire passed between them both to simply remain still for several moments. Both of them simply reveling in the feel of their bodies' naked flesh against each other before their hands started to explore the other's body. Skin on skin.

As Jane's long, slim fingers came to touch Maura's sticky sensitive spot, the blonde reacted with a high-pitched gasp. An aching moan then followed, as Jane gently rubbed her clit. Sliding one finger lower, she slowly inserted it into her, and eventually, another. Jane could feel that Maura was wet and ready, but she was so tight. So much so, that Jane didn't think she would fit.

Bracing herself on her elbows above Maura, Jane settled herself between the doc's parted thighs. Maura tilted her pelvis upward to welcome this flesh to hers. Their eyes met and held for a long while. Maura could feel Jane's arousal softly pressing against her belly before shifting as her manhood eventually discovered the warm entrance of her mound. They momentarily held each other's gaze before Jane started to slowly enter her.

Maura unconsciously held her breath as she felt the fleshly hardness sliding within her. The stretching sensation was beginning to be too much, causing her to writhed beneath Jane as she began her first, long and slow penetrating thrust. Maura went very still at the first, blunt probing of discomfort, gasping as she felt the first swift, sharp stab of pain overwhelming her body.

 _God, she_ _feel_ _s like hot silk! Soft, wet, and incredibly tight_ _!_ Jane thought with a growing frown, gazing down into Maura's tearful green eyes.

She could feel her body tightening even more around her, as she continued to gradually push forward. It was like her pussy was fighting her out. But with each rigid length pressing against those soft, wet walls, Jane felt Maura starting to yield beneath the pressure.

A tiny muscle in Jane's cheek twitched as she tried pushing even deeper into Maura. _But_ _she's so damn tight!_ Jane thought beginning to think she wouldn't be able to continue.

Maura closed her eyes as she felt Jane buck against her. Frozen in place, her body tensed as panic and pain started flaring simultaneously. This especially made hot tears spring out of her eyes. The pain threatening her became a reality and Maura wanted to shove Jane away, but she couldn't! Being stretched entirely and to the fullest, the sensation was unbearable! Yet she bore it, because the only other alternative was to stop. As much as it hurt, she didn't want Jane to stop!

 _Dear God, I hadn't dreamed this would hurt so much_ _!_ Maura thought, as all pleasure vanished, as Jane pressed completely inside, and increasing the speed of her thrusting.

As Jane thrust forward, she met the barriers of Maura's virginity, the blonde desperately clutched her. Sobbing, gasping, and half screaming in pain, Maura's sudden resistance had caused her muscles to convulse around her. Jane's frown deepened as she realized exactly what she had done.

"Oh God! Oh my fucking God!" Jane whispered, looking down at the hysterically crying woman beneath her.

Every muscle in her body went still. Jane thought her heart might stop with the knowledge that she was the first to know, Biblically know, Maura's soft secret of her womanly flesh.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Don't worry this will continue in the next Chapter. I didn't want it to be to long, but Chapter 16 is done and being Beta read as you read this. Until next time my lovelies..**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers, as promise here is Chapter 16, that starts off where Chapter 15 left off. Jane is not a monster and she would have NOT force herself on Maura or make her do many thing that she didn't want to do. I just want to put a bit of a WARNING! here, just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT...**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Every muscle in her body went still. Jane thought her heart might stop with the knowledge that she was the first to know, Biblically know, Maura's soft secret of her womanly flesh._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane froze, immobile. As she started to withdraw from her, Maura tightened her arms, and also held on by wrapping her legs tightly around Jane's ass.

"Don't stop! Please!" She begged, while urging Jane on by moving her own hips.

However Jane's body continued remaining completely still, still unsure of the whole thing. Her nearly black eyes locked with Maura's glistening ones while the younger woman beneath her struggled to regain control of her breathing as her delicate fingers continued tightening their grasp on the strong shoulders.

"Maur…" Jane started only to wince as the doctor's fingers snagged some of the wild hair on the nape of her neck.

"Please!" Dr. Isles repeated with another desperate roll of her hips and pulling on the brunette's shoulders. "I-I need you! D-Don't stop… I want it to be you! Only you…"

Jane slowly leaned downward and tenderly silenced the blonde with long kiss. When they came up for much needed air, Maura's tight grasp softened as their eyes met once more. An unspoken plea transmitted from the bright, hazel eyes for Jane to continue. Their lips tenderly reunited in another long and soul searing kiss as Jane eventually resumed penetrating Maura again; however, more gently when the delicate hips urged for her to continue. Probing virtually deeper within her, Maura's tightness practically fitting Jane like a glove! Suddenly feeling something give way, Jane found herself completely seated to her hilt!

Maura could feel Jane's length at her internal hotspot, piercing her, and bringing her to another frenzied state; causing her to painfully wince once more, but didn't make a sound. Jane didn't miss the wounded look in the blonde's sweet face and the tears rolling into her hair as Maura forced herself to relax. Their gazes locked while they both remained completely motionless, simply feeling their complete union.

"Questa sarà l'ultima volta che questo farà del male, lo prometto bebè." (This will be the last time this will hurt, I promise baby). Jane sweetly whispered into Maura's ear, before sucking on the sensitive spot right underneath it.

Maura moaned, both feeling herself becoming further aroused by the sexy Italian words and at the sensations Jane's mouth was giving her! They almost completely took over the physical pain she felt in her lower body.

After a short while, Jane groaned deep in her throat, as her eyes grew translucent with intense desire. She never felt this way before with anyone! She had instinctively known from the beginning that being intimate with Maura Isles would be something incredibly special! But she couldn't understand why Maura just didn't tell her. If she'd known, this all would have gone so differently!

Eventually, Jane shifted forward, increasing her movements inside Maura. With each forward thrust sinking deeper within her, a strange, but inoffensive feeling beginning to surge throughout the doc's body. The pain subsided and a much more pleasurable sensation started coursing through her.

She could feel something building; an almost unendurable tension originating in her belly, shooting down her legs, and then back upwards to her core. Maura heard Jane curse under her breath as her thrusting deepened, intensifying, and pushing against her causing each forward stroke inside her to enhance that pleasure.

Such blissful pleasure that even Maura could never have imagined! Either as a physician or even on a personal level! Perhaps it was true, two people literally becoming one! Dr. Isles had never personally believed it- until now. She managed to meet Jane's dark eyes with her own as the brunette gently sank deeply within her once more. Maura felt another surge of feeling as she somehow experienced another heartfelt, profound set of pleasurable sensations as their bodies continued to melt into each other.

The young doctor's eyes fluttered closed as she felt more of herself becoming one with the security specialist, being too much for her rational mind to comprehend. With the built up mass of intense feelings reaching their peak, it ripped through her, and a cry burst from Maura's lips as she shattered against Jane. This made Jane smile, knowing that she has caused Maura to cum, and orgasming for the very first time! The honey blonde's intimate flesh suddenly grabbed Jane tighter than she could have never imagined and she threw her raven head back! Crying out Maura's name as she felt herself explode into a million shimmering fragments inside their fused bodies. She could feel her penis hot and intensely throbbing inside as Maura's soft flesh grasped her even more firmly, refusing to let her go! In those timeless moments of sheer bliss, neither woman cared if their bodies refused to release the other and remaining permanently fused forever! Both women groaned out as they both felt their heartbeats actually racing together in a single, combined pulse within the hot, moist nest where the extreme satisfaction likewise continued surging throughout their souls!

When Jane's body finally relaxed, she collapsed heavily on top of Maura, barely noticing the deceptively strong arms of the doctor catching her and holding her tightly. Even after the soft flesh loosened its hold, the brunette still couldn't immediately find the strength… a part of her not ever wanting to leave the blonde's fleshly, silky warmth! When she recovered sufficiently to slide out of Maura, Jane tenderly rested her head between the hollow of the blonde's sweaty breasts while the rest of her body warmly settled in-between Maura's legs.

Tears of serene joy came to Maura's eyes as she brushed back a strand of dark, damp long curls resting on Jane's flushed cheek. She lifted her head to look up at Maura's smiling face from where she lay beneath her on the bed. Tenderly, Jane reached up to wipe away a tear while others were slipping from Maura's eyes and into her hair and pillow beneath her head.

Braced on one elbow after crawling up to now lay half on top and half alongside her, Jane cradled Maura's head in the palm of her hand. Gently wiping away another tear flowing from her eyes towards her temple with her thumb, Jane tenderly kissed Maura on her runny nose and various other places on the doc's soft face for several minutes while the younger woman continued to recover from her very first orgasmic bliss. Both of them silently running their hands over each other's skin and occasionally kissing and cuddling in a sweet embrace.

As she gently disengaged their bodies, Jane slowly sat up from the bed and removed the used protection from herself. Even in the bedroom's low lighting, the detective's sharp eyesight noticed that the condom was broken.

She remembered the doctors and specialists once telling her parents, that it wasn't likely that she would be able to help conceive children. But she was 12 years old at the time. Now, she was in her 30s, but Jane never had her little swimmers checked up again after that one time. She always wore condoms with her past sexual partners, and always having annual check-up, so she knew was clean. Now knowing that she was Maura's first, she was certainly clean as well… regardless of her medical profession requiring an annual checkup.

Moments later, Jane returned with a wet, warm washcloth. She slowly sat near Maura's feet and gently parted her thighs. Maura winced, jerking a little from the sudden and moist contact along with the physical discomfort and embarrassment of the intimate way Jane was cleaning her. As she was finishing, Jane saw the red specks and smear of blood on the white cloth causing her to sigh heavily, confirming that she had really hurt the beautiful blonde.

Pulling the sheets back up to cover her, Jane turned her bare back on Maura. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jane whispered, not bearing to look back at her. "God, I never dreamed that you would be..." she shuddered as her voice trailed off.

"A virgin? That's not something you simply announce to everyone Jane." Maura stated, before pressing forward. "Not even when trying to convince a person that you didn't sleep with their father!" Dr. Isles finished with her voice growing more firmly.

The former detective finally turned to look at her. Maura had sat up with the sheets having fallen to her waist, showing off her perfect breasts. The unshed tears in her lovely green eyes caused them to look more like small, individual storm clouds. Noticing Jane's eyes becoming distracted, Maura turned away and pulled the sheet over her naked body before continuing.

"You had already made up your mind… being the prosecutor, judge, and jury…" Maura managed to state in a defeated tone of voice, as additional tears spilled down her cheeks. "So, I simply allowed you think what you wanted."

Jane vigorously shook her head. "But I could've seriously hurt you, Maur! Hell, I did hurt you, dammit!" She finished with a yell as she stood up, and began pacing the floor in front of the bed. Maura couldn't help but notice that Jane had no shame in showing her nudity. Considering what they had just accomplished, it wasn't surprising. However, the young doctor personally still felt shy in baring her own.

"When I think of all those terrible things I said to you..." Jane started to continue only for Maura to release the sheets as she rose up on her knees on top of the bed. She gently stopped the cop's pacing by placing a hand on the Italian's arm and softly pressing two fingers up to her lips to silence her.

"It's all behind us now, my love." Maura sighed, pulling Jane's face to hers for tentative kiss. "Let's just leave it in the past where it belongs and simply move forward from tonight."

Jane pulled Maura tighter to her as their lips passionately reunited once more, moaning from the sweetness of her now lover's mouth… and soul. Releasing her and pulling the blonde's body to hers in an embrace, Jane could see the bloody mess on Maura's once clean, yellow sheets.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jane stated, before walking back into the bathroom, carrying the ruined washcloth with her. Once there, the brunette turned on the tap to run Maura a hot bath.

Hearing the water running in the bathroom, Dr. Isles couldn't help wondering what Jane could possibly be doing. As she leaned back on her haunches, she flinched in the discomfort between her legs and whimpered, just as Jane was reentering the bedroom.

She heard Maura's discomfort and knew that she was hurting. _And not just in the physical sense either!_ Her thoughts ruminated as she felt her own emotions running wild as well. Returning to Maura's side, Jane lifted her from the bed.

"Jane!" The blonde exclaimed in shock, clinging to her for dear life, as the strong Italian carried her into the en suite, and gently lowered her into the fragrant, warm water. The younger woman moaned as the warm water greeted and started doing its work for her aching body. When Jane stood up to leave, Maura grabbed her hand.

"You're not joining me?" She couldn't help the sadness in her voice.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jane replied with a smile and kissing the back of Maura's hand.

Returning to the bedroom, a brief search yielded the clean bed linens the ex-detective sought. She quickly stripped the used, rumpled sheets from the bed and replacing them with the fresh, clean linens.

Once satisfied with her work, Jane put the soiled sheets into the nearby hamper as she made her way back into the en-suite. Maura was resting her head back against the tub, with her eyes closed. But once she heard Jane enter, her eyes opened to a slit, and then smiled, holding out her hand for Jane.

Jane took it and climbed into the tub behind Maura, as she eased herself forward to make room for the brunette. The water was still quite warm and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, kissing the nape of her neck that was now exposed due to her hair being pulled up on top of her head prevent it from getting wet.

The blonde moaned feeling the brunette's breasts and strong chest press against her bare back, and then the lips on her neck. She just didn't know how she was going to get enough of this woman… nor did she ever want to! While the desperation for her was unnerving, Maura hoped neither of them would ever get tired of each other!

Jane nervously bit her bottom lip, worrying if she should tell Maura of the condom failing in its protective function.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Jane asked curiously in concern, rubbing Maura's belly in slow circles. Every time her fingertips would softly brush over her belly button, she could feel the muscles tighten and spasm slightly.

Maura sighed, turning her face towards Jane's, and kissing her on the chin. "I feel fantastic, my love! Thank you for asking!" Maura's voice cheerfully replied. "How are you feeling Jane?"

"Me!" Jane nearly exclaimed in a hesitant tone. "I'm more worried about you, baby!"

"Why?" Maura tilted her head and studied Jane's frowning expression, wondering why she was doing so.

 _Well, it's now or never!_ Jane thought as she took a deep breath. "I've got something to tell you, and… I-I don't think your going to like it." The brunette managed, trying to inject a teasing tone, only to sound more flat. This caused Maura to turn sideways to face Jane more directly, realizing this was important.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura asked worriedly.

Jane closed her eyes, but knew she had to tell her. "Well, you see the condom… the condom kinda broke…" she managed to reply. "I'm guessing it was in my wallet too long." She watched Maura's eyes get big as saucers. "But don't worry, I'm don't have anything Maur! I promise, I'm clean! Plus the doctors told me once that my little swimmers aren't so good with swimming!" She finished with confessing, albeit lamely to her own perception, and taking her eyes off Maura's.

She just stared at Jane for a long moment; first in shock, and then with compassion. "Let's just say if you could." Maura stated as she leaned forward and giving Jane's nose a peck. "What would happen if I was?" she asked in a calm, measured tone.

"Well, that would be unlikely, but if you were to be carrying my baby... It would make me the happiest woman alive." Jane whispered truthfully, "You and he or she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I would take care of you both until my dying day."

Maura smiled as she began turning fully around to face Jane, wrapping her strong legs around her slim waist, and lacing her arms around the strong neck. She pecked the brunette's lips before taking the bottom one into her mouth to nibble on, causing the former cop to moan in pleasure, and pulling the good doc closer. The water was getting cold and Jane wasn't done with Maura just yet!

"You ready to get out, seeing as the water had gotten cold?" Jane asked after their lips parted for much needed air.

Maura nodded affirmatively and Jane released the drain for the water to empty. "Okay, hold on to me then!" She stated with a seductive grin and began standing up out of the bathtub using her strong forearms, with Maura tightly wrapped around the security specialist's body. Once safely on her feet, Jane wrapped her hands around the doctor's prefect ass, and stepped out of the tub. She could feel Maura's naked front pressed against her own and causing Jane to harden against their bellies.

Grabbing the big yellow bath towel she had placed on the toilet earlier, Jane sat down and began drying off the woman in question as best she could. Maura continued keeping her body tightly wrapped around, clinging to the brunette's body to ward of the sudden chill. The doctor couldn't believe how strong Jane really was and it fascinated her to no end.

Once done, Jane began walking back into the bedroom with Maura still pressing herself against her. The honey blonde's face had become nestled into the brunette's neck, smelling her sweet skin and placing soft kisses there. She lowered Dr. Isles onto the now clean bed linens and came down on top of her seductively.

Jane lowered her head to capture Maura's mouth in a kiss and then another. Each kiss growing more passionate than the last, causing Maura to tremble even more in need. She then placed soft; open mouth kisses to Maura's neck right behind her left ear before burying her face into the base of it, nuzzling it for a moment to breathe in the sweet scent that was solely Maura Isles! The honey blonde's fingers continually stroked up and down the strong back, gradually creating individual trails of heat within the Jane. The doc's hands spread to grasp the cop's firm ass, marveling at the strength in the Gluteus Maximus and surrounding musculature.

With a responding growl to Dr. Isles' touches, Rizzoli started kissing and licking down to her collarbone, biting lightly to make the blonde gasp, and then suddenly moaning as Jane ran her tongue across it, soothing the sting. Maura's hands came back up to palm the hard, yet softly angled shoulders.

Gradually moving lower, Jane took one sensitive and rosy nipple into her mouth and sucked gently. Hearing Maura's intake of breath, Jane then smiled moving the tip of her tongue over the other hardened and swollen bud. This caused Maura to gasp again from the pleasurable sensations Jane was arousing from within her and the exploring fingers left her shoulders to entangle into the wild, curly hair.

Trailing kisses down her sternum and between the hollow of Maura's breasts, both women softly moaned. Jane at the doc's fingernails softly scratching her scalp and Maura at the former detective's searching lips and tongue discovering those key areas of her body, triggering more arousal. The Italian's exploring tongue met the blonde's soft, but toned belly, especially causing Maura to tremble in excitement as she struggled to restrain against those ticklish places with half moans and giggles. Jane couldn't help slightly giggling herself as she felt the vibrations of her sweet lover's own giggles and the fluttering spasms she discovered earlier in their shared bath.

"You're so beautiful, Maur!" Jane reverently murmured against the soft skin. "So gorgeously sculpted…" her voice trailed off with a half giggle as she circled the small navel once more with her tongue, before moving lower to just where the blonde's bikini line began.

But once Maura realized the course of where her tongue would follow, she cried out as if in shame, instinctively closing her thighs together and causing Jane to quickly raise her head. She noticed the uncertainty along with the blushing in Maura's face for several moments. The honey blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry…" her voice barely spoke in hesitation. "I… I…"

"It's all right sweetheart!" Jane's husky but tender voice spoke reassuringly as the strong, scarred hands gently traced up and down the doctor's shins. "This is only another way of making love. It won't hurt," she lovingly whispered as she started gently parting the doc's thighs with her massaging strokes. Their eyes met as Jane softly held them open. "I promise baby," the security specialist lovingly smiled as she leaned upward and gently kissing the softer, hesitant lips.

Maura jerked a little nervously as Jane's hands resumed caressing the insides of her legs and after a confirming nod and seeing the yearning, wanting expression in the beautiful green eyes, Jane gradually began making her way downward to settle between her thighs. The scarred, but strong hands never ceased in their tender, massaging caresses as Jane started bending her head, and softly pressing her face against the damp cluster of honey colored curls. She hoped none of her deliberate, but softer movements didn't cause her lover any alarm. Jane sighed as she began smelling Maura's arousal.

"Jane…" the younger woman whispered hesitantly resisting the urge to close her legs again, but at the same time, unsure. "Jane, I-I'm… not… not sure I can bear it." Maura managed in a hesitant whisper even though deep down she believed she could. She just wasn't sure with all of these new sensations! She couldn't resist the fearful trepidation that instinctively guarded her all these years! This was all so new!

"Sure you can!" Jane encouraged her. "Just try and relax… and let yourself go with the flow!" She chuckled as she gently lavished small, tender kisses along the doc's bikini line. "Besides…" a kiss pressed just to Maura's pubic bone. "I'm told…" another kiss just below the previous one. "I have…" a lower kiss, "a…" another descending kiss, "talented…" a soft kiss caught some of the soft, honey hair. "… tongue!" The raven-haired brunette softly chuckled before taking a long, slow, and tentative lick up Maura's wet center and back down, swirling her tongue at the silky, warm entrance.

Jane first heard a gasp, which quickly transformed into delicious moaning as she slowly ascended and taking Maura's swollen nub into her mouth, suckling gently. _Mmm! God, this woman tastes so good!_ Jane thought, as she swirled her tongue into Maura's womanly wet folds and the woman let out a deep whimper. _I could do this all night_ _!_

Having never permitting anyone taste her there, Maura instinctively, and deliberately rolled her hips against Jane's mouth as the accurately described, talented tongue sunk into her, filling her over and over again! Maura continued to whimper in growing pleasure, driving out her previous fears as Jane lovingly ravaged her womanhood! Both open-mouthed and thrusting as deep as her tongue could go; another long, whimpering moan emerged from the doc's throat.

 _How could I've gone twenty-eight years without experiencing this?!_ Maura thought feverishly as she pulled back slightly from Jane's over heated mouth.

"Stay with me beautiful!" Jane told her, as her kisses grew more heated. She caught Maura by the ass, and gently pulled her forward so her thirsty tongue could get another taste of her sweet nectar!

"That's it baby!" Jane huffed as the hips eagerly rose up to her own face and blowing cool air into Maura's fevered, wet skin.

Jane's lips felt warm against her cool, damp spot. Maura caught her breath as Jane's tongue began playing with her clit once again, lavishing more possessively by drawing it in and out between her lips. It felt as if Jane were savoring her as if she were a rare, much sought after treasure- a fleshly pearl growing larger with each loving stroke of the Italian's tongue! This released more of the honey blonde's intimate juices and Jane allowed some of it to simply lie on her tongue, savoring its taste as a rare and precious wine.

A wave of pleasure rippled through Maura as something inside her started building again. Also, there was another unendurable tension, which caused Maura to twist restlessly beneath Jane.

Maura's heart hammered against her ribs, causing her breathing to quicken as her hands drifted back into Jane's wild hair, pressing her harder into her center. Jane drew her legs farther apart and gently pulled one up and over her shoulder. This not only helped her remain more securely in place, but also opened Maura up more fully and the brunette increased the speed of her thrusting tongue.

Maura desperately clung to her as Jane carried her to another world of pleasure. Eventually, Jane felt the tense body shudder, as the initial throbs of sensual ecstasy possessed her lover. Panting, Maura's voice cracked when she attempted to whisper Jane's name. There was a softness to her, a real vulnerability that she had never anticipated.

Maura burst into joyful tears as Jane gently trailed light, wet kisses back up the length of her still trembling body. As she came to rest at her side, Jane softly touched her face, tracing a finger across the curve of Maura's trembling bottom lip. She heaved a sobbing breath, as Jane gently kissed the corner of her mouth, wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jane whispered into her ear, pressing herself closer to Maura who could feel Jane's hard erection against her thigh.

Not trusting her own voice, Maura just nodded. Jane smiled, knowing that she had thoroughly satisfied her girlfriend, lover. Pulling the covers over their sweaty, but cooling naked bodies, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, bringing her in to rest against her soft breast.

"Let's get some sleep now." Jane whispered, placing a soft kiss to Maura's forehead. "We both have work in the morning love."

As her eyes easily closed in exhaustion, the doctor listened to the slow, hypnotic rhythm of Jane's heart beating in her ear. Being a virgin, she never imagined making love could be so beautiful! So wonderfully fulfilling! And the way her body responded to Jane's every single touch! It was like she knew her body even better than she did! Knowing just where to touch her, causing her to experience such pleasurable ecstasy!

Sure she had read through books and even seen videos, but nothing prepared her for the real thing! Nothing but the physical sense itself! But it was _so much more_ than just physical feelings! It was as if a part of her soul was now permanently fused with Jane Rizzoli's and vice versa. Nothing was ever going to be the same again…

 _Thi_ _s t_ _ruly_ _is_ _a night to remember!_ Maura thought, blissfully drifting off to sleep with the feel of Jane's respiration heavily blowing into her hair.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This is not the end, Jane will have a bit of a problem with this new situation she has found herself in. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that it made up for the last, there is more to come. I also tried my hand again, at a bit of Italian language with google, don't know if it's right.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers..**


	18. Chapter 17

Oh boy did you guys let me have it! I do hope Chapter 16 made up for 15. Losing one's virginity isn't always perfect, no matter how gentle and tender your partner might be! Plus, it's even rougher when your partner doesn't even know you are a virgin.

Here is Chapter 17; I do hope you guys enjoy it, it's fairly longer :-D. Oh, and I got permission from "OneShotHollywood" to use some of their stuff regarding Jane's treatment...Thank you for that love :-).

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, they are mine only in the Fan fiction world, but it's a shame, I do not own them.

Chapter 17

Jane's POV:

Feeling Maura's body relax, Jane opened her eyes, and stared into the darkness. _Why didn't she tell me that she was an inexperienced woman_? Jane thought to herself. _Why did Maura let her say all those mean and terrible things about her when they met for the second time? Especially when she knew they weren't true?_ Jane's thoughts added as she heaved a slow sigh.

Maura could have stopped her from believing she was a tramp, that she truly wasn't what Jane thought she was. Especially when no one had ever touched her so intimately? _Until tonight..._ Jane's thoughts trailed off, smiling as her new memories of earlier returned to her immediate thoughts.

Maura Isles had given Jane Rizzoli the gift of her virginity… as well as her trust, which only made Jane love her even more! And it most certainly increased the desire in wanting to protect her! Sure she had fallen for Maura Isles the first time she held her in her arms, but she'd never expected, or even imagined this! And the security specialist especially felt that she had no right to share this bed with the precious doc tonight, not like this.

Maura was so beautiful! No man ever made her twist and turn beneath him, to hear her beg, and cry out in pleasure. No, the freak daughter sired by the late Frank Rizzoli Sr., who'd always belittled and abused his daughter… Jane Rizzoli, was the very first to experience her secret! To break down the barrier of Maura's virgin walls and to gift her with such exquisite pleasure! Jane Rizzoli was the first to show her the way lovemaking should be when someone truly loves and adores you.

God, she was so tight! Jane's thoughts recollected, yet so very innocent to have her in my arms! Plus, Jane was so fiercely satisfied that Maura had given herself to her! So completely, so fully, and not even stopping her from the discomfort it had caused her body! Despite the pain inducing tears, she took Jane Rizzoli even more deeply within her virgin body! Shattering beneath her, Maura trembled for so long afterwards, that Jane was afraid she had caused the younger woman some serious bodily harm! Thankfully, the doctor's body eventually relaxed and united with hers! Their flesh somehow, in a sense actually marrying each other! Deep down, not even Jane had experienced such an intimacy herself, despite previous lovers. No, only Maura Isles now qualified as the true definition and meaning of a lover! All of Jane's past experiences were now utterly meaningless after tonight! So, in a sense, it was a 'first time' for her as well!

Jane looked down at a sleeping Maura whose naked, small-framed body curved against her own, and smiled. She's truly mine, the brunette thought as her own eyes drifted closed, and mine alone! The former detective's smile grew as her thought finished while she finally drifted off to sleep.

The brunette must have dozed off, because the next time Jane opened her eyes, the moon was higher and shining through Maura's windows. The moonlight was now falling across the bed, illuminating Maura's nude body. It also revealed the sheets covering them earlier, were now at her waist, leaving her upper body exposed. The room's temperature had chilled sufficiently from the appearance of her now hardened nipples.

Dr. Isles was now lying on her back, with a hand draped across her stomach, and Jane could practically see every part of her. Her closed eyes were moving in a dream like state. Jane's eyes descended to take in Maura's small and perfectly freckled nose, her full lips, still swollen from their earlier kisses were slightly parted. Her long and sweet neck, soft and small shoulders, and God, those full breasts! Jane couldn't help gasping every time her eyes took them in and her gaze ended at the flat, toned stomach.

Jane watched as both her stomach and breasts slowly rise and fall with every steady breath the honey blonde took. She reached out and lightly touched Maura underneath her left breast; there, the brunette could feel the strong heart beating under her fingertips. Stroking lightly, the investigator ran her fingers down the flatness of Maura's stomach and felt it lightly spasm in response to her touch, eliciting a small grin in Jane. Her exploring fingers then descended into the jungle of honey hair, which lay barely covered beneath the sheet. She gently stroked her fingers in a back and forth motion, feeling their softness.

Jane knew if she went any further, she would awaken Maura. And God, how I want to! Jane thought as she struggled to regain control of her own passion. To make love to her again and again! To both hear and feel her sweet release!

But it took everything within her being, to not touch the blonde's soft and sensitive spot. Jane knew Maura needed her rest from the activities they shared earlier... and while she personally felt she'd be fine, Jane Rizzoli knew that she, too, needed to rest more.

Jane's fingers stilled when her ears detected Maura's sleepy moan, and then turning to one side with her back now facing Jane. With another small grin, the brunette bent and kissed Maura's shoulder blade. Scooting closer to the honey blonde, Jane gathered her more closely in her strong arms. Spooning the warm naked body against hers, Jane began slowly pulling the covers back up to cover them both and closed her eyes.

Maura sighed another moan as she unconsciously felt Jane's arms wrap around her. The honey blonde's hand instinctively grasped and firmly held onto the brunette's , which was at her waist. After several moments, Maura's hand shifted, bringing it up just between her breasts; however, she never woke. Never losing her grinning smile, nor opening her eyes, Jane buried her face closer into the back of Maura's fragrant neck before drifting back into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's POV:

The next morning, Maura stirred and awakened to an aching body. It was still very early, the time of morning as the sun was just barely making its appearance in the night sky. Despite feeling like a truck had hit her inside her lower region, Maura touched the spot just under her pubic bone, and softy moaned from the delicious ache she felt there.

Turning her head on the pillow to look at Jane, who was now lying on her back, Maura fought against the desire to wake her. Not only to make more passionate love with her, but to also see that specific warm smile. As Jane would open her beautiful brown eyes, they would focus solely on her as if nothing else existed in the world! And to experience the feeling of her hands softly exploring her body with their reverential, massaging strokes against her skin again!

Maura gently and slowly turned her body over to face the sleeping brunette who now truly and intimately knew her like no other human being could! Despite trying so hard in not wanting to disturb Jane, Maura's body had other plans as she helplessly resisted against these newly awakened urges! She bent and lightly brushed her lips across Jane's forehead and then descending to tenderly kissing her lips. Jane murmured something in her sleep, briefly patting Maura's chest as her hands and arms shifted. The former detective then sighed, pushing the covers down past her waist as she threw her hands up and over her head with another heaving sigh before returning to a deeper, sleeping state.

Maura childishly grinned as she watched, waiting for her lover to settle back down. Propping herself up on one elbow, she simply watched as the growing, early morning sun played across Jane's lean, lustful, and gorgeous body! Further down, Dr. Isles could just see the tip of Jane's semi-erect penis resting against her belly. Maura slowly scooted further down in the bed, taking the sheets with her until she come face to face with Jane's manly member. She didn't get a good look at it the night before, but here it was in all its naked glory!

She still couldn't believe that Jane had no pubic hair anywhere _. As if she never truly developed any hair follicles,_ the physician's ever-studying mind thought as the hazel eyes continued their roaming gaze.

Her olive skin tone was as smooth looking as a baby's bottom and she couldn't resist in wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. When she reached out a finger to touch her skin, Jane's penis jerked and stood at rapt attention.

Maura quickly pulled her hand back. Quickly looking up to see if Jane had awakened, she slowly exhaled her relief when seeing Jane's eyes still closed and her respirations slow and steady. When she looked back down at Jane's private parts again, she now had a full hard on erection standing tall and proud! Maura took another look back up at Jane once more to see if she was awake this time.

Ascertaining she wasn't, the doctor returned her attention back downward as the erected member somewhat lay back down against Jane's stomach. While she clinically knew all about how male genitalia worked, this was just too fascinating to see it in action with a non-medical perspective! As an actual lover! A lover instead of an observer- either from reading and watching videos, or even from overhearing hospital colleagues bragging of their sexual conquests! Being an actual lover to another person… knowledge, intellectually and Biblically was hers! Hers alone to fascinate and fantasize over! And Jane was certainly a fascination within herself for Dr. Maura Isles! In all her medical practice and years of learning, she had never met anyone like Jane Rizzoli!

She couldn't help being thankful for meeting Frank that one dreadful night in that bar, because look what it brought her! A chance in meeting this sweet, loving, and amazing woman! Even then, Maura instinctively knew deep down that all of those terrible things Frank had said about his daughter weren't, couldn't be true! They just couldn't be! Later in his last few years, he had eventually come to realize he truly loved his daughter and permanently ruined any and all chances of ever achieving a father/daughter relationship with Jane. He knew that everything was just too late to fix.

Blowing out a breath, Maura fought those negative memories away, not wanting to dwell on them any longer. As she told Jane last night, it's all in the past and they could only move forward from here. Plus, she REALLY wanted to get acquainted with Jane's nice sized friend here before her! Once again, it stood at attention and Maura bent over to kiss the tip of its head, causing it to jerk and Maura softly giggled.

Taking the smooth shaft into her hand, the honey blonde doctor began to slowly massage it in an up and down motion, and Jane's penis continued to jerk and twitch within her hand. Quickly leaning forward and after the initial kiss, Maura lightly swirled her tongue around the tip's head, hoping it would give Jane the same and equal pleasure the raven haired brunette's similar action had given her last night! As she rolled her tongue over the delicious smooth skin, the blonde's opposite hand slowly reached lower and lightly stroked the testicular bundle.

Jane's Rectus Femoris muscles tightened and then relaxed as Maura continued stroking both organs. The heavy movement of the bed along with the heavenly sensations surging through her body, Jane eventually awakened. With a long, deep inhale; she opened her chocolate brown eyes to the lovely sight of her girlfriend.

Maura bent her head to take in a hard, dusty nipple into her mouth, making Jane gasp, and then moan. Closing her eyes again as the honey blonde gently sucked on her, Maura raised her head slightly to look at the security specialist as her tongue teased the hard peak. When the brunette's eyes opened and finally focused on the doc's beautiful face, Jane smiled, and lifted her hands to push back her wild bed hair.

"What're you doing?" Jane chuckled out a sleepy, husky moan.

Taking her mouth off the other woman's body, Maura whispered with a smirk. "And good morning to you, my sweet love!" She then half leaned and half crawled to make contact with Jane's lips in a proper, greeting kiss.

"Mm, and a very good morning it is!" Jane moaned, pulling Maura against her. After a few moments, she rolled them over to where Maura now laid on her back. "How are you feeling baby?" She asked worriedly and tenderly brushed some loose, honey blonde hair away from the nearest temple, but her thumb continued its light, tender rubbing.

"I'm fine, maybe still a little tired though." The doc shyly said behind half closed eyelids and trying to pull the covers back over her protectively. Maura watched as she felt Jane run her hand up and down the length of her exposed thigh, before it came to rest on her lower stomach. Their eyes met and held for a moment.

"You're so beautiful, Maur!" Jane confessed nearly breathlessly. She then leaned downward and started kissing her nose before moving to her lips in a gentle kiss. Trailing her tongue across the bottom one, wordlessly seeking entrance, but was denied.

Jane stared at her for a moment and started to pull away from her, but Maura grabbed her, as well as her undivided attention. Before Jane could respond, the doc began kissing her hard and thrusting her own tongue into her lover's mouth. Maura held onto Jane as if she would never let her go. The cop laughed deep within her throat, before softening the kiss by gently accepting Maura's tongue into her mouth.

Just the sweet taste of her made Jane harder and wanting her more than anything at this very moment! Jane pulled Maura closer, causing her to lose the sheet over her naked body. With Maura's lips still pressed against her own, Jane lifted her body to settle more comfortably over the blonde's, but she didn't enter her.

Jane just lay between her parted thighs motionlessly, simply content in tasting her sweet mouth and feeling her skin against her own. Moving to kiss along her neck, both women reveled in the delicious sensations of their soft, warm flesh pressing against each other, gradually increasing in a steady surge of heat. She could feel Maura's legs tightening around her hips, as she tried lifting her body to fit the brunette's, but Jane still refused to go inside her.

Bending her head to one breast, Jane began to torment its peak with tiny love bites, and finally started to slowly thrust vertically with her hips, deliciously rubbing her hardened manhood against the blonde's softness, which was increasing both in moisture and temperature! Just feeling the soft womanly folds yield beneath the pressure by massaging and lubricating her dispatched unspeakable hedonistic surges throughout Jane's body, causing her to literally tremble!

Maura moaned from the slow, pleasurable thrusting and tightened her hold as she shifted her body once more, causing Jane to suddenly sink inside her! There was a flash of momentary pain, making the delicate woman jerk slightly as tears sprung into her eyes, but the pain quickly subsided. Feeling the wet heat of Maura's walls sheathing her in their cozy, warm cocoon, Jane realized that she had no protection on, but it was too late for her to draw back. Jane Rizzoli had lost all control at first contact with Maura's creamy warmth! She had to have her again, with no more waiting and nothing between them!

 _I'll have to worry about that later_ , Jane thought to herself, _for now it's just us! Truly us… with no barriers! Damn, she feels so heavenly… so smooth! So… much better… than…_ The detective's thoughts melted away as the surging pleasure overrode coherent thinking and her body melting further into Maura's!

The pain didn't last long this time and Maura was quickly moaning from the warm, absorbing pleasure Jane was giving her! They both were soon swept up on a wave of love, enwrapping them both into a sweet ocean of ecstasy!

Despite the really snug fit, the honey blonde could feel the brunette's penis actually throbbing against her moist walls, signaling a looming ejaculation. Maura couldn't help flexing with her intimate muscles at the indescribable pleasure the spasming organ was inflicting! It was practically… literally massaging her in the most intimate of ways!

The doctor's moaning gasps along with the former cop's eventually grew breathless as she somehow gripped Jane tighter within their succulent nest, keeping her securely in place! Her moans combined with her lover's as they could feel Jane's hot cum finally erupt! Maura cried out and then quickly released a long, moaning sigh as she felt Jane's essence filling her as she tried to continue flexing these newly awakened muscles around Jane, milking her for everything she had! If only they could remain entirely immersed in this ocean's rapture… permanently fused into a combined body and soul!

Some minutes later, Jane trailed little; light kisses over Maura's cheek, and down her neck to her earlobe. Drawing the sensitive skin into her mouth, Jane was still trying to catch her breath. "Are… you o-kay… sweetie?" she managed to whisper huskily.

Maura could only nod in reassurance as her body continued to tremble in post coital bliss. Jane returned her nod and they leisurely kissed as their hands softly traced what areas of bare skin they could reach due to their firm embrace. Neither woman wanting to pull away from the continued bliss of their joined bodies.

"Do you… want… a shower or… bath?" Jane eventually whispered against her inner ear, licking the shell of it.

"Bath," Maura moaned. "Because you can't… sit down... in a shower!" The doctor stated truthfully while shifting and arching her body beneath Jane's, as she still lovingly cradled the brunette inside her silky warmth.

The security specialist couldn't resist groaning at the doc's movements inflicted on her still extremely sensitive cock. Slowly easing herself out and off of Maura, Jane then leaped from the bed, and started walking into the bathroom.

Maura thought Jane Rizzoli was the sexiest thing she'd ever laid eyes on! Possessing the very best parts of both a man and woman! Maura thought with a sighing moan as she watched Jane walk away. Just look at those sweet, firm Gluteus Maximus… and those awesome hamstrings!

In the bathroom, Jane turned the faucets in the tub, and eventually started testing the water to make sure it was the right, perfect temperature as she added the fragrance infused Epsom salts. Returning to Maura's bedroom, the detective trained eyes saw the young doctor sitting up in the bed with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, but so vulnerably in pain as well!

"Are you very sore?" Jane asked in concern, coming to kneel beside the bed.

Maura smiled while opening her eyes. Noticing the worried look on her girlfriend's face, she tried putting on a brave face.

"A little maybe, but not much my love." She replied in a dismissive tone, throwing her legs over the side of the bed to the floor, hoping to assuage Jane's worry. However, as she went to stand, the painful ache surged in parts of her body Maura surmised that she didn't even know existed, and thought better of it.

Maura slowly eased herself down onto the bed, and closing her eyes for a moment, and then trying to stand once again, only this time with a more painful expression on her lovely face. So much for trying to be strong and prove to Jane that she shouldn't feel awful for being the cause of this pain!

Watching her, Jane could see Maura's hesitation in trying to stand, and felt the guilt hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in feigned curiosity, moving to sit by her small feet on the floor.

"No… no," Maura said quietly, still trying to assure Jane and finally looking at her. "It's just that… I don't think I can walk." She smiled down at Jane's worried expression, and started running her fingers through Jane's soft thick hair, pushing it back from her lovely face.

"Well, I can fix that!" Jane said, standing up. Placing one hand underneath Maura's knees and the other around her back, the brunette lifted the doc up, bridal style from the bed with ease and into her strong arms.

The blonde's own arms curled around Jane's neck as she carried her into the bathroom. With Maura still in her arms, Jane stepped into the tub, and carefully lowered both their bodies into the warm, fragrant water. Both women sighed out their respected moans as the water greeted their bodies. Jane slowly reclined back against the tub, bringing Maura to settle between her parted, long legs. The blonde's back softly came to rest against Jane's breasts and they both moaned out again as the warm water began working its magic on their sore and stiff bodies.

Still slightly embarrassed by the intimacy that had passed between the two of them last night and again this morning, Maura still felt a little uneasy with her nudity. Jane could feel her lover's body tense up, as she held herself very still.

"Just relax, sweetheart." Jane whispered in her ear and gently kissing the nearby temple. "We're going to be okay." She continued to gently hold the blonde until she eventually detected the body softening against her own.

Retrieving the washcloth and lathering it up with Maura's body wash, Jane began gently washing her, and sliding it over the tender parts of her body.

Stroking her neck, shoulders, and then her breasts, Jane ran her fingertips in a massaging motion over each areola and nipple. Her hands then descended to Maura's stomach and around her small belly button. As her fingers encountered Maura's sensitive spot between her legs, Maura gasped and then winced in a bit of pain, trapping Jane's hand between her thighs. That area was even more super sore and sensitive than Dr. Isles initially believed personally. Just the mere touch on it hurt and Maura couldn't help the tears of discomfort starting to drip down the sides of her cheeks. Sensing the pain she'd caused, Jane wrapped her strong arms around Maura. The embrace was so tight, that it almost cut off her air supply.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Jane thickly whispered, bringing Maura even closer to her. "I didn't mean to be too rough… I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Her own voice finished in a defeated, tearful tone.

Hearing the double meaning to what her lover just spoken, slowly Maura turned within Jane's arms to face her. Seeing unshed tears in the dark brown eyes, Maura yearned to comfort Jane as a lone tear escaped and trickled down her right cheek. If only to let her know that she was truly all right. The doctor bent down to kiss her soft, trembling lips, as she took the washcloth from the scarred hand and lathered it up again.

Maura smiled as she gingerly kneeled between Jane's bent legs, and proceeded to bathe her. She slowly stroked with shy, trembling fingers over Jane's long neck, and then the strong shoulders. Running down both arms, she was then level with the small, firm breasts. With a shy grin, Maura began running her soapy hands over the hardened, dusty nipples. Watching as Jane closed her eyes and leaning her head back against the tub Maura grew a little bolder. Stroking her hands over the ex-detective's athletic and flat stomach, the doctor smiled at feeling the muscles tense up hard, nearly displaying the abdominal ridges and then relaxing. Moving further down, Maura's hands met Jane's swollen manhood.

Grasping her tightly, Jane took a sharp intake of breath, and then releasing a long, slow moan as Maura began stroking her ever so slowly. But as her hands began slowing to a tortuous stop, Jane suddenly grabbed her wrist, and guided it into a more rapid, up and down motion, having Maura increase the movements of her strokes. She then heard Jane softly curse before suddenly ejaculating in her hand.

Maura noticed Jane's semen was somewhat thick, but clear. Taking it from a doctor's perspective, a clear appearance often indicated a low sperm count. _So she wasn't lying_ … _not that I felt she was,_ Maura thought while she continued washing Jane up. _Healthy sperm often possessed a rich, thicker appearance with a more cloudy or white color, Jane's didn't. I will have to talk to her and see if she has seen a urologist,_ Maura ruminated as her hand continued to pleasure additional relief from Jane. _They have expertise in the male reproductive system and fertility. Experts can start by running a semen analysis to measure the population and vitality of Jane's sperm. This way, we'll know for certain if Jane can ever have children._

Jane gently tightened her grasp on Maura's hands to still them, as she finally looked up at her. Maura's smile was so sexy and seductive towards her that Jane just wanted to pull her on top, against her own body and have her way with her. But it was too soon… for the both of them.

Slowly, Maura stood up, giving Jane a full view of her wet nakedness before stepping out the water. While it took Jane a little more time to continue recovering from her blissful release, but she eventually stood and stepped out of the tub, after releasing the drain. She grabbed a big, fluffy white towel and gently dried Maura's body before her own. Wrapping the towel around her body, Jane then helped Maura into her silk purple robe before exiting the bathroom.

Jane checked the time and started to get dressed in her clothes from the night before while Maura looked on with a frown. _It was just going on 7 o'clock and it looked as if she was in a hurry to get away from her._

"What's the rush, my love?" Maura hesitantly asked. "Are you trying to get away from me?

Jane looked up confused after putting on her shoes. She couldn't understand why Maura would ask that of her. She would never try and get away from her! Jane rose up and walked over to Maura, taking her into her arms. She spent several moments looking deeply into those gorgeous hazel eyes before responding.

"I'm not leaving you Maur, okay? I love you and you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me." She finished in a confessing tone before kissing her on the nose, and watching that sweet smile appear on Maura's beautiful face. "But, I do have to run out to my car and grab something. I don't think your neighbors would appreciate seeing a naked woman, sporting a real hard on running around in your driveway!" She finished with a laugh before releasing a shocked Maura Isles, and walking out the room.

Jane made it to the landing before stopping in her tracks as she saw Bass moving across the floor, slowly towards the kitchen. Jane was amazed at how such a small woman like Dr. Maura Isles could have such a big tortoise for a pet.

"Hey there big fella! Are ya hungry?" Jane asked the tortoise as she walked over to pat his shell. "I have to run out to my car, but I'll be right back to feed you, okay?" She gave his shell one last pat, before straightening, and walking out the front door to her car. Retrieving her small bag, Jane made her way back into the house and headed for the kitchen.

She heard the coffee maker ding, indicating its brewing task was done. Thank God that Maura has a timer set on the coffee maker, Jane thought as she went for the refrigerator.

Retrieving the fresh strawberry and cut up lettuce the former detective had observed Maura giving him the morning before, she knelt down, and placed them on his mat. Bass wasted no time digging into his breakfast and Jane gently patted and stroked his shell with a growing smile.

"Good boy, now you will grow up to be big and strong!" Jane chuckled at the big tortoise.

Maura was descending the stairs as she heard Jane speaking. "Well, he's already a big boy, aren't you Bass?" Maura declared, coming over to kneel and pat Bass' shell herself. "Thank you for giving Bass his breakfast!" She spoke before placing a sweet kiss on Jane's lips

Jane head became woozy from the kiss, and from what Dr. Isles was now wearing. As they both stood, Jane got a good look at her sexy girlfriend wearing a black pencil skirt, stopping just above the knees, and hugging all of her luscious curves! _Wait here was no panty line, was she wearing any?_ Jane thought as she continued to observe her woman. A silky cream sleeveless blouse, leaving her soft arms exposed, and who can forget those Jimmy Choo-Romy Patent-leather, black 3 inch pumps?!

Now those are some come and fuck me heels! Jane thought with a dreamy look on her lovely face.

Maura smiled as she began walking away from her girlfriend to retrieve their coffee. Jane just stood there watching her walk, shaking her head. _How did I get so DAMN lucky to score a woman like this?_ She wondered and began making her own way further into the kitchen.

Remembering her little bag sitting on the counter top, Jane opened it up, and removed a pill bottle. Opening it and taking out one blue tablet, Jane popped it under her tongue with Maura watching her the whole time. Then she withdrew a new hypodermic syringe, and a small brown bottle, and started filling it with a yellowish, liquid type substance before putting the cap back on over the needle.

"Okay doc, I'll need your expertise with this one." Jane casually stated, while handing Maura the full syringe. "Usually my Ma or even Nina would help me out… but I'm here and you're the doctor babe!" She finished with a snicker, and handed her an alcohol wipe before starting to unbutton her jeans.

Doctor Isles was still trying to get her head around the whole of what all Jane was doing. Surely she wasn't right here in her kitchen about to what cops and those of the street described as: "shooting up!" She stared at Jane for a minute, trying to figure out what to do next.

 _Certainly her no longer serving on the police department is due to drug use!_ Maura's thoughts raced. _While studies indicate victims of attack and other trauma often succumb into alcohol and drug abuse while trying to deal with the posttraumatic…_

"What're you waiting for?" Jane's voice blurted out, interrupting the doc's thoughts, as the ex-detective felt nothing transpire per her expectation.

"Look Jane, I'm a physician… and I must refuse in allowing you to abuse drugs in my home." Maura informed her in a commanding voice.

"WHAT?!" Jane replied hotly. "I don't abuse drugs, Maura! What're you talking about?" She turned to look angrily at her girlfriend. After a tense moment, Jane grabbed the pill bottle and shoved it into Maura's hands with the prescription label facing her.

"Estradiol…" Maura read in shock, "this is an estrogen pill!"

"Yes, as part of my treatment." Jane clarified, handing over the little, glass brown bottle. She hoped Dr. Isles could read the smaller print of its prescription label due to the size compared to the tablet bottle.

"Testosterone replacement Injections?" Maura trailed off as she finished reading the bottle's instructions.

She slightly blushed as her eyes shyly looked back at Jane, not exactly knowing what to say. Maura hoped her eyes conveyed her regret in presumption as the dark, brown eyes steadily held hers. After several moments, the brunette once again handed her the loaded syringe and the alcohol wipe before turning and baring her nude backside.

Maura checked to make sure there were no air bubbles by tapping on the syringe, before cleaning off the injection sight, and removing the protective cap over the needle.

"Little stick sweetie." Maura warned Jane just before the needle pierced the skin and she pushed in the medication. After she was done, Maura recapped the used syringe, gently wiped back over the injection sight and briefly massaged the surrounding skin.

"There you go, my love." Maura said in a worried tone, wondering how Jane felt about her accusing outburst. We really need to work in our communication… the younger woman thought with a sigh, as well as trust. That is trust beyond the bed!

Jane righted her jeans before packing up her little bag again, never once looking up at Maura. "I'm not a drug head Maur." Jane simply stated and picking up her mug and started drinking the coffee. Maura started to speak, only for Jane to stop her by raising her hand. Slowly moving to face her directly, Jane began telling Maura her story.

"When I was twelve… one morning after my shower, I discovered a lump in my right ball. But I paid it no attention..." Jane stated, watching the frown come across Maura's face. "I mean… testicles." She corrected for the doctor's sake, and the blonde smiled.

Shaking her head amusingly, Jane continued. "Anyway, my urine had started to cloud over and no matter how much water I drunk to flush out my kidneys… I even gave up soda for a while," the brunette confessed, before she went on. "But it only got worse and my parents had to take me to see a specialist." Jane stopped a moment to take another drink from her coffee while it was still hot.

"Oh my goodness, Jane! What did the specialist say?" Maura asked in concern. "Was it cancerous?"

"Well, we didn't know that I was supposed to be on some type of treatment after my last reconstructive surgery. Frank failed to tell us that!" Jane replied angrily, frowning at the memory of so long ago. "But, thank God that it wasn't cancerous! If we hadn't gotten it checked out when we did, because of my age and condition… I was at a very high risk of developing testicular cancer, and losing my sac… that shit right there, scares the hell out of me!" Jane instinctively went to cover her lower body parts, indicating to Dr. Isles that it was still a very difficult account her lover was disclosing.

"Oh Jane, that would've been terrible!" Maura said apologetically.

"After a few days in the hospital, they ran me through a series of tests and treatments until they found the right one. Then I was able to go home with a treatment best suited for me." She finished her cup of coffee and turned to her girlfriend.

"I have to take Testosterone Cypionate injections once a week, and the estrogen hormones pills are what I have to take every day for the rest of my life to help maintain this body." Jane explained in a flat tone, gesturing with her hands over her body. "Without them, I wouldn't be able to keep an erection… and my testicles will painfully swell. My sperm will then turn into some brownish, reddish color… basically, my male parts will stop working altogether. Then I'd… I'd… I would have nothing." She whispered, looking away from Maura.

Maura was immediately at Jane's side, lacing her arms around her, and pulling her close before sweetly kissing her cheek. She then rested her head gently on the strong shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you don't ever lose your male genitalia, Jane." Maura softly spoke as she lifted her head. Taking the security specialist's face in between her hands, Maura began to lovingly kiss her lips. "We're going to make sure you have every advantage there is out there. She inquired.

"I have a good friend that is a urologist..." Maura deliberately spoke. "If I make an appointment for you, will you go see her?" She asked hopefully.

"Isn't that like a doctor who treats diseases of the urinary tract? I don't need that," Jane informed her, "my urine's just fine."

"Yes Jane, while that's considered their primary practice…" the honey blonde doctor couldn't help explaining. "But they also treat all parts of the male reproductive system. We can get your sperm…" she paused at Jane's frown, but recognized the subtle, twinkling smirk in the dark, chocolate eyes. "Um… your 'little swimmers' all checked out," to which she mirrored Jane's returning smile.

"Plus, we can also make sure that your treatment is still working..."Maura hesitantly continued, as Jane began shaking her head in the negative. "As a physician and by personal observation, treatments sometimes don't last indefinitely. Maura told Jane taking her hand in her own. "And I'm sure there have been a lot of new developments in treating conditions such as yours since you started it all those years ago. She finish, touching the end of Jane's curls that laid over her breast.

 _Jane was still a little not sure of this new development on seeing another specialist, and one that was Maura's friend, no doubt._

"Please Jane, do it for me?" Maura's tone somewhat begged and giving Jane her sad, puppy dog eyes.

That was it; Jane knew she was a goner! Those were the saddest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen on a woman! Oh man! Where did she learn that from?! Jane wondered; I'm never gonna be able to say no whenever she gives me that look!

"Okay Maura, I'll go see this urologist friend of yours." Jane stated, making the doc happy. "Now I have to get home and change, so I can get to work. Have lunch with me later?" Jane asked Maura, before kissing her.

"Yes, I will text you when I'm free." Maura replied breathlessly and quickly giving Jane one of her own.

"Okay… I have to go now." Jane whispered against Maura's lips, before licking the bottom one. "I love you, Maur." She said in a warm and gentle voice.

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end of their big night, and morning together, but there will be more of that to come, so stay tuned... Until next time.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is now finished and ready to read! Just a little time jump here to keep the story moving along. This is another bit of a long chapter, it's tells about Jane's appointment with the Doctor.**

 **For those of you that are interested, I have reposted updated Chapters 1-3… go back and check them out! I know only Guests will be able to review them again.**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, it's a shame, I do not own them, because I love them so much!**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Maura's POV:**

Three weeks had passed since their big night together and of Jane learning Maura's secret to her virgin flesh. The two women only grew much more closer and spent as much time as possible to be with each other in such wonderful bliss!

But here lately, Maura hadn't been feeling too well. The other morning she awoke feeling sick in her stomach and even vomited all the remnants of her dinner from the night before. However, by the time she was required to leave for work, she actually felt better. Dr. Isles even hungrily devoured a blueberry muffin once arriving at her office.

After making her rounds, Dr. Maura Isles walked into the office to be greeted with a beautiful bouquet of red roses! This especially put a huge smile on the doc's lovely face as she went over to deeply inhale their delicate, sweet fragrance. Still smiling, the blonde reached for the small card that was attached with Jane's signature handwriting on it. Opening the little envelope, Maura withdrew the small card, and read: " _Thanks for the ride my sweet, beautiful baby!"_

Maura read the card again and laughed; however, blushing at the same time as she started remembering what had transpired between the two of them the other night! After her shower…

 **Flashback** :

 _ **Jane was reclining on her bed, checking the endings of the Red Sox game on the TV, having already taken her shower earlier, when the bathroom door opened. Maura stepped out into the bedroom wearing only a blue fluffy towel after her own shower, because she had forgotten her favorite lotion on Jane's dresser.**_

 _ **Watching her walk across the room, not saying a word, the honey blonde retrieved her lotion and started back for the bathroom. By this time, Jane had turned off the TV, and waited for Maura to walk past her again.**_

 _ **"Wait," she told Maura while standing up. "C'mere," the brunette nearly whispered, taking the lotion from her hand. "I want to do it." Jane went on to remove the towel from around Maura's naked body, and began spreading it out over the bed. Although she'd become more comfortable with her nudity around Jane, Maura still occasionally blushed as she was doing right now.**_

 _ **Jane motioned for her to come and lay down in front of her. The security specialist then straddled over**_ _ **the doctor's thighs after she grew comfortable upon the bed. Once settled, Jane began to apply lotion into Maura's soft, clean skin. Starting with her long sweet neck, and then her shoulders, Jane's hands then descended to work each arm at a time. Making sure to massage each and every single finger all the way down to their tips, Jane then moved upward to the doc's perfect breasts. Massaging each areola and nipples, Maura began to moan in pleasure. Once she ran her hands down the doc's abdomen, Maura started giggling before Jane could make it to her toned belly! This made Jane smile, as she applied the sweet smelling cream to each thigh, legs and feet, working in between each toe.**_

 _ **Maura was now wetter than ever! Her skin had already flushed a deep pink and Jane looked on her with adoring eyes. "Okay baby!" The brunette gave her a seductive wink. "My turn!" Removing her Red Sox t-shirt, the former cop lay down upon her back on the bed.**_

 _ **Retrieving the lotion, Maura straddled the brunette's waist, placing her wet center across Jane's abs. Feeling the wet heat coming from Maura's pussy, Jane moane**_ _ **d in**_ _ **respon**_ _ **se and**_ _ **f**_ _ **lex**_ _ **ed**_ _ **her abdominal muscles, causing the doctor to moan out as well.**_

 _ **She started with the top of Jane's strong shoulders and worked her way down each arm, but avoided her breasts and started moving downward to her magnificent abs. Once her fingertips met up with the waistband of her boxer briefs, Maura's hands began to tremble as she helped Jane out of the underwear.**_

 _ **The former detective moaned again as her hard member was released and free. Dr. Isles was back and straddling her with her wet center right over Jane's hardness, lubricating it with her own sweet and warm juices! The doc then rubbed her hands across each of Jane's sensitive, dusty nipples and savored the feeling of them hardening under her touch!**_ _**  
**_

_**Jane moaned again, closing her eyes against the feelings Maura was awakening inside her! Her need for this woman was unlike anything she'd ever known before! Jane didn't think that she would ever get enough of her! Nor did she even want to consider the prospect of being tired or too accustomed to the honey blonde!**_

 _ **Maura watched as Jane's hands rose up to close over her sensitive breasts. The cop's ears heard**_ _ **the**_ _ **quick intake of breath; as her thumbs brushed over her hard, pink nipples! Maura's back started arching like a bow! Stroking one long finger down the flatness of Maura's belly, Jane gently touched the notch between her legs. She then began circling the delicate opening with one fingertip, using exquisite care not to hurt her.**_

 _ **Maura closed her eyes as she shuddered from the pleasure rushing through her- both hot and cold, as her muscles began tightening! Pushing her finger gently a little ways inside her, Maura's body quickened with additional moisture! Jane pushed in a little further and eventually adding a second digit as the younger woman's arousal grew. Her breath sighed in and out of her mouth, as a fine quiver raked her slender frame!**_

 _ **After a short while, Jane slowly began sliding out her fingers, as she knew Maura was ready for her. They both were suddenly breathing hard, as the scarred yet strong hands clamped around Maura's slender hips. Gently lifting and guiding her, the Italian woman reached down between them to hold herself in place as the honey blonde lowered herself slowly onto the stronger body, with a soft gasp.**_

 **Damn, she's still so incredibly tight!** _ **Jane thought, gazing up at Maura.**_ **So ho** **t and wet only for me** **!** _ **The brunette thought, shuddering as her body stiffened.**_

 _ **Bracing herself on stiff arms, the blonde's hands pressed hard against Jane's abs- holding herself at bay from the burning, stretching sensation, and from going too deep as she was currently feeling.**_

 _ **Jane understood this. With her hands on her girlfriend's lower back, Jane gently urged Maura forward, bringing her body downward to lie across her own. Once settled, the detective began moving her own hips with a slow, gentle up and down movement, sliding in and out of her. They both gasped as their breasts also touched and started rubbing against each other, adding to their overall pleasure. Their eyes met and held, as Dr. Isles started moving on her own on top of Jane. The greenness of her eyes grew darker, more intense.**_

 _ **"Better love?" Jane asked breathlessly. Maura just nodded her head as she leaned closer, taking Jane's lips in a sweet, slow kiss.**_

 _ **"Now I know how soft you are!" the brunette gasped after their lips parted. The dark chocolate eyes closed as their doubled pleasure continued. "And how you try to grip me tighter! The way… you start to… squeeze me, augh! W-when we're… Damn!" The last word muttered was barely audible, but Maura heard it and saw the frown on Jane's lovely face deepen. Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she grabbed Maura's hips tighter, almost as if she was trying to still her movements.**_

 _ **But with a soft wild cry, Maura sat up, and began moving on Jane hungrily, desperate for the release that was already building inside her! With another low curse, Jane grasped Maura's soft breasts and allowed the doc to take her to a place of sweet ecstasy!**_

 _ **Grinding her teeth, Maura started to ride Jane hard! Then some moments later, a sharp pleasure exploded through her and the doctor grabbed Jane's arms for support as the detective took over! Driving into her hard and deep, sweet pleasure hit her just as it did Maura! Jane jerked convulsively, emptying herself into the wet depths of the woman still straddling her! Both women groaned as they finished riding out the blissful waves of pure ecstasy, reveling the sensations of their liquid love both fusing and causing their joined bodies to be slippery!**_

 _ **When it finally ended, Maura sank into Jane's body completely- both against and within! Her heart was thudding frantically in her ears, barely hearing Jane softly murmuring her name. One of the strong hands lifted a pale strand of damp hair from her wet forehead before placing a soft kiss there.**_

 _ **"We need to talk." Jane moaned low in her throat causing her voice to deepen.**_

 _ **At the sound of her tone, Maura sat up to look at her. She couldn't read the expression on Jane's lovely face, so she hesitantly slipped off her and lay at her side. Jane wrapped her arms and one leg around her to hold her body in place alongside her own.**_

 _ **"Bu… f-first we sleep… talk… in the… morning." Jane's whispered tones trailed off while her eyes remained closed.**_

 _ **Maura did feel drained, yet at the same time flagrantly and passionately pleasured. However, her mind couldn't stop wondering what it was that Jane wanted to talk about. And sleep didn't come easily, nor pleasurable for Maura that night.**_

 **Flashback Ends:**

But they still haven't talked yet. Maura had to leave early that following morning, being paged and called in for anemergencyat the hospital.

 _M_ _aybe after her appointment…_ Maura sighed thoughtfully to herself, _or maybe when we have lunch today. She'll tell me what's on her mind_ … The doctor's posture suddenly became rigid. _Oh no! What if she's wanting to break up with me? I don't think I'd be able to handle that!_ Maura's face grew with a frown as that notion took root in her mind. _But we love each other! I can see it in her eyes and feel it every time we make love! So that's not i_ _t!_ _It can't be…_

"What's put that frown on your beautiful face? You should be happy you got roses!" A familiar voice came from her doorway. "Unless they're from someone other than Jane?" Cailin stated teasingly.

Maura looked up from the card to see her sister standing at her office door's threshold. "No... no! They're from Jane. Please, come in Cailin." Maura said politely, motioning for her sister to have seat.

"Good, cause I'm really liking Jane! She's a cool cat." She said with genuine warmth.

Maura remembered when Jane and her sister first met two weeks ago. Cailin was in awe of Jane's beauty, which caused the ex-detective to blush. Nevertheless, the two of them hit it off well and even promising to attend a Red Sox game sometime this year together.

"Yes she does grow on you, doesn't she?" Maura stated in a humorous tone. "So, what brings you by?" The doctor politely asked.

"Oh, I was on my way to volunteer down at your clinic today." The younger woman stated with a smile. "Since I had no classes, but don't have to be there till 11. Seeing as it's only 9:30, I had some time to visit with my big sister."

Maura couldn't help but smile back. It really felt good to finally have some siblings! With Colin and Cailin both being so much younger than her, Maura felt that she could still teach her little sister a thing or two.

"Well, it's not my clinic… it belongs to Jane and her family. I'm just helping..."

"Bull shit!" Cailin interrupted her sister with a tone calling out Maura.

"Language, Miss Martin!" Dr. Maura Isles half hissed in a tone of voice that stated her disapproval to her sister's action. "We're still in a hospital!"

Her sister had the grace to look ashamed for the bad word she'd just used in front of her well-mannered, older sister. Cailin knew that using her last name like that meant she was in deep shit with her sister.

"Well, I'm just stating a fact. From the will that Jane's father left to the both of you, you're co-owner of that clinic. Plus, you put just as much money into it as she did." She informed Dr. Isles.

"Well yes, but I'm not taking anything from them. That clinic belongs with, and in the Rizzoli family. Jane's father started it to help out the people in his neighborhood. I'm simply helping out… just as you are Cailin." Maura said truthfully.

Cailin just stared at her big sister for a moment, before shaking her head. "Whatever. You can keep telling yourself that all you want to Maura. But I know that clinic means more to you, than you're letting on big sister," she told her sister sincerely.

"Letting herself on to what?" Jane asked while walking into Maura's office, obviously hearing the last portions of their conversation. Both women jumped from the unexpected voice, both turning to stare at Jane as she came through the open door.

Maura was the first to break the silence. "Jane! You're early," she stated looking towards her wall clock, then back at Jane.

"Well… yeah. I wanted to see you… before we headed out." She said in a hesitant voice. "Was I interrupting something? Because I can just wait for you downstairs." Jane made a turn to leave, but Maura caught her before she could make it out the door and planted a sweet, wet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Cailin humorously announced, gathering her things and heading for the door.

"Wait, you don't have to leave! I can wait for Maura in the cafeteria." Jane said, breaking their kiss. But Maura held on to Jane, resting her head upon her chest, and staring at her sister right in eye.

Cailin got the message loud and clear. "No you stay, Jane! Besides, I'm on my way to go volunteer at yours and Maura's clinic!" She blurted out, with a smirk on her face.

Maura narrowed her eyes at her sister. She knew what Cailin was trying to do, and whatever came out of Jane's mouth wouldn't make or break them. _Are you so sure about that?_ Maura heard a small voice in her head.

"No, that clinic doesn't belong to Maura!" Jane stated hotly and causing Maura to lift her head and stare at Jane, and for Cailin's chest to fall. "Nor does it belong to me! We're simply honoring a dying man's last wish," the brunette's voice finished in a small, yet angry tone.

"I'm so sorry, Maura!" Cailin said truthfully, as she took a few steps. "I didn't mean to do this." Her sister said before walking out the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Jane!"

Maura took a step back, removing herself out of Jane's arms. She could see that Jane was upset over what her sister had said, but she couldn't comfort her girlfriend because she too was upset over what Jane just announced.

"What the hell did I just walk into Maura?" Jane asked gravely, "and why is your sister sorry?"

"It was nothing, Jane." Maura stated as she started walking over to her desk and started gathering her things, hoping that she wouldn't break out in hives. "Are you ready to go?"

Jane stared at her girlfriend for a moment. She decided to let it go… for now. But she was certainly going to bring this back up later. "Yeah, I'm ready..." she started smiling. "I see you got my roses!"

This made Maura smile too. "Yes and they're quite lovely! Thank you for them, my love!" Maura told her sincerely, but blushing in the end.

"Okay, let's get going before we're late." She said in a small, but calm tone of voice, escorting Maura out the door before the doc turned and locked it.

They both were quiet on the elevator ride down to the first floor, neither knowing what to say to the other. Both of their minds were on various, different things. Maura's mind was still dwelling on the conversation from earlier while Jane was working her hands nervously, unable to stop wondering what this new doctor, Maura's friend, might find out about her.

Hitting the main floor, the elevator doors opened and they were greeted with the sight of Jane's entire family… and a very in labor, screaming Lydia! The expectant mother was already one week overdue, and a very freaked out looking young father, Tommy, was at her side. The youngest Rizzoli was trying to whisper calm words into Lydia's nearest ear.

"Oh good! I was hoping to run into you here, Janie." The matriarch told Jane and Maura as the nurse wheeled a moaning Lydia into the elevator. "Lydia went into labor at the office, so we all just came here." She clarified for them both. "Are you girls coming?" She asked, holding the door open for them.

"No Ma, we can't! You know I have that appointment today!" Jane hissed out, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"What appointment? Is everything okay Janie?" Frankie asked stepping back off the elevator towards the two women.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just going to see Maura's friend," Jane stated casually, "who happens to be a specialist is all."

"I'm going to have this baby… in this **DAMN** elevator… right now!" Lydia screamed in between breathing hard and trying to hold her own. Tommy continued remaining right there at her side and coaching her through her breathing. _Just like in Lamaze class,_ Jane recalled as she remembered accompanying her along with Maura to one of the class sessions because Tommy had to work overtime that day.

"Frankie, we need to leave baby." The matriarch informed him.

"Okay! I believe you, but you'll tell me if something was really wrong with ya, right?" Frankie said worriedly, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Yes! Of course, I will little bro, you know that!" Jane said stepping out of the embrace, and letting her brother go. "Hey, call me or Maura," she told her brother's receding back, "and let one of us know what she has?"

"Will do!" Frankie got in just before the elevator doors closed.

"How exciting a new baby about to be born into the Rizzoli family!" Maura stated happily, as they made their way to her car.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that my baby brother is about to become a father!" Jane said in a daze while getting into the car, and buckling her seatbelt.

"Well, Tommy's really grown up over these past few months. I think he's going to make a wonderful father." Maura stated sincerely, starting the car after buckling her own seatbelt, and smiling at Jane.

"He's taking responsibility for his actions… and not running to Ma and Dad to save him." Jane announced. "I've watched him become a real man over this last year and I know he'll be a wonderful daddy." Jane said knowingly. "Because he's had and still does have a great man in his life after raising him." She finished truthfully, smiling back at Maura, before she pulled out into morning traffic.

"It's funny though." Jane announced, looking out the window.

"What is?" Maura asked, never taking her eyes off the road.

"That Tommy would be the first of Ma's kids to give her her very first grandchild." Jane stated in a defeated tone of voice, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Maura took one of Jane's hands into her own. "I promise you, Jane. We will look into every opportunity there is known out there." She declared, squeezing Jane's hand a little. "We won't lose hope, my love." She softly spoke, leaning over and quickly giving Jane a sweet kiss at a red light.

"Okay… then, let's go… um, and… see your doctor friend!" Jane managed to rasp out, nearly breathless. Seeing this effect caused Maura to laugh before returning her eyes back onto the road as the light turned green.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the appointment:**

Jane hated being in waiting rooms! They always made her nervous of the unknown! Maybe it was because of what all she had to endure in the aftermath of Hoyt's attack. She so wanted to leave! But she was doing this for Maura. _W_ _ho're you kidding?_ A little voice in her head asked. _You want to know just as much as she does_ _!_

Maura placed a hand on her girlfriend's bouncing knee, and Jane smiled up at her, trying to conceal her unease. However, Dr. Isles could sense Jane was anxious. If the nurse didn't call them soon, Maura feared that the security specialist would bail. _I shouldn't have talked her into this_ , Maura thought. _W_ _hy?_ A little voice asked within her own thoughts. _Y_ _ou truly want to know, if you and her will be able to have a baby in the near future._ _Oh no! What if she gets some devastating news? She might just walk off… away from you… probably deciding it's not worth having a relationship._ Maura was shaking out of her thoughts once Jane's name was called.

"Ms. Rizzoli?" A woman with short brown hair called out.

"That's me... I...I'm here." Jane quickly responded as she and Maura stood up.

"The doctor will see you now. Right this way." The woman stated, walking them through the door, and down the hall. "You will be in room two… second door on the right." She pointed out the direction. "And, I will be your nurse today. My name is Katy."

Jane and Maura entered the small room and each took a seat, as the nurse came in behind them, closing the door. Katy wasted no time, immediately getting to work, as she took her own seat behind a computer.

"Okay, Ms. Rizzoli." Nurse Katy easily smiled. "I'm going to ask you a series of annoying questions, but it's my job, so I have to!" The nurse laughed, breaking some of the underlying tension, which caused Jane and Maura to laugh as well.

"Are you having any pain, Ms. Rizzoli?" The nurse began, "and if you are, could you measure it on a scale from 0-10? Ten being the worst pain ever, and zero being none at all."

"Zero," Jane answered, "I'm having no pain."

"Good." The nurse typed in the corresponding information. "Now when was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked, returning her attention back up at Jane. Jane looked towards Maura, then back at the nurse awkwardly.

"I never had one." Jane stated uncomfortably, which the nurse looked to Maura and then back at Jane. Obviously, she'd never heard of a grown woman Jane's age stating they never had a cycle, unless there was some medical reason. However, Nurse Katy perceived this lean, yet very healthy looking woman didn't have any of the typical health issues. But then again, appearances could be deceiving.

"Did you have a hysterectomy?"

"A what?!" Jane asked almost incredulously.

"It's a surgical operation to remove all or part of the uterus." Maura explained.

"What? No! I never had that… and I don't have a uterus!" Jane replied hotly, tension practically oozing from her pores.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's back to calm her down, and it worked instantly, as the nurse continued to look on in shock. "I'm afraid it's a bit complicated, Nurse Katy." Maura informed the other woman. "If we could just move onward from this question please?" She politely asked, gently taking Jane's hand.

"I...I'm sorry, of course." The nurse stated sincerely with her face growing red with a nervous blush. She discreetly cleared her throat and started going over the other questions such as traveling outside the US, drinking, smoking, drug abuse, and so on.

"Okay Ms. Rizzoli, I will need to take your vitals, and a little blood work. Would you please step on this scale for me so I may get your weight and height?" The nurse asked Jane, graciously motioning towards it.

Jane obediently stood and handed Maura her personal effects, before stepping up. Nurse Katy ran each bar across the line to get her weight just right as the balancing bar finally settled between the small bracket window.

"Weight: 64kg/140lbs." The nurse stated, before writing it down. "Can you please turn around, so I can get your height?" She requested and Jane turned around and stood straight as the nurse pulled up the height rod and placed the folding arm to rest on top of Jane's head. The woman had to stand on her tiptoes in order to properly read the numbers.

"177cm…1.77m…" Katy muttered while trying to read the final indicators. "...and… um! 5 feet, 9 inches." She whispered while managing to write everything down. "You're pretty tall, Ms. Rizzoli!" Nurse Katy told her smiling, to which Jane gasped and grabbed at her heart, making Maura and the nurse laugh.

"Now, I need to get you blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and blood work… then we'll be all done Ms. Rizzoli. Please have a seat on the exam table." She instructed with another small gesture at the table in question Jane as removed her jacket.

The nurse wrapped the pressure cuff around Jane's arm, and gently placed a digital thermometer under her tongue, and finished by clipping a little white with a red light inside on her finger. The pressure cuff started inflating, tightening its grip Jane's arm. The thermometer beeped first signaling its results of her body temperature.

"Body Temp is 98.7." The nurse stated, before writing it down as the blood pressure cuff beeped. "BP is 121 over 84, and heart rate… 96, very good Ms. Rizzoli." Nurse Katy stated while writing everything down with a grin. This also made Maura smile. While she already knew that her girlfriend was so healthy, it was something else entirely to see the results for herself.

"Okay, now I need to draw a little blood." The nurse briskly tied a thick looking rubber band around Jane's upper arm and firmly pressed around the bend of her inside arm. The nurse then uncapped a thick looking needle attached to a large tube looking cup. "Okay, a big stick here!"

"Oww!" Jane sarcastically yelped, which briefly shocked Maura, but Nurse Katy only laughed having seen right through the security specialist's mock pain. Dr. Isles then released a nervous laugh of her own as the nurse continued through the process of getting two tubes of Jane's blood.

"Okay," Nurse Katy exhaled as she simultaneously withdrew the needle and yanking off the band from around Jane's arm. "I'm all done here, Ms. Rizzoli!" Nurse Katy stated walking over to Jane. "But I'm going to need for you to get undressed and put this gown on, so the doctor can examine you." The nurse explained as she briefly leaned for a drawer underneath the table, pulling out a blue paper gown, and handing it to Jane. "The Doctor will be in shortly." Nurse Katy stated as she gathered all of the necessary items and started for the door. Jane and Maura both thanked the woman before she exited the room and closing the door behind her.

"So glad that's over with!" Jane sighed in a childish tone as she stood up to undress. "I hate that part!"

"Come on Jane, you know it must be done!" Maura teased, laughing at her pouting girlfriend.

Maura had seen Jane naked many times before, but that did not stop her from watching Jane remove each piece of clothing, appreciating all the olive soft skin and muscles as they were revealed. She found Jane so attractive! She couldn't believe that she was her girlfriend! Jane then slipped into the gown with the opening towards the back, covering her nakedness.

"Maura could you tie this for me please?" Jane asked with her back to the doc, but she got no response. She turned to look at her and saw that Maura was in a daydream, just staring at her with a goofy smirk on her lovely face.

"Maurrrrrrra?" Jane whined out her name finally getting her attention. The security specialist smiled, knowing the affect she had on the blonde doc.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Jane?" Maura asked having the grace to blush from being caught.

"Yes, I asked you to tie this thing for me. Don't want my backside hanging out everywhere!" Jane stated in a playful tone, to help ease Maura's embarrassment.

"Yes! Yes, I can do that love," she said apologetically, standing up behind Jane, tying each sting together to secure the gown in place.

"Thank you, sweetheart! So, what was it that you were thinking about anyway? To put that kind of smirk on your face?" Jane easily asked, watching as Maura's face reddened starting around her ears, trailing all the way down to her chest. However, she was saved from answering.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door, and in walked a beautiful redhead with sparking green eyes. To the detective trained eyes, she looked too young to be a doctor of her expertise! _But then, so did Maura!_ Jane thought with some amusement as she watched the two women hug each other. This doctor specialist had a warmth about her that put Jane's nerves at ease.

"Dr. Maura Isles! It's been too long my friend!" The woman said sincerely, as the two women parted.

"It sure has Dr. Isabella Hartley! Too long," Maura stated with a smile and turned, taking Jane's hand. "Dr. Hartley, I like for you to meet my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli. Jane? This is my very good friend I was telling you about, Isabella Hartley." Maura made the introductions, as both women shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Rizzoli. I've heard a lot about you." The doctor confessed in greeting.

"Likewise Doc!" Jane laughed, "but I hope mine's was all good!" This caused them all to laugh. "And please, call me Jane."

"Okay, Jane." Dr. Hartley motioned for them to retake their seats and rolled out the stool for herself. She opened a small chart before speaking. "I've gone over your medical records, and done a lot of research on your unique case. I can see some of your cells possess the XX chromosomes, whereas some of them have the XY, which indicate male characteristics in which that would be your reproductive organs." The doctor stated. "The total number of people whose bodies differ from standard male or female is 1 in 100 births. And you're the first that I've had the pleasure to meet, Jane." Dr. Hartley said with genuine warmth.

"So, there's other people out there like me?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes, there are! But they're also unique. Some are born with subtler forms of sex anatomy variations… some of which won't show up until later in life. But fortunately for you, they were caught it at birth." Dr. Hartley informed them both.

"Well, I sure don't feel fortunate." Jane murmured under her breath.

"It's going to be okay, Jane." Maura just as softly spoke, trying to encourage her.

"Yes it will be, Jane. We are going to do everything in our power to help you. Being intersex is nothing to be ashamed of." Isabella also reassured truthfully.

"Well, I'm not ashamed of it… hell, I'm quite fond it!" Jane replied with a smirk, causing both women to laugh.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Dr. Hartley said, reading through Jane's medical file. "I'm going to be blunt here, Jane." The doctor started, before moving on. "You haven't had sex in the last 24 hours, right?"

"That's right." Jane answered.

"Maura stated that your semen is clear when you ejaculate?" The doctor then inquired, causing Jane to turn a bright red from the question.

The former detective turned to look at a smiling Maura who simply gave a nod of encouragement. "Yes, it's been that way ever since the first time I learned how to..." Jane stopped with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Masturbate?" The doctor finished for her, with a smile, and Jane eventually nodded her affirmation with a growing blush. "And how old were you when this happened?"

Jane groaned, already hating this conversation she didn't want to have! All these personal questions that are being asked in front of Maura, and as a Rizzoli, were super embarrassing!

"Thirteen." Jane whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I was thirteen when it happened." Jane confessed. "I was just fooling around in the bathroom… I wanted to see what it could do."

"It's alright, Jane. A lot of young kids experiment with their body at that age, especially young boys." Dr. Hartley stated truthfully. "Now at this time are you taking any medications?"

"Um yeah, I brought them with me." The brunette replied as Maura removed Jane's little bag out of her tote, handing it to the former detective. She then passed it on to the doctor, who examined each bottle and what they were prescribed for.

"Estradiol is an estrogen pill, I don't know why they would give you this." Dr. Hartley stated with a frown before moving on to the next little bottle. "Testosterone replacement Injections." The doctor read off the prescribed instructions. "Now this is what you need, but there are better versions of it out there now."

"What's wrong with the estrogen pill?" Jane asked in a worried tone.

"Well, with this one that they gave you…" the doctor pointed at the pill bottle, "it's to treat a woman with actual female reproductive organs… or sexual anatomy." Dr. Hartley explained as she continued going over the file, "which you clearly don't have. From your medical records here, you have a scrotum, testes, spermatic ducts, sex glands, and a working penis. All of which are of male reproductive or sexual anatomy." The doc told them, as she continued. "Back then, they were treating you as a young female, but it kind of kicked off your male parts and anatomical function."

Maura was the first to get it. "So, those estrogen pills that she was taking, signals the testes into producing less testosterone, causing her seamen to become clear?" Maura's face appeared very proud that she figured it out.

"You're correct, Dr. Isles!" The two women smiled at one another. "There's no reason to give this to Ms. Rizzoli since she's not a transgender. Jane already has female characteristics."

"Okay, Einstein and Poindexter! Is this reversible?" Jane asked unable to restrain her frustration in not fully understanding the medical verbiage.

"I won't know until I can test a sample of your semen." Dr. Hartley explained. "Maura also told me that the doctors told you that you were likely to never have children." She finished in a delicate, gentle tone.

"Well yeah, but I was twelve years old then." Jane said gravely. "When they tested my little swimmers, that's what they told my parents… that I would never be able to conceive a child."

"Well, there's only one way to found out." Dr. Hartley told Jane, handing her a small plastic cup with orange sealed lid on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jane asked confused. "Pee in it?"

"No silly, she needs a sample of your sperm." Maura pointed out. "You have to ejaculate into that cup."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Jane asked, still confused.

"Through masturbation, of course." Dr. Hartley stated in a purely professional tone of voice with no indications of humor before rising to her feet. "Sorry, this is a first for me… I have to admit my big scientific brain is very curious to get a look at you Jane." The doctor said, pointing to Jane's private parts, setting the clipboard down. "Then, I will show you to the other room, after I've finished examining you."

Dr. Hartley then pulled out a pair of latex gloves from another drawer, and putting them on, before rolling herself over to Jane, holding her glove hands together to warm them. "Now, if you could sit back and lift your gown for me Jane?" Dr. Hartley gently asked.

Jane did as she was told and revealed herself for the doctor's viewing, praying the whole time that her penis would stay soft. If Dr. Hartley was shocked, she didn't let on or show it.

"Okay, Jane. I'm going to touch you now. Please, let me know if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable?" Dr. Hartley stated, looking up at Jane, getting an affirmative nod from the security specialist, before touching her perfect mushroom shaped head. This caused Jane to hiss, and the doc looked up at her, knowing that this part of the penis was the most sensitive. However, she was able to continue the examination, once Jane indicated that she was fine.

The doctor touched, poked, and prodded, as well as massaging Jane's testicles. She then asked her to stand and turn her head to the right and cough, while holding her left testicle, then repeated the process with the right. The whole time Jane Rizzoli never got hard and she was glad for the control she had over herself.

"Do you remove your hair from here?" Dr. Hartley asked, running her fingers over the smooth bare skin of Jane's pubic area.

"No, I never grew hair here." Jane confessed with a chuckle.

"Interesting." The doc whispered. "Well Jane, everything looks and feels normal. There are no discoloration or knots in your testicles. I'm assuming you've had no problems getting and keeping an erection? Dr. Hartley asked causing Jane to blush, but it was Maura who answered. The honey blonde now standing next to Jane and placing a hand on her bare arm.

"No, she has no problem at all!" Maura stated, with a huge smile. This caused Jane to blush into a beet red, and she got a bit of aroused from the chuckling smile on Maura's face. Jane's member jumped from soft to semi-hard and Dr. Hartley watched in true fascination of the affect that Dr. Isles had on Jane, but she said nothing. Isabella Hartley just lifted a red eyebrow, and smirked at the couple while allowing the gown to flow back down over Jane's lap.

"Okay Jane, I'm done. Now, if you would follow me? I will show you to your room."

Jane stood to follow the Urologist, but when realizing that Maura still remained seated, she paused at the door. "Aren't you coming Maura?" she asked.

"Oh no, this is something you have to do by yourself Jane." Maura said with a smile. "I'll be right here waiting on you, when you're done!" Her voice spoke teasingly, matching the twinkle in her eyes.

Jane let out a huff, and turned, and walked out the door behind Dr. Hartley. The specialist led Jane down a long corridor to a yellow door and opened it. The room was quite small, but comfortable looking with a small loveseat in one corner with a coffee table and a TV in the other.

"We have DVDs for your viewing pleasure or if you prefer, there's also magazines on that table." Dr. Hartley pointed out, as she continued in her professional tone. "If you should need some lube, it's in the drawer, under the TV.

"There's a restroom right through there once you're done." The doctor gestured to another nearby closed door. "Please place the sample in the small window on the wall once you're done." She paused, waiting for Jane's eyes to meet hers. "Just take your time Jane, there's no rush." With that said the doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Really?" Jane said to herself as she started looking around. "How am I supposed to do this?" She picked up a magazine, barely thumbing through it when seeing the pictures of naked women in them. "This shit doesn't get me aroused! What was I thinking of letting Maura talk me into coming over here?" Jane murmured to herself, pushing a DVD into the player.

The dark screen came to life moments later, displaying a naked couple already going at it like rabbits! Jane immediately turned it off with a loud, nowhere over-exaggerated gagging sound. Nothing at all arousing or pleasurable to be seen! Sex was _so much more_ than the orgasm! Which was why porn was such a turn off to her! _And those magazines… such a waste of time!_ Jane gagged again as she thought. _It might do it for some guys…_ but Jane preferred her woman.

Fishing out her phone, Jane pressed 1 on speed dial, and the tone rung two times before it was picked up.

 _"What's wrong, Jane?"_ Maura asked after she answered.

"I can't do this." Jane replied as she plopped down on the small sofa.

 _"What, why not?"_

"The materials they have to use aren't working for me." Jane whimpered.

 _"Well, what do you want me to do?"_ Maura informed her. _"You know that I can't come back there."_

"You… could send me pictures… of your boobs." Jane said hesitantly.

" _WHAT?! NO... I can't do that Jane!"_ Maura clarified for her. _"W_ _e're in a doctor's office_ _!"_

"Yes, you can! Just go to the lady's room," Jane couldn't help her voice's pouting tone. "No one will know what you're doing. Come on, Maur! Help me out here… please?"

 _"Okay, give me a few minutes."_ Maura hissed through the phone.

"Thanks, Maur! You're the best!" Jane replied happily, before hanging up.

The security specialist was happy she didn't have to resort to a tactic she didn't want to use in having to convince her girlfriend into helping her out!

A few minutes later, her phone dinged, indicating she had a new text message. However, when she opened it, it was an actual video, not a text. Tapping the playback button, the video started with Maura performing various actions to her luscious breasts! Also the former cop's ears detected the soft, sexy sounds that her girlfriend was making, which had Jane hard as a rock almost instantly! She was able to work herself harder and nearly forgot about the cup as she found herself so captivated by the video! Quickly bringing the cup to her throbbing penis, the brunette groaned, and pictured Maura's lovely face in her imagination. Jane moaned again as she felt the vivid memory of the honey blonde's lips lovingly devouring hers as she continued picturing her girlfriend's face. Ejaculating into the cup, Jane was surprised at the intensity and of her release, nearly filling the cup with her clear, thick semen to the rim!

Jane had to sit for a few minutes, catching her breath. Maura was the only one that could do that to her! Making her hard in a near instant, and cumming! This was the hardest, most intense cumming event that she'd ever had! After cleaning herself up and depositing the cup her stuff in the little window, Jane left the room in search of Maura. The doc was still seated in the same room, looking at something on her phone. As Jane walked in, Maura looked up, with the trace of a blush lingering, and the former cop closed the door behind her.

"That was very naughty…" Jane stated suspiciously, "what you did, Dr. Isles!" She gently brought Maura to her feet, and into her arms.

"Well it got the job done, didn't it?" Maura seductively smirked, bringing her own arms up and around Jane's neck.

"Oh, it did and then some!" Jane declared, before planting a sweet kiss to Maura's lips, causing the smaller woman to moan. "And believe me," the brunette rasped as she pulled back slightly from the doc's lips. "I'm not done yet!" She then bit at the blonde's lower lip gently, causing Maura to moan again as Jane deepened the kiss. Neither knew how long they were in that heated kiss, until there was a knock at the door, and Dr. Hartley entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Should I come back later?" Dr. Hartley asked with a smile, as the two women broke apart.

"No." They both said in unison.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Hartley." Maura stated with another blush, taking her seat once again, as did Jane.

The doctor smiled as she booted the computer back up. _It's good to see Maura happy and so in love_ , she thought to herself. _God knows that I wasn't able to give that to her… since I wasn't attractive to women in that way._ Dr. Hartley always knew that Maura had a girl crush on her at one point, but she never led her on. Nor had her to believe that something would come out of it. She was her friend. And friends were how they remained.

"Okay, Jane." Dr. Hartley stated turning the computer screen around for them to see. "We got the results back on your semen."

"So soon? Well… that was fast." Jane replied worriedly.

Dr. Hartley tapped a few keys and the screen came to life with a bunch of tiny, yet big, white-headed worms that were swimming about. Maura gasped, grabbing Jane's hand with tears springing in her eyes.

"What is it, Maur?" Jane asked in a defeated tone of voice. "Is it bad?"

"No Jane, what Dr. Isles is looking at is very good!" Dr. Hartley clarified with a brilliant smile. "Those are your little swimmers, and I have to say that even I'm impressed!"

"WOW! There are so many!" Tears also began forming in the brunette's own eyes. "And they're okay, right?" Jane asked in wonderment.

"They are more than okay Jane! What we're looking at here are healthy sperm cells. And this also tells us that you are in fact, very fertile!" Dr. Hartley informed both of them. "What we are seeing are about 2 to 3 milliliters (ml) of semen. In each ml, there are normally about 100 million sperm cells. What this tells us is that you can indeed fertilized eggs! Your seeds are amazing! In fact, I've personally never seen anything like this in my practice before." Dr. Hartley said truthfully.

"I told you everything was going to be okay!" Maura knowingly told Jane, as she took her into her arms. "Tommy won't be the only one giving Angela a grandchild." Dr. Isles whispered, kissing Jane's neck.

"And with this new prescription, it will help maintain those healthy cells. I'm surprised there're no little Rizzolis running around here already!" Dr. Hartley laughed, trying to make a joke to ease some of the tension in the room, as she handed Jane a piece of paper.

"Oh no! I learned at an early age to always protect myself, and I used protection with all my partners..." Jane's voice trailed off, looking at Maura with wide eyes. "Except you..." her voice barely whispered.

"But... I... I'm on the... the pill." Maura managed to reply.

"You just started taking them last week… and the condom broke the first time. And then… the morning after." Jane sighed looking at Maura.

"I'll give you two some alone time, but Maura, if you need me to..." The doc's voice trailed off and Maura just gave her a smile with a small nod, before Isabella walked out the door. Once the door was closed, Jane gathered Maura into her arms.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about the other morning. I haven't been taking care of you, Maura." Jane whispered in confessing tone into her girlfriend's ear. "Twice, I've taken you without protection." She brushed a kiss against her temples, tightening her arms around the honey blonde.

Maura closed her eyes, resting her head against her shoulder as Jane continued. "I should've had better sense, but I wasn't thinking." Jane replied gravely. "The only thing that mattered to me having you then and there, with no waiting and nothing between us!" Detecting a hardness brewing in Jane's tone of voice caused Maura to look up at her.

"So, what're you saying Jane? That you regret what's happened between us?" Maura inquired with a quiet voice.

"No sweetheart." Jane told her, pulling her back against her. "What I'm saying is that there's a great possibility you could be carrying my seed." Jane confessed.

Maura went very still at those words, automatically placing her hand against her lower abdomen. _Could I be carrying Jane's child?_ She thought as her mind went into working overtime, and calculating all the dates of her cycle. It was anticipated to be due in two days.

 _I'm sitting here worrying about having kids and now that I know I can,_ Jane thought to herself as she stared at a silent Dr. Maura Isles. The security specialist could just see the wheels working in her brain. _I didn't protect my woma_ _n!_ _Who's to say that Maura even want kids with m_ _e?_

Jane started putting back on her clothes by first putting on her under garments beneath the gown in order to prevent Dr. Isles from becoming distracted as before while she considered her girlfriend's words. Blindly, Maura stood, and walked a few feet away from Jane. Her mind was deep in thought of a little person with dark hair and brown eyes. Jane was the only person she had given herself to physically, but Jane has given her so much more: experience, pleasure, ecstasy, memories, and most of all love. Now Jane was telling her that she could be carrying the seed of her love. She knew there would be risks, but she didn't think they were that great. She turned to look at Jane, but the expression on her face was hard for Jane to read.

"What?" Jane asked Maura, her dark brows were drawn in a knot while she fastened her pants and latching her belt. Maura then realized that she had been staring at her for how long, neither of them knew.

"Would you mind if I was?" Maura managed to ask steadily.

Jane stood up completely after putting her shoes back on and shaking her head. "No," she breathed, coming over to stand in front of her. "No love, I wouldn't! I love you and this doesn't change a thing." The brunette stated with a smile, gathering Maura into her arms.

"Now, let's get outta here, and get back to the hospital." Jane suggested.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you! Angela called… You have a new, healthy baby nephew!" Maura announced excitingly.

"So, they had a boy!" Jane said sincerely. "What do you say we go meet our new little nephew?"

"I would love to meet our new baby nephew." Maura stated with a smile.

 _Who knows there could be a little cousin waiting to meet him_ , they both thought at the same time, but neither knew what the other thought...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Finally, we come to the end of this Chapter, so now we know that Jane can conceive kids, but in those two honest mistakes of one the protection failing, and two forgetting to protect them both, would there be a second Rizzoli baby born soon? Well you just have to wait and read. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Once again, I would like to thank YOU ALL, all of my readers for the follows, favorites, and sweet reviews, as well as the PMs. It's YOU that keeps me wanting to write new chapters for this story** **!** **Sorry that it has taken me so long with this chapter, but things are just starting to look up for us, from the hurricane/flooding! Plus, my Beta Reader- pyrocopwolf227 is still around… she just did an amazing thing to help raise money for the kids here for Christmas! Way to go, girl! lol.** **So, hopefully she'll be getting back into writing more onto her stories! Wake up, Vuk!** *****

 **There are twists in this Chapter 19… so, wait no longer lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: R & I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I do not own them, nor am I making any wages from my story, I'm only having fun with our sweet ladies!**

 **Chapter 19:**

Like clockwork, Maura's menstrual cycle came two days later. With the tell tale pain in her lower abdomen as well as in her back, signaling its start disappointed Maura in not being pregnant with Jane's child. Maybe it was just dumb luck that she wasn't.

Sitting up on the side of her bed, Maura proceeded to stand to start her day, but suddenly felt dizzy and quickly sat back down. _What is wrong with me_? The young doctor thought as an overwhelming feeling of nausea suddenly hit her, causing Maura to dash into the bathroom, and lose the remnants of dinner from the night before.

After brushing her teeth twice, Maura started her shower. While she was undressing, she noticed additional indicators of her cycle, though minute within her underwear. Stopping the drain, the doctor started running cold water into the bathroom sink, and submerged her ruined panties into the water to attend to later.

Taking care of her personals and getting dressed for the day, Maura was feeling a bit better. As she went to have her first cup of coffee, just the mere smell of it had her running for the downstairs bathroom, being sick all over again! However, she only dry heaved this time with nothing left in her stomach to bring up. _This is twice in one day_ , Maura thought, cautiously picking herself up off the bathroom floor. "What's going on?" She thought out loud.

Deciding to forgo the coffee, the young doctor made herself a cup of peppermint tea to help settle her upset stomach. By then it was 6:30 and time for her to get to work. Despite feeling lousy all morning, Dr. Isles simply wrote it off as the starting of her cycle, and pushed forward.

Once she was done with an emergency surgery of removing a young woman's damaged appendix, trying so hard to not be sick in the operating room, and Maura was drained! The doctor now sat slumped over behind her desk with her head down. This was how Jane found her.

"Maura, you alright?" Jane asked in concern as she closed the door to Dr. Isles' office.

The honey blonde tried raising her head, but it seemed too heavy. Jane walked around the doctor's desk, and knelt at her side, and softly began touching, stroking her girlfriend's soft cheek.

"Maura?" The dark brunette gently called out to her again worriedly. Pushing back strands of damp hair to see her lovely sweet face, the detective ears still received no response. Placing a hand on Maura's back and rubbing small circles, Jane asked again once the hazel eyes finally looked at her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Maura's lips started to tremble as her eyes watered. Jane didn't know what to think or what was going on with her girlfriend. "I-I st… started… m-my cycle!" Maura managed to get out in a sob.

Jane was confused at first and then the realization hit her! She quickly gathered the sobbing woman into her strong arms.

"Hey, it's okay! We have plenty of time to make a baby… if, if that's what you're getting at sweetheart?" The honey blonde only nodded her head into the brunette's shoulder, letting the tears flow freely. The doctor's arms tightened, believing every word Jane spoke. Clinging to that belief.

"I d-don't know what's wrong with… m-me! A-And… w-why I-I'm so emotional!" Maura stated in a small and sad watery voice.

They remained this way for a short while, until Maura suddenly felt herself get sick. Quickly releasing the former cop, the doctor dashed into the small restroom within an area inside her office. Jane didn't know what to think, until she heard the heaving sounds Maura was making. The keen ears then heard some form or liquid hitting the water inside the toilet following with soft moaning.

Jane raced into the small restroom, only to find the doctor on the floor with her head hanging over the toilet bowl, losing what little of her breakfast she'd been able to keep down earlier. Jane knelt down behind her and gently drew back the soft, honey blonde hair away from Maura's face before rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

"Aww Maur, see what you done did?" Jane softly whispered, "gone and made yourself sick from crying! You've got to calm down, honey!"

The brunette tried her best in helping the younger woman through her sickness. Once Maura felt like she was finally done, she slumped back against the wall with a massive exhale. Jane got her a cup of water to rinse out her mouth and doused a paper towel in cold water. She proceeded to run the soaked towel across Maura's sweaty forehead while the doctor slowly and cautiously sipped the water to keep from triggering another round of vomiting.

When Maura felt steady enough to stand, Jane helped her off the floor, and went to the sink where the water was still running. Dr. Isles then snatched up a toothbrush along with some toothpaste, and furiously scrubbed the bitter taste of vomit out her mouth.

"No... no, I think I might've caught a stomach virus," Maura stated after rinsing out her mouth for the last time. "This has been happening for a few days now." Jane looked at her with increasing concern in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll be fine, Jane." She replied, trying to reassure a worried looking Jane through their reflections in the mirror. The brunette sighed before stepping up behind her and wrapping her arms around her small round waist. Resting her chin on the doc's shoulder, Jane kissed the tender spot right behind Maura's ear, causing a shiver to run down her body.

"Well, if it doesn't get any better, you should need to go see a doctor, Doctor!" Jane chuckled, planting a sweet kiss to Maura's cheek.

"Well I'm a doctor, so, I'm seeing myself!" Maura laughed, trying to make a joke; however, Jane just strode out the restroom shaking her head.

"What?" Maura stated walking out behind her girlfriend. "I thought it was funny!"

Jane saw the hurt look on Maura's face and fake laughed. "Haha, it was hilarious! Look who's the new comedian in town? Dr. Maura Isles!" She announced in a playful tone, pointing a finger in Maura's direction.

"Oh, stop! You're just making fun of me!" Maura said in a small and sad voice.

"No, I'm not! You're pretty funny… just in a weird kind of way." Jane stated further putting her foot in her mouth.

"So now I'm weird?" She asked hesitantly with a hint of caution… or some other type of tone the security specialist couldn't exactly identify.

Jane knew that she was in deep shit now, and had to come up with something good or else she would be girlfriend-less by the end of the hour! "Yeah weird, BUT in a totally good way! Uh… you're MY kind of weird baby! Don't ever give up your weirdness, I love it!" She finished and quickly pulled Maura into her arms and bestowed a sweet kiss on her lips.

This seemed to have done the trick, because Maura was promptly kissing her back and not pushing her away.

"So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Jane asked after finally breaking the kiss, but not letting Maura go.

"I don't know, Jane. My weirdness might be too much of an embarrassment for you to be seen out in public with me." Maura stated as she pushed Jane away, and started walking back around the desk to have a seat.

"Aww come on, Maur! You know that I was only joking around with you!" She told her sincerely. "Besides, I love your weirdness! It's what makes you, you!" Jane confessed as she moved to stand in front of her girlfriend's desk.

"Well the jury's still out on dinner, so you'll have to get back to me later!" Maura seemed to sullenly speak and began going over some papers on her desk, dismissing Jane.

Jane huffed a loud sigh and stomped out of Maura's office. However, by the time she made it to the elevator, she received a text from Maura.

 _ **M:**_ _Dinner_ _'s_ _still on… next time, watch your mouth!_

Jane smiled to herself. Before entering the crowded elevator, the security specialist quickly sent off a text back to the doctor.

Maura's phone dinged, letting her know that she had a text. Opening her phone, the hazel eyes noticed it was from Jane.

 _ **J:**_ _Duly noted and I'm sorry. I knew you still loved me!_

Maura smiled, sending off another text to Jane, just before her desk phone started ringing.

 _ **M:**_ _Of course, I do! Now, duty calls. I'll see you tonight, love you ^v^._

 _ **J:**_ _Love you too! See you tonight babe_ _ **.**_

"Dr. Maura Isles." Maura automatically spoke, after picking up the desk phone.

 _"Hello darling!" Greeted a familiar, sweet voice laced with a British accent._

"Mother?"

 _"Yes, how are you my love?" Constance asked._

"I'm well mother, how are you?"

 _"I'm fabulous, darling! I'm in town this week!"_ Constance replied happily. _"And looking forward to spending some time with you and that lovely girlfriend of yours!"_

"Y-you're here now?" Maura asked with rising panic.

 _"Yes, darling! My plane just landed and I'm on my way to the Four Seasons!"_

Maura's mind stopped working after "Yes daring!" What was she going to do? She had no time to get things ready for her mother's arrival! She hated it whenever her mother would pull these surprise visits! It just threw Maura's whole life out of sorts!

 _"So, when can I meet the famous Jane Rizzoli?"_ Constance asked excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

 _"Maura,_ _weren't_ _you paying any attention to me dear?"_ Her mother asked in an offended tone.

"Yes, but could you repeat what you just asked me?" Maura stated in a hesitant voice as the doctor's ears heard the artist take a deep breath, and releasing it slowly.

 _"I'd swear if I didn't know any better, I would think that you didn't want me to meet_ _Jane_. Her mother huffed out. _"I asked, when can I meet the famous Jane Rizzoli?"_ Constance repeated with an annoyed tone of voice.

Maura knew she had now royally pissed he mother off, and had to make things right, and fast! The only option was by inviting her to dinner along with Jane tonight!

"W-Well, if… if you're up to it… J-Jane and I are going out to dinner tonight." Maura blurted out, before her brain could catch up with her mouth. "This would be a perfect time for you to meet her." Her eyes grew big as her throat closed up, suddenly realizing what she'd done.

 _"Splendid! I'll be expecting to see you and Jane at the Four Seasons around 7 tonight! I will make the reservation, love you darling!"_ Constance declared happily, before hanging up on a shocked Dr. Maura Isles.

 _Oh my gosh!_ The blonde doctor thought worriedly. _What have I done? I've got to call Jane!_ Maura's deft fingers speed dialed the brunette's number. _Call Jane and let her know that our dinner plans have been changed!_

After several rings, the call went to voicemail.

 _Damn it, maybe if I sent her a text!_ Maura's thoughts raced as her fingers typed a quick message to Jane, letting her know what she'd has done. The physician still couldn't exactly believe it herself.

 _ **M:**_ _Jane, I'm so sorry love! I've got us in a bit of a mess! See, my mother is in town and I kind of invited her to have dinner with us. Now she wants us at the Four Seasons tonight! Can you forgive me? Please give me a call as soon as you can!_

Maura jumped when her desk phone started ringing again and she was almost too afraid to answer it. However, the doctor knew that it could very likely be work related. Inhaling deeply, she plucked up the receiver, thanking whatever Higher Being might be listening that the call was actually for a patient, informing the surgeon the patient was prepped and ready for surgery.

 _At least this will get my mind on something else for a while!_ Maura thought with a sigh, leaving her office, and walking for the elevator. She could only hope Jane wouldn't be too upset with her over this whole dinner fiasco!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile across town,**

Jane had just finished reading the text from Maura and was struggling to not flip out. "What the hell, Maura?" The brunette whispered to herself as she shoved her phone into its standard desk drawer.

What was she supposed to do now? Maura's mother was in town and Jane wasn't sure if she was ready to meet her as the security specialist resisted the urge to slump forward and lean against her office window behind her desk.

"Jane Rizzoli," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "How the hell are you?"

The agitated dark eyes closed momentarily. She knew that voice, wishing it wasn't whom the voice belonged to. Turning to look over her shoulder, there he stood in the flesh. Boston Police Detective, RaFael Martinez, the one man that gave Jane hell when she worked in the Vice Division of the Boston PD.

"Detective Martinez," her professional voice dripped with suspicion. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well… I thought that you would be a little more excited to see me," he stated dryly, "Detective."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Look, you and I both know that I'm no longer a detective, Martinez." She pointed out bitterly. "So just tell me what you want, so I can get on with the rest of my day?"

Detective Martinez just watched Jane's body language, noticing the more he stood silent, the more her body shook with rage. He understood why, but he didn't come here to torment Jane Rizzoli. Especially since he needed her help.

"I was sent over by the Lieutenant," the detective responded casually. "We could use your help on this new case we've been working on."

"Why didn't Cavanaugh just ask me himself?" Jane curiously inquired, eyeing him like a suspect. She knew RaFael was lying.

 _Pops would've told me about this, this morning!_ The former detective seethed as she recalled leaving her parents' house earlier that morning after having breakfast with them.

"Okay, you got me." Detective Martinez stated in a defeated voice. "He told me that if I wanted your help with this," he handed over a brown folder, "I would have to come and ask myself." He finished, the dark tanned cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Jane smirked at him before accepting and opening the folder, looking over the crime scene photos. The first one was a statue of Venus de Milo, but on closer inspection the removed arms were bleeding. On the next photo, it clarified Jane's suspicion. The photo was of a woman appearing to be in her mid to late fifties, with the Cruella Deville streak of white, grey in her hair. From the information, her name was: Rachel Dugan, 54 years old, and a prostitute.

After reading over the file, the Italian dark eyes glanced up at Detective Martinez, and noticed he was now sporting a smirk, pissing Jane off to no end. He knew she loved being an investigator and this was the prefect case for her.

 _But he can't be trusted, though!_ Jane thought as she remembered what happened to her Confidential Informant or C.I. _Yolanda;_ the security specialist repressed another sigh. _She was just a kid! She woulda never helped us out… And, I shouldn't have let her! Most especially if we knew her fate…_

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **Eight years ago:**_

 _Jane and Martinez sat in the unmarked police car with Jane's C.I., Yolanda in the dark, nearly empty street. They were once more discussing the plan in busting a known drug dealer. In Jane's mind; however, she knew Yolanda wasn't ready. It was Martinez who wanted it done this very night!_

 _"Are you sure you're ready?" Jane turned in the front seat to address the young woman in the back._

 _"Um, yeah." Yolanda answered nervously._

 _"We're gonna be right here, listening the whole time, okay?" Jane said, hoping to reassure the girl before returning her attention on Martinez. He had that sneaky smirk on his handsome face. And Jane hated that smirk! He always did it whenever he was getting what he wanted._

 _"You have any problems, just say the word: 'Cricket.'" Martinez informed Yolanda._

 _"Yeah, we use the word cricket." The female detective tried once more in reassuring her young C.I. "So you won't slip up and make a mistake, all right? You only use it if you're in trouble, okay?"_

 _"Okay," the young girl replied._

 _"You good to go?" Martinez asked her. Yolanda looked to Jane for confirmation and Jane gave her a slight nod._

 _Glancing back at Martinez, then back at the girl. "Let's do this," Detective Rizzoli spoke and Yolanda gave a slight nod, before getting out of the car. Walking around the building and out of Jane's sight, the two Boston Police Detectives began listening for the conversation to start between Yolanda and her drug dealer through the concealed microphone attached underneath the girl's clothing._

 _"What're you doing?" They heard a man ask Yolanda._

 _"I told you, I'd be here. You have it with you? I have that money." Yolanda answered nervously._

 _"Who's with you?!" The man demanded_.

 _"Nobody's with me! I'm alone." Yolanda stated worriedly._

 _"She's in trouble!" Jane said in a trembling voice._

 _"Wait for the safety word!" Martinez ordered._

 _Through the speaker, Yolanda yelled out. "No, don't!"_

 _"You wired?!" The man yelled back._

 _"Cricket! Cricket!" Yolanda screamed._

 _"We gotta go!" Jane yelled, getting out the car along with Martinez._

 _Gunfire could be heard as they rounded the corner and saw the suspect standing over a figure on the ground. However, the man saw them also and took off running._

 _"BPD!" Martinez yelled as he likewise took off, pursuing the man while also yelling in Spanish for the suspect to stop. Jane rushed up to see Yolanda lying on the alley grounds. Bending down to touch her, Detective Rizzoli recognized two gunsho_ _t_ _w_ _ounds in the girl's upper chest._

 _"Oh, no! No, no! Come on!" Jane cried out in tears. "Come on, baby!_

 _Yolanda, it's me!" Jane lifted the girl into her arms with a scream. "Yolanda!"_

 _But it was too late the girl was gone…_

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"You got my C.I. killed… then got mad at me for caring!" Jane hissed. "Took my car for the Drug Unit, when I had a sprained ankle!" she added in a flat tone. "We had a falling out, and then you took on an assignment with the Federal Task Force and that was… what, eight years ago?" Jane angrily finished, "and now here you are!"

"You know we use C.I.'s! Nobody likes it, but that's how it is!" Martinez hissed back at her. "And your C.I., Yolanda, was in a tragic incident! I never meant for her to get killed!" He said in a tormented whisper while Jane just glared at him through narrowed eyes, not saying a word.

"You know it was nothing personal against you," Martinez said teasingly, "me taking your car, right?"

But Jane paid him no attention as she went back to reading the file, mainly so she could stop looking at him. "Whoever killed her went to an awful lot of trouble… and took a huge risk." Jane read off the paper and finally taking a seat behind her desk.

"She's in her early 50's and cause of death was… asphyxiation." Jane said as she continued to read onto another page of the file. "And both of her arms and hands were removed?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and looking back up at the Boston cop.

"Yeah," Detective Martinez confirmed with some frustration over this case beginning to surface.

"So… no fingers, no fingerprints." Jane sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"He thought that was the case." Detective Martinez clarified. "We did get a one up on him though. VICAP came up with four more other unsolved murders of prostitutes in Minneapolis, St. Paul, Jacksonville and St. Louis… all strangled. All with their arms were cut off and all were encased in plaster. Yet, Rachel Dugan was the only one with deep cuts to her face."

"So, this one was more personal. We're looking for a serial killer, who leaves most of his work at locations used by kids, and they were all prostitutes." Jane stated looking back up at Detective Martinez. "Maybe that's where we'll start… with our victim."

Detective Martinez looked at Jane with raised eyebrows. "So, does this mean you're in?" he easily asked her.

"Yeah, I'm in." Jane finally spoke and Detective Martinez fist pumped the air in front of him.

"We're back, baby!" Detective Martinez said happily, holding out his fist to Jane, waiting for a fist bump.

Jane just rolled her eyes. "Don't push it!" She replied sarcastically, going back over the file and totally ignoring Detective Martinez. However, she secretly smiled at herself she heard him sigh, before taking a seat in front of her desk.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at the hospital:**

Down in the ER, Dr. Isles, was finishing her paperwork on an accident victim she had just worked on, which was brought in through the Emergency O.R. Now, the patient was in recovery.

Two techs entered, wheeling a gurney loaded with a body bag, and parked it in the room Maura just exited. "What do we have here?" Maura asked, not understanding why those two would leave a dead body in the ER.

"Poor guy collapsed in a cab on his way to Logan," the main tech stated. "EMT's pronounced him."

"Oh wow, how sad!" Dr. Chang walked up to Maura with a file in her hand.

"Yes, that is sad!" Maura agreed, taking the clipboard from one of the techs and read off the information on the sheet. "Dennis Rockmond, 37…" the blonde spoke regretfully, "it's a shame to die so young."

Dr. Chang was standing beside the body, when a part of that said body began to rise. "Um, Dr. Isles?" Chang said, patting Dr. Isles on the arm and pointing at the lower half of the man's body. Maura's eyes followed her colleague's pointed finger, and noticed the indications of him possibly having an erection! Maura quickly started unzipping the bag and stuck her hand inside, grabbing the man rising erection.

"His penis has a pulse!" Maura stated truthfully in surprise.

"What? Oh my gosh... he's alive?!" Dr. Chang asked in a shocked tone.

"It appears he could have an obstruction in his airway!" Maura rapidly spoke, unzipping the bag all the way and unbuttoning the man's shirt. "Looks like a bronchospasm!"

"What do you need, Dr. Isles?" Susie immediately asked, coming around the other side of the gurney.

"I need to perform a cricothyrotomy! I need a slender tube… any tube that can create an airway!" Maura took a clean scalpel and quickly, yet carefully made a small incision across the man's larynx. "I need that tube... now!"

"I got it, Dr. Isles!" Dr. Chang handed her a 28mm NG tube and Maura quickly worked to insert the tube into the incision. The honey blonde started breathing into it a few times while feeling the man's chest for a heartbeat. She did this a few more times until the man started to breathe on his own.

"Dr. Isles, look! I think you did it!" Dr. Chang excitedly informed Maura.

The man opened his eyes, and saw Maura before smiling at her, and then wearily grasped her hand that was resting on his chest.

"You're okay. You're alive." Maura calmly told him as two nurses rushed in with a saline bag and other supplies.

"I need two milligrams of salbutamol," Dr. Isles instructed them. "He's having bronchospasms, but he's going to be okay now." She finished, still smiling down at the now awake man in question. Letting the nurses take over, the two doctors stepped out of the room.

"Well, that was exciting!" Dr. Chang admitted in a playful tone.

"Do you think we should bump fists?" Maura asked Chang, and they both laughed as their fists connected.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Same day before Maura leaves work:**

Maura was packing up her laptop when there was a knock on the door, "Dr. Isles? Someone is here to see you." One of the nurses from the front desk informed her.

"Oh, please send them right in!" She replied affectionately, the whole time thinking it was Jane, but in fact it was her patient from that morning, up and looking well! He was carrying a small gift box with him.

"Mr. Rockmond, how nice to see you!" Maura greeted thoughtfully. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Dr. Isles, pleasure's all mine!" Mr. Rockmond said teasingly, giving Maura a hug, taking her by surprise. "And call me Dennis, please."

"I just had to come and thank the doctor that saved my life today." He said with genuine warmth. "And to give you this." He held out a wrapped box to Maura and she took it.

"Oh, why thank you, but you didn't-"

Mr. Rockmond interrupted before she could finish. "Well, it's the least I can do for you saving me and all."

Maura unwrapped the paper and set it to the side before lifting the lid, revealing a sculptured hand.

"It's beautiful," she simply spoke. "Who's the artist?"

"Um... me. I call it: 'The Healing Hand.'" He answered somewhat shyly. "It seems fitting to give it to you."

Maura just stared at the hand. It looked so real and life like! "Thank you," she whispered in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Oh, you are truly welcome!" He announced, getting up and walking around her office, looking at the different artifacts she had on her walls. "Sculpting's just a hobby. I actually talk for a living."

"Oh, I-I-I know... 'Unleash your inner real winning self.'" Dennis looked weirdly at Maura. "I, um... I Googled you." She told him quickly.

Dennis chuckled. "Well, then I guess you know that I was heading to Akron for a speaking engagement… before all this." He said waving his hands around them.

"Your vocal folds are only temporarily inflamed. You likely had too much indearl." She started before suddenly stopping, realizing what she had just said.

"Wait," he asked in surprise, "how did you find that on Google?"

"Oh! Well, I-I-I had to look at your," Maura found herself puzzled at her stuttering. "Your… you know, medical records."

 _Why am I having such a difficult time explaining such a simple thing?_ The honey blonde briefly wondered to herself.

"Uh, you know just to, uh... just to fill out your paperwork, adding to your now current medical history." She finally managed to reply. "So..."

"Do you have plans tonight?" He easily asked with a smile to put her at ease.

"Um..." Maura looked at him perplexed.

"Can I buy you dinner?" He simply inquired.

"Well, I do have plans… dinner with my mother. See, she just got into town today." Maura looked away. "Maybe some other time, if you promise not to die on me again?" Maura laughed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Okay, that's a deal." He said walking towards her open door.

Maura laughed again, this time genuinely. "Oh, okay."

Dennis then smiled and left Maura's office. She knew that she was running late. Late in getting home in order to get ready for dinner with her mother and Jane. "Oh my God, Jane!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night at Maura's house:**

Jane stood at Maura's front door, contemplating on meeting Maura's mother, Constance Isles. She'd heard so much about her and just didn't know where her feelings exactly stood towards the woman. But she loved Maura and would do anything for her. Huffing a sigh, Jane lifted her hand and rang the doorbell. The cop-trained ears could just make out the familiar click clack of Maura's heels hitting the hardwood floor, causing a slight grin to appear on the brunette's face. The door swung open and the security specialist's grin suddenly vanished as the sight manifested before her! In the doorway stood a goddess! A goddess dressed in a skintight red dress, and black Jimmy Choo suede pointy toe pumps! Jane just stared with her mouth open. Maura looked so good and even more sexy! Too bad they wouldn't be coming back here later for some loving!

"I was wondering when you were going to ring the doorbell." Maura said casually. "What's going on, Jane?"

"Well, don't you look nice?" Jane drawled, trying to downplay her apprehension.

"And why are you trying to avoid the question, my love?" Maura said gently. "What's wrong, Jane?" She questioned again, taking Jane by the hand, and pulling her girlfriend into the entryway, and closing the door behind them.

"I'm good baby." Jane stated, before kissing Maura on the cheek. "Are you ready? We don't wanna be late."

Maura looked at the clock on the wall, realizing they had about 30 minutes to make it across town for the Four Seasons. She sighed and walked back over towards the door where her Saint Laurent smoking velvet clutch and

Angelou Shawl sat on the side table in the entryway.

The honey blonde knew that her girlfriend was nervous in meeting her mother and wished she knew how she could console the dark brunette, but decided to simply go along with it. _What else is there to do if Jane won't talk about her feelings?_ Maura thought as she eyed her sexy girlfriend in her black, form fitting Armani suit with a gray silk blouse, and Christian Louboutin gray pumps perfectly matching the blouse. Jane Rizzoli's hair was long and flowing like always… _Jane's simply beautiful!_ Dr. Maura Isles fondly sighed as the former detective's hand began resting on the smallest of Maura's back. Maura felt lucky to have her!

They exited the physician's house after locking the door, and walked towards the car. Jane opened the car door for Maura, and waited until she was comfortably in before closing it, and walking around to the driver's side and getting in behind the wheel. Jane started up the car and backed out of Maura's driveway. Traffic seemed to be light tonight as they took off for the westbound freeway after exiting the main road from the doctor's neighborhood.

 _We should get there in time enough,_ Maura thought, noticing Jane was awfully quiet. _More than usual…_ the blonde sighed, unable to tolerate the silence anymore.

"You sure look very sexy tonight, my love!" Maura started in a seductive tone, sliding her hand across the center console onto Jane's upper thigh.

This made Jane smile and whisper a quiet: "thank you."

However, it wasn't good enough for Maura. She desperately wanted Jane to express her feelings, but knew that it was hard for Jane to do, so she would just have to wait it out. But she didn't have to wait long.

"I hear that congratulations are in order, Dr. Isles!" Jane crooned. "I heard that once you touched him, he got a boner!" She laughed.

At first Maura didn't understand what the security specialist meant by that, then it clicked. Jane was talking about the man she saved in the ER.

"How did you hear about that?" Maura asked somewhat dazed.

"A little Chang birdy told me!" Jane laughed out loud, making Maura smile; knowing Jane was starting to relax.

"Well, yes… Dr. Chang and I had just worked on a severely injured accident victim, and the paramedics brought in a supposedly dead man into the ER today." Maura started explaining. "I just read off his chart, and unzipped the bag, and that's when Susie saw it." Jane took her eyes off the road for a second to make sure Maura was telling the truth, and she was.

"Then what happened?" Jane asked in an eager tone, returning her focus on the road. Maura knew what the former cop was doing. Jane was trying to stay off the subject of meeting Maura's mother. However, Dr. Isles decided to entertain her girlfriend, more willing to have Jane relaxed than remaining in stiff and stony silence.

"Well, Mr. Rockmond was having bronchospasms and I had to perform a cricothyrotomy." Maura told Jane like she knew precisely what she was talking about.

"Okay… so, what does that consist of?"

"Oh, I had to make a small incision across Mr. Rockmond's larynx, which is the middle part of the throat." Maura explained, and Jane just rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know that.

However, Maura paid her no mind and continued. "I then inserted a tube into the incision and had to breathe into it a few times until he started to breathe on his own."

Jane just shook her head with a smile at the blonde's triumphant tone and couldn't have been more proud to call Maura her girlfriend. "That's great, Maura! Congratulations again, baby!" She said with genuine sincerity and squeezing Maura's hand resting on her thigh.

Maura smiled at her. "Thank you, Jane!"

When she looked ahead again, they were pulling up to the Four Seasons' valet parking. A young man was about to open Maura's door, but Jane was already out of the car, informing him that she had it. He politely backed off as Jane came around the car and opened Maura's door, helping her out of the car. The security specialist playfully tossed the young man her keys and then escorted the young doctor into the lovely building, with her hand once more at the small of Maura's back. Feeling this always sent a chill down Maura's spine and never failed in making her feel more secure.

Once inside the restaurant, Maura told the Maître de at the front desk of their reservation with Constance Isles, who promptly led them to the table where her mother was already sitting. Just about every occupant- both men and women, of every table they passed would stop and stare at the two gorgeous women, including Maura's mother. However, neither Maura nor Jane paid them any mind. Once they made it to the table in the far-right corner, Constance Isles stood up to greet them.

"Well, aren't you quite the power couple?" Constance greeted humorously, causing Jane's cheeks to flush, and Mrs. Isles thought it was just adorable!

"Hello, Mother!" Maura said, air kissing both sides of her mother's cheeks.

"Hello, Darling! How have you been?" Constance replied after returning the air kisses to each side of her daughter's cheeks as well.

"I'm well, Mother." Maura said, taking a step back so Constance could get a better look at Jane.

"And you must be Jane Rizzoli?" Constance easily asked, holding out her hand towards Jane.

She smiled taking the older woman's hand in a firm powerful handshake. "Yes, I'm Jane Rizzoli. Nice to finally meet you, ma'am." The former Boston Police Detective managed to reply, so nervous that even Constance could feel it.

"Please, won't both of you have a seat?" Constance gently waved her hand towards two empty chairs opposite from her side of the table. Jane, forever being chivalrous and a sweet gentlewoman, pulled out Maura's chair for her before taking a seat herself.

This alone impressed Constance to no end. Eyeing the two, the adoptive mother always knew that her daughter was into the fairer sex. Being as she had a millionaire running after her in college from a prominent family, the Fairfield Family, but Constance Isles already believed that Jane is a much better catch!

"I've already ordered the house red wine, but if you prefer something else, just tell it to our waiter." Mrs. Isles informed the two women.

Maura looked to Jane for her response, which the security specialist only slightly raised her shoulders. "No Mother," the blonde replied, "the house red will be fine."

"Excellent." Constance waved their waiter over and after pouring each woman a glass of wine; he then took their dinner orders, and left with their menus.

"So Jane, please tell me about yourself?" Constance asked excitedly.

"Um, well there isn't much to tell," Jane responded politely, yet awkwardly. "I used to be a police detective, working long hours, and now I'm in business for myself."

"And so modest, I see!" Constance chuckled a bit. "I've read up on all of your achievements, and Jane I have to say, you've done quite well for yourself my dear!" The older woman then raised her glass to Jane before taking a drink. Jane's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"You graduated top of your class from the Boston Police Academy, the first and youngest female to make Homicide Detective, and made your first million by investing by in the stock market! And, not to forget all of the many and worthwhile charity organizations you belong to… as I do as well! The list just goes on and gets better from there!" She finished somewhat smugly.

Jane and Maura were both speechless for a second, neither realizing that Maura's mother could know so much about Jane Clementine Rizzoli! But Maura should have known that her mother would indeed! She always loved to meddle in Maura's business!

The former detective; however, was worried for a whole other reason. Only a handful of people knew of Jane's physical condition. It never made it in the tabloids about that specific part of her… so far, but who was to say that Constance Isles didn't pull her medical records? Jane kept waiting, bracing herself for the other shoe to fall, but thankfully, it never came. This relieved Jane, only to become upset, when hearing the subject the woman brought up when she began speaking again.

"Your brother, Colin, is coming up nicely in Paris, Maura! So far, he is the best new artist around." Maura's mother casually informed them, seeming to forget about Jane, and on to bigger, better things. "He has a big showing coming up in May. It's going to be fabulous, darling!" She breathed out in a deliberate manner.

By this time, the waiter had arrived with their dinner orders and placed the correct plate in front of each of them. Once the young man left after conveying that he was at their service if they were to need anything else, Jane spoke quickly.

"Dr. Isles here saved a dead man today!" Jane couldn't help the defensive breath in her tone. "A man that was brought into the ER…"

"Oh! That's quite good darling, but your brother is about to... oh, what do you younger folks call it?" Constance paused momentarily in contemplation and then her face lit up. "Ah, blow up!" the older woman announced in an amused tone.

Maura simply looked downwards, crestfallen, and just pushed her food around in her plate. Jane instantly knew that Constance had hurt her girlfriend's feelings by continuing to brag about her half-brother's achievements.

Jane covertly put her hand on Maura's thigh to comfort her. Unfortunately, this made the honey blonde jump out her seat, startling both women, and the detective also stood. "Would you please excuse me?" Maura stated gravely. "I have to visit the lady's room."

"Go right ahead, Maura. I'd love to get to know your mother better." Jane stated defensively and the physician noticed any of the tension and unease the security specialist possessed earlier was now gone. Vanished and completely replaced with an angry Jane Rizzoli.

"Um… ah, certainly." She replied before turning back to her mother. "Excuse me," her hazel eyes seemed brighter just before walking away for the back part of the restaurant.

"Nice for the two of you to come." Maura's mother replied sincerely.

"Thank you." Jane said absently, softly clenching her hand beneath the table as she discreetly exhaled her anger.

"I-I can see why Maura likes you." Constance said hesitantly. "You're direct. It's kind of refreshing!" she told Jane thoughtfully.

"I'm also protective!" Jane snapped. "Maura's my girlfriend and I love her very much!"

"I sense that there's something you'd like to say to me?" Constance stated worriedly.

"Yeah, there is!" Jane said firmly. "I don't like seeing my girlfriend hurt!" Her tone hissed as the former cop's anger induced frustration failed to remain entirely suppressed.

The artist's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jane. "You think I hurt her?" Constance's voice was shocked

"Well, yeah!" Jane informed her. "Not staying with her when you come to visit. Hell, not even telling her of you're coming… you just show up!" Jane scoffed before continuing. "Causing her to cancel our dinner plans for yours and just forgetting about her! Oh, but you can take up with her artist, half-brother and not inviting her to his opening!" Using air quote signs with her fingers, Jane was royally pissed now. "So yeah, I think that 'hurts her!'" Jane finished in a defeated tone, as her angered frustration seemed completely vented. She hated seeing Maura upset and automatically knew once the honey blonde walked away from their table that she was.

"She's the chief of surgery operations at one of the top hospitals in Boston! She has her own life!" Constance argued. "You're both out there working important jobs, and in a new relationship! I don't want to be in her way!" The elder woman pointed out desperately. "She must know how proud I am of her… of how much I love her?" Her voice faltered slightly as the adoptive mother struggled to keep her indignation on the forefront.

"Not really, per the signals you're sending by your actions! It seems to me like you were too busy while she was growing up, and now you're blaming her for being too busy-" The detective's dark eyes narrowed as they noticed the sudden change. "What?" Jane whispered angrily.

"I was…" Constance voice cracked and then shook as she tried to maintain her composure. "I was never any good at it!"

"At what?" Jane asked in a small, but calmer voice.

"Being a mother," Constance answered in a flat tone. "I feel like I just... I missed so much!" her voice nearly wailed.

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Jane questioned in surprised shock. "It's never too late to start!"

The chuckle surprised Jane. "Boy, I do like your spunk!" Mrs. Isles confessed cheerfully. "Now, tell me more about this dead man my daughter brought back to life?"

So, Jane proceeded to explain what Dr. Chang told her about how Maura saved the young man from having bronchospasms and got him to breathing again on his own. By this time, Maura was arriving back to the table, and Jane promptly arose to pull out her chair.

"I hear that congratulations are in order." Dr. Isles' mother said to her daughter as the raven-haired brunette retook her own seat.

Maura looked at the security specialist and all she saw was a beautiful smile on her gorgeous girlfriend's face. However, Maura had no idea what Mrs. Isles was referring to and the puzzled look on her face had Jane reminding her about the life she saved that day.

"Well thank you mother, but it was all in a day's work." Dr. Isles stated absently.

"How adorably modest you are baby!" Jane whispered, kissing Maura on her red cheek. Constance watched the interaction between them and was happy beyond her deepest imagination that Maura had found someone like Jane Rizzoli! She was a keeper!

"Darling, Jane Rizzoli is a keeper!" The mother proclaimed knowingly as her eyes seemed to brighten with pride.

"I think you're right, Mother." Maura responded just before she planted a gentle kiss to Jane's waiting lips and the rest of the night went smoothly for both mother and daughter due to Jane.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night, at Maura's door:**

"Thank you for tonight!" Maura said to Jane, as the woman wrapped her long arms around her waist.

"For what?" Jane asked, nuzzling against Maura's neck, and kissing it softly.

Maura moved her head to the right in order to give Jane better access to her sensitive spots. "For dealing with my mother." Maura moaned, as Jane nipped at her soft skin.

"Anything for you, baby." Jane stated, kissing Maura on the lips, before running her warm and wet tongue across Maura's wet bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Maura granted.

She poured all her love and appreciation into that one kiss, which blew Jane's mind and caused her member to awaken! Maura could feel Jane getting hard against her lower belly, and wanted to help her out… out of her clothes that is!

Once the kiss broke due to lack of oxygen, Jane nipped at Maura's bottom lip. "Would you like to come in for a night cap?" Maura seductively asked, letting Jane know precisely where her mind frame was.

Jane chuckled lightly. "I thought you were menstruating?" her voice smugly inquired.

"It's non-existent at the moment." She whispered against Jane lips. "Maybe you can help bring it down?" Maura chuckled lightly and Jane licked her lips as she gazed into the forest green eyes, darkened by sexual desire.

"I can help with that!" Jane stated huskily as she began walking Maura backward through her opened front door, before closing, and locking it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry to end it there, but I felt that the chapter was getting a little too long. But never fear, this chapter is due pick up in the next one, plus the sex scene will be in a flash back. I do appreciate you all!**

 **Terri411 :-)...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here we go again with a new chapter! How awesome is my Beta reader pyrocopwolf227, who's been working over time for me lol. It will be a few days into the future from the last chapter, and a bit of drama lol. I'm writing every chance I get, and sorry for the long waits in between updates, life is kind of back on track now, so I should be able to post more, but I make no promises sorry lol...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles do not belong to me, they belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I'm only playing with them for my fan fiction story :-)….**

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At Jane's office:**

Jane Rizzoli was sitting at her desk when she heard a soft knock on her office door. Without having to look up, Jane knew it either had to be a family member or Maura Isles. As she beckoned for them to enter while finishing reading a sentence on a paper, the brunette glanced up to recognize it was the latter. Jane stood as Maura walked through the door's threshold.

"Hey baby, what're you doing here?" Jane asked, kissing her girlfriend on the lips, after Maura made her way over to her.

"Can't I just come see my sexy girlfriend?" Maura murmured against Jane's lips. "Do I require an excuse or reason to see you, my love?"

Jane's lips continued kissing Maura's, causing the honey blonde to moan. Running her hands downward, the doctor gripped the brunette's firm Gluteus Maximus, and bringing their bodies closer together.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jane asked after their mouths parted. The brunette's voice had dropped to a deep, sultry trim.

"Yes, but I took the morning off!" Maura muttered, her eyes dark with a sensual gleam. "I thought we could possibly pick up from where we left off a few nights ago?" she breathed against wet lips.

Jane moaned as her thoughts drifted back to the other night, after having dinner with Maura's mother. How her girlfriend was so horny, despite having her monthly…

 **Flashback:**

 _Maura was coming out of the bathroom_ _when_ _Jane finally entered the bedroom after checking all the door locks and windows. She knew there was a psychopath on the loose, but at the moment; he only seemed to be killing prostitutes. However, Jane didn't want to take any chances, most especially with her beloved! Maura walked right into her strong arms after kicking off those killer heels, making her much shorter than Jane._

 _"Are we good to go?" Jane asked hopefully._

 _Maura smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Why don't you take off my panties," her smile burst into a chuckle, "and find out?"_

 _"I'd love to!" Jane eased away from Maura before kneeling down on her knees. She was now eye level with that one part of her girlfriend she wanted most! Jane's erection throbbed harder, begging for release! Maura was sexy as hell and the woman in her appreciated everything about her...especially this!_

 _Jane leaned forward, pressing her face against the front of Maura's dress. She couldn't resist nuzzling her while drawing in deep breaths, needing to absorb her intimate fragrance through her nostrils._

 _"W-What're… y-you do… ing?" Maura asked her in a choppy voice._

 _"Inhaling your scent." Jane stated, taking another deep breath. She knew how this intimate act effected Maura. "I love your personal fragrance, Maur!"_

Maybe too much, _the detective thought._

 _"Do you?"_

 _"Can't you tell?" Leaning back on her haunches, Jane slowly lifted both hands underneath Maura's dress, and ran them up the backs of her smooth legs. This made Maura softly moan and threw her head back. The security specialist began to slowly ease the white, lace panties down the doc's soft creamy legs, exposing Maura's beautiful and waxed pussy!_

 _As Maura stepped out of her panties and kicked them aside, Jane very gradually stood, caressing Maura's thighs as she went! The brunette growled, loving the feel of the soft skin beneath her fingertips! She slowly turned Maura around as the doctor moved her long, golden hair out of the way, and exposed the back zipper. Jane half growled and groaned as she began easing the zipper down, exposing milky white skin! The detective leaned in to plant sweet kisses on the soft spine following the parting zipper teeth all the way downward to the top of the doc's exposed and naked butt!_

 _Maura then turned back around to face Jane, letting go of the dress, and revealing a white lace bra, matching her panties! The chocolate brown eyes grew darker as the brunette noticed the honey blonde's breasts were threatening to spill out from the undergarment! Seeing Maura in nothing but her bra created a sensuous stirring in the pit of Jane's stomach, causing her aching erection to strain even harder against her pants zipper!_

 _Dr. Isles then reached up and released the front clasp, exposing those positively perfect breasts! Somehow the cop's eyes couldn't help thinking they looked a tad bit larger than when she'd seen them last! The nipples were dark pink and already hard, causing Jane's tongue to move around in her mouth, practically salivating with the anticipation of licking them!_

 _Jane began stroking Maura's stomach; also thinking it was a little fuller than last time. But then again, they had just returned from dinner, Jane rationalized as her hands trailed downward to the honey blonde's lower abdomen and inner hips in a sensual massage with the destination for between Maura's legs! Using an index finger to draw small circles around the doc's wet, labia minor caused Maura to moan even louder while the brunette's opposite fingers continued their sexy strokes against the soft and silky skin! She was wet! Wet in just the way Jane liked her!_

 _"Jane..." Her name tumbled from Maura's lips in a sensuous whisper causing the dark brunette's even darker eyes to meet hers! Jane could see all the heat flaring within those green depths, darkened with lust!_

 _"Yes, baby?" Jane answered huskily as her fingers continued to stroke Maura between and around her legs._

 _"I-I need f-for y-you to t-take o-off your c-clothes!" She said, barely managing to get the words out coherently._

 _Breaking eye contact, Jane eased around Maura, grabbing her hand, and led her over to the bed. She noticed her girlfriend had already made preparations to protect her clean and white silky sheets by putting down protection under pads. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Jane started removing her shoes and knee-highs. Standing back up, her hands went to the bottom of her gray blouse. Pulling it from her black slacks, her black silk bra was revealed as the brunette lifted the shirt over her head._

 _Maura's breath hitched. She still couldn't get over the fact of how sexy her girlfriend really was, and of how all of this sexy body was hers! As Jane went for her pants, Maura stopped her._

 _"Let me help yo_ _u,_ _darling!" She cooed quietly and Jane dropped her hands to her sides. Once Maura unsnapped her pants, she barely managed to lower the zipper before impatiently shoving them down. Letting gravity take them to the floor, Jane stepped out of them, leaving her only in_ _a_ _matching black bra and briefs! Sensing Maura's gaze roaming over her, Jane's body grew more heated! Unclasping the back hook of her bra and letting it fall to the floor, Jane slowly began easing the briefs down her long legs! She allowed her hard member to bounce a few times before stilling it and pointing it towards Maura! The detective's eyes noticed how the doctor's green eyes darkened to a near black at the sight of her twitching length of flesh!_

 _Maura met Jane's gaze and she was captured by the intensity of her brown eyes! Moving to the nightstand to retrieve a condom the doc kept in the top drawer, Jane then lifted a hand towards her. Making her way around the bed to stand before her, Jane's gaze drifted from her eyes to her breasts. Without a word, she took a nipple between her lips and sucked hard! Maura hissed, and then moaned at the sensations suddenly flooding through her! Dr. Isles didn't know when her breasts became so sensitive! However, it wasn't such a bad thing as she reached out and placed her hands on both sides of Jane's head to hold her there!_

Yes, right there... _Maura moaned, as coherent thinking grew more difficult!_

 _A while later, Jane released that nipple and immediately sought out its twin. Maura let out another deep moan. "J-Jane w-we need… to get in-into the b-bed!" She rasped in between heated breaths, while fighting to hold off another moan. Before the doctor could take another breath, she found herself swept up into the cop's arms, and then lowered into the bed!_

 _There was Maura stretched out across the bed ready to be taken! Jane's gaze roamed all over every inch of her sexy body, making her erection pulse even harder! Jane was ready for Maura, but first she had to protect her. Maura watched as Jane sheathed herself in the condom, and then kneeled on the bed. Slowly crawling towards and on top her, the tall lean brunette went for the honey blonde's mouth first, needing to kiss her! Their tongues mingled, mating hotly as their fevered skin for several long and delicious moments before Jane's hands began to move! Cupping those same luscious breasts she sucked just moments ago, the Italian woman growled! She absolutely loved how so much bigger they felt, even if it was just her imagination!_

 _Releasing her mouth, Jane's lips trailed a path back downward to Maura's busty chest, needing to taste them again! Since her lower region was off limits at the moment, the brunette started devouring them with a greedy thirst she had only for Maura!_

 _Not able to hold off any longer, Jane braced herself on her elbows as she continued to devour Maura's breasts as their bare bodies started rubbing against each other! As her cock began touching Maura's entrance, Jane tore her mouth away and glanced down at her girlfriend. They exchanged smiles just before the brunette gently and softly slid inside her._

 _Maura released a long moan at the sensations of Jane filling her so completely while the brunette softly giggled as she felt the creamy warmth sheathing her in such unspeakable bliss! Dr. Isles could actually feel the detective growing harder while plunging deeper inside her, triggering sighing moans from them both! As Jane began to slowly move and rotated her hips, their combined pleasure started increasing! Especially as the brunette softly began withdrawing and then just as slowly pushing back in! Jane sighed another pleasurable moan as she began feeling the deepest recesses within Maura's warmt_ _h!_ _M_ _oaning together, Jane reversed the rotation of her hips, creating a sensuous rhythm between them! As the gyrating thrusts increased within her, Maura started alternating between clawing Jane's back and gripping the bed sheets as their combined and heated pleasure pulsed, surging with more intensity!_

 _The honey blonde's moans increased in volume along with the raven brunette's as the taller woman continued her delicious thrusting! As her penis started hitting a particular, spongy area deep within Maura, the younger woman moaned louder! When the throbbing head stimulated that sweet spot, Jane suddenly alternated into_ _a_ _near desperate grinding after plunging inward as deep as possible! Hoping to touch that sweet and creamy nest more, even the investigator's mind couldn't describe the heavenly feelings surging within her! Her throbbing cock rubbed that sweet area, feeling more juice spring forth inside the lovely docto_ _r!_ _A_ _ny description Jane's imagination tried to formulate would vanish each and every time the tip would rub against this sexy spot, releasing additional moisture from this secret fountain! Every precious and delectable sensation was different and unique from the previous one! Especially whenever the doc's delicate, internal muscles would try gripping Jane's shaft, only to deliciously slip and fail in holding her! Their pleasuring sounds- both verbal and even physical elevated as Jane picked up the pace! Her thrusting momentum pressing Maura's body more fully into the bed as their lips feverishly, yet briefly reunited in a desperate kiss!_

 _Maura couldn't help, but let herself go from savoring the delicious sensations erupting deep within her to becoming caught up in the pounding of Jane's body into hers! A new, delicious sensation joined in as the security specialist slightly shifted in position causing her slippery meat to begin rubbing against Maura's clit! The throbbing of Jane's shaft buried so deeply within her and now this sweet clitoral frottage always created such an overwhelming, but beyond heavenly sensations that the doctor knew even the most legendary of poets could never describe! The detective always seemed to uncover such delightful secrets within her body that the innocent Dr. Isles wasn't ever certain existed! Even the most scientific or romantic of writings, hell, even those she overheard at the hospital bragging of their sexual conquests couldn't hold anything in comparison with any accuracy to what her overall body's nerves and sensory system was experiencing! Her analytical, scientific mind never lasted long as Maura Isles reveled in these tidal waves of feelings, and to even hearing the sounds of the creation of their physical love! Another surge of moisture erupted between them as well as from within her deepest realms… and possibly from the depths of her soul!_

 _Perhaps the heart and soul could truly feel as the human neurological, nervous system! Ever since their first night together, consummating their love for each other, the golden blonde couldn't escape the feeling; much less the rational notion of her soul somehow melding with Jane Rizzoli's! She desperately hoped the raven brunette felt the same way as she tried holding her love tighter within their liquid nest only for her thoughts to completely evaporate as the heavenly sensations of her internal muscles kept fluttering, their grasps kept slipping, deliciously failing to hold onto the throbbing cock!_

 _Maura screamed at the same time Jane shouted her name while thrusting into her several more times as if she couldn't get enough! Jane groaned as she desperately hoped she would never get enough! This was one thirst or even hunger Jane Rizzoli NEVER wanted sated! Her hope just as yearning Maura Isles desired the same! Tonight felt as if their souls were actually touching! Melting together into a combined state of being, their climax together was sumptuous! Wondrously delicious! So heavenly! Far more potent than any intoxicating drug both known or yet to be discovered by humanity!_

 _"Maur… ra…" Jane moaned out her name, moments before collapsing onto her. Both women continued remaining in their embrace, panting… actually, one of them was. Sluggishly lifting her eyes, the detective noticed the doctor was completely unconscious as her body's autonomic function kept her breathing as opposed to panting the brunette was currently doing. Unable to resist a smug grin, the long, strong fingers reached upward, and brushed some stray golden hair from the sleeping woman's face. A while later and after softly tracing Maura's delicate cheeks, Jane finally had the strength to roll off her girlfriend, and headed for the bathroom to discard the used condom. The detective's eyes noticed there wasn't any blood on it at all. Running a light blue washcloth under warm water, Jane returned to the bed, and began to gently clean Maura's body._

 _Ever the detective, the dark chocolate eyes noticed that only Maura's sweet juices were on the_ _protection pads, as well as the light blue washcloth. No evidence whatsoever of any red substance indicating the blonde's menstrual cycle. Jane changed out the pads and rolled a dozing Maura back onto them before cuddling up against her back._

 _Gently throwing an arm around the doc's slightly pudgy belly and still energized from their earlier fun, Jane softly nuzzled Maura's neck. Slowly nudging her nose into the hairline, Jane continued inhaling her girlfriend's scent. The soft, honey golden hair comforted more than tickled the brunette's still sensitive cheeks. Jane slowly exhaled as she gradually ran her hand up and down Maura's belly and abdomen while one of her feet softly worked its way in between the doctor's, likewise caressing the soft skin and toes with her own. Stopping just beneath the doc's breasts, the detective gently brought her hand back down. Descending just before the mound between her legs, the exploring fingers started ascending once more._

 _The younger woman sighed in her sleep, unconsciously snuggling backwards and deeper into Jane's embrace. Unable to contain her grin, the security specialist's hand continued its roaming exploration as the investigating nose resumed drinking in the most intoxicating scent known to the raven-haired brunette! Another sleepy moan sounded from Maura as Jane unconsciously pressed herself closer into the softer body and the wandering hand stopped along with the sniffing nose. The ex cop's ears listened for any other signs the doctor might be awake._

 _However, only the soft sounds of Maura's respirations continued and Jane pressed a light kiss into the nape of the neck before her hand resumed its gentle, caressing trails. "I love you, sweetheart!" Jane's lips whispered against the soft milky, white skin._

 _A soft hiccup was the next thing Jane heard and felt a subtle tremor beneath her hand. Momentarily puzzled, the brunette's eyes opened as another soft sound greeted Jane's ears. The security specialist sat up slightly in order to see Maura's face. Recognizing the tears, the strong arms gently tightened their embrace. "Oh Maura, what's wrong baby?"_

 _The doctor's body only shifted, causing Jane to presume her girlfriend had shrugged._

 _Jane's lips softly kissed the nape of Maura's neck once more as her hands continued their gentle massaging on the doc's abdomen. "Talk to me, honey!" Jane gently kissed behind the delicate ear. "Don't let us suffer individually by you're not telling and my being unable to comfort you."_

 _The doctor sighed out a groan and the detective gently brushed some hair behind Maura's ear. "I-I don't… k-know what's th-the issue," the blonde softly sobbed. "Jus… just a-a bunch of… of…"_

 _Jane's hand came up and gently stroked Maura's cheek, causing the tear stained face to glance more directly at her over the doc's shoulder. Gently bringing their lips together, the detective slowly kissed her girlfriend. "It's okay, Maur." Jane's thumb gently wiped the tears from the hazel eyes. "It's been a roller coaster of emotions, huh?"_

 _The honey blonde could only nod as she settled her face more comfortably on her side. "Y-Yes," Maura took a deep breath as her sobs began to subside. "Yes it has…" she inhaled once more as Jane pressed a kiss into the side of the delicate neck. "The stomach virus, saving that man, plus my mother, and…" she struggled to repress the returning sob as fresh tears sprung from her eyes._

" _Maura," Jane softly consoled as her hand pressed into one cheek as she pressed a kiss in the opposite. "What is it, honey?"_

" _Oh Jane!" The blonde suddenly rolled over with another sob and pressed herself further into Jane's body. "I was so hoping that all this recent nausea and vomiting were indications of something entirely different!"_

 _Jane's hands softly stroked the doc's back after pulling Maura as close as possible within their embrace. She was starting to open her mouth to speak, but Dr. Isles beat her to it. "I was so hoping that I would be carrying your baby instead of a stomach virus!"_

" _Ah, Maura!" Several tears leaked from the dark, chocolate eyes as Jane planted tiny kisses all over her girlfriend's cheeks. "I told you earlier today that we've got plenty of time to make a baby-"_

" _I know!" The blonde interrupted, lifting her chin to view Jane more directly. "And, I then replied precisely with the notion of my not knowing what's making me so emotional! And it's the same thing here as well!" The softer arms tightened around Jane as Maura struggled to regain her composure._

" _It's all right to cry, baby." The brunette soothed and continued to stroke the back beneath her hands. "It's been an emotional ordeal for you especially and sometimes a person breaks down because they've tried to be strong for so long…" The security specialist pressed a long, tender kiss into the doctor's lips, which Maura eventually started to return._

" _You've…" Jane briefly exchanged another kiss with the blonde. "You've been strong for so long and it's not a weakness to admit that you need some time to be emotional." A scared hand came up and stroked the flushed cheek. "Even if you don't know the reason why," Jane finished with a soft, tender kiss._

" _But I've always known the reason for my emotions," the doctor couldn't help disagreeing. "I've never had difficulty making any distinctions before."_

" _Oh honey," the older woman husked as she continued stroking Maura's back and randomly drawing circular patterns with her fingertips. "There doesn't have to be a specific emotion or emotions being the reason, or hell, even a reason for a good cry."_

" _But…" Maura started; only to be silenced with a gentle shush and tender kiss from Jane._

" _No more buts, Maur!" Jane softly admonished as she somehow snuggled closer. "Just allow yourself to feel and let go of whatever it is you're struggling against. Whatever it is that's causing you to put on a strong front…" the brunette pressed her lips in the soft forehead as the doc pressed her face into Jane's neck._

 _Feeling minute waves of tension rippling through Maura's body, Jane pulled back slightly in order to meet the hazel eyes with hers. "Maur, don't resist it. Just let it all go…" pressing another kiss into the forehead before pulling Maura closer against her. "Let me be strong for you."_

 _The detective felt a new dampness against her upper shoulder as she felt a shudder through the doctor's body. They remained in their embrace for a long while as Maura released all of her pent up emotions. Jane kept her arms wrapped around the younger woman, never ceasing in her tender, caressing touches, whispering tender word_ _s,_ _and "I love yous" into Maura's nearest ear._

 _After some time later, the two women engaged in a lengthy make out session until Maura eventually fell asleep with Jane lovingly spooning her. The brunette had resumed in softly nuzzling the doctor's neck until Maura Isles' personal scent lulled Jane Rizzoli to sleep._

 **Flashback ends:**

As Jane inhaled her lover's scent intermixed with Maura's perfume, she also remembered there had been no mess that following morning. The security specialist was kind of relieved of that discovery, but then they hadn't had sex again. It had been a few days, so Jane just assumed the doc was going through her cycle. Now she was back for more!

"Yep, that can be arranged!" Jane stated, grabbing Maura's ass, and lifting her off the floor.

Maura laughed as she placed kisses all over Jane's face. Her eyes, the tip of her nose, and her cheeks with the cute dimples on display as she smiled! Then finally on her sweet lips while running a hand through the dark raven and wild curls!

As Jane was placing Maura back on her feet and giving her a passionate kiss, Detective Martinez walked into her office. "Jane, we need to-" He stopped in his tracks as he saw Jane with her arms around a beautiful blonde woman.

This pissed Jane off, for Martinez to just walk into her office without knocking! "Detective Martinez!" Jane hissed, letting Maura go. "I know you know how to knock!" Jane glowered as Martinez came further into the room without any proper invitation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." He muttered angrily, and this made Jane even more upset, which Maura could tell but didn't know why.

"What do you want, Martinez?" Jane breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How about you introducing me to your friend?" He said, walking closer to Jane and Maura, causing the doctor to take a step back. However, Jane put a hand on the small of her back, stopping her.

Jane let out a puff of air before she spoke. "Even though it's none of your business... this is my girlfriend, Dr. Maura Isles." The security specialist informed him before turning to the doc. "Maura, this is Detective Rafael Martinez. I used to work the Drug Unit with him. We worked undercover together as a couple, you know, going out to clubs… drinking, dancing, etc… to catch the big time drug dealers. Now he's in the Homicide Unit, and I'm working on a case with him." She said worriedly, not knowing how her girlfriend would receive that bit of information.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend-"

"I didn't know you were still working on cases with homicide?"

Both Martinez and Maura spoke at the same time, both looking at Jane like she had betrayed them both.

Jane simply sighed. She knew that this was coming. She expected this from Maura, but certainly not Martinez!

"First off, I was going to tell you," she said truthfully, regarding Maura directly. "That I was working with Homicide on a case."

"And you," she turned in Martinez's direction with a more grave tone of voice. "It's none of your business whether or not I've got a girlfriend or dating anyone!" She finished while frustratingly waving her hands about.

"Well, we have another body!" Detective Martinez stated defensively, "on the Westside… it's the same MO."

"What?" Jane asked, her voice now in a shocked tone. "Where?"

"This one's at the museum, and get this- right in the entryway." He informed Jane, walking towards the door. "Are you in Rizzoli? They're waiting on us."

Jane looked to Maura, noticing that she had turned her back on the two of them. Walking over to her, the security specialist gently placed a warm, gentle hand on the doc's shoulder. "Maura, I have to go baby." Jane whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Isles turned around to stare at her. Jane could tell she was pissed, but she will just have to explain all of this later. She leaned in for a kiss, but Maura turned at the last minute, and Jane got her cheek instead of her soft lips. The detective's shoulders visibly deflated as she stepped away from Maura.

"I'll call you later." Jane's voice was small and sad, but Maura said nothing. She could see the smirk on Martinez face as she grabbed her suit jacket off her desk chair, wishing she could slap that smile off the cop's face with it!

"Let's roll out, Rizzoli!" Martinez enthusiastically spoke, slapping Jane on the butt as she walked out the door in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Isles." He said smugly, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

As they entered the elevator, Jane roughly grabbed, and shoved Detective Martinez up against the wall. Getting into his face, Jane's hands fisted into the front of his shirt. "Don't you _**EVER**_ just walk into my office without knocking! And if you put your hand on me again, I won't ignore it, and you'll have to pick yourself up off the floor!" She finished hotly; giving him one another hard shove against the glass wall.

Martinez raised his hands in surrender, but the whole time he continued to wear that smug expression on him damn face! The one that Jane knew all too well! That one when he thinks he has gotten what he wanted! Jane had the right mind to leave his sorry ass high and dry with this case, but she knew as well as he did, that she couldn't. Someone was out there killing prostitutes and dismembering them. Even though they are in a less than admirable profession, they were still people too, and deserved justice just like everybody else! So, Jane will see this through to the end, then have nothing else to do with Detective Rafael Martinez!

Jane pushed him against the glass wall once more, before releasing him and stepping away as the doors opened to the main lobby floor. The security specialist walked off the elevator without another word with Martinez following closely behind her, but not touching, and thankfully, with no smirk on his face.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the crime scene:**

"This looks like the Venus de Milo." Jane said, looking over the body that was covered in plaster. Noticing Martinez's funny expression in her direction, Jane rolled her eyes. "I've been to the Louvre, Detective Snob!" The security specialist said sarcastically.

"I didn't mea-"

"Just drop it Martinez, okay?" Jane said quietly. "It appeared she was covered in bronze?"

"It's not bronze. It's plaster."

"Plaster?" Jane looked back up at the statue.

"Trace report shows the plaster is the common type used in construction, and there's a lot of construction going on around here." Martinez confirmed, reading off the file in his hands. "They also found burns on the soles of the victim's feet." He finished, looking back up at Jane.

"Which I'm sure we'll also find on the bottom of hers." Jane stated, now pointing to the uncovered face of their latest victim. "There's no security footage?"

"The museum's updating their electrical system…" he released a breathy exhale. "No power to the cameras."

"Six dismembered bodies, all dumped in places that caters to children." Jane scoffed.

"This is ego, Jane. This guy wants us to know these statues. These dead women are his creations." Martinez explained as Jane looked at him with her face growing more and more apprehensive.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jane said looking back at the file now in her hands. "This just reminds me of Hoyt." She stated biting her bottom lip.

"Jane, you know that he's in maximum security…" Martinez pointed out with a slow exhale. "In fact, I've been keeping tabs on his status…"

"Yeah, but he also trained two apprentices!" Jane spat angrily. "There could be another one out there somewhere!" She looked away in order to regain ahold of her emotions.

"No Jane, this just doesn't seem like his work. I'm making sure he's remaining is maximum security and even keeping tabs his visitor log." Martinez replied affectionately. "You're safe now."

"Yeah," Jane muttered, "maybe you're right."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later at the station:**

"This woman just had a baby?" Jane asked, reading off the iPad she held in her hands. "She was arrested for child endangerment. Her newborn was taken from her a few weeks ago?" Jane asked, looking up at Detective Martinez, before continuing. "Martinez, did any of the other four of the previous victims have children?"

Rafael checked the portable computer he held. "Yeah, they all did." He confirmed as he read off what he had pulled up.

"So, our killer deeply resents 'Mothers'." Jane stated absently in thought.

"Yeah, seems like a big 'F you' to mothers and children everywhere!" Martinez said gravely.

"Some crazy mixed-up symbol of love and eroticism, don't you think?" Jane asked no one in particular, her eyes still on her iPad.

"Tox screen on all was tested positive for heroin, but that one," the Boston cop pointed to the picture on the main board screen. "She had high levels of cocaine in her system." He informed the group of investigators.

Jane looked at Martinez with wide eyes. "That would've only made her more agitated." She stated an easily understood fact from their experiences working in the Drug Unit.

"Yeah," Martinez agreed.

"Run a deeper tox screen to see if the killer used anything to possibly sedate our victims." She instructed one of the techs, before turning back to Rafael. "I need to go see my girlfriend." Jane mentioned, gathering her things together to leave. "Call me only if there is another murder or when the second tox screen comes in." With that said, Jane left without another word.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at Maura's office:**

Maura looked at her phone for the tenth time that day. Still no call or text from Jane to explain what happened and why she felt she had to keep it a secret. The doctor was no fool. She knew Jane and Detective Martinez were once a couple, there was no denying the chemistry remaining there between them! And once he slapped her on the ass! Maura furiously huffed, as her memory recollected how Jane did absolutely nothing in response to his act! She only kept walking as if he'd done it a million times! Plus, Jane didn't even tell her that she was playing Detective again! But what had really hurt the most was Jane not telling her about him, or the fact they were once again working closely together on a possibly dangerous case!

Now Maura sat behind her desk staring at the pink box she bought at the drug store earlier. It was staring back at her, practically daring her to take it. She had already read over all of the instructions and knew what she had to do. Maura just couldn't believe that she had a minute period, then all of the sudden it was gone! There could be many indications behind this, but there was only one on Maura's mind, and it seemed to be taunting her on top of her desk! She couldn't take her eyes off the pregnancy test. She knew she could've easily had Dr. Chang draw her blood and test it. However, she just wasn't ready to let others know other than Jane Rizzoli… if it came back positive.

So, she would do it in the privacy of her own office restroom. However, before Maura could get up to go, there was a knock on her office door. Thinking that it could be Jane, Maura placed the box inside her top desk drawer and closed it before telling the person to enter. To her surprise, it wasn't Jane, but Dennis Rockmond!

Maura stood up from behind her desk, walking around it to greet him, with her hand outstretched. But Mr. Rockmond was more of a hugger and before Maura knew it, she was suddenly enwrapped within his arms, in a tight hug, chest to breasts! This especially took Maura by surprise as he released her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maura asked politely, gesturing for Dennis to have a seat on the soft, cream-colored leather sofa.

"Well you know, the other day a beautiful woman saved me..." he started speaking in an overconfident voice. "Literally brought me back to life on an ER table! All I plan to do is thank her!"

"You did thank me," Maura informed him truthfully. "Plus, I'm a doctor Dennis, that's my job… so you don't owe my anything."

"I know. It's… it's not that. It's... You see, my parents have a perfect marriage. 30 years and they're still in love. They're soul mates…" He spoke with genuine warmth.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maura questioned.

"I was so knocked over by you," Dennis confessed, "so much so that I tried everything not to think about you."

"You did?" She asked dazed.

"Yeah, I did. I know we don't really know each other well, but…" Rockmond paused to take a deep breath. "I want what my parents have, and I never thought I'd find it, until you…" He managed to whisper the last part.

Maura was shocked speechless, but only for a moment. "I'm flattered Dennis. I really am, but I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone special," she confessed gently.

"Yeah, I thought as much." He sounded so disappointed. "I knew a woman as beautiful as you would be taken." He looked down at the floor, before throwing Maura a bright and brilliant smile. This kind of frightened her. "Well… you see, it's my birthday and I would give anything to celebrate it with you," he said happily. "Even just as friends… for lunch."

"Well, I'm actually due in surgery in about…" She looked down at her watch, "45 minutes. But how about an earlier birthday dinner?" She asked tentatively, still somewhat frightened from earlier and feeling that she couldn't refuse him entirely.

"Wow! Yes! That's... wow, that would be incredible!" Dennis said happily, as he grabbed Maura once again into his arms, just as Jane was walking through her open office door.

Dennis Rockmond had his arms around Maura's shoulders, and hers around his back! Neither one of them saw or heard Jane enter, until she cleared her throat. Maura opened her eyes, the smile instantly dropped from her face, and she immediately tore herself away from Dennis, taking a step back. Dr. Isles was just as shocked as Jane was, caught completely off guard by her girlfriend's appearance.

"Jane?" Maura finally said in a timid tone of voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Jane asked gravely.

"Oh, no! No, my apologizes! Jane, this is Dennis Rockmond." Maura said pointing in his direction. "And Dennis, this is Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Maura's is a friend of mine!" He stated as he went in for a hug, but Jane stopped him, before he could get his arms around her.

"Sorry, I'm not a hugger!" She explained, shaking his hand instead. "But it's very nice to meet you, too."

"Pleasure. Well, I must be going! Maura, I'll see you tonight." He said smugly while nodding to Jane, and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

The whole time, Jane never took her eyes off Maura. Her girlfriend was nervous and acting all weird. She wouldn't even make eye contact! The security specialist wasn't entirely sure what she had walked in on, but she was about to find out.

"Was that Dennis?" Jane asked calmly.

"Um yeah, that's him." Maura answered nervously.

"So, I'm just Jane Rizzoli now?" The brunette replied hotly.

Maura looked up at Jane then, seeing that Jane was angry; however, she also noticed the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes. But she personally was too pissed as well to care.

"What?! It's not what you think-" But Jane stopped her there.

"Oh, no? Then what was it?!" Jane shouted angrily. "Not one time did I hear the word: 'girlfriend!' Keeping your options open, I see!" She hissed. "What did he mean Maura?" Jane asked suspiciously. "What's supposed to go on tonight?"

Maura looked away and went to gather the files she would need for the upcoming surgery. Before she could walk past Jane without a word, the investigator grabbed her arm before she could make it to the door.

"Answer me!" Jane demanded grimly.

The doctor snatched her arm away as well as stepping away from her, she too was angry with Jane. She had no right to be upset with her, especially after that little show she and Rafael put on! She had had her mind set to not tell her a thing, but Maura was never one for keeping secrets. Not after her father's ultimate betrayal to her mother so many years ago!

"If you must know, it's his birthday and he wants to take me out to dinner to celebrate, okay? Nothing more!" Maura spat out lividly. "I did save his life you know!"

"What?!" Jane yelled. "Maura, you don't even know this man! You can't go out with him! I forbid it!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Jane!" Maura said furiously. "I'll do what I damn well please! Don't you?" the doctor sneered. "Besides, I'm not the only one with secrets!"

Jane just looked at Maura incredulously. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you referring to Detective Martinez?" she encouraged bitterly.

"Oh, he's Detective Martinez now! What happened to Rafaellll?" Maura asked smugly, highly inflecting the sounding out of the L.

"Look, it was _**always**_ Detective Martinez! I never intended for any of this be a secret! I was going to tell you-"

"When Jane, once he had you in his bed?" Maura interrupted her. "I wonder if he knows of your 'little friend?'" The doctor muttered before her eyes suddenly grew wide, realizing she actually said it out loud. And Jane heard every word. She looked at her and could see that hurt in her eyes once again.

"I didn't mean to say th-" Jane held up her hand to silence her.

"Yes, you did." The brunette said, backing up towards the door. "And for the record, Martinez knows of my condition." She scoffed with a sad shake of her head. "Sure, he had a thing for me, but he knew that I was only into women. Too bad that he's not." She stated truthfully. "We might've played a couple, but we never were a real one!" She said firmly, opening the door. Maura could see the watering of her eyes, knowing she was the one to have caused it.

"But you're right, Mau… ra." Jane voice cracked slightly. "I can't tell you what to do… or who to do it with… wouldn't even dream of it. So… have fun on you date tonight." Jane's near whisper ended with a breathy exhale before she walked out the door.

"What have I done?" Maura whispered before yelling, "Jane!" She dashed towards the door to go after her, but her desk phone started to ring before she could exit completely. "Dammit!" She screamed, snatching up the receiver, only to learn that her patient was prepped and ready for surgery. _This mess with Jane will have to wait,_ Maura thought, grabbing her cell phone and sending Jane a quick text. She gathered her things and walked out her office door, closing, and locking it.

Jane Rizzoli made it to her car, before letting her tears flow completely. She just couldn't believe this was happening to her all over again! Jane guessed her father was right after all! No one could ever really, truly love a freak like her! Before starting her car, Jane's phone vibrated in her front pocket notifying her she got a new text. Once she unlocked it, she saw that it was from Maura.

M: _I'm really sorry Jane! Please forgive me and talk to me ;-(._

But Jane didn't respond back. Instead she texted Frost to meet her at the station and tossed her phone into the passenger seat before driving off. She headed back to the police station, not wanting to think about her freaky condition, nor her old partner, or cheating ass girlfriends! No, she just wanted to solve this case, and bring justice to these victims, and get on with her life!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that same day in Maura's office.**

Maura checked her phone once she was out of surgery. Jane hadn't yet responded to her text from earlier, but the doctor suspected her girlfriend didn't want to. That it was just wishful thinking. She knew that she had deeply hurt Jane, and she also knew that she had to make things right! Maura walked back into her office exhausted, laying her files on the desk's writing surface. Normally a four-hour surgery was a walk in the park for Dr. Isles, but here lately, she'd been feeling extremely fatigued, which could mean any number of things. However, Maura had only one thing on her mind.

Opening her top drawer, the honey blonde took out that pink box she had placed in there earlier. _Now would be the perfect tim_ _e,_ Maura thought getting up to go urinate on a little white stick. _Better now than never!_

She brought the stick back with her with the protective cap on it and set it on her desk, before sitting behind it. She had to wait 5 minutes for the results. This alone was killing Maura, but she had to know!

The timer finally went off, but before she could look, there was a knock at her office door. Thinking that it might be Jane, Maura placed a piece of paper over the stick to hide it, before asking the person to come in. To her surprise it wasn't Jane, but her dinner date, Dennis Rockmond! Maura stood from behind her desk to greet him. She really didn't feel like going out, but she did agree to celebrate his birthday with him.

"Are you ready to go?" Dennis asked. "I know I'm a bit early, but I'm just so excited! I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Shall we?" Maura stated, grabbing her purse and keys, before walking out the door in front of Dennis, leaving him to close it.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop?" He suddenly asked Maura. "I seemed to have left my wallet at home. It's only a few blocks away from here." He stated politely.

Maura was a bit suspicious about the whole thing, but she was just too tired to argue. Plus, she just wanted to go home and make things right with Jane and give her the good news… if there was any to give.

"That would fine Dennis," she replied tiredly, yet politely.

"Awesome! You can see some more of my sculpture work!" He informed her as he opened the door to his car for Maura to get into.

"That would be wonderful, Dennis." Maura said sincerely, "thank you."

He closed her door and walked around to the other side getting in behind the wheel. "Pleasure's all mine." He replied affectionately, before driving off.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at the station:**

Martinez noticed Jane's bad mood the minute she walked into the squad room. Her eyes were red and puffy; he could tell that she had been crying at some point. He strongly suspected the meeting with her girlfriend must not have gone so well and he felt guilty for the part he played in it. Just adding fuel to the fire.

"What the hell happened to you, Rizzoli?" he asked cautiously.

Jane rolled her eyes at him and picked up the file on his desk. "None of your damn business Martinez!"

"Come on, maybe I c-" But Jane's headshake along with the hardened expression in her eyes interrupted him.

"I think you've done enough!" She said furiously, before going back over the file. "Okay, all of our victims had really young children, except this one. Rachel Dugan, AKA Cruella, who's much older than everybody else. What do we know about her kid?" Jane asked, still looking over the file before looking up to Frost who was on the computer.

"I think she had a son." Frost told them. "Yeah, a Mark Dugan, he turned 37 today."

"What happened to him?" The security specialist inquired, walking over to stand behind his chair.

"Says here that he was taken away from her after repeated episodes of abuse," her partner informed them.

"She even burned him with cigarettes?" She asked curiously as her eyes narrowed on some information on the computer screen.

"Yeah, on the soles of his feet." He responded sadly.

"We need to find him." Jane declared.

"He was made the ward of the State when he was 5," Frost remarked. "Then he bounced around from foster home to foster home."

"Lots of abuse." Martinez mentioned, his tone growing livid. "He ran away at 8 and found his working girl, drug-addicted mother!"

"Then she abused him some more, before dragging him back to another foster home." Frost finished.

"We really need to find this guy!" Jane huffed. "Do we have any other info on him?" She asked Frost as he hit the keys on his computer.

"There's nothing on him in the criminal database. Not even a parking ticket." Frost clarified after pulling up Dugan's information.

"It's like he only existed till he was 8." The brunette stated, reading over Frost's head. "Is there a death certificate?" She asked tentatively and Frost went to work again.

"Nope, nothing."

"This guy couldn't have just vanished! There's gotta be something on him!" Jane stated in frustration just as the tech handed Detective Martinez a yellow file.

"Tox screen's back on our third victim." Martinez announced to the room. "Get this, they found Inderal in her system as well."

"So, that's how he was able to kill her. He had to sedate her first." Jane suggested as her phone beeped indicating she had a text. Unlocking it, she saw it was another text from Maura. Jane read it while biting the inside of her cheek.

 **M:** _Please talk to me Jane, I'm sorry and I love you!_

"It looks that way." Frost firmly stated.

"Okay, we need to hit the streets and talk to some of these girls and see if we can fine a lead on our suspect." Jane announced as everyone gathered up their things to leave.

Jane looked at the text Maura sent one more time. "But first I need to stop by the hospital."

"I'm down with that!" Martinez teased with his trademark smile. "Let's go Rizzoli!"

Jane just stood there, before smiling herself, and leading the way out with Frost and Martinez on her trail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the hospital:**

Jane, Frost, and Martinez all stepped off the elevator on Dr. Isles' floor. Jane was eager to talk to her girlfriend. She just wanted to clear all this mess up and maybe have a nice evening with Maura. But when they got to her office, Jane softy knocked before going in; however, the office was empty. Jane wondered where Maura could have gone. Then she saw Dr. Chang getting off the elevator and heading in their direction.

"Excuse me, Dr. Chang?" Jane called out politely.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli, nice to see you again!" Chang smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, do you know where Dr. Isles is?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Oh, I-I t-think she s-stepped o-out to h-have dinner w-with M-Mr. Rockmond." She managed to reply, before quickly walking away.

"Dammit!" Jane yelled, walking through Maura's opened office door. "I just can't believe she went!" The brunette's shoulders slumped in defeat, sitting behind Maura's desk, and placing her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Martinez told her sincerely.

Jane looked up while running her fingers through her long wild hair. "It is what it is." She said, her voice small and sad. "Maura's a grown ass woman and can see who ever she wants." Her voice finished in a harsh whisper.

"For what it's worth… she doesn't deserve you, Jane." Martinez said with genuine warmth.

Jane smiled up at her friends. "No, you've got it all wrong. It is I, who doesn't deserve her," her voice stated flatly.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sorry too, Jane." Frost said apologetically.

Jane sadly shook her head. "Don't worry about it, partner." She said bitterly. "People come and go… that's… that's life." Her voice faltered slightly.

"Well, let's get out of here. We've got a killer to catch!" Martinez spoke resolutely.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled hard through her mouth. The air that escaped her lips blew the papers on Dr. Isles' desk. As Jane went to straighten them, that's when she saw it. A long white stick sat underneath them. Knowing what it was, Jane kept the test hidden from the guys via the papers while she looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw the positive sign in the little glass window! She couldn't believe her eyes! Maura is pregnant with her child?!

Martinez was watching Jane's every move. He recognized her emotions shifting from anger to hurt, then sadness to now confusion, and suddenly utter surprise. He wondered what she had found on her girlfriend's desk. "What's going on Jane?" He easily asked. "What'd you find?"

Jane lifted the little white stick, displaying the window with the positive sign. Frost strode over to have a better look, and then beamed at Jane.

"I knew it!" He said happily, slapping Jane on the back. "Congratulations, partner!"

Jane let out a nervous laugh, fidgeting with the papers on Maura's desk. "Thank you," she whispered as her thoughts raced.

 _So we still have a chance,_ Jane thought, coming across a paper with Dennis Rockmond's name on it. It was his tox screen report; Maura must have just gotten it back. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to, Jane read over it, something catching her eye.

"We found Inderal in our third victim, right?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yeah," Frost answered.

"Oh, no!" the brunette wailed, suddenly jumping to her feet. "No, no, no!"

"What is it?" Martinez questioned.

"Inderal was used as a sedative on the third victim, so it was easy for the killer to murder her?" Both Frost and Martinez nodded affirmatively. "Dennis Rockmond nearly died of an Inderal overdose!" Jane said worriedly.

"I still don't understand," Martinez said curiously.

"H-He sculpted t-this h-hand for M-Maura." Jane stumbled over her words, picking up the nearby hand sculpture, remembering when Maura described it several days before. She seemed to study it before suddenly throwing it to the floor. It shattered to reveal a decomposing human hand encased within the plaster!

Martinez jumped back and pulled out his phone calling for back up. He just couldn't believe that the killer was right under their noses!

"Frost, get all units over to Dennis Rockmond's address! Martinez, we've gotta go!" Jane yelled, running out the door with Frost and Martinez hot on her ass.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay people this is the end of chapter 20! I really had to end it there, this chapter has gotten way to** **o** **long lol! But it will pick up in the next chapter and that is nearly done! Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	22. Chapter 21

**YAY! Here is Chapter 21 for you lovely readers! Sorry that it took so long for me to post it… just going through some hard stuff at the moment! Well I like to say HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all you mothers out there, this one for you. Well without further ado, read on sweet people :-)**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles do not belong to me! They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I'm only playing with them for my fan fiction story :-)….**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 21:**

 _"Frost, get all units over to Dennis Rockmond's address! Martinez, we've gotta go!" Jane yelled, running out the door with Frost and Martinez hot on her ass._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At Dennis Rockmonds' apartment:**

"We're here, come on in." Dennis casually said, letting Maura walk in the door ahead of him.

"Thank you." The physician surgeon spoke as she entered the large loft apartment. "Oh wow!" She stated, looking around the large and spacious area. "What a gorgeous space!"

"Only thing I hate about my job is having to be gone from here." Dennis spoke while spreading his arms out within the room they were in.

"Wow, you even have your own private elevator?" Maura asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry, that was why we had to take the stairs… I haven't gotten it repaired yet." He explained as Maura stepped a little closer towards the open doors to get a better look. "Hey, careful there! Wouldn't want you falling three stories to your death!" He pointed out while gently pulling the blonde away from the yawning elevator shaft.

"Thanks! So, how old are you today?" Maura asked.

"38… and my mother called first thing this morning to sing: 'Happy Birthday' to me." He explained with a smile.

"That's very sweet of her." Maura replied politely while remembering how days would literally pass before her mother even remembered her adopted daughter's birthday.

"I couldn't ask for a better mother." He said with a big creepy smile on his handsome face, which seemed to reach his eyes. This made Maura stomach drop and grew slightly nervous, but couldn't articulate within her own thoughts of what exactly caused this apprehension. "Come on," Dennis offered out his hand. "Let me show you my other work." He walked around the sofa to have a seat, pulling Maura along with his hand, and produced a photo book for her to look at.

Maura took the seat right next to him. "Class art idealized the human form, but artists often didn't understand key aspects like the layering of intercostal muscles." Maura stated in her typical fashion that seemed to only annoy those who didn't appreciate her excitement of learning new, extensive knowledge. "But you do?" She asked as if stating a fact, while looking over Dennis Rockmond's brilliant work.

"Yeah, I take tremendous pride in everything I do." Dennis said with a deep inflection in his voice, but he was no Jane Rizzoli. Only that woman could make Maura Isles wet with just one word out of her sexy mouth!

Feeling a stab of guilt in hurting her girlfriend, the doctor forced herself to repress that feeling. _She's just as guilty!_ Maura immediately thought. _Jane said just as equally hurtful things… if not, more harmful!_

"That's probably why you're such a wonderful public speaker." Maura said truthfully as she forced her mind to stay in the present.

Dennis smiled that creepy smile again and stood up, offering Maura his hand once more. She took it and stood up as well. "Come here," he said softly, walking them both towards a white curtained area. "Let me show you my latest work!" Never letting Maura's hand go, his opposite hand proceeded to lift the curtain…

"Dugan, get your hands off of her!" Detective Rafael Martinez's voice suddenly shouted from behind them with his weapon drawn and pointed in their direction. Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost approached close behind the Boston Police Detective with their weapons likewise drawn.

Jane made eye contact with Maura, noticing her scared reaction. "Maura, you okay?!" Jane yelled as she brought her gun around, pointed directly at Dennis Rockmond's head.

"I'm fine! What're you guys doing here?" Maura asked firmly, playing it off to keep Dennis' trust. She was still slightly upset with the way things ended earlier between the two of them. Jane saw Dennis suddenly move, grabbing something behind him.

"Look out…" Jane screamed, "behind you Maura!" But it was too late as Dennis brandished a knife to Dr. Isles' throat.

"You see that pedestal Maura?" He asked her smugly as he forcibly dragged the blonde backwards along with him. Everyone could see that creepy smile on his face grow larger and knew they had just found the right perpetrator.

"Don't you dare cut her throat Dugan!" Martinez yelled angrily. "Let Dr. Isles go!"

"See that?" Dennis asked, turning them slightly.

In the distance, Jane could see a white pedestal stained with a reddish brown substance along with plaster powder and solid plaster fragments.

"Oh, that's where I do my real work!" He informed them all in a bragging sneer. "You were going to be my next greatest creation, Maura! I was going to honor you!"

Although the psychopath whispered in the doctor's ear, Jane Rizzoli and the others heard his words. The intense dark brown eyes narrowed in anger as tears started running down Maura's face. "Just like my mother, you too gave me life!" he bloviated, looking at the cops in front of them. "You must think you're real smart huh, Detectives?" He mocked them.

"No! No, no! No!" Jane blurted out, stepping ahead of Martinez, taking the lead. "We were just lucky!" She said in a small, but calm voice. "You're MUCH smarter than us!"

"You're damn right!" Dennis shouted back angrily, holding Maura tighter by the throat.

The group could hear her whimpers as the knife bit into her skin. Jane's eyes narrowed further, making her very angry! The security specialist knew that she had to do something!

"Not even the genius Dr. Isles could keep up with me!" Dennis spat with a mixture of pride and anger.

"Please!" Maura begged. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Turning to look at his hostage, Dennis laughed. "Are you begging me, huh?" He asked in a happy tone. "Keep on begging! God, I like it when they beg!" He smugly finished with a far evil smile while he started walking backwards, in the direction of the broken elevator.

"Oh, my God! No!" Maura said in a tormented whimper.

"No, no! Wait! Wait, wait! Look… look, look!" Jane exclaimed hesitantly, putting her gun away. "We're all in your hands!" She stated raising her own hands in surrender. "Okay? See? We're all in your hands!"

"You found my mother's hand?" Dennis asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Jane confirmed, nearly breathless as her heart continued to break at the sight of Maura's terrified face.

"You understand why I had to take both of her hands, right?" He asked, seemingly dazed.

"So, she couldn't hurt you anymore!" Jane replied, managing a calm tone of voice while moving closer to them. "I get that bud!"

Dennis nodded his head affirmatively. "I left my creations at all of the places that I wanted to go with my mommy!" He admitted in a more sad tone as he continued dragging Maura towards the elevator shaft.

"Wait! W-w-wait!" Jane yelled furiously as she heard Maura's continued whimpering above their voices. "Why hurt Maura? C'mon! Maura's going to be a mommy soon!" The former cop affectionately added.

While he schooled his features in a near instant, Dennis looked surprised at this new information, and Jane saw it. "Because her healing hands brought me back to this earth!" He practically shouted, pulling them ever closer to the yawning opening, "that's why!"

"Oh, my God!" Maura squeaked, as the knife blade bit more into her skin. "Jane!" The brunette's dark eyes widened as she recognized a far more shocked and surprised expression in the terrified, hazel eyes! Apparently the distressed doctor didn't yet even know this factor about herself! Additional panic started rising in the security specialist!

"Well… now, maybe mothers will finally listen!" Dennis Rockmond spat, edging ever nearer to the elevator shaft. "Treat your kids right, because you never know who they'll grow up to be!" His tight hold continued dragging Maura right in front of the open elevator doors.

"Oh, my God!" Maura screamed, as her peripheral vision began seeing the three-floor drop behind them.

"No!" Jane yelled in desperation just before Dennis Rockmond suddenly threw Maura into the brunette's arms and himself down the elevator shaft to his death.

Maura cried hysterically in her girlfriend's arms. "It's okay, it's okay…" Jane tried assuring her as she struggled to keep from hugging her too hard with her own sudden relief. "It's okay, baby!"

The security specialist eventually pulled herself away from the doc in order to have a look downwards at Dennis Rockmond's mangled body on the bottom floor three stories below them. Maura hesitantly walked up behind her as Detective Martinez called it in.

"Oh, God!" Maura whispered as she obtained a better look at him as well only for Jane to take her back into her arms, but Maura pushed her away. "No," she whimpered, shakily bringing a hand to her mouth. "How could I not know?"

"Hey, Maura! Come on love! Listen…" Jane gently took Maura's hands into her own and led her away from the elevator opening. "He evaded four different jurisdictions, okay? Including the Boston Police Department!" Jane stated, taking the doctor back into her strong arms tightly, and kissing her forehead… just wanting to hold her close. "You couldn't have known baby!"

"I should've known! Oh my God, Ja-" Maura wheezed, crying hysterically within the raven brunette's arms again. Tucking her head into the crook of Jane's neck, she tightly clutched the brunette's blazer jacket as if her life depended on it. Although they kept back a small distance, Frost looked at them in concern as Martinez's gaze looked more in pity as he finished his phone call.

"Why don't you guys get out of here?" Martinez gently instructed the women after several long moments. "I can get your statements later." He said, giving Jane a friendly pat on the back before moving past them in order to speak with a uniformed officer who had just arrived. Jane looked up at him and mouthed a "thank you" and Martinez nodded firmly.

"Come on, Maura." Jane softly insisted as she started walking Maura out the door. "Let's get you checked out before I take you home." The former police detective assisted the doctor down the stairs towards the main floor, where an ambulance was already waiting.

"No Jane, I'm fine!" The blonde immediately spoke. "Seriously, I'm fine! I just want to go home… w-with you-u?" Maura's voice broke on the last two words as she stopped their advancing towards the ambulance. Jane looked at her with a weird facial expression, not understanding why Maura was against this.

"But… the baby?" Jane asked worriedly, taking the white test stick out of her pocket, showing it to Maura. "I'm assuming this is yours, is-is it n-not?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Taking the test stick and turning it over, Dr. Maura Isles gasped and a hand flew to her mouth when the tearful, hazel green eyes saw the positive blue plus sign in the little window, indicating that she was indeed pregnant! Looking up at Jane with watery eyes, a big smile started brewing on her lovely face.

"Yes!" she managed to whisper. "Yes it is! And we're okay…" She tried to reassure Jane, by squeezing her hand. "I-I really wasn't hurt. Honestly, I'm all right, sweet girl." She placed a comforting hand on Jane's now tear soaked cheek. "I just want to go home." She simply said in a low voice, yet conveyed a more calm assurance.

Jane sighed with continued reluctance before she finally waved off the EMT's and walked Maura over to her car. Even though Frost had ridden with her both to the hospital and here, he could just as easily ride back to the station with Detective Martinez.

Opening the door for her, the brunette helped Maura into the front seat. With her mind automatically reverting to a sort of autopilot mode from her police department days, Jane Rizzoli walked around to the driver side and settled in behind the wheel. In the corner of her eye, the investigator could see Maura placing her hands over a small bump that neither woman knew was there… or at least seriously considered, until now. Jane reached out a hand and put it over Maura's, locking their fingers together without any words being spoken. When the doc finally looked up at her, there were tears running down Maura's beautiful red cheeks as well as Jane's. After several moments passed between them in complete silence, Jane gently wiped away both her girlfriend's with her other hand, and then her own before starting the car's ignition. Pulling out into the light traffic, the brunette started driving towards her parents' house. She still needed a little space and time from the way Maura had treated her earlier. She hadn't forgotten how much that hurt, but now just wasn't the time to speak about it, let alone resolve their feelings.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jane's parents' house:**

Maura was spread out over the couch with a soft, light blanket thrown over her body, and running her fingers through her hair. She thought that Jane would have taken them to either her house or to Jane's, but to her mild surprise, they ended up at Sean and Angela Cavanaugh's house. She personally didn't believe they should be here.

 _I guess she didn't want to be alone with me!_ Maura thought sadly as she noticed Jane walk back into the room with a plate, offering her a sandwich. But Maura declined it. She really wasn't hungry. She just wanted to be alone with her girlfriend right now.

"Maura, honey. You haven't said a word in over an hour." Jane's mother, Angela, finally spoke as she continued in skillfully knitting a yellow and white blanket for her only grandchild, TJ. She had already knitted a cute yellow little beanie and some white and yellow booties to go along with it. _Jane's mother appears quite talented at knitting…_ Maura mused. _I wonder what she would knit for our baby?_

En route to the Cavanaugh residence, Jane had asked her as well as Frost and Martinez, via telephone to not say anything to anyone until they were certain there was indeed per Jane's actual words: "a little peanut roasting in Maura's oven."

"I'm just trying to process the worst and best day of my life." Maura said in a small, sad, but sincere voice.

"Please stop beating yourself up over this, Maur. We all met him. None of us spotted his psycho tendencies." Jane said, rubbing her hands over Maura's soft, blanket covered thigh. "You know that the best behavioral psychiatrists in the world will all tell you that most serial killers get away with it because they appear so normal. Surely, y-"

"I just wish Sean hadn't pulled you back into detective work!" Angela suddenly spoke in hot tone; cutting off whatever else Jane was going to say. "You left that life go a long time ago! All the trouble you got into being a detective and look at your-"

"Ma!" Jane wailed, interrupting her in mid-sentence and slightly startling Maura. "Let's not go down that road again! And don't bring Pops into this! He specifically told Detective Martinez to ask me himself! It was up to me to accept or decline," she finished warily before returning her attention to her girlfriend. "I chose to be a team player, no matter who got upset." Jane's eyes met Maura's completely. She could see the conflict in the green-brown irises. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you…" Jane's volume lowered slightly. "But… it's a good thing I was on the case or else Maura and… wouldn't b-be h-here now!" Her voice cracked on the last part and silence resumed between all of them.

Jane suddenly stood up, startling both Maura and Angela. She started pacing the room, rubbing her hands together. Angela knew her daughter was very upset, and for the countless time, wishing she could learn to keep her big mouth shut.

Maura slowly pushed the throw off her body while she rose off the couch, and walked over to her girlfriend. On Jane's turnaround to walk back in the opposite direction, the doc was there. Pulling Jane into a tight hug, Maura whispered. "I'm so sorry, my love!" Her tone softly spoke into the taller woman's ear regretfully and holding onto her tightly. She wasn't sure and even feared the possibility of Jane pushing her away. However, the honey blonde's fears evaporated and relaxed as Jane started hugging her back just as tightly. "I'm so sorry my sweet girl." She cooed quietly, rocking the raven brunette gently.

Jane exhaled slowly, drawing Maura's body closer into her own. She could now feel the hardness of Maura's little bump against her lower, flat stomach. Not knowing if she wanted to laugh or cry, in the span of just a few short minutes, all of this could have been over! The only thing Jane would have to finally remember of her girlfriend's face was of their first and really big fight they had earlier in the hospital office! All of the hurtful things they had said to each other and to find out later that Maura was carrying her child! Even that prospect alone, even if she had truly hated Dr. Maura Isles, it would have destroyed Jane Rizzoli for sure!

She tightened her hold on Maura as tears started flowing from the dark brown eyes. Bringing the physician to her tiptoes, the security specialist pulled her even closer into her muscled body. Once her mind fully registered what Maura was saying and feeling she had wetness on her own cheeks, this set Jane off and she, too, broke down.

"I'm s-so s-sorry b-baby. Please for-forgive m-me." Maura managed to reply brokenly, tears running down her red cheeks.

Jane let Maura go and held her face, looking into her teary eyes with her own. "There's nothing to forgive." Jane said, trying to shush her. "You're here and you're safe! That's all that matters, Sweetheart!" She told her sincerely, embracing Maura closely once more, and looking over towards her mother.

Angela was watching them both and silently crying herself. She knew something more was going on between her two girls, but at least she was letting it go for now.

Jane knew that her mother was wondering what was going on between them, yet was grateful her Ma wasn't asking or making a big scene about it. Maura couldn't outright lie to save her soul. Even though Jane could, she certainly didn't feel up to lying for them both at the moment.

Maura exhaled a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and started wrapping her arms around Jane's neck tightly. Her mind and body was exhausted, but she could stay like this all night… just to be in Jane's arms.

"I know you must be exhausted, baby." Jane whispered into Maura's soft hair, while running her fingers through its soft locks. "How bout I take you home?" She offered, planting a gentle kiss to her temple. Maura simply nodded, loving the connection she and Jane shared, not wanting to let her go.

"Since it's so late, why don't you guys just stay here?" Angela offered, not ready for her daughter to leave. She wanted Jane and Maura under the same roof. Plus this would also give her peace of mind knowing her girls were safe. "Your old room is ready," Angela stated as she began standing up. "You girls can just go on up," she continued while moving closer to the two of them. "Feel free to take a shower and go to bed."

Knowing that something more went on between these two earlier today, Angela yearned to press for more details; however, she could sense Jane especially wouldn't be too happy if she continued to push.

Jane looked to Maura with a dark, raised eyebrow, waiting on her answer. Maura smiled at the two women she'd come to love very much if not more than her own family and simply nodded her head. She certainly felt a bit tired. With the plus side of her getting to spend the night in Jane's old bedroom, the blonde was especially curious of what she might discover in there as she softly placed her head against Jane's chin.

"Thanks Ma." Jane replied affectionately, kissing Maura's forehead. "It's been a long day… and I think we should turn in for the night." She said releasing Maura and hugging her mother good night, which Maura does the same. Angela hugged Dr. Isles extra tight, before letting her go, and kissing her cheek.

Jane took Maura's hand and led her up the stairs onto the second floor. Guiding her down the long hallway, Jane opened the door at the end on the right, and stepped back. Beckoning Maura to go in first, the tall brunette switched on the light after stepping in behind her.

As Maura stepped in and quickly looked around. The room looked like any normal teenage girl's room with a big four posted, queen sized bed, with a sweet white dresser in one corner. A large bookshelf stood by the window, and small work desk on the window's other side, and a large, 42 inch TV mounted to the wall, which Maura knew Jane must have added later. One particular difference she noticed was the girl-bands and centerfolds that covered one wall, instead of the typical boy bands.

"You can take your shower in there." Jane told her, pointing to a door leading to the private en-suite bathroom.

Looking in its direction and then back at Jane, Maura noticed she was staring downwards at the floor. "May I have a bath instead?" She asked looking at Jane, noticing her unusual body language.

The brunette was making every effort to look anywhere, but at her now that they were alone. The doctor couldn't help wondering what might have happened between the living room and coming up the stairs. Jane Rizzoli seemed totally cut off from her.

"I'll get it started for you," Jane informed her before moving past Maura towards the bathroom. "Then I'll go see if Ma has some bath beads."

Maura heard the water start running and released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Although she understood what was wrong with Jane, she couldn't comprehend why she was expending so much effort to keep her distance.

Jane walked back out and headed for the bedroom door without another word. Maura felt like crying. Why was Jane suddenly treating her this way?

Entering the warm bathroom, Maura started to undress. By the time Jane returned with the bath beads, Maura Isles was down to her powder blue underwear. The investigator could just make out the little bump in her girlfriend's lower belly, plus her breasts nearly spilling out from the blue lace.

 _How am I just now noticing this about Maura?_ Jane thought. She was definitely turned on, just by looking at her! But she wouldn't, couldn't, give in to her desire to be with Maura Isles!

She was still very upset with the doctor for putting herself, as well as their unborn child's life in danger. She forced herself to shake those thoughts off and poured the sweet-smelling beads into the hot water. She watched them dissolve, before turning off the water. Stepping out of the room for a minute, the brunette returned with a big white fluffy towel, an oversized red t-shirt, and a pair of black boxer trunks. Placing them on top of the closed toilet seat, Jane finally looked up at her.

"There you go. Enjoy your bath." Jane muttered the last part, before turning to leave once again, but Maura grabbed her hand, stopping her. However, the brunette continued to refuse to look at her.

"Y-you sure you d-don't want t-to join m-me? Maura asked hesitantly, squeezing her hand to get the brunette's attention. Jane looked down at Maura and slowly shook her head. The doctor could see something in the dark brown eyes that briefly stared at her, she just didn't know what.

"No, this bath is for you Maura. I'm just going down the hall to shower in the guest bathroom. Take all the time you need." She said flatly, before gently dropping Maura's hand, backing out the door, and closing it softly behind her.

Dr. Maura Isles didn't know what to think. After she finished undressing, the physician carefully stepped into the hot water, and slowly turned about as she waited for her body to acclimate to the water's temperature. She let out a soft sigh as she gradually lowered herself into the water. Letting the water calm and relax her tense muscles, Maura settled against the back of the bathtub. Her mind started going over the day's events, unconsciously stroking her small bump with her hands. If it weren't for Jane Rizzoli, Barry Frost, and Detective Rafael Martinez, she wouldn't be sitting here right now! Wrapping her arms around herself, Maura completely broke down and wept! She cried for what she did and the hurtful things she had said to Jane! She cried for what could have happened to them both today… and for their newly revealed unborn child! She remained sitting in the bathtub, weeping until she eventually realized the water had grown cold.

Carefully standing to get out, Maura pulled the plug to drain the water. After drying herself off, the doctor decided to forgo the things Jane had left for her to sleep in, and reached for a gray bathrobe hanging nearby instead. Slipping it over her naked body, she walked out of the bathroom, tying the robe closed just as Jane was coming back in the bedroom wearing a white tank top and red boxer briefs.

Jane tried walking around Maura, but was stopped by the doc pulling her into a tight hug. The brunette was so hesitant in accepting the embrace, but soon gave in and started hugging her in return. Pulling the smaller woman tighter against her body, it was then the taller woman felt Maura's body trembling.

Dr. Isles released a massive sigh in relief and placed her face in the crease of Jane's neck. Giving in to the sweet-smelling skin discovered there, the blonde began with a little nibble, before placing a gentle kiss among the sensitive flesh there. She heard as well as felt Jane's exhale of breath on her ear, so she nibbled there again. This time she ran her warm, wet tongue over the same spot, causing Jane to moan low in her throat.

The investigator noticed they had started to lightly sway back and forth as their hips pressed against each other. A soft rocking that was turning them both on! As Maura continued her gentle assault on Jane's neck, she could feel wetness on her collarbone. Taking a deep breath, the honey blonde softly pressed her head into the middle of Jane's chest as her small frame shook harder, and muffled sobs could easily be heard. Maura's body convulsed with gasps as she struggled to catch her breath. Jane's scarred hands slowly came up and gently placed them both on each side of Maura's wet cheeks, lifting her head. Her eyes were red and wet, face blotchy, and nose running. But to Jane, she was still very beautiful.

She brought her head down and connected their lips, causing Maura to whimper. The security specialist initiated the kiss to help calm the mother-to-be down, not to cause arousal.

 _Maura… and the baby she's carrying have been through enough stress for one day._ Jane thought, as she continued placing gentle and loving kisses all over the wet, blushed face.

Dr. Isles struggled to get a hold of herself by stepping back and out of Jane's arms. However, she grabbed Jane by the hand and led her over to the bed, before reinitiating the sweet kiss. After several brief moments, the honey blonde untied the knot around her waist, and let the robe drop to the floor. Jane gasped, not realizing Maura was naked the whole time and this revelation caused her (not so little friend) to twitch and harden!

Maura took over the kiss; however, it was no longer soft and gentle. Jane, too, found herself needy and desperate, but wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. The detective's rationality believed they shouldn't due to all that remained to be resolved between them, yet she found her own resolve crumbling… so, she just went with the flow.

"W-Wait!" Jane rasped as Maura broke the kiss and started grabbing for the hem of Jane's tank top. The doc managed to completely yank it over the brunette's head before the detective truly comprehended how quickly she moved. "M-Maur… we…"

The doc only moaned in response, as her hazel eyes seemed to focus on Jane's breasts. A sensual gleam appeared; apparently glad to see Jane had forgone a bra. Maura's hands then went for the boxer briefs, sliding them down Rizzoli's long muscular legs. Before Jane knew it, they were both naked and breathing hard.

"Maur… Maur!" Jane's hands clumsily intercepted the doctor's and while the cop's grasp was firm, she kept her movements gentle and non-threatening. "Maur… what're you doing?"

Glistening, hazel green eyes full of unshed tears met Jane's dark brown. "You don't want to…" Maura's voice broke as tears finally spilled from her eyes. "Y-You no longer…"

"Maur, Maur!" Jane's soft voice quickly interrupted. "I still love you!"

The honey blonde head pressed against Jane's upper chest, releasing a sob in relieved response to the security specialist's words. Wrapping her arms around Maura's soft blonde hair, Jane allowed her own tears to spill forth as her girlfriend wept.

"Maur…" Jane carefully spoke after several minutes, "we just can't! Y-you… you and the baby have been through so much stress for one day…"

"But you doubt me!" Maura's tear flushed face eventually looked up into Jane's. "You doubt us…"

Jane's scarred hands came up to gently grasp Dr. Isles' flushed cheeks as additional tears spilled from the coffee brown eyes. "We've both been through so much in a single day," her husky voice nearly whispered. "It's too late to have any worthwhile talking… our doubts…"

"Then let's eliminate those doubts!" Maura suddenly pressed her body fully into Jane's, wrapping her arms tightly around the former detective's neck. "Let's make this a start in eliminating our doubts!" The doc withdrew her head enough to gaze into Jane's eyes and then quickly kissed her with such intensity that the security specialist couldn't resist returning, unconsciously meeting the blonde's intensity.

Their tongues strongly competed for dominance and grew more heated and aroused. Maura's soft, nude body quickly started pressing and rubbing against Jane's, contributing to the growing arousal especially to the brunette's lower region! Maura took Jane's growing erection into a soft hand, gently massaging the hardening penis before briefly cupping her balls, and bringing Jane into a full, hard-on erection!

Jane could only groan in response as she continued thrusting her hips to meet the continuing pleasure the doc's fingers were bestowing! Rationally, the security specialist understood Dr. Isles' words and their meaning. At the rate they were going, Jane Rizzoli was rapidly losing all ability to rationalize, let alone think!

Jane groaned again as Maura's knowing touch started massaging one particular erogenous zone down there! Any remaining thoughts instantly evaporated from her mind!

Dr. Isles smiled and released Detective Rizzoli's intimate region before climbing onto the bed while still holding Jane's hand, and bringing her along with her. "Yes," Maura rasped as Jane's muscled body pressed nearly on top of hers as they settled upon the soft mattress. "Yes, I've… I've b- been through a… lot of st-stress!" She tilted her head as Jane's lips started lightly kissing her neck. "B-But inter… course a-allows the release of oxy… to… cin and other endorphins… oh!" Maura moaned at her girlfriend's soft kisses started intensifying to actual nibbling. "Oh! Endorph… and other brain… chemicals that en… able relaxation…"

Jane Rizzoli's lips silenced Maura Isles' as they endeavored another duel with their tongues. The brunette's body shifted, lifted up slightly, and then settled completely on top of the doctor, unconsciously rubbing into Maura! Jane thought having sex now wasn't such a good idea. But Maura's words, plus looking so sexy laying on the bed in her childhood bedroom… who was she to deny her?

Now wanting to keep Maura in her arms and their lips to remain plastered together, Jane's tongue slid inside her mouth! The doc's hands and body was now doing things so wickedly that it made Jane's skin heat up and body shiver! The kiss had gotten ridiculously out of hand, because Jane had never fully realized how so damn greedy she'd unconsciously been… so desperate in wanting to make love to her girlfriend! Plus, to feel Maura all around her! Jane hadn't truly felt Maura's smooth flesh hold her within its heavenly warmth in so long and the brunette yearned to truly feel her utterly and completely!

In an unexpected move, Maura pulled back, breaking off the kiss, and drew in a ragged breath. Her dark green gaze latched onto the mouth she had just thoroughly kissed and Jane felt her rod pulsate! Especially when seeing that pink tongue Jane had tried to devour lick her top lip!

"I need you, Jane!" Maura started running her hands up and down the strong back, trying to bring her body closer. However, Jane still held herself up on her strong arms above the physician.

She loved the sound of her name coming from those lips and her erection throbbed mercilessly in response! "Tell me what you want, baby?" Jane coaxed softly, placing kisses across Maura's face and neck.

Now resting her upper body down upon her elbows in order to bring a hand to one of the doctor's soft full, but firm breasts, the brunette began gently kneading it.

Maura let out a tormented groan as Jane played with her sensitive nipple. "You… in… inside me, now!" Jane just smiled sadly down at her and Maura wondered what the smile was for, but she didn't have time to ask.

"How about this?" Jane rasped in her ear, before shifting. Letting her hot and greedy mouth slide down her body to capture a hard nipple between her lips! Sucking it with such intensity, Maura groaned louder in both pain and pleasure.

Jane loved the feel and taste of Maura on her tongue and realized her desire for this woman was intrinsically raw! She paid an equal amount of attention to Maura's other sensitive nipple, before sliding her hot, wet mouth further down the blonde's willing body!

Stopping at her lower stomach, the brunette tenderly began pressing kisses to the soft skin where their child safely lay within and growing. "I love you!" Jane gently whispered against the supple skin as her hands just as tenderly stroked the mother's lower abdomen.

 _How could I've not noticed this?_ Jane Rizzoli thought, before moving further down her girlfriend's body. _The signs were all there!_

Maura arched her hips the moment the raven head was between her legs and the hot mouth settling over her wet center! Jane could taste the salty, honey sweetness of the blonde's wet arousal upon her tongue once taking her first lick through the hot, wet folds!

Maura's eyes drifted closed, as her breathing grew heavy. Jane knew she was feeling every bit of what her mouth was doing to her! With her hands on each thigh, Jane widened the intimate entrance between Maura's legs! Bringing the left one over her shoulder, Maura Isles' taste consumed Jane Rizzoli, and made her want to dive deeper into her womanly scent! Maura's was unique and sensuous flavor that drove the investigator to insanely drink up every drop of her as she could get!

Jane plunged her tongue deeper into Maura's creamy heat! Licking and drinking up all of her sweet juices, until she felt her body tremble beneath her talented mouth! Releasing her, the strong muscled body pulled up, and sensuously slid over Maura's! Easing between the soft legs, the brunette barely paused a moment before sliding her hardened flesh into the hot wet channel as deeply as possible! The force alone made Maura scream out her first orgasm! Jane quickly silenced the doc with a hard kiss, while her thrusts sped up! The brunette, too, was breathing hard with her eyes tightly closed! The utter heavenly feeling of being truly connected to the honey blonde without any barriers… truly them, were enough to send Jane over the edge! However, the security specialist grit her teeth as she fought against that urge, to last as long as possible! Mere seconds later, a pulsing and fiery explosion rocked her body, causing Jane to release her milky seed into the silky depths of Maura's core! The doc's delicate softness tightened around her again, signaling her second orgasm that night!

She collapsed onto Maura, burying her face into her neck. Maura held Jane tightly within their intimate, fleshly nest while her hands and arms gradually loosened. The doctor's hands began to gently caress the center of Jane's muscular back and the round curves of her firm buttocks. Jane closed her eyes again, just enjoying the feeling of being touched by her girlfriend while still buried deep inside of her hot womanhood! She especially reveled in the sensations of them being fully and truly connected in their most intimate flesh! While some condoms had enabled Jane to feel so connected within her girlfriend, NOTHING ever truly replicated the utter heavenly sensations of their true union they were currently experiencing without any barriers!

Jane drew in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Maura could still feel the brunette's heart pounding against her chest… and between her legs. She felt a cold wetness on her shoulder and a tremor convulsing through the body on top of her. Muffled sobs could be heard and Maura tried shifting in order to lift Jane's head, but Jane just looked away so Maura couldn't see her tears.

"Jane, w-what's w-wrong honey?" Maura asked worriedly, holding the woman she loved more than life against her, while the strong body shook involuntarily.

Jane didn't respond for a long while. While she was struggling to calm herself down, Maura was starting to believe that her lover might have cried herself to sleep. This would have been okay with the doc until she felt a wet, soft kiss being placed on her shoulder and the arms tightening around her.

"I c-could h…'ve had l-lost the b… both of y-you to-today." Jane stumbled over her muffled words due to the emotions she was feeling.

However, Maura heard her loud and clear. "B-but you d-didn't, we a-are right here with y-you, because you s-saved us, Jane." Maura desperately whispered, pressing soft kisses to the back of the dark, soft curls.

Jane slowly lifted herself from Maura's warmth, gently pulling out of her, causing a sensitive Maura to groan one last time. Shifting her tired body to the other side of the bed and like a magnet, Maura's body was right there next to her, staying as close as possible. Jane wrapped one arm around Maura and threw the other one over her eyes; embarrassed by the tears she had just shed. Maura kissed the bare shoulder closest to her, giving her lover time to pull herself together.

"I'm truly sorry, J-" But Jane stopped her with a quick kiss to her lips.

"I know and I also know that you're exhausted, Maur." Jane told her sincerely. "We can talk about this later, so why don't you try to get some sleep?" She asked dazed, as Maura got more comfortable against her warm, naked body. She allowed Jane's steady heart beat to lure her to sleep.

Once Jane could hear as well as feel Maura's breathing even out, she let her thoughts of the day run wild. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come to her this night, she placed a hand gently against Maura's lower abdomen, and let the silent tears fall from her eyes.

 **The Next Morning:**

Maura Isles awoke with a start the next morning and yesterday's events quickly caught up to her. Her hands automatically went to her lower abdomen before realizing that she was in bed alone. Maura listened for any sounds of the shower running in the bathroom, but only heard silence.

The sheets were cold to the touch, indicating Jane had been up and gone for possibly hours already.

Maura let out a big sigh before getting out of bed and grabbing her phone. Unlocking it, she saw a text from Jane, and quickly opened it.

 **J:** _Had an early staff meaning this morning for a new contract. See you later and please eat something, love you!_

Maura read the text message again, smiling at the words. She composed and sent back a reply, letting Jane know that she had received it.

 **M:** _I will try. I love you too!_

Once that was done, Maura stripped the bed, and pushed the soiled sheets into the dirty clothes hamper. After taking a much-needed shower, the doctor found a fresh set of bed sheet and remade the bed. It was nearly an hour later, after her shower and dressing, and the bed made with clean sheets that the doctor sighed. Whether she was ready for the day or not, Maura Isles sighed again, and made her way down the hallway forcing herself to go out and greet it.

She made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, being greeted by Angela, Tommy, and Baby TJ.

"Good morning, honey!" Angela greeted happily.

"Morning, Maura." Tommy stated in a deep, sleepy voice, almost sounding like his older sister, while feeding his infant son his breakfast.

"Good morning," Maura replied politely. Taking a seat next to Tommy and Baby TJ, so she could get a better look at the baby, the doctor observed how the infant drank from his bottle.

"I made you some ginger tea," Angela stated. "Jane went out and got it for you this morning… she asked to have it ready when you came down." She placed a hot cup of tea in front of Maura.

The physician thanked her before taking a small sip. _Well, that was a very thoughtful for Jane to do_ , Maura thought as she managed another sip of the slightly dark brew.

"Are you hungry?" Angela asked, "because I can make you something to eat." The Rizzoli mother placed a plate full of food in front of Tommy, who seemed to come alive at the sight.

Maura smiled. _Like sister, like brother!_ she thought in amusement.

"No, thank you." Maura managed to state calmly, taking another sip of the brew to calm her now upset stomach. "This tea is just fine."

The smell from Tommy's own breakfast was causing her to feel ill and she concentrated on resisting the urge to regurgitate. She noticed as Tommy tried to feed himself as well as his infant son with his milk.

"Do you mind if I hold him while you eat Tommy?" Maura asked cautiously, holding out her hands for the baby.

Tommy was more than happy to pass the baby along. TJ made a little fuss over losing his meal, but immediately calmed down once he was placed in Maura's arms. It seemed as if he was done with his bottle since he wouldn't take it and appeared content with just being in Maura's arms.

She looked at the sleeping baby, awestruck. From his downy dark hair, to his little button nose, and pouty mouth the baby boy was quite handsome!

 _And a true Rizzoli!_ Maura thought to herself and couldn't help but wonder of her baby with Jane. How he or she would look, but she could tell from TJ's strong features that the Rizzoli genes were likely dominant and their baby would most likely look like Jane. However, Maura was okay with that.

Angela and Tommy both watched in amazement as Baby TJ slept against Maura's bosom. He only even did that with his mother, Auntie Jane, and apparently now Maura.

"How you do that?" Tommy asked in wonderment. "Janie is the only other one who can do that besides his mother." He childishly resumed stuffing his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"That's because they're naturals!" Angela said in a singsong type, yet sincere voice. "They're both going to make great mothers someday!"

Maura stared wide-eyed at Angela for a second to see if she truly knew anything or if she were just being polite. Angela paid Maura and Baby TJ no mind and went on about her business in cleaning the kitchen.

She let out a breathy sigh, not seeing the smirk on Angela's face. Still, what Angela had said brought tears to her eyes. The fact that Jane's mom would think of her as a "good mother" when she wasn't so sure about it herself.

Maura lifted the little body to her shoulder and gently rubbed the baby's little back. He never stirred. She loved the clean baby smell of little TJ and she buried her face into his little neck for a few moments, and then kissed his soft little forehead. She knew she would soon have to leave for work, but she wasn't ready to put the baby down.

"He likes you, Maura." Tommy told her while finishing off his breakfast, before taking his empty plate to the kitchen sink.

"I really like him, too." She whispered, placing another kiss to the baby's head. Not noticing her movements, Angela pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of her and Baby TJ. Attaching the picture, the Rizzoli Mother discreetly composed the message before sending it to Jane.

 **A:** _She's a keeper, baby! Going to make a great mother someday!_

 **J:** _You're right, and she certainly will. She looks so beautiful holding TJ, thanks Ma!_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Across town:**

Jane put her phone back into herpocket after saving that picture for her screensavers, before looking up at Martinez.

"Are we done here?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but I still need to get Dr. Isles' statement. Do you think I can get it today?" Martinez asked.

"Let me shoot her a quick text and let her know you need it today." She told him, pulling her phone back out and sending Maura a text. Several minutes later, it chimed a text notification.

"She's on her way to the hospital now," Jane read the text off to him. "She said she can see you around noon. Is that okay with you?" She asked, and the detective nodded his head, and she dispatched a response to her girlfriend.

"How is she doing?" Martinez asked in genuine concern.

Jane looked up at him and shook her head. "She said she was fine, but she tossed and turned all night." Jane replied warily. "But I know she's not fine!"

"Well you just have to give her some time to process it all," the detective stood up, "it's just been a few hours, Rizzoli." Walking around her desk, Rafael carefully took her hand. "Don't fuck this up over petty shit, because you're mad at her Jane," he advised. "Remember, she's carrying your baby."

"I just can't get it out of my mind that she didn't want this Rockmond guy knowing that I was her girlfriend!" She shot back angrily. "It was obvious she wanted to get to know that psychopath without me being in the way!" Her tone ended furiously.

"No, I don't think that was it," Martinez tried to reason with her. "She was just upset with you."

Jane didn't respond and continued to sit in stony silence.

"Who wouldn't be if their significant other didn't tell them about working on a dangerous case? Especially with an ex-partner that once had the hots for them?" He stated in an amusing tone, which had Jane snatching her hand away with her trademark rolling of her eyes.

This made Martinez laugh, knowing that he could still get a rise out of Jane, and making her smile. "Seriously though Rizzoli, that woman loves you! Hell, anybody can see it in the way she looks at you!" He declared, however his former partner didn't speak. "So what if she had a small lapse in judgment? So did you! Don't hold that against her Jane or you're sure to lose them both!" He finished truthfully and began gathering his things to leave. Jane continued to sit behind her desk, still not responding.

"Think about what I said Jane and I'll see you around." Still receiving no response, Detective Martinez sighed, walking out of the office and closing the door softly behind him.

Jane placed her head in her hands, softly pulling on her hair. Deep down, she knew Martinez was right and she needed to get her shit together for she caused Maura to walk away from her with their child. She didn't want Maura raising their baby alone or even worse, with someone else other than herself! No, Jane knew she had to get over this and make things right with her beloved! She couldn't, wouldn't lose Maura over some stupid, hurt feelings! She wasn't twelve anymore and Jane knew she had to make this right! Standing to her feet and grabbing her suit jacket, Jane started walking out her office.

"Leaving early today, Boss?" Nina asked, looking up from her computer.

Jane was just about to walk past her, her mind was in deep thought. Stopping by Nina's desk, Jane paused for a moment. "No, I have something I need to take care of. I'll be back in time for my four o'clock appointment with Mr. Stanley. If anything comes up between now and then," Jane stated walking toward the elevator, "give me a call on my cell, okay?"

"Will do, boss." Nina said, giving Jane a two-fingered salute as the double doors closed on her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maura's office 12:55 pm:**

"Thank you, Dr. Isles." Detective Rafael Martinez closed his note pad. "Sorry for making you relive that day… I think I've got everything I need." The cop arose, standing to his feet.

"Anything to help, Detective Martinez." Maura said politely, standing as well. "If there's anything that I forgot, I will be sure to give you a call."

"Much appreciated," he said with a nod before walking towards the door.

"How was she?" Maura whispered, stopping Detective Martinez in his tracks. He turned to discover her soulful green eyes on him. While he knew better to not get into Jane Rizzoli's business, he believed he had to say something after seeing the hurt in her lovely brown eyes.

"She wasn't doing too good. She'll still really hurt behind this ordeal with Dennis Rockmond." He reluctantly stated, stepping back into the room. Seeing the shame on the good doctor's face, Martinez just as reluctantly continued. "She thinks that you wanted to be with him instead of her. Jane's been through this before, but I think she's wrong this time around." He sincerely stated. "I think you truly love her."

Maura was in tears by now. She had been intrigued by the writer and artist; she couldn't lie there. But it was only over his work! She didn't see herself with Dennis or with any other man for that matter! All she wanted and needed was Jane Rizzoli!

"I- I do l-love h-her." Maura manage to reply, though her voice broke. "S-she is e-every t-thing to m-me. I d-don't want t-to l-lose h-her." She choked back a sob.

Martinez walked over to Maura, putting an arm around her to try and calm her down. If Jane Rizzoli were to walk in right this minute, Rafael Martinez knew she would certainly tear him another one for upsetting her girl like this!

"You're not going to lose her, Dr. Isles. You guys just need to talk this through, and be open… and honest with each other." He told her sincerely. "I've never seen Jane act this way over anyone she's dated. She truly loves you, Maura!" Martinez informed her. "Plus, you guys are about to have a baby."

Putting a hand over her small bump, Dr. Isles unconsciously started rubbing her hand over it. Detective Martinez was right. They did need to talk and Maura especially needed to clear some things up with Jane. She really, truly wanted to be with her and raise their baby together! Jane was that one… something that had been missing out of her life and she would be damned if she were to lose her over a foolish mistake!

"I have to get going, but please think about what I said." Martinez stated as he walked towards the door. "Oh, and Dr. Isles? For the record, Jane and I never had a relationship. We were only partners… she just wasn't into me."

Maura could tell how much he had once cared for Jane, and apparently still does; however, she knew now that Detective Martinez was not a threat to her and Jane's relationship. Now she could only feel sorry for him.

 _All this misunderstanding must be cleared up soon,_ Maura thought.

"Thank you for dropping by my office Detective Martinez," she stated politely. "I really do appreciate it."

"Have a nice day, Dr. Isles." He nodded affirmatively, before walking out the door, leaving Maura alone with her thoughts.

She sat back down behind her desk and picked up her phone. She had to make an appointment to see Dr. Hartley as soon as possible. After talking to her receptionist, they had appointment at 9:00 tomorrow. They would know with absolute certainty whether or not if Maura was pregnant with Jane's baby, which there was no doubt about it that she wasn't. Maura placed her hand on her baby bump once more. "We are going to be okay… your Momma and I." She whispered, rubbing over her slightly growing belly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile across town:**

"That's perfect, when will it be ready?" Jane asked the woman behind the counter.

"You need a rush order on it?" The clerk inquired.

"Yes, how soon can it be ready?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I can have it done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect! You'll give me a call when it's ready?" Jane asked excitedly and the woman nodded firmly.

Jane heard a notification on her phone as she exited the shop, letting her know she received either an email or a text. Unlocking it, the security specialist discovered it was the latter, a text from Maura.

 **M:** _Hey, can we talk?_

 _She wants to talk now,_ Jane thought while typing out her reply. _I guess now is as good a time as any._

 **J:** _Sure, do you want me to stop by your office later?_

 **M:** _No, I'm done for today. I thought I would just come to yours, is that okay?_

 _Oh man! I forgot about my fou_ r _o'clock with Mr. Stanley!_ Jane realized and started running for her car, before sending off a quick reply _._

 **J:** _Well… I have an appointment in about 30 minutes! Can me meet later?_

 **M:** _That would be fine. Would you come by the house when you're done?_

 **J:** _Sure._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jane's office:**

Nina looked up as the elevator doors opened and Jane came running out. "Where's the fire, Boss?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Is… my 4 uh… o'clock… h-here yet?" Jane asked, out of breath.

"Who, Dr. Isles?" She asked amused, but once she saw Jane wasn't in a playful mood, the sister-in-law immediately sobered up. "Yes, Mr. Stanley is waiting for you in your office. He just got here a little before you did."

"Good, thank you! If that's all for today, you can leave early. I can take care of this, plus I'll be leaving out afterward." Jane stated, before walking into her office. "Mr. Stanley, sorry to have kept you waiting…" Nina heard before the office door closed.

As she gathered her things to leave, she couldn't help wondering what was causing some of Jane's behavior. Even though she heard of the incident the day before, not all of Nina's questions were answered. She could go see her mother-in-law. Angela always seemed to have the juicy scoop or the latest gossip among the family…

 _And there is definitely something going on between Jane and Maura!_ Nina

Rizzoli thought as she pressed the elevator button.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later at Maura's front door:**

Jane just stood on Maura's porch. She hadn't rung the doorbell just yet, still trying to gather her thoughts. She knew Martinez was right and she had to get her shit together. However, she wouldn't make Maura stay in a relationship she didn't want. They were going to talk tonight and clear the air entirely. If Dr. Maura Isles chose to walk away, so be it, and Jane Rizzoli would somehow figure out how to be a part time parent to their child.

But that wasn't what the security specialist wanted! Jane Rizzoli wanted the whole nine yards! A wife, to be a mother, a baby, and all there could possibly be with a family! Was that too much to want? Was it too much for a person like Jane Rizzoli to ask for?

Huffing out a sigh, the dark, coffee brown eyes regarded the doorbell. Things certainly weren't going to be solved with her standing out here wondering, pondering out endless scenarios! It was either now or never. Blowing out another sigh while running a hand through her unruly dark hair, Jane straightened her posture and nearly hesitantly reached out, pressing the doorbell button.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger again, this Chapter was getting too long as well, but it does pick back up in the next chapter, promise. I'm already working on it and hope to get it out sooner than later, Terri411...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay here is Chapter 22; I know you guys have been waiting, sorry for the** **delay** **. There will only be a few more Chapters to this story, but I'm working on a new one. I will finish this one first though.** **There will be graphic details of Maura's doctor appointment in this chapter. Sorry guys but I'm a nurse lol.** **Thanks, you guys, for reading and reviewing. To my guest readers, you guys rock! Totally! lol.**

 **Disclaimer: R & I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, not me ;-(, but I'm writing my fan fiction stories about them :-()…. **

**Chapter22:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Blowing out another sigh while running a hand through her unruly dark hair, Jane straightened her posture and nearly hesitantly reached out, pressing the doorbell button.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door swiftly opened and there stood the beautiful Dr. Maura Isles!

 _Always dressed for a photo shoot!_ Jane couldn't help thinking to herself in hopes of breaking her own apprehension. It was an understatement Jane Rizzoli was dreading the conversation they were about to have! Nevertheless, it needed to be accomplished and things had to come out in order for them to move on either with or without each other.

"Hi…" Jane managed to say in a tormented whisper.

"Would you please come in?" Maura stated politely, moving towards the right within the doorway, so Jane could walk in past her. "For a moment there, I didn't think you would stay!" The doctor teased in a flat tone as she closed the door behind her. "You looked like you wanted to run."

 _Funny how I was just thinking the same thing a few moments ago!_ Jane thought as she just stood there and scratching the back of her head, feeling lost.

Maura started moving towards the kitchen, asking Jane if she would like a beer. Jane simply nodded her head in affirmation. Exiting the entryway to get the brunette's beer and a glass of water for herself, Maura told Jane to meet her in the living room.

 _Well… might as well get this over with!_ Jane thought sadly as she started walking into the open living area, taking a seat on the soft, fluffy sofa.

Dr. Isles walked in some moments later. Handing Jane her beer and setting her water on the coffee table with a coaster as she placed another coaster out for Jane as well. They both sat quietly for a few minutes, while Jane took a few large swallows from her bottle. Maura could tell the security specialist was nervous by the bouncing of her left leg, and Maura was especially ready to put her mind at ease.

"I missed you this morning when I woke up." Maura stated regretfully, after realizing she would have to start off the conversation. "I had a nightmare, and you weren't there to soothe it." Her tone of voice finished, small and sad.

Placing her beer down on the coaster, Jane began shifting over. Getting even closer to Maura and taking her hands into her own, Jane finally spoke. "I'm sorry, baby! I would've woken you, but you had a restless night… And, when you finally looked peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you!" Jane said with genuine warmth, placing kisses along Maura's knuckles.

Dr. Isles smiled, savoring the feel of the brunette's lips; however, she knew that she had to get down to apologizing. The former detective heard her girlfriend taking a deep breath and Jane knew that the time had come. Yet, she wasn't going to let Maura take all the blame.

"I-" Maura started, but Jane interrupted her.

"First of all, there's no need for anymore apologies, sweetheart. " Jane started off, gently. "Plus, you've already more than sufficiently apologized." The brunette took a deep breath herself. "I get it. Dennis Rockmond was a smart man and you were intrigued by his work. Who wouldn't be?" She tried reassuring the honey blonde. "You saw what the guy did with plaster and his book: 'Release YOUR Inner Winner & WIN!' I get it, Maura!" She scoffed, not liking the aspect of having to defend the psychopath.

Dr. Maura Isles watched, practically studying every emotion crossing Jane Rizzoli's lovely face. The primary one was definitely of personal hurt!

 _And rightfully so,_ Maura thought sadly, and feeling slightly angry with herself; however, she forced herself to repress those angry feelings. _That doesn't belong here!_ She told herself, taking a few discreet breaths as she further disguised the respirations by taking a sip of her water.

While she suspected the likelihood, the evidence certainly manifested here! She now knew she had truly hurt her girlfriend and this brought tears to her eyes! Before she could say anything, Jane continued to talk.

"I know this relationship is new for you. And me… being the way I am, it doesn't make it easy," she continued apologetically. "But I get it. If you want to get out there and explore your options, I won't stop you. We… We can figure it out later… on, on how to be co… co-parents, once the baby gets here! I… I do want to be in my child's life! I-I don't want you to wake up one day and think: 'Hey, t-this is n-not for m-me!' and y-you go o-out and f-find s-someone else a-and l-leave m-me!" Jane managed to reply through her tears.

By now Maura, too, was openly crying. She could tell that Jane had been hurt before by women who were probably curious of her unique physiology and anatomical features, but weren't willing to give her a chance and stay with her. Her own memories briefly flashed back to the incident with Heidi at Frank Rizzoli's funeral visitation wake.

Well, they were idiots to pass up on the best thing that could have ever happened in their lives! Jane was the whole package a person could ever want! Beautiful, smart, caring, loving, and not to mention, very successful! To Maura, Jane Rizzoli's unique physiology and anatomy was the VERY LAST aspect on her perspective of the brunette's whole entirety! She was absolutely everything that Dennis Rockmond was not! Who wouldn't want to be with her? It utterly baffled Maura that someone didn't!

 _Plus, Jane should NEVER consider herself unworthy!_ The doctor thought sadly that the beautiful brunette sitting beside her had to think the way she did. _Unfortunately, the world is never fair and utterly cruel!_ Maura continued to remember all of the unfair things that had happened during her childhood.

Maura carefully moved closer, and into Jane's lap, and wrapped her arms around the beautiful, yet strong neck. Burying her face into the brunette's shoulder, Jane only hesitated for moment before bringing her arms around her girlfriend, and hugging her close. As much as she enjoyed their current intimacy, Jane Rizzoli needed to know if Maura Isles was truly with her for the long haul…

"I'm n-not going a-anywhere s-sweet g-girl! I –love you! O-Only you-u, J-Jane!" Maura rasped through her tears. Withdrawing her face just enough in order to look into the dark, yet shiny and tearful fathomless brown eyes. "T-There'…s no… NOBODY el-else i-in this en… tire world I w-want!"

Jane had her answer! Briefly pulling the doc back into her, the raven-haired brunette tightened her arms around Maura as if she couldn't let her go! After several brief moments, Jane withdrew from their embrace just enough to connect their lips into a passionate kiss! Jane's own inner relief to her girlfriend's words were beyond any words and she could only hope her conveying it via kissing Maura would enable the doc to feel it!

 _She really wants me!_ The security specialist's thoughts soared as their kiss deepened even further. _She TRULY wants me… and me alone!_

Both women groaned as they continued kissing with even more passionate zeal and struggling to breathe through their nostrils so their lips wouldn't have to part!

Maura could feel Jane getting hard under her butt cheeks and knew that they must stop before things got out of hand! She had been instructed to not have sex for 24 hours, the doctor's tests required her own bodily fluids in order to have the clearest of results possible. So she had to put a stop to this hot make out session… before she would cave and give in to her own yearning desires! At least there would be plenty of time for this tomorrow… AFTER her appointment, that is!

Jane's own hand was now working its way down the sensitive skin on the doc's neck and she could feel the scarred hand on the bare skin of her lower back! This caused Maura to moan and run her hands through the brunette's unruly curls to hold her in place! She could feel her panties growing wet from the suction Jane was placing on her pulse point! However, once she felt her blouse being lifted up her back, Maura pulled away.

"Jane… w-we can't!" She managed in a near breathless tone, struggling to put a stop to Jane's caresses. Recognizing the confusion in the brown eyes inches from her own, Dr. Isles knew she had to explain. "We can't… be… because of my appointment tomorrow. I made an appointment earlier today to confirm my pregnancy and I was told no sex for 24 hours." Noticing the defeat on Jane's face right in front of her, Maura smiled. Cooing quietly while placing her hands on either side of Jane's sad face, the honey blonde began kissing her lips ever so softy.

"Well, that's a bummer!" Jane said in a defeated tone of voice after their lips parted.

Maura couldn't help a light chuckle. "Will you at least go with me… to the appointment tomorrow morning? Afterwards, we can at least pick up where we've just left off!"

Jane Rizzoli nodded. "Of course! Since I don't have to worry about being a co-parent… why wouldn't I come?"

Maura laughed as she stood, taking Jane's now warm, half empty beer bottle, and her near full glass of water to the kitchen.

Upon her arrival back into the living room, Maura could see that Jane was not only still sitting in her same spot; however, she was now slumped down in the sofa. The doctor could see that she still had an erection and knew her girlfriend had to be uncomfortable. She might not be permitted to have sex right now, but it didn't mean she couldn't get Jane off! There are many ways one could have sex without actual intercourse!

"I have an idea… that is, if you're staying?" Maura stated, walking up in order to stand in front of Jane, causing her to look up. The brunette nodded her head in the positive, simply waiting to hear what the doc had in mind.

Taking Jane's hands into her own and pulling her to her feet, Maura's smile broadened. Without her heels on, Jane was three inches taller than her and she loved that. "We could go take a shower-"

"Maurrraaa!" Jane whined, interrupting her.

"Hear me out love!" Maura tentatively spoke, briefly settling Jane down. "We could take a shower together and I can help get rid of your discomfort!" Her reply grew in a more sensuous tone while placing a gentle hand over Jane's hard member, squeezing her gently.

"But you said: ' **N** **O SEX** ,' Maura! I remembered…" Jane whined again, only to stop speaking, and breathing deeply with a groan as Dr. Isles' hand began squeezing again, and massaging!

"Yeah, but there's always the waist up!" Maura gestured with her opposite hand over her upper body. Jane got the message and started to drag a laughing Maura behind her and up the stairs!

 **Later that night:**

 _The arms suddenly tightened around her as Maura saw the massive knife come up from behind her and pressed against her throat!_

" _No!" The doctor found herself screaming as additional shouting started from the opposite side of the curtain._

" _That's where I do my REAL work!" Dennis Rockmond's voice breathlessly spoke into her ear as he countered Maura's resistance. "You're going to be my MOST prized decoration!"_

" _Let her go!" Jane's voice commanded, her fury matching her eyes._

" _Not even you smart cops could keep up with me!" The serial killer dragged Maura further away from the former cop who kept edging closer with her pistol drawn._

 _This confused Dr. Isles. Weren't there at least two other people with Jane Rizzoli when she was rescued? Shouldn't there be at least two men with darker skin complexions along with her girlfriend?_

" _Why should I let her go, Detective?" Dennis' voice continued with another pull on Maura's body. "You've already rejected Dr. Isles here! Didn't you already make up your mind to move on?"_

" _Jane!" Maura couldn't help screaming in agony._

" _That's none of your concern!" Jane's fierce voice dropped into a far more dangerous tone._

" _Oh, it is!" Rockmond's voice sneered. "You both had that fight after I left the hospital… you're not worthy of her love! Nobody'll have you!"_

" _Shut up!" Jane Rizzoli charged towards their left, keeping her weapon aimed at Dennis. "You don't know a thing about me!"_

" _Oh, I do!" The knife blade's keen edge started biting into the doc's neck as the arms around her tightened more firmly. "Your father was right and you know it! Nobody will ever truly want you… you've got too much baggage as it is! Maura doesn't love you!"_

" _No!" More than one voice screamed out as Maura somehow felt herself falling. Nothing was holding her…_

… "NO!" Maura Isles felt the scream dying in her throat as she suddenly sat up in her bed.

"Maur!" A voice called out, yet the doctor didn't appear to notice as the woman struggled to regain control of her breathing.

The familiar surroundings of her bedroom began filtering into her vision as the doc drew the bed covers closer to her body, suddenly feeling chilled. Wasn't Jane supposed to be here? The brunette had been here when the blonde fell asleep and now that she was feeling a chill, Maura feared that Jane was gone. Why couldn't she be here to comfort her from these nightmares?

"Maura?" a familiar voice softly called as a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Swiftly turning in the voice's direction, the hazel eyes recognized the face of the person who captured her heart! Choking out a sob, Maura flung herself into Jane's arms, burying her face into the strong shoulder and neck. The doctor could only weep from both the nightmare and from the unspeakable relief in that Jane Rizzoli was actually here!

Anything Jane might have spoken became irrelevant, as the two women remained tightly wrapped within each other's arms. Neither of them cared how much time passed as they eventually found themselves laying flat in Dr. Isles' bed. One weeping and the other gently comforting with their hands while simultaneously cooing and whispering words of comfort.

 _She stayed!_ Maura's thoughts couldn't stop thinking in her bittersweet crying. _Jane stayed! She's actually here with me!_

"…is… it's okay," the brunette's gentle whisper breathed against the doc's ear. "It's okay, Maur! I'm here and you're safe!"

 _Safe…_ Maura's thoughts clung to that four letter, single syllable word that spoke so much. _Safe… safe from him! Safe at home! Safe in bed… safe in Jane's arms!_

"S-S… afe…" the honey blonde managed to repeat as she felt Jane's fingers brush some loose hair from her face as the security specialist tried pulling back in order to view her girlfriend.

"Yes," Jane confirmed, "you're safe."

"And… y-you're here," Maura whispered as her eyes continued to shimmer with unshed tears.

"Of course, I'm here." Jane's scarred hands gently cradled Maura's face, simply looking at her for several moments before gently kissing her. "Where else should I be?" her husky voice inquired after their lips parted.

Maura reburied her face into Jane's upper chest. She unashamedly allowed her tears to continue flowing, soaking her girlfriend's t-shirt front. Dr. Isles felt that Jane Rizzoli could have offered her the whole world; it wouldn't hold anything near the same to those words Jane just said after tenderly kissing her! Those five words the security specialist spoke could have been a proposal, yet spoke far more in comfort to Maura Isles! Even if Jane Rizzoli didn't mean it the same level, to Maura, it conveyed the brunette's intention of not going anywhere! That Jane Rizzoli was going to be in her life forever!

Jane reclined her body further into the pillows and mattress as her arms softly tightened in their embrace around the honey blonde. A few tears seeped from her own eyes as she felt her girlfriend's tears soaking her large t-shirt she chose earlier that night to sleep in. While it was one of her favorite Red Sox shirts, she didn't care. The woman in her arms was far more important than any of the rarest of rare collectables! Hell, Dr. Maura Isles was the rarest of treasures Jane Rizzoli had ever discovered, let alone be privileged to have in her life! The former detective certainly wasn't going anywhere and she desperately hoped the words she spoke after kissing her beloved conveyed everything she felt!

Some time passed with Jane simply holding Maura against her with a hand occasionally rubbing the length of the doc's back in comfort and gently stroking the blonde hair. Enough silence lapsed from the last sniffle and hiccup that Jane believed her girlfriend might have fallen back asleep, yet the other woman's arms moved to indicate she hadn't.

"You okay?" Jane softly asked as she delicately brushed some of the doc's silky hair behind an ear.

Maura's head simply nodded against Jane's chest as the doc's arms tightened around the security specialist.

A prolonged silence lapsed between them; however, Dr. Isles' respirations continued in a controlled manner that Rizzoli knew she was still awake.

"Was it Dennis again?" Jane simply asked and she felt Maura's head nod once more against her.

Seeing how her girlfriend wasn't going to elaborate, the detective took a deep breath. "I used to have similar nightmares before I left Boston PD," Jane began as one of her hands gently stroked the dark blonde hair. "Sometimes I didn't know what was worse; the nightmares or the recovery and endless therapy I needed for my hands."

Something shifted against Jane and before she could inquire, one of Maura's hands grasped hers. The doctor's silky lotioned fingers started tracing the raised scar tissue on both sides of the cop's hands. While Jane normally didn't want anyone touching or even focusing on them more than normal, she never minded Maura touching them. In fact, it even comforted the former cop whenever the doctor touched and massaged them!

"Sometimes the nightmares felt just as real if not more so of the actual event, and there were times I'd wake up, and literally not know where I was!" Jane's soft voice continued after realizing Maura wasn't going to respond verbally. "Ma insisted even though it was Pops who convinced me that it was best for my career to keep from voluntarily admitting to hospital treatment… that I stay with them for a while as I dealt with the nightmares.

"Ma never needed to work again after marrying Pops and so, she was always around to ensure I wouldn't do anything foolish or try escaping from a place my mind kept flashing back to."

The former Boston Police Detective took another deep breath. "There were some days I didn't even leave my old bedroom. It seemed to exhaust me to simply get out of bed on some days. Though Ma often made a fuss, she always seemed to somehow know what times were appropriate to give me the necessary hard push and the times it was better to simply leave me alone and I'd just lay in bed, watching TV."

Maura couldn't help smiling to herself as she remembered seeing the big screen TV mounted on the wall in Jane's old childhood bedroom from the other night. However, her smile faded as she now imagined Jane Rizzoli closing herself off from everyone and everything in that room as she struggled to recover from her ordeals wrought by Hoyt. While her girlfriend didn't specifically say his name, the doctor knew it was him who haunted Jane's dreams as Dennis Rockmond's seemed to haunt hers at present.

"H-How…" Maura took a focused breath, "how did you get past them… the dreams?"

Jane's other hand gently rubbed the length of the doctor's back. "Time… as tough as that sounds, it's usually time. Plus the counselor's techniques on how to make an effort to rationalize through the dream that it's just a dream and try focusing in how you can either maintain an awareness that it would end to even try changing the course of the dream so that it would end in more positive way…"

"Imagery Rehearsal Therapy," Maura's voice simply spoke in clarification.

"Yeah, something like that." Jane stroked her back again. "Plus, one day I just somehow made up my mind that I wasn't gonna let it run my life! I was not only tired of them, but fed up when I realized that they were ruining my life and… that I was the only one suffering as a result."

Maura's grasp on Jane's hand tightened slightly. "I'm glad you didn't…" she took another deep breath. "I'm glad you didn't let them take over."

Smiling in the darkness, Jane looked downwards at the blonde hair splayed out on her chest. "Me too," she whispered before kissing the head resting against her. "And you'll beat yours too!"

Dr. Isles sighed into the security specialist's body. "At the moment, it doesn't feel that way…" another deep sigh emerged. "I can't be as strong as you."

"Sure you can!" Detective Rizzoli softly encouraged. "Again, it just takes some time. It's unrealistic to expect yourself to be past it within a week or even a month." Jane pressed her lips into the soft hair again. "Plus you don't have to be as strong like me… you're strong in ways I'm not."

A mild scoff came from Maura. "How in the world could I be stronger than you?"

Unable to resist a chuckle, Jane kissed the soft scalp again. "Your big intelligence for one! You're smarter that anyone else I've ever met…" the detective laughed as she felt Maura shift and looking up at her. "It's true! I've never met anybody either personally or professionally that had such a beautiful mind as yours!

"Hell, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you get past your nightmares far quicker than I did!"

Dr. Isles scoffed as she laid her head back on the security specialist's chest. "Quit trying to butter me up!" She muttered before releasing a small yelp in surprise as Jane suddenly rolled them over with the brunette on top.

"I'm serious!" Jane softly protested as her hands gently cradled the doctor's cheeks. "You're so intelligent…" she lightly kissed the doc's nose. "You're so quick to Google Mouth whenever something's not accurate…" Jane kissed the soft, small area between Maura's nostrils and upper lip. "I believe you'll be able to revert whatever therapy and rationalize your way through your nightmares in no time… or…"

Maura turned her face away from Jane's descending lips for hers and tried rolling the stronger woman over; however, the security specialist anticipated her move and remained unmoved. "Or what?" Dr. Isles' voice somehow conveyed suspicion and Jane wouldn't be surprised if one of her girlfriend's eyebrows were raised in like suspicion.

"Well," Jane dragged out her response as her hands covertly moved. "Since we can't have sex…" another hand moved, "I guess I'm gonna have to tickle you!"

Any forms of protest by Dr. Maura Isles quickly dissolved into a fit of shrieks and giggles as the two women softly wrestled within the bedsheets.

 **Early morning waiting room:**

Maura and Jane were a bit early for their appointment, actually 30 minutes early. Jane as usual, was being her nervous self by biting her lower lip, fidgeting with her hands, and her left leg bouncing. All of them were reminders of when they first came here. However, Jane wouldn't be seeing the doctor this time and she couldn't understand what there was to be nervous about.

"Dr. Isles?" A brunette in red scrubs called out. "You can come back now."

Jane and Maura got up and approached the woman standing within the hallway's entrance. Walking through the door ahead of the nurse, who closed it behind them, she gently gestured towards a door down the corridor. "We'll be in Room 4, and I'll be assisting Dr. Hartly today. My name's Amy and I will be your nurse."

She informed them cheerfully and both women greeted the nice, young nurse in return. Amy then requested for Maura to stand on the nearby scale, so she could ascertain the doc's weight and height.

"128 pounds… that's a good weight, Dr. Isles." Amy spoke as she extended the height ruler. "And 5'2… 62 inches." The nurse then directed them to a large, white room and walked over to a computer. "I'll need to take your blood pressure and other vitals." Amy began explaining everything prior to doing them. "Then, I will need for you to give us a urine sample, as well as blood so we can run some tests."

Maura simply nodded in acknowledgement and the nurse entered a few keystrokes into the computer. "Any pain, Dr. Isles?" She asked, "and if so, could you measure it on a scale from 0-10? Ten being the worst pain ever, and one being none at all."

Maura shook her head in the negative and Amy then motioned for the doc to have a seat on the exam table. She easily wrapped the pressure cuff around Maura's arm; softy placed a thermometer inside her mouth, and clamped a white clip to the tip on her finger. The machine went off, signaling that it was done with the blood pressure portion.

"BP is 128 over 95, and heart rate… 80." The nurse stated as she typed it all into the computer. "Body temperature is 96.4." She finished typing before walking over to a nearby counter. Opening one cabinet door, Amy removed a small cup, a thick rubber band, and a sealed package of an unused syringe along with three tubes. Bringing the items back with her to the computer and booting it to life, Amy typed in a few additional items. "Dr. Isles, when was your last menstrual cycle?" The nurse asked turning to face them.

"Um, I'm had a mini cycle during the early part of this month… but with all the recent stress, I'm not sure." Maura confessed, looking away, only for Jane to softly take her hand, and kissing her knuckles for support.

"Well that's okay. You're here for a pregnancy test, correct?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that's correct" Maura answered sincerely.

"Cool, this is so exciting!" Amy stated giving a thumb's up to both of them, causing the ladies to laugh. "It's one of my favorite parts of this job!

"Okay, last of the questions." The nurse informed them. "Any traveling outside of the United States?"

Maura shook her head in the negative.

"Drinking, smoking, drug abuse?"

Once again, she shook her head in the negative.

"Great, all we need now are those blood and urine samples." Amy stated, picking up the thick purple rubber band, the unused syringe, and three tubes. She brought them closer to Maura and asked her to roll up her sleeve. Once it was at a suitable height, the nurse wrapped rubber band around her upper arm, and gently pressed on the lovely vein already poking out.

"Big stick here, Dr. Isles." Amy informed her, before uncapping the thick needle and pressing it into Maura's arm. All three tubes filled very quickly, and it was all over before they knew it, and the nurse was wrapping Maura's arm with a cotton ball and sticky tape. "All done! The only thing I need now is that urine sample." Amy smiled as she handed the blonde a small, plastic cup with a sealed yellow lid. "The restroom is right across the hall. Just place the sample inside the small window on the right once you're done, please." The nurse instructed, before escorting Maura from the room.

A few minutes later, Maura returned and sat down next to Jane, who lovingly put an arm around her in support. It wasn't long before Dr. Hartly walked into the room with a welcoming smile on her lovely face.

"Good morning, ladies!" She greeted in a delighted tone. Both Maura and Jane spoke their greetings in return; however, their voice tones revealed the suspense was killing them and Dr. Hartly knew it. She went over to the computer and brought it to life. "Congratulations! Dr. Isles, you are in fact pregnant!" The doctor stated, as she watched the shock appear and Maura placed her hand over her open mouth with tears falling from her eyes. Jane pulled her close and held her with the biggest grin on her happy face.

"I see you ladies have be busy!" Dr. Hartly laughed, typing something on the computer. Both women were still speechless, but Jane spoke first.

"Looks that way, doc!" Jane said in an amusing voice. "But... I-I think she was already pregnant the last time… last time we were here." She tried explaining, yet awkwardly.

"Well, we're about to find out. I need to do a thorough examination on Maura." Dr. Hartly mentioned before walking over to the exam table, and withdrew a pink hospital gown from inside the drawer. Handing it to Maura, the doctor continued. "I need for you to get undressed and put this on, open to the front. I will give you a few minutes." She stated, before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Maura stood and began to undress. She no longer felt embarrassed or shy over being bare in front of Jane… quite the opposite! The way Jane would look at her made her feel sexy! It felt so wonderful to be wanted and even loved! Having been brought up with distant parents, it was if Maura Isles was finally experiencing what she had always wanted in life. To feel wanted and most especially, loved!

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" Jane said in an awestruck tone, placing her hands on the bare skin of Maura's belly. She couldn't wait to see Maura grow bigger with their child.

"I know! I had my suspicions, but my cycle threw me off until there suddenly wasn't one! That's what made me take a pregnancy test." Maura confessed, placing her hand over Jane's, before slipping her arms into the gown with the front open. When they heard the knock on the door, Maura went to pull her gown closed as Dr. Hartly came back into the room, with Amy accompanying her.

"Maura, are you ready to begin?" The doctor asked, while Amy prepared the tray for a pap test.

Maura nodded as she lay back on an examination table and Dr. Hartly placed a white sheet over her lower half. "Can you scoot down a little more for me, please?" She requested and Maura moved her body downward until her butt was barely hanging off the table. "Perfect!"

She pulled out the support stirrups from underneath the table and placed each of Maura's feet into them. "Okay Maura, I'm just going to have a look around here, you may feel me touching you." Dr. Hartly said and Maura let her legs spread, as the doctor began inspecting the outer labia of Maura's vulva. When everything appeared to be fine, the doctor was ready to insert the speculum into Maura's vagina. Dr. Hartly instructed Dr. Isles of every step she was about do before easing the device into her. They heard a few clicks before Maura could feel herself opening.

"Okay Maura, you'll likely feel a bit of discomfort." Dr. Hartly stated as she used a device called a cytobrush to scrape a small sample of cells from inside her cervix.

Seeing the discomfort on her girlfriend's face, Jane stood a little closer and took her hand comfortingly, while the doctor preserved the sample of cells in a long tube and sealed it, before removing the speculum.

"It's time for the manual exam." The doctor explained while the nurse lubricated Hartly's gloved hand, before inserting two fingers inside Maura's vagina while using the other hand to press down on her abdomen.

Maura whimpered as she experienced some discomfort, tightening her grip on Jane's hand as the doctor finished the examination. "I'm done Dr. Isles. You may scoot up the table now, so I can examine your breasts." The doctor gently lifted Maura's feet from the support stirrups and laying them on the pullout table. The surgeon untied the top part of her gown, as her colleague parted it to have a look at both of her breasts to see the shape, size, and texture of Maura's skin.

This had Jane breathing hard! She started to sweat at just seeing her girlfriend's gorgeous breasts! Maura knowingly smiled as she recalled how much Jane loved her breasts and had to giggle at the expression on her face!

Dr. Hartly had to suppress a laugh herself as she felt around one of the breasts with the tips of her fingers to check for any lumps or some other potential abnormalities the wouldn't belong. The examining physician then she proceeded with the other, including both nipples, and finished by also checking under Maura's armpits. Once she was done, she told Maura that she could tie her gown closed.

"Well, everything looks and feels to be normal Dr. Isles. Nurse Amy is getting the ultrasound machine ready so we can get a look at your baby." The doctor stated, as the nurse wheeled the machine over. "Okay Maura, we're going to do this now so you won't have to get undressed again." She gently drew the white sheet upwards to cover Maura's chest while exposing her lower abdomen, and opening her gown, exposing her belly.

Jane pulled a nearby, high back chair next to the bed and sat down. She gave Maura's hand another squeeze to calm her as Dr. Hartly set up the machine for their first ultrasound.

Dr. Hartly explained that she would be taking some measurements of their baby before she would then take a more intimate look at their child's features. She also informed them that they would try and see if they could determine the baby's sex, if they wanted to know. Jane and Maura both decided that they didn't want to know… at least not right now. At the moment, they were still enjoying the prospect of having a baby.

"Okay, Maura? This is going to be a little cold." Dr. Hartly warned her, before squirting the cold gel onto Maura's stomach, causing her to jump a little from the contact. Then Dr. Hartly pressed the wand to her belly and they were pleasantly surprised to behold a perfect profile of their peanut! Jane's eyes immediately began to tear up.

"Here we are!" Dr. Hartly stated happily. "That's your baby!" She pointed out on the monitor.

"Wow, J-Jane! T-That's o-our little p-peanut!" Maura said her voice broke.

"Our sweet little peanut!" Jane repeated, kissing Maura on the forehead.

Graciously the doctor allowed them a moment to enjoy the image on the monitor, before beginning her task of taking measurements. She began pointing out the baby's various limbs, the baby's arms and legs, tiny hands and feet, and the torso. Everything concluded to hearing the tiny, steadily beating heart! Dr. Hartly announced that all of the measurements were complete, all appearing normal.

"Everything's looking perfect, Dr. Isles." Dr. Hartly stated. "At this stage you're approximately 13 weeks along. This should be the last week of your first trimester. Hopefully you're one of the lucky ones and your morning sickness will stop." The doctor explained to them both. "Let's see, your baby is about-" Maura interrupted the doctor.

"2.9 inches long and weighs about 8.1 ounces. Proportion-wise, his or her head is now about 1/3 the size of my baby's body instead of ½ " Maura stated proudly.

"Correct Dr. Isles, very good!" She smiled at them once more as the doctor hit a few more switches and they could hear a strong and fast steady heartbeat fill the room!

The tears that were forming in Jane's eyes fell as she listened before Dr. Hartly then switched on the 3D monitor and a clear picture of their baby's face appeared on the screen. Maura was over the moon to see her baby's face up close!

"Oh my God! Jane, look at that face!" Maura whispered tearfully.

"I'm sure you two would like some pictures of your little peanut?" Dr. Hartly asked them with a smile, stilling the image on the screen.

"Of course, we do!" Maura said in awe.

"Great, I will get those printed out for you and Maura, you can get dressed now." Dr. Hartly informed her, handing the fellow doctor a wet wipe to clean the gel off her belly. "Dr. Isles, please see Katy at the front desk to make a follow-up appointment for three weeks from now." Dr. Hartly told Maura. "You should be well into your second trimester by then and we'll check the baby's progress." The doctor explained. "Congratulations again, ladies!" She replied sincerely, also handing Maura a white towel from her slacks to thoroughly clean herself.

Both women thanked her, before she left to get their sonogram pictures. "Wow! We're really going to have a baby!" Jane said in wonder as she went and began touching the still image left on the monitor.

Maura smiled at her as she redressed, running a hand over her small baby bump. This was something she had always wanted, to have a baby with the love of her life! She considered herself extremely lucky to have found Jane Rizzoli!

"What do you say we get out of here?" Jane asked her, as she grabbed Maura's hand. Together, they walked out to the reception desk to make the next prenatal appointment and receive their ultrasound pictures. On their way to the car, Jane's cell phone rang and it was the shop letting her know her purchase was ready. This was the best day of her life!

 **Later that night:**

Maura was sitting on her sofa, just looking at her sonogram pictures. She just couldn't believe she was carrying Jane's baby and that the two of them were going to be mothers soon! Her mind wondered non-stop of what their baby will look like. What were their features going to look like? Would he or she have blonde hair or dark? Green eyes or brown? The possibilities were endless!

Jane walked into the room running her hands through her damp hair, and sat down beside Maura, smiling at the sonogram pictures her girlfriend was holding. She and Maura were going to be parents and this was certainly going to make her Ma so happy; hell, she was happy! She'd never believed that she could have this with anyone and look whom she had? Dr. Maura Isles, a renowned surgeon, loving girlfriend, and soon to be the mother of her first child! It seemed only fitting for Jane to make her, her wife!

"Where did you run off to today after our appointment?" Maura asked, bringing the brunette out of her daydream, while setting the pictures on the coffee table. Jane picked up Maura's legs and set them in her lap.

"I had a special errand to run." She answered in a husky voice as she started rubbing Maura's tired feet gently.

"Oh, well I'm happy to have you home now, my love." Maura stated, relaxing into the heavenly massage, and closing her eyes. She didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who got all worked up and constantly in the other's business. She trusted Jane implicitly now and already committed within herself, most especially after her ordeal with Dennis Rockmond, to never keep Jane shut out of anything on her end of things!

Jane was surprised Maura didn't want to know specifically where she had been. The security specialist thought the doc would have been upset with her for just dropping Dr. Isles at work and practically running off. Jane now knew she'd made the best decision of her life! All prior nervousness was gone, replaced with confidence… and love.

"Maura?" Jane said her name.

"Hmm?" Maura responded, never opening her eyes.

"I'd like to ask you something." The brunette said, gently moving Maura's feet off her lap, and sliding herself onto the floor. This caused the honey blonde to open her eyes and sit up straight. "I know that we've only known each other for a few months now-"

"Five, exactly." Maura interrupted her.

"Maurrraaa!" Jane whined.

"Okay, okay."

Jane Rizzoli took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Maura Isles was making this harder than it was supposed to be! Slowly getting up on her knees, the scarred, yet strong hands gently took Maura's. "I've liked you from the moment I met you, even… i-if thinking you had been with Frank." Maura was about to interrupt, but Jane put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I know that now, baby! I knew that before we got intimate and I learned your real secret!" Jane stated with a smile. "Well, I-I've… I have come to love you, Dr. Isles! That day at Frank's funeral, you stood up for me… an-and, I believe that was the day I fell in love with you."

Maura was in tears by now, realizing where this conversation was going. "Now you're about to have my baby and… and while that's not the only reason to get married, b-but I love you with all my heart… and I'm asking you! Maura D-Dorthea Isles w-will you b-be my w-wife?" Jane asked as her voice, too, was cracking as she opened the dark blue velvet box.

The doctor was surprised that she never noticed Jane either holding it or pulling the box from a pocket! Within the dark blue cushion held a beautiful, platinum KALIFA engagement ring! A glimmering, Old European diamond bezel was set amongst a double halo of lustrous French cut emerald and rose cut diamond accents (approx. 1.43 carats).

Maura Isles gasped as a hand flew over her trembling lips! This majestic ring alone must have set Jane back at least $10,200 minimum! Maura was speechless, but knew she better say something fast; seeing the worry brewing in Jane's beautiful, wet eyes. So, she too knelt down on her knees, so she could be face to face with her love.

"It would make me the happiest woman in the world to be your wife… a-and the mother of your child, my sweet… sweet girl!" She finally managed to reply before the hormones kicked in, unable to stop crying while Jane placed the ring on the appropriate finger before their lips connected in an extremely passionate kiss!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well there you have it, Jane and Maura are about to have a baby, hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next Chapter should be up soon, until next time, Terri411...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here is Chapter 23, and nearly done with the very next one, trying to wrap this story up. This is what you guys been waiting for and there will be plenty of sexy time between our two favorite ladies in this one as well lol. Once again, thank you all for your continuing to read and review, follow and favor my stories, it makes my day** **...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. They are not mines ;-(, but I'm writing my fan fiction stories about them :-()….**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _She finally managed to reply before the hormones kicked in, unable to stop crying while Jane placed the ring on the appropriate finger before their lips connected in an extremely passionate kiss!_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane couldn't believe how fast her Ma had gotten their engagement party together! It still amazed her how much everything happened in two weeks. Angela Rizzoli Cavanaugh was especially excited over the news of another grandchild, let alone the fact that there was to be another wedding for one of her babies in about a month! Maura's mother, Constance Isles wasn't exactly too happy about that particular aspect- the extremely short amount of time, but she understood why Jane Rizzoli wanted to be Maura's wife before their baby was born. It actually surprised her adopted daughter particularily that Mrs. Isles was thankful and her respect towards her future daughter-in-law increased when recognizing her own desire to ensure her grandchild would be born unto married parents. After Jane got a chance to speak with Maura's father to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, which he gave open heartly. Arthur promised to be at the wedding. He was currently on the other side of the world on a dig and wasn't able to make it in time for the party, as well as Maura's brother. Colin was currently on an art tour in France, but like Arthur Isles, he too, was planning to be at the wedding. However, everyone else was there to celebrate with them and partake in their happiness.

Now that they were home, Maura was exhausted after their roll in the hay! But, despite the doc's fatigue, she sensed, and even desired in the prospect of it being far from over!An aftermath of sensations consumed Maura as she continued to lay on her stomach, still early along in her pregnancy that it wasn't harmful to their baby, unable to move. Jane had excused herself to go to the bathroom and she could barely nod in acknowledgment. Nor did she have the strength to turn over and onto her back. She felt utterly drained and it wasn't just because of her first two orgasms earlier! The physician was constantly amazed of the woman's endurance who'd given her such powerful emotional and physical surges as well as the various brain endorphins!

Moments later the doc's ears sensed Jane's return. Opening one eye, all she could see was her lover's magnificent naked body walking out of the bathroom. The dim light from the bedside lamp didn't miss the engorged erection! How could Jane be so hard again so soon, while Maura could barely catch her breath? _Maybe it's something to do with the hormones involved with pregnancy?_ The honey blonde wondered to herself as well not entirely believing Jane could possibly assume she had strength for another round! _Perhaps there could be something in that prescription Dr. Hartly gave her!_ Dr. Isles sighed to herself in theorization.

The bed dipped beneath her weight as the brunette slid in next to her. She began feeling Jane's hot breath on her cooling skin and then her wet tongue, licking up her shoulder to her neck. The brunette stopped to suck and nip at her jaw, before licking the shell of her ear, causing Maura to moan softy.

She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly; reveling in the passion Jane was now building back up in her body! It was a primitive force she didn't want to yield into again so quickly! She wanted to prolong this enjoyment!

"Turn over, baby." Jane whispered, as Maura felt the other's hot breath on her ear.

She pulled in another deep breath and whispered back. "Can't. Too weak."

"Then, let me help you!" Hearing Jane's soft chuckle moments before being gently eased over, and onto her back.

Starring up into her fiancée's dark, dilated gaze, that look in her eyes stoked something Maura hadn't counted on… desire! An intense, burning desire even in her weakened state!Desire she couldn't resist or deny! Maura had never wanted Jane this much and when the stronger woman leaned down to claim her mouth, it was in a way she had ever done before! A shiver of intense heat blazed up her spine, renewing the doc's energy she didn't believe existed! Her heart started pounding while at the same time her body began shuddering with such intensity! An intensity felt all the way to her toes and surging back upwards to various, erogenous areas of her body!

With a burst of vigor rejuvenating every part of Maura's being, she lifted her arms, and wrapped them around the former cop's neck. While Jane's mouth continued to mate with her own, the kiss progressed from hot to scalding with each delicious stroke of Jane's tongue!

When Jane finally released her mouth, Maura groaned. However, her disappointment quickly vanished when she realized it was only for the brunette to shift her body and resettle between her thighs! The doc rasped another moan; eagerly knowing her fiancée was about to soothe that ache at the juncture between her legs!

Jane reached out and started cupping, stroking Maura's bottom, triggering further arousal! After several moments, the strong hands lifted her hips, and Dr. Isles sighed out again as she felt the detective sliding deeply, and deliciously inside of her! For a moment she didn't move, it was as if Jane needed to savor the feeling of her fleshly member planted so profoundly inside Maura's creamy womanhood! The security specialist likewise huffed out a moan as they both felt her cock pulsing, thickening, and growing even larger while the doc's inner muscles clamped down on her tightly! They simultaneously sighed out their pleasure as they reveled in their union and pulsating passion building and smoldering! If only the rest of their physical bodies could literally melt and blend together into an utter passionate conjugation!

Then finally, Jane began moving by flexing her hips and thighs. She began to slowly, gradually agonizing, with a grinding of her hips, and rotating her of pelvis! The sensual, full body thrusts eventually transformed into the brunette's throbbing cock moving in and out at an ever-increasing rhythm! The building pace had every cell in Maura's body humming, trembling, and shuddering in pure ecstasy! The muscles in Jane's shoulders bunched underneath the blonde's fingers when the brunette lowered her head to breathe against her mouth for a kiss, never ceasing her heavenly thrusting! Dr. Isles' breath hitched in her throat and then her lungs cleared in an anticipated slam!

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she held on desperately.

Jane tasted Maura's lips with her tongue and plunged deeply as possible inside her! The hard, driving thrusts made Maura's bed shake, the springs squeaking, and the headboard hitting against the wall! Not only was Jane drawing out a need and desire within her, she was also fulfilling it to such a degree that had Maura desperately meeting her thrust for thrust!

With one final plunge into these glorious depths, Jane Rizzoli's body spun into an orgasm of gigantic proportions! As she reveled in her climax, Jane kissed her fiancée with an intensity that elicited moans from deep within her throat as her body collapsed back onto the bed along with Maura Isles. In this eternal moment, there was only one thing she could think of… of how she was never letting this woman go!

From what the security specialist was feeling, neither was the doc! Maura's internal muscles continued to tightly clamp around her within their warm, still pulsating nest of intense pleasure! Even if Jane felt up to it, she seriously doubted she would be able to literally withdraw from Maura's warmth!

 _I wonder if any couples have become literally stuck inside each other?_ Jane Rizzoli wondered as she groaned through a particular hard spasm from her balls all the way through her penis, connecting within their silky nest! The wondrous feelings of the literal suction of Maura's body holding her so firmly in place triggered additional shivers throughout her entire being! The brunette slightly pulled and her groan in pleasure was joined with Maura's as the indescribable hedonistic feelings of her intimacy tightening even more firmly around Jane's, nearly triggering another set of orgasms in them both!

 _At the moment, I couldn't care less if I were stuck!_ Jane smiled to herself as she and Dr. Isles both lightly giggled at another twitching sensation surging within their mutually warm and satisfying union!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One month and two days later: THE WEDDING!**

The day had finally arrived and Jane couldn't believe how nervous she was! She'd been waiting for this day her whole adult life and now that it was finally here, and staring her in the face, the detective was beyond crazy with worry! It had been two days since she last saw her fiancée and talking and texting on the phone wasn't cutting it! What if Dr. Maura Isles had changed her mind and wanted to be with someone else?

 _T_ _hat's just crazy!_ Jane thought, pulling on her Tuxedo jacket made from Jetsetter Stretch Italian wool worth approximately $700.00… which was probably too much money to spend on a Tuxedo that she would likely wear for only this one day. Nevertheless, she would go to any limits to marry the mother of her child today!

As Jane was trying to tie the tie around her neck, there was a knock on the door. After calling her invitation to come in, her brother, Frankie's head appeared in the mirror's reflection of the half opened door. She felt her nerves dissipate now that her Best Man was here to help out! Seeing that his sister was decent, Frankie completely entered with a growing smile.

"Ma told me to come and make sure you were still here!" He chuckled, as he walked further into the room, and took over tying Jane's bow tie.

"So long as Maura'll have me, I'm not going anywhere!" Jane confessed with a heavy breath. Once Frankie was done, she started straightening her long curly hair over her jacket. Due to her loving its natural and loose style, Maura requested for her fiancée to keep her hair down. She turned back to the mirror and looked herself over again just to make sure everything was perfect. If she didn't have long hair, female features, and boobs, Jane and Frankie Rizzoli could easily pass as twins in their matching tuxedos.

"You look really beautiful, Sister!" Frankie sincerely complimented her as his reflection came over, standing behind her.

"Thanks, Little Bro." Jane smiled at him in their reflection before she turned to face him. "Is Pops ready for this or is he freaking out?" She asked when noticing the time and making her way towards the door.

Their father, Sean Cavanaugh went online and completed the necessary credentials for his ordained minister's license a few weeks ago. When Jane had expressed her wish aloud of him to officiate her and Maura's marriage at their engagement party, believing there was no better man for the job, the loving stepfather ended up surprising his daughter when showing the completed credentials!

"Oh no!" Frankie snickered, following his sister out the door. "He's ready and waiting at the altar for you guys!" It was just five minutes until the wedding was supposed to start and Jane could only hope Maura was faring just as well, hopefully better than she was.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile in another room:**

"Maura, honey, take a deep breath and slowly let it out baby." Angela walked over to her soon to be daughter-in-law, who was nearly freaking out. She was now 19 weeks along in her pregnancy and believed she was too fat for her wedding dress, regardless how many times her adoptive mother and soon to be mother-in-law told her otherwise.

"Yes Darling," Constance said in genuine warmth, "you're a beautiful bride!" The loving woman finished with a hand gently caressing her daughter's baby bump.

Maura did as she was told and placed her hand on her sizable belly, over her mother's. Why did she go with the Empire Lace Applique Tulle, strapless white dress? Her breasts felt like they were going to spill out of the top! However, Constance promised her they wouldn't, and that they were secure! Maura took another deep breath before someone knocked on the door. It was her sister Cailin, her Maid of Honor, informing the ceremony was about to start.

Both mothers kissed Maura on each cheek before leaving her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe Constance had managed to get The Villa at Rider Country Club for their wedding and reception in such a short time! She had already seen the beautiful and decorated courtyard for the reception with white and wine colored flowers, white lace and wine colored bows on the chairs, and tablecloths. There was a big oak tree to shade the guests from the setting sun and everything was tastefully done for an outdoor wedding on such short notice.

Taking one more look in the mirror, Maura Isles breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't look too bad, beautiful even! Her honey blonde hair was styled in a high bun, up-do style, and a lace veil pinned into her hair. Her face had light make-up, and a pair of diamond round stone hanging earrings adorning her ears. A beautiful "Mom" necklace with their baby's October birthstone set in it that Jane had given her a few days ago hung about her neck. She wanted to look simple, but elegant.

 _Looks as if I've managed to fulfill it!_ Maura thought as she gently began pulling the lace veil over her face, before there was another knock at the door. She softly called out her invitation for the person to enter and her adopted father, Arthur Isles walked in.

"You look beautiful, honey!" Her father praised, kissing her cheek through the lace covering her face.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Well, they're just about to get started." He stated easily before offering his arm. "Are you ready?"

Maura nodded as she picked up her bouquet, accepting her father's arm, and he started leading her out the door. In about 20 or more minutes, she would become Mrs. Maura Isles-Rizzoli. She and Jane had decided to keep both of their last names and that was just fine with her. She was technically a Rizzoli anyway considering how Angela and Jane's brothers accepted her in what Jane described as their: "Nut Balls of a Family!" To the physician's perspective, this wedding ceremony was going to formalize her taking the Rizzoli name anyway. This was going to be among the happiest of days in Maura Isles' life!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the Vineyard doors:**

Jane watched as her younger brother, Tommy escorted their Ma to her seat in the front row, after Frost escorted Constance to hers. Maura's biological mother- Dr. Hope Martin, just wanted to be part of the guest party. Nevertheless, they still arranged for her to sit in the front row among the families as well. There were about 200 people in attendance and Jane was especially glad of the fact that Maura's brother and adopted father were able to make it and be in the wedding. All she wanted for her bride-to-be was to be happy!

Now it was her and Frankie's turn to walk down the aisle. They walked side by side until they got to the front where Sean Cavanaugh was waiting who had the biggest smile on his face, making them both giggle. Jane could hear her mother crying and the ceremony hadn't even started yet! Frankie gave her a friendly pat on the back, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

As the music started, Dr. Susie Chang wearing a wine-colored, infinity long bridesmaid's dress with Barry Frost dressed in an identical tuxedo such as herself, Frankie and Tommy, escorting her. Following them, the next in the bridal parties came Nina and Tommy. Then, Cailin Martin being escorted by Maura's brother, Colin Doyle proceeded to take that walk down the aisle. Finally, the wedding march started and everyone stood up from their seats as the double doors opened to reveal the bride and her father.

Jane couldn't believe her eyes once she beheld Maura making her way down the aisle towards her; tears instantly sprang up into her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. Maura was so beautiful! She had this glow about her, as if the heavens were shining down upon her! One they stood at the altar before Jane and her Pops, Maura Isles looked at her with nothing but love and affection in her shiny eyes!

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this beautiful couple in marriage." Sean Cavanaugh started off, reading from a part in the Bible he held in his hands.

"Should there be anyone who has just cause why these two should not be united in marriage?" He asked the crowd. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Maura's sister quickly turned and shushed the crowd, causing everyone to laugh aloud. However, no one was going to stop this unit, it was a long time coming for both Jane and Maura! When no sound could be heard, Sean continued.

"Who gives this woman today to be married?"

"I do." Maura's father, Arthur Isles answered, stepping forth. Lifting the veil covering her face, the adopted father kissed his daughter on both cheeks, before gently taking her hand. Pressing Maura's hand into Jane's, briefly sandwiching their joined hands between both his, he then released them and went to take his seat next to his crying wife.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of an ordinary life, the extraordinary has occurred. When they met each other, it was under unfortunate circumstances, but they beat all odds and fell in love. Now they are here, finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say: 'I love you,' every day and it is not just marrying the right person, it's also being the right partner." Sean stated not only to the couple in front of him, but also to the crowd itself. He took his own marriage vows seriously and he wanted Jane and Maura to do so as well. "You may face each other and hold hands." He addressed the couple.

Maura turned to hand Cailin her bouquet of flowers, before taking Jane's hands in her own. "You may now state your vows to one another." Sean addressed his daughter. "Jane, you wanted to go first?" She nodded and took a deep breath before looking Maura in the eyes.

"Give me this moment and I will give you forever. If I have done anything right in my life, it will be giving my heart to you, as your loving wife. I, Jane Rizzoli, take you Maura Isles to be my wife, my partner in life, the mother of my children, and my one, only true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and f-for… forever. This is my Vow to you" Jane's voice cracked on the last part, when seeing the tears running down Maura's cheeks.

"Maura?" Sean now addressed her.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to be devoted above all others, and to find in you, my wife, a light that to me is home. I, Maura Isles, take you Jane Rizzoli to be my wife, my partner in life, my protector, and my one, only true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. This is my Vow to you" She told her sincerely, wanting to kiss her already.

"The two of them have spoken their vows to one other in front of God and all of you." Sean Cavanaugh stated and re-addressed the crowd. "Vows are a solemn promise… they are not to be taken lightly. You must be true and faithful to each other at all times." His voice finished firmly.

"We will." Both brides agreed.

"Jane, do you take Maura to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Maura, take Jane to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do."

"I need the rings, please." Sean said as he looked to Frankie, who was trying to fish the rings out of his front pocket. It took a minute, but he finally handed them over. "Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage." Sean explained by holding up both rings prior to handing the first one to Jane.

"Maura, this ring is my sacred gift. With my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Jane said truthfully, slipping the ring on Maura's left ring finger, before kissing her knuckles.

The stepfather smiled and then handed Maura the ring for Jane, noticing that she might need a moment to pull herself together. Once she calmed down, she took the ring from Sean's hand.

"Jane, this r-ring is my sacred g-gift, with my p-promise that I-I will always l-love you, c-cherish you, and h-honor you all the d-days of my l-life. And with t-this ring, I t-thee wed." She managed to reply through her tears, as she slid the ring on Jane's finger with trembling hands, but she got it on with a little help from Jane.

"By the State of Boston and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jane's lips were already on Maura's before Sean could finish that sentence. The crowd loudly cheered with applause and congratulations could be heard through the loving haze that had enwrapped Jane and Maura. While that particular kiss wasn't exactly appropriate for public viewing, but right now, the new couple didn't care.

"I now present to you our happy couple: Mrs. and Mrs. Jane Rizzoli-Isles!" Sean Cavanaugh announced to the assembled family and friends. Once the kiss broke, Jane put her arm around Maura, and they faced the crowd with big smiles.

Sean dismissed the wedding party first and sent them off to the photographer to have their pictures taken before the party. As for the guests, they were dismissed to the reception area for Happy Hour cocktails where the staff would also serve appetizers, which got people mingling and in the mood for partying.

Cavanaugh then stood within an hour to announce the wedding party and the happy couple. "May I have everyone's attention? Also, please take your seats," Sean gently instructed and patiently waited till everyone was seated and quiet. "I'd like to introduce all of you to the wedding party." He said with genuine warmth.

The double doors opened and the music started. In walked Dr. Susie Chang and Barry Frost doing the "swing out" before the music changed and next came in Nina and Tommy doing a dance called the "cabbage patch" that had everyone laughing because Tommy couldn't do it correctly. Once again, the music changed, and Cailin and Colin came in doing a freaky dance. This especially caused her mother Hope to stand up, grabbing her daughter's hand, and pulling her away. However, that had the crowd laughing again as well as when Frankie walked in alone trying to do the robot dance. Unlike his brother, he was pretty good at this particular style. The music changed again and Sean Cavanaugh stood up. "I'd like to introduce all of you to Mrs. and Mrs. Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles." He announced as Jane and Maura came in doing the bump dance very gently, as the taller, dark haired woman not slamming into Maura too hard. The crowd went wild with applause, laughter, and cheering the cute newlyweds.

The music changed to MAJOR's "Why I Love You," began to play. "We will have the newlyweds take their first dance together." Jane's stepfather announced and the couple stepped out onto the dance floor and into the spotlight. Jane took Maura into her arms as close as the pregnant belly would allow. Maura laid her head on the cop's chest as Jane began to sing the words softy in her ear as their bodies gently swayed to the music. Everyone could see how much in love the two were with each other since there wasn't a dry eye in the house as the couple shared a kiss.

After the song ended and another began to play, Arthur Isles took Jane's place to dance with his daughter, no sooner than Angela began dancing with Jane. Sean soon took over in Arthur's place while Constance traded places with Angela. Eventually, the whole family got a chance to dance with the Newlyweds, before Sean did the blessing of the food and the main course was served.

The wedding party sat at the head table, relaxing, and enjoying the wedding meal consisting of selected steak and potatoes with asparagus. Once everyone was eating and enjoying themselves, Frankie stood gently tapping his glass to quiet the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Frankie, Jane's brother, and I'm honored to be serving as her Best Man tonight." He started off. "For those that don't know much about me and Jane's relationship, let me fill you in a bit. I'm the middle guy and have known Jane all my life. I've always looked up to my big sister… always wanting to be like her!" He replied seriously. "We might've had it a bit rough growing up as kids, but this woman right here never let me down." He stated this by placing his hand on Jane's shoulder. "She's been through so much heartache and pain, but it never broke her, she still stands tall!" He smiled proudly with a glance downwards at her. "She has impacted my life in more ways than one and made me the man I am today." He continued looking back down at a tearful Jane. "I'm so happy she's chosen to spend her life here with the good doc. If I was able to mold a woman specifically for my sister, it would have been Maura in every way!" He said sincerely. "You've both so lucky to have found each other. Let's all raise our glasses to Jane, her beautiful new wife Maura, and the incredible journey they're about to embark on as wives and mothers! I love you, Sis!" He finished while raising his glass to the audience.

"Hear, hear!" Family and friends joined in.

Once Jane gave Frankie a tight hug and they retook their seats, Maura's sister arose from hers. It had come time for her to do her speech and she was a bit nervous about hers. She didn't think she could top Frankie's.

"Good evening! First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming and celebrating this beautiful new marriage, especially all those who had to buy a plane ticket and take off work to be here! We so appreciate you!" She had the audience laughing. "For those who don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cailin Martin and I'm the little sister of the stunning blonde bride tonight! When Maura asked me to be her Maid of Honor, I was so honored although slightly nervous about this task right now! Our relationship hasn't always been so solid. We fought… especially when we first met because I felt I had to live in the shadow of a person that wasn't even there growing up! For a while I thought she was weird, but so is our mother with their super fun facts!" She had the crowd laughing in tears. "But, I've come to learn that it's just Maura… she's crazy smart and way better than Wikipedia! My big sister has the biggest heart, and you guys… when she loves, she loves strong!" She admitted with a watery smile. "Although we never got to share a room as kids, she has grown on me, and become my favorite person whom I love." She admitted sincerely.

"The first time I ever met Jane, I could tell she was that special someone! Maura seemed happier, more jubilant, and free." She said, smiling down at her teary eyed sister. "Both of you are such good people, deserving of each other's love, and an inspiration to all of us! I have an incredible sister already and I've been doubly blessed this evening by gaining another! We salute you and wish you both an incredibly happy and long life together!" She replied affectionately, giving her crying big sister a hug.

"Hear, hear!" Family and friends joined in again.

The toasting lasted another 30 more minutes before the DJ wrapped it up with some subdued, conversation-friendly background music, and everyone finished up their celebratory meal. Once dinner dishes were cleared away, the DJ started back up with some dance music and Jane was the first on the dance floor. She danced with her clumsy brother Tommy and even Rondo who knew how to cut a step. Finally, it was time for Maura to throw her bouquet. She had gotten another bouquet from the florist so she could keep her original one as a memento.

The DJ played: "Single ladies" by: Beyoncé, while all the single women in attendance gathered around to take their chance in catching it. Jane helped Maura to stand, who then made her way to the center. Cailin even made their biological mother Hope to participate, even though she had been married before.

Maura was front and center with her back to the ladies. "Alright are we ready?" She asked excitedly and when she got a chorus of "Yeahs!" from the crowd, she tossed the bouquet over her head, and turned to see who caught it. That someone was her sister Cailin, who tried to hand it off to Riley Cooper, but she wasn't having it.

Frankie then brought a chair to the middle of the floor and graciously took his new sister-in-law's hand for her to sit down in it. It was time for the tossing of the garter. Jane removed her suit jacket and bow tie for this particular task before getting down on her knees in front of Maura. Briefly starring her right in the eyes before ducking her head under the wedding dress, Maura nearly jumped out her skin at the contact of her wife's hot breath on her inner thigh! She could feel the hot and wet tongue licking a path to where the garter rested on her upper thigh! With a little handy work, Jane managed to get the thing off, and placed a sweet kiss on the swollen belly before coming out from underneath her dress with the garter in her teeth!

Maura's face was red with embarrassment for Jane to display such a sexual act in a very public place in front of their families and friends and she could only sit in shock! The detective only smiled at her and stood up, getting ready to throw the garter to all the single men in the room. Turning around to face away from them once everyone was ready, she instructed.

"On the count of three! One… two… Threeee!" Jane tossed the garter over her shoulder and Frost caught it, which had him in shock that it was in his hand! The guests laughed and cheered as he took his seat.

Sean then announced that it was time for the cutting of the cake and Jane and Maura made their way over to the table, which housed their wedding cake as well as many other desserts. The newlyweds went with a 4-tier level cake, which each level held a different flavor. The top 2 tiers are of a lemon cake with vanilla buttercream. The 3rd was a chocolate cake with fudgy buttercream, and the bottom tier was vanilla yellow cake with salted caramel buttercream. The outside frosting consisted of Vanilla American buttercream and decorated with ivory fondant/sugar paste and hand detailed with a white royal icing filigree pattern finished with matching wine-colored ribbons, and diamante wedding brooch.

After they cut a piece of the cake, the two of them hand fed each other, until Maura shoved a rather large piece into Jane's mouth and smeared it across her face! With the exception of Jane, everyone thought it was so funny! However, the brunette understood it was payback for what she did earlier with the garter! Usually the cutting of the cake generally signaled guests that it was permissible to leave soon thereafter, but not this particular wedding as the DJ jumped right back in by cuing up more upbeat music! It was time to party! The guests promptly took another turn on the dance floor to a line dance called: "The Cupid Shuffle." Practically everyone participated and tried to learn the fun dance moves.

But the happy couple was content to just do a little slow dance, wanting to be wrapped up in each other's arms. Jane kissed Maura on her forehead and whispered sweet things into her ear of what she wanted to do to her once they were alone. It was nearing midnight, and the detective knew that Maura would be tired.

"Are you ready to head out of here, Mrs. Rizzoli?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes, my love." Dr. Isles-Rizzoli replied breathily and placed a sweet kiss against Jane's neck, causing her to moan.

"Let me get Pops to make the announcement we're leaving and we can get out of here." Jane stated, grabbing the doc's hand, and leading her off the dance floor, towards their parents. Seeing them approaching, Sean knew it was time to dismiss the couple, so he signaled the DJ to cue the music.

"May I have your attention, please?" Cavanaugh announced over the light chatter in the room. "The two beautiful brides are about to depart and my lovely daughter would like to say a few words." He remarked, handing her the microphone.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, bringing an arm around her new wife's shoulder. "Good evening everyone! I hope you're all having a lovely evening! I'd like to thank you all for coming out, and celebrating with us tonight!" Jane replied sincerely. "Firstly, thanks to everyone for making this day happen. Family, friends, and staff; it's been a fantastic evening!" She said affectionately, passing the microphone over to Maura.

"Hello, everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming out today! It's such a pleasure to be able to celebrate this special day with all of our friends and family." Her voice faltered slightly. "I-I think that our love is best described by Dr. Seuss." Jane looked at her in a shocked expression, but Maura just smiled at her. "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams,' Jane is my reality!" The physician reflected and Jane bent down to kiss her.

Sean ushered everyone out onto the steps outdoors so the ladies could make their grand exit from the reception. Friends and family were able to blow bubbles, and cheer to their successful celebration, and to their future together as the newly married couple climbed into a wine colored Rolls-Royce Phantom stretch limousine parked out front waiting on them. It would take them to the Baymont Inn & Suites in Kingston Plymouth Bay. Since Maura was restricted from flying because of the pregnancy, Jane rented a cozy, private island off the coast of Cape Cod for the next two weeks, which could only be reached by boat or small plane.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In the car:**

Once inside the car, Maura was able to finally relax. Jane pulled off her flats and brought her wife's feet into her lap. High heels were too uncomfortable for Maura to wear now that her feet swelled by simply standing most of the day, so she had worn flats underneath her long wedding dress. Jane began a deep foot massage especially on the instep of Maura's feet.

"Mmm! Thank-you baby!" Maura moaned appreciatively. "That feels sooo good!"

"Well, I've got something that's going to make you feel even better!" Jane's voice dropped to a deeper, sultry trim as she shifted and pressed Maura's foot against her growing erection. "That is… if you're not too tired." She whispered, finishing off Maura's massage, and gently dropping her feet to the floor.

"Oh, I'm never too tired to consummate our marriage bed, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles!" She teased in a flat tone. "You're in for a long night! Hopefully you can keep up!" She replied airily, while stroking up Jane's thigh.

"Is that so? Well, I'm soo… looking forward to what you have in store for me, my wife!" Jane stated in a seductive tone, moving closer to the woman she loved. She took her lips in a passionate kiss that was so intense; it ruined Maura's panties! She could feel her wetness seeping through her crotch, and how hard Jane really was pressing up against her leg!

Maura broke the kiss while Jane continued with little kisses and nibbles down her neck, as she gently stroked her belly. Her body was trembling with desire, and was yearning, even craving with a brewing, insatiable longing for Jane to scratch that itch!

"Jane!" Maura whimpered in frustrated arousal when the brunette's actions began to cease.

"But… we have to continue this once we get to our suite!" Jane huffed teasingly, lifting her head, and hands from Maura's overheated body. "I don't want to have my pregnant as well as new wife in an uncomfortable back seat of a limousine for our first time as a married couple!" She told the doc sincerely. "I want our marriage bed!"

Maura tenderly placed a hand on Jane's cheek and brought her in for a gentle, soothing kiss. Sometimes she forgot just how thoughtful her wife could truly be! Not wanting to break the connection between them, Maura scooted over to make room for Jane who was settling beside her. While placing a hand back over her swollen belly, a scarred, yet very strong hand joined in with hers, and they rode the rest of the way in silence to their hotel.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Arriving at the hotel:**

With Maura being very pregnant and in a wedding dress and Jane in a tuxedo, people accurately assumed they had just gotten married. There were lots of congratulations and even some applause before they made it to their Honeymoon Suite. Maura was so turned on from what Jane had done with her in the elevator, and earlier in the limo, that she didn't even care to look around their suite! All that mattered… all she wanted was Jane Rizzoli-Isles! It DEFINITELY wasn't the pregnancy hormones triggering the insatiable desire for her wife!

It was only a few months ago, Maura had discovered her ability as a woman and those pleasure filled places where those skills could take her! The doc's heart began pounding rapidly, because with Jane, the new bride had discovered she could never know what she would get! But the one thing that could be expected was the most intense pleasure that no other could deliver! That knowledge alone caused an intense ache between the doc's shaking legs, which only Jane could appease as well as soothe!

Maura caught her breath when Jane lifted her up bridal style and felt the soft mattress touch the exposed areas of her back! Spreading her out as if she were a sample for Jane's enjoyment, the investigator would soon discover that she was also the one for Maura! Jane's pleasant and ultra-sexy scent was devouring all common sense in her body and replacing it with a spine-tingling need that had her moaning out Jane's name.

"I'm right here, baby!" Jane whispered while quickly, yet carefully removing Maura's wedding dress, leaving her in a half white lace bra and white lace thong!

This particular sight especially had the tall, lean brunette licking her lips as she anxiously undressed before her new wife! The watchful green gaze missed nothing, especially at how the security specialist was growing more and more uncomfortable at the decreasing space in her tuxedo pants! When Jane finally stood over her fully nude and aroused, and looking as handsome as any woman had the right to look, Maura launched herself upward, and pulled her wife down onto the bed beside her! She was so filled with cravings on the verge of driving her insane!

They ended up with entangled legs and Maura stretched out over her, just the way she wanted! Some deep, dark emotion of intense hunger Jane had tapped into consumed Maura Isles-Rizzoli! She began licking Jane Rizzoli-Isles all over, starting with her neck and working her way downward to her small breasts! She took a hardened, dark nipple into her mouth and sucked shamelessly, biting down hard and smoothing the pain with her soft, wet tongue! She paid close attention to the other as well, until both were hard and sensitive!

Moving downward, Dr. Isles' tongue lavished over the tight, hard abs, tracing every ridge and crevice, which had Detective Rizzoli trembling and growing even more rigid with intense arousal! Maura finally took Jane's erection into her soft hand while cupping her balls with the other before lowering her head! The doc took Jane fully- needing the taste, texture, and total length between her lips and as deep into her mouth as possible! Maura shamelessly began sucking like Jane was a mouthwatering, sumptuous, and delicious meal! Stroking her tongue against the veins along the sides of Jane's length with every upward stroke that the brunette was about to believe her bride was about to remove her mouth completely before the blonde surprised her by taking her back and deep into her throat!

"Maurrr…. rraaa!" Jane growled out before transforming into a partial howl.

Her palms bracketed Maura's head, fingers digging into her scalp, and entangling locks of hair in-between her fingers! Jane's moans became music to the doc's ears, while she proceeded to torture the security specialist! Feeling Jane's shaft swell deep inside her mouth, Maura stretched to accommodate its size!

"I-I'm… ma…ah…bout t-ta… c-come, baby!" Jane managed to rasp out as her body tensed up and bowed as her muscles stiffened.

The honey blonde responded only by continuing her delicious torment! One of her hands shifted and ever so slightly brushed her fingertips against her wife's scrotum; gently massaging, and Jane did indeed come!

Maura appeased every deep craving her wife ever had, using her throat to prolong Jane's orgasm as much as possible! Powerless and unable to process anything thought wise, the security specialist gave herself over to the inexplicable magic Maura continue to create! Dr. Isles-Rizzoli reveled in the control she had never possessed before! She took her time and licked Jane clean like a cool popsicle on a hot summer day!

When Jane could finally draw in another breath, she quickly worked but thoroughly got Maura naked and on her back, before sinking into her with one hard, but smooth thrust! The raven-haired brunette began moving in and out of her with ease, for the honey blonde already wet beyond imagination! Jane thrust hard and deep into her wife, but careful not to put her weight on Maura's belly, taking her to the brink of where she had just led her moments ago!

Jane skillfully bent and took a hardened, sensitive, and rosy tipped nipple into her hot mouth and bit down hard! Maura screamed her wife's name before surrendering to the intense orgasm, which had her pussy convulsing and her body collapsing back into the bed!

The other woman came moments later and with her remaining strength, Jane carefully withdrew from her still very sensitive wife, causing her to softy moan, and turning towards the other side of the bed. Once the former cop's limbs were no longer weak, Jane gently pulled a passed out Maura into her arms, and placed a sweet kiss upon her lovely wife's forehead. Lingering for a moment to smell Maura's strawberry scented shampoo, the brunette started running her lips across the soft, and smooth skin, Jane couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was!

 _I can't believe this beautiful woman laying here_ _in my arms_ _is my wife!_ Jane thought while placing her hand on Maura's large stomach. _And… soon to be the mother of my child…_ _OUR child!_ _She'll always_ _be_ _…_ the dark eyes grew heavy as the brunette's own fatigue set in, _… and our child'll… never_ _will_ _want for nothing!_ These were Jane's last thoughts before following Maura into a blissful dreamland.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay our two beautiful ladies are now married and awaiting the new edition to their family! But before that happens, there will be a bit of drama in the next chapter or two. I'm thinking maybe two to three more chapters, before this story will be completed. Until next time, Terri411...**


	25. Chapter 24

**We have Chapter 24 up and running, I'm thinking one or two more chapters… which would probably be the "Epilogue." There will be a bit of drama in this chapter from season 5 episode 8, putting my own spin on it. This is the longest chapter of this story.** **Once again, thank you all for your continuing reading and reviewing my stories, to my guest reviewer, you guys rock :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are not mines, sadly they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, but mines to play with for now lol :-()….**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 24:**

 **At the Dirty Robber:**

It had been nearly three months since the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon and so far, life couldn't be better for them both! Maura had three more weeks left before she would take her maternity leave, and had chosen a new doctor that would take her place. Apparently the hospital administration trusted Dr. Isles-Rizzoli enough to select her replacement, which surprised Maura. However, Jane herself wasn't surprised and told her wife so due to seeing and hearing of Maura's treatment whenever volunteering at Frank Rizzoli's clinic.

Dr. Jack Armstrong seemed like a decent guy. Even though he wasn't a Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli, he was still good enough to fill in her shoes. Maura seemed to like him. She hung onto his every word and this had Jane amused. Her wife was like a cyborg at a tennis match while Jane and Jack were doing all the talking.

"Then, I realize my fly is open," Dr. Armstrong stated. "Having been through my whole presentation on the heart and its functions," he explained. "Now there's only four minutes left in class, because I was the last to go in. So, what do I do? Do I zip it up or do I leave it alone?"

Maura didn't say a word. She just sat, looking shocked out of her mind.

"I'm the new kid here, just transferred two weeks prior!" Jack continued, "and all those thoughts are swirling through my head and, I freeze." He threw his hands up in the air, causing Maura to jump a bit. "I just... go completely silent... Tick tock, tick tock for four minutes until the bell rings."

"And...and, then what?" Jane asked, wanting to know the end of his embarrassing story and glancing in Maura's direction, before bringing her eyes back on Jack. "Did they all file out with their eyes downcast, desperately avoiding eye contact?" Jane inquired.

"Let's just say I got a lot of dates that year!" Jack said, causing them all to laugh. "That's how I met my wife."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Jane said teasingly, causing Dr. Armstrong to blush.

"Un, I'm gonna go get us… of course, I mean you and me, Jane, a refill." Jack stated standing to his feet still seemingly embarrassed over Jane's teasing, and walked over to the bar.

"Okay, thanks." Jane said waiting for Jack to leave. Once he was out of earshot, she smiled at Maura. "He's great!"

"You think so? It was either him or Dr. Pike." Maura whined, "and no one wants to work with Pike!"

"Yes! He's perfect to replace you while you're on maternity leave, Maur! Why are you so stiff?" Jane asked her sad looking wife. "Maura relax, okay? Are you tired, because we can go home and cuddle?" She suggested.

"Oh no, I'm fine! The... the baby's just very fidgety tonight… that's all." Maura stated, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

Jane reached over and began to rub the spot Maura just touched. True enough, she could feel the baby moving, then a sudden hard kick! The security specialist sighed, knowing it had to be uncomfortable for her wife. Perhaps they really should leave, so the doc could rest.

"Oh, what's happened?" Jack asked as he came back to the table, noticing Jane's hand on Maura's belly. "Everything okay?" While placing Jane's beer in front of her, both women see the worried look on his face.

"Peanut here is giving Mommy the blues." Jane replied while gently rubbing Maura's huge stomach to try and calm the baby.

"Hey, we can call it a night if you guys want," he offered. "It's been a long day and I'm sure your pretty tired, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli."

"Please, call me Maura and no, I'm fine, Jack." Maura politely declined. "But since we're telling funny stories... I have-" But Jane interrupted before she could finish.

"Really? You're gonna tell an embarrassing story about yourself?" Jane asked looking at Maura before turning to Dr. Armstrong. "Okay, this... this is a first!" Jane pointed a finger in her wife's direction, then taking a large swallow from her beer.

"No… but remember the time we went to the Adirondacks?" Maura asked Jane, who could only look at her wife dumbfounded.

"Don't… you dare…" Jane said in a tormented whisper, pleading with her eyes at her wife not to continue.

Unfortunately, Maura giggled and went on. "Jane and I had never tried it, so we went camping."

"Uh-huh." Jack hummed, looking confused.

Jane just smiled, looking embarrassed, and Maura laughed at her slight discomfort. "She really doesn't like this story!" Maura confessed as Jane embarrassingly played with her hair while finishing off her beer.

"Oh boy, would you look at the time?" Jane stated looking at her wristwatch, trying to save face. "Maura, it's past your bedtime darling." Jane said standing, helping Maura to her feet. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Jack." Jane gave him a quick handshake before trying to lead Maura out the door.

"Good night, Dr. Armstrong!" Maura smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Okay, good night ladies! Please drive safety." He replied sincerely, standing to his feet as the two women left.

"That was very rude, Jane!" Maura scolded, definitely not too happy with her wife as she maneuvered herself in behind the wheel. Even though Jane only had two beers, Maura still drove home.

"Well, it was rude of you to try and tell an embarrassing story about me!" Jane whined, pouting like a child.

Maura laughed and couldn't help but think she looked adorable. "So, not funny?" This just made Maura laugh harder.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night:**

Jane's phone rang as Maura was walking back into their bedroom from her shower. It was rather late for a caller; however, Jane still answered without looking at the Caller I.D. first.

"Rizzoli."

"Hello Jane." The brunette sighed as she recognized the voice, Detective Rafael Martinez.

"What do you want, Martinez?" Jane hissed, knowing that he must have another case he needed help with. Maura came to sit on the opposite side of their bed, listening to the one-sided conversation her wife was having with the Boston Police Detective.

"I need… need your help… in finding a missing person," he hesitantly explained. "They're a witness to a murder last night."

The security specialist pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Deep down, she already knew she wanted to help, but there was Maura and the baby to think about. "Did Pops tell you to ask me this?" she asked hotly.

"No, I took it upon myself to ask." Martinez confessed. "You have the best track record there is for finding people. And we could really use a new set of eyes."

Jane could feel Maura watching her the whole time, but she wouldn't make a decision until she talked it over with her wife first. "I'll call you back tomorrow, Martinez." The former detective reaffirmed. "I need to talk with Maura first before making any decision."

"Of course, I'll be looking forward to your call. Good night, Rizzoli." Then he hung up, and Jane put her phone away, and turned to her wife.

"He wants you to work on another case with him, doesn't he?" Maura asked tentatively.

"Well, not so much as work on a case… but to help them in find a missing person who witnessed a murder last night." Jane told her the truth and her heart sank as she watched the light die in her wife's eyes. "Come on Maura," she argued. "I won't do it, if you don't want to me to!"

"But you want to, it's written all over your face." Maura pointed out. "Plus, if I go against this, you'd be upset with me!"

"No, no I won't." Jane stated while walking around the bed and taking the doc's hands into her own. "You're my wife now and very soon to be the mother of my child." She emphasized by placing a hand on the sizable belly. "What you think counts in my book, baby! I won't go against that!" Jane said sincerely, kissing the edge of her wife's mouth.

Maura visibly relaxed into her wife arms, already making up her mind to let Jane help out with the search. This was Jane Rizzoli's work long before they had ever met that one night of a fundraiser for Child Leukemia for Mass General. What harm could there be in helping the police department find someone of importance?

"Do you think this could be dangerous?" Maura asked in a small voice, playing with her wife's long fingers and wedding band, unable to shake the bad, and uneasy feeling about all of this.

"What?! No! I will probably be working at the station all day, looking over evidence, and the crime scene photos… trying to reconstruct the murder." Jane explained as best as she could to her wife. "I'm sure there's no danger in that." She whispered before kissing Maura's neck, right behind her left ear, knowing that's her spot. This caused Maura to especially moan. "Besides, I promise to be careful, sweetheart!" Jane husked, placing open-mouthed kisses along her wife's soft neck. Stopping at her collarbone, the brunette began to lick and gently nibble on it.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Maura whispered before taking Jane's lips with her own and kissing her passionately.

She began feeling the slow throb growing between her legs and needed Jane to soothe it! Her tongue tangled hotly with her wife's as Jane's hands seemed to roam all over her, finding her bare soft skin not covered by her bathrobe! Jane held her tight as she continued to rain kisses all over her face while her hands gently massaged Maura's large belly.

Maura eased closer to Jane and whispered: "take me!" The tips of her nipples were beginning to heat up, and she intentionally brushed them against Jane's, bringing her breasts into contact with her own. The hitch in her breath let Maura know she'd made a hit!

Jane undressed her, then herself before moving back towards the bed. Maura shifted on her haunches to meet her halfway, reaching out, and taking hold of her wife's throbbing erection. Tilting her head back, the doctor stared into Jane's beautiful, darkening brown eyes for a long moment, working her over!

Something was passing between the two of them, and Jane felt it in the hands that were holding her as well as the midnight green eyes almost black with arousal, locking with her own. Maura leaned up and licked the side of Jane neck, causing her to groan! The strong hands gently reached out and pulled Maura as close as the pregnant belly would allow!

Maura felt the shiver pass through Jane's body and in response a slew of emotions flowed through her, nearly taking her breath away, and tears forming in her eyes. A need for her wife filled her to capacity and for a moment, Maura couldn't see Jane with her when she was in her eighties. She was alone!

At that thought, Maura went momentarily still as the tears leaked from her eyes. _Where did that come from?_ Maura thought asJane captured her mouth again with her own and gently helped her to lie on her side, lowering her to the bed.

It was a bit difficult now for Maura to lay flat on her back with a sizable belly on top of her, so they had to make some changes to their positions as Jane come up behind her, lifting her leg over hers. However, Jane didn't enter her yet. In fact, she hesitated for a few moments.

~Flashback~

 _They had continued kissing for quite a while as their individual arousal continued to surge in intensity. Jane groaned in frustration as she yearned to roll her wife over, yet fought against her physical urgings since Maura could no longer comfortably lay on her back now that she had advanced from the second to third trimester._

 _Sensing her wife's growing arousal-inducing frustration, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli pulled back to regard the lustful, near black eyes. "Why don't we have intercourse with you entering me from behind?" Maura too, had a growing ache she'd been craving even before they starting making out this evening._

 _Jane averted her eyes as Maura was surprised at not hearing the usual complaining her wife normally did whenever the honey blonde used certain words that Jane didn't particularly find agreeable. Intercourse being one of them especially._

" _Jane?" Maura tentatively inquired as the brunette turned over, facing away from the doctor. "Honey?"_

 _Only silence responded and any indications of arousal seemed to have completely vanished in the brunette._

" _Jane, what's wrong?" Maura softly touched the strong shoulder as the pregnant woman shifted closer. "Was it because I said the word: 'intercourse?'"_

 _The dark, unruly curly hair shook as Jane remained silent._

" _Then, what's wrong?" Maura insisted as she gently kissed the bare skin beneath her hand before softly touching her head to Jane's. "I can't understand what you won't explain to me."_

" _I-I know…" Jane's hoarse voice shook as well as her head. "And I swore that I wouldn't keep anything from you ever since…"_

 _The doctor's hand reached around and embraced her wife's body as close as possible due to her swollen abdomen. "I know… as did I." Maura tenderly kissed her wife's neck; catching some dark curls in her caress. "However, something tells me this isn't necessarily a secret…"_

 _While the nodding of Jane's head caused the doc's words to trail off, the brunette still didn't immediately respond. Hearing the concentrated and deep respirations in her wife, Maura also remained quiet as she recently learned that this particular trait was one of the security specialist's methods of thinking and attempts in formulating an explanation._

" _I… I just…" Jane's voice shook as she attempted to voice her thoughts. "I jus… don't… like that. The Rear Position…" Another tremor traversed within the detective's shoulder, as if speaking that term in sexual position was among the most subversive of things she could say and think of._

" _May I ask why?" Maura softly inquired after several moments lapsed between them and gently bestowing another kiss on Jane's neck. "Why don't you like that position?" Maura struggled to keep the sad, hurt feelings from her voice entirely. She didn't want Jane to feel guilt tripped or seduced into disclosing something she didn't want to. Nevertheless, it never failed to hurt her feelings whenever Jane wouldn't answer or respond to something she'd ask._

 _The brunette reluctantly moved as she failed to find the necessary words. Jane struggled to keep the tears from escaping her eyes; both in shame and most especially for making her wife feel hurt. "I-I'm sorry…" she started only to feel the doctor's arms lovingly tighten around her._

" _It's all right, love." Maura soothingly kissed Jane's ear as tears seeped from the hazel, green eyes. "I'm mostly wondering why you seem so aversive to a position that would be so beneficial for us both!"_

 _Jane heavily exhaled as one of her hands grasped one of Maura's. However, the security specialist didn't respond immediately and continued to take several deep breaths as she continued to sort out her feelings. "It's…" the brunette huffed out another sigh as her scarred hand squeezed the delicate one holding her. "It's likely gonna sound stupid…" the dark brown eyes hesitantly glanced over her shoulder at Maura. "And, it'll likely only end up hurting you more!"_

 _Fresh tears sprang up from the dark eyes as Jane turned away in shame. This was one of those difficult moments where Jane Rizzoli didn't know where she stood on the male/female sides of the spectrum when it came to certain feelings and perspectives. Even though she already knew, deep down, Maura Isles fully accepted her- flaws and all, long before they got married, engaged; Jane Rizzoli continued to be haunted and plagued by her own feelings of inadequacy._

Damn you, Frank! _The constant mental scream reverberated in Jane's thoughts as she squeezed her eyes tighter against the new onslaught of tears._

 _Maura's head gently pressed harder against her wife's as she placed her chin on the nearby shoulder while fighting against her own tears._ No doubt this is one of the results of all the heartache Frank inflicted over those years and however many other abuses Jane's had to endure aside from him! _The loving doctor thought as she comfortingly rubbed Jane's strong abdomen._

" _Jane," Maura kissed the strong shoulder beneath her chin. "The only thing that would end up hurting me would be your refusing to tell me what's wrong, shutting me out, or why you feel the way you're feeling."_

 _The scarred hand clasped in hers slackened slightly before retightening its grip. "It's…" Jane exhaled heavily, "it's just… just another one of those things that often have me un… unsure about certain things." The security specialist turned to look at Maura, somewhat afraid to see judgment or unnecessary pity._

 _However, the brown eyes only saw tenderness and love in her wife's hazel green ones. An expression of loving encouragement appeared in the doc's eyes and Jane sighed as she gradually turned onto her back. Bringing her wife's hand still grasped in hers upwards, the brunette kissed it before settling it on her upper chest before continuing._

" _It's one of those things that…" Jane inhaled deeply. "One-one of those things… tha-that I'm not sure what's tru-truly of a male o-or female's mindset._

" _I mean, what's from a woman's view… or feelings versus wha-what's from a guy's?" Jane kept her eyes averted from Maura's. "You know… I view myself as a woman, but obviously…" she gestured towards her lower body with her opposite hand, "biologically, I'm male. So… there's things that I'd find myself being…"_

 _Maura leaned in and tenderly kissed Jane's lips. "I understand what you're trying to say." Their lips gently reunited in another kiss. "You don't care for that particular position because…"_

" _It's a guy type of thing to do," Jane interjected while averting her eyes again. "To me, it's a domineering kind of thing…. Like, like a guy has to overpower and dominate a woman!" The security specialist clenched her jaw as she wrestled with her own personal feelings._

" _I can't…" the dark coffee colored eyes hesitantly met the doc's. "I can't take you… in any position that would cause me to…" Jane's eyes squeezed shut tightly as she re-clenched her jaw. "That would cause me to feel as if I were dominating you! I couldn't even handle the prospect of accidentally being domineering!"_

 _Fresh tears also fell from Maura's eyes as her ears detected the faintest of whispers she felt Jane didn't want her to hear, yet came bursting out anyway._

" _I can't become Frank!"_

 _While she had anticipated certain encounters such as this one to occur throughout their relationship and subsequently their marriage, nothing could have truly prepared Maura for them entirely. The physician even started reading and studying various psychological journals in cases regarding Jane's unique physiology, but again, with cases as rare and unique as Jane Rizzoli's, the journals and research in general were extremely limited._

" _Jane… honey," Maura softly caressed her wife's nearest cheek with her fingertips as the brunette struggled to regain ahold of herself. "It's not stupid…" she gently pressed her lips to the tanned cheek. "Seriously love, it's not stupid at all!"_

 _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli tenderly lifted Jane's chin gently kissed her lips. "It's actually very thoughtful and respectful, my love!" She steadily, yet tenderly held Jane's gaze with her own, hoping to convey her earnest intent. "I can understand your perspective, sweetheart!"_

 _They exchanged another kiss for several moments before their foreheads pressed together as they continued to softly regard each other for a long while. After their tears dried and several more kisses exchanged, Maura pressed a hand into the side of Jane's face._

" _While I can understand your point-of-view," Maura's fingers gently rubbed her wife's temple. "Could you possibly try considering a perspective I have regarding the rear position?"_

 _Jane simply nodded even though her eyes displayed continued hesitation._

 _Maura softly petted Jane's temple once more. "While I can see your view regarding that position being a form of domination, please try and consider what I often see when thinking of you taking me from behind…_

" _I see my strong, yet very sweet wife who's vowed to be my protector who's loving me." Maura softly kissed Jane in a long thorough caress. "You're not only covering my back, but my wife also has her hands out in front of me that can ward off any threat from that direction…"_

 _The doc's voice trailed off as she recognized the expression in the security specialist's eyes and face. The delicate fingers traced Jane's temple downward to her cheek. "To me," Maura gently smiled as she continued, "you taking the rear position is among the most loving and very protective positional role you could take during intercourse… nowhere at all of the level considered domineering or dominating."_

 _The bright hazel eyes burned with additional love as Maura leaned in for another kiss. "How could you be domineering or dominating while you're spooning me in a full body hug?"_

 _Jane finally smiled with a small throaty chuckle as their lips reunited for another soul searing kiss._

~End Flashback~

Maura took Jane's hand and brought to her lips, kissing her knuckles, which brought her wife back to the present. Jane slowly entered her this time, as if she was savoring the journey, as well as being careful to not hurt Maura. The last time they made love, Jane took her hard and fast, just as the doctor liked it, even nearly begging her hesitant wife to do so. Now, the slowness at present, it was nearly driving her mad. "Why?" Maura could only ask as shivers of arousal coursed through her while Jane's hardened flesh gradually moved within her.

Jane knew what she was asking and replied throatily. "There's no rush! We have plenty of time and I want to take things a little slow… draw it out, and make you scream my name!" Jane slowly smiled. "Scream my name lots of times!"

Maura could feel the hardness of her wife growing inside her and knew Jane intended to make some point. Being the skilled lover she was, she'd certainly succeed in making her do just that!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Morning at the station:**

"There were five 911 calls. One of them was reporting a gunshot while the others mainly focus on the victim," Martinez explained to Jane Rizzoli. "Nobody mentioned a shooter. We followed up with four of the callers, but didn't get any new information."

"What about the fifth?" Jane asked, looking over the crime scene photos displayed on the computer.

"Burner phone," Detective Martinez said disappointingly. "But we're still trying to track it. No luck so far."

"Yeah, and it appears you guys struck out on the incident reports, as well." She said absently while closing a file.

"I called the husband right away," Martinez replied. "When he didn't get back to me, I got a warrant for his credit cards. Turns out he checked into the Merrimac Hotel last night."

"The one Downtown?"

"Yep, but get this! We sent some units over to get him and he was dead with a gunshot wound to his right eye." Rafael told her. "Shot through the peephole!"

"Well, we know this isn't some random robbery. Or perhaps it was some divorce the hard way, so he checked into the hotel to give himself an alibi. Only thing is that didn't work out the way he thought." Jane thought aloud and briefly fell silent before speaking again. "I need to go see the crime scene and I'm going to call Frost in," Jane stated before standing up and gathering her things. "He can help shine some light on this case."

"That's fine," Detective Martinez spoke while following her out the door. "I don't see why you guys quit the force. You guys were great cops!"

"I have my reasons for leaving the force!" Jane said in a grumpy tone after some silence. "As does Frost! Neither of which is none of your business!" The security specialist was already in the process of calling Frost on her cell phone to meet them at the station.

Martinez didn't say another word. He didn't want to upset the brunette any further as they get into an unmarked and drove away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In the alley of the crime scene:**

"Purse was over there?" Jane asked, pointing to an area not far from them.

"Yeah, about 30 feet from the victim." Martinez confirmed with a nod.

"Well, maybe he dropped it when he realized there was a witness." Jane theorized as she glanced in another direction.

"He had a gun Jane. If she'd been close, he'd have shot her." He suggested smugly, smiling over at Jane, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Right…" she said sarcastically. "So, if she ran out of the alley, she would've just kept running. We would've seen her on the street cameras." Jane's dark eyes glanced up to meet Martinez's.

"So... what if she never left the alley?" Detective Martinez voiced the question.

They started walking further down the alleyway. Jane discovered a door slightly ajar with a bullet hole in the frame and pointed it out. Martinez nodded affirmatively to her as they both drew their weapons. The security specialist proceeded through the door, with their guns aimed out in front of them. Jane went one way and Martinez the other as they quickly swept the interior.

"Clear!" Jane shouted.

"All clear!" Detective Martinez called out.

Looking around, the former Boston Cop found a sleeping bag on the dusty floor, but there was scarcely any dust inside, nor on top. "Martinez? Look at this," Jane said pointing out the bag on the ground. "This stuff isn't even dusty." She said also finding some schoolbooks and notebook paper.

"Is that homework?" Martinez asked shocked.

"Yeah, from a high school." Jane stated, going through the paperwork, trying to find a name.

"Oh my God, Jane! Are…?" he asked in a dazed tone. "Are we looking for a kid?"

"Looks that way, but what the hell is she doing down here?" Jane asked and Martinez shook his head in the negative. "We have to get a team down here to go over every inch of this place! There has to be something here!"

"I'll call it in as we head back to the station. Frost should be there by now." Martinez answered, using his phone to call the station as they made it back outside to the car.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later back at the station:**

"Techs finished in the basement. They didn't find any other bullets nor traces of blood, so hopefully our witness survived." Jane stated walking into the open space.

"Could be she got herself locked in the basement long enough for her to be able to get away from him," Martinez suggested.

"We're checking to see if any of the cameras picked her up on the other side of the building." Frost started going over the footage. "Nothing so far." He said looking over at Jane.

"What about an I.D?" she asked.

"Not yet. The textbook is used throughout the Boston Public School system. The good news is, there are only three schools that are offering this class for the summer session!" Frost stated proudly. "We've called into all of them, and I've got a bot searching the FBI wiretaps looking for the names of local guys who might've done the hit. It's a long shot, but..." Frost's voice trailed off, looking back at the computer.

"Well, I don't know what a 'bot' is, but I appreciate the effort!" Jane patted Frost on the back, knowing they would get somewhere a lot quicker with him on their team. "Okay, I have to go see the wife! I'll see your guys tomorrow," Jane said, gathering her things and leaving out the door. She knew dinner was waiting for her at home and she didn't want to disappoint Maura. In the old days, she wouldn't have given two-red cents about going home to an empty house. However, now that there was more life in that house and she couldn't wait to get back and live there!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night:**

Maura was surprised to see her wife home so early, but who's complaining? She had just put dinner in the oven and now took a beer out of the fridge for Jane, as she made her way into the living room to greet her beloved.

"Hello, you're home early, my love!" Maura stated as she wobbled into the living area, handing Jane her beer, and graciously took a seat next to her. Jane pulled her close for a much-needed kiss before popping the top on her beer and taking a long swallow of the cold liquid.

"Well, I'm definitely not the old Jane I used to be!" Jane stated, running her fingers through her long dark curls. "Plus, I have a wife and child now to think about." She emphasized her point by rubbing Maura over her huge, swollen belly, thinking about the kid they must find before it's too late.

"Well, I'm not complaining! It's good to have you home, Jane!" Maura placed a sweet kiss on Jane's cheek, which savored her wife's soft lips on her skin. Jane just loved everything about her wife. "So, any luck with the search?"

"No, but we're still looking." Jane answered sadly. "But you'll never believe this, we are looking for a high school kid." Jane admitted regretfully, placing her hand back over her child laying protected in her wife's abdomen. She could see the worry look on Maura's cute chubby face.

"Oh my God, Jane! A child?" Maura asked concerned, sliding her hand over Jane's to comfort her. There was one thing that Maura truly knew about her wife, and it was that Jane was a great protector of kids and this made the search a little more dangerous. As much as Maura wanted her wife to help complete the investigation, it was something that just didn't feel right to her.

"Yeah, and hopefully we'll have found her before he does!" Jane stated, rising to her feet. "Something smells good!" The security specialist said appreciatively as she began making her way into the kitchen, "and I'm starving!"

Maura knew that this subject was closed for now; however, she couldn't help but still be worried for Jane's safety.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Early morning, Master Bedroom:**

Jane Rizzoli groaned out as the alarm clock sounded and her hand randomly plopped around several times before finding the appropriate button to quiet the annoying sound. It had been a few days and still no signs of their young witness. Jane just hoped they wouldn't be too late!

The sleepy groan transformed into a sensual sigh as her abs twitched in response to a hand stroking the bare skin where her tank top had ridden up. Jane felt the puffs of a laughing exhale against her neck as she released another sigh in pleasure and settled more onto her back as the knowing hand continued to stroke her stomach.

"Ha… umm!" the brunette sleepily rumbled as the soft hand started ascending, pushing the hem of her tank top upwards.

"Good morning, love!" Maura's sleepy voice rasped in greeting as one of the scarred hands lightly touched the pregnancy-swollen belly.

"Mmm," Jane's continued sleep-laden voice mildly growled. "G'mornin!"

The individual hands continued rubbing what areas of skin they could reach. However, it didn't take the brunette long to realize that the doctor's hands weren't climbing any higher for her upper chest. This certainly awakened Jane Rizzoli further and began to sense a more tentative feeling behind Maura's lightening touches. The dark brown eyes eventually captured the hazel green and briefly held each other before Jane leaned in for their customary, good morning kiss. The same tentative and hesitation could still be felt as Jane quickly pressed a few more kisses into Maura's lips.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as their eyes met once more.

The ginger blonde simply nodded; however, the former Boston Police Detective noticed her wife's eyes tell another story and subtly averting from hers.

"Maura…" Jane softly ran her hands across the doc's stomach once more. "We've promised not to hide anything from each other…" she gently kissed the corner of her wife's mouth as one of her strong hands rubbed the pregnant belly again. "You haven't seemed yourself ever since I started consulting on this case with the PD."

"It's nothing," Dr. Isles-Rizzoli insisted and immediately attached her lips to Jane's once more for an intense kiss causing such an explosion making any fireworks display appearing as candles!

As much as Jane strived to remember her spouse's denial and behaving somewhat fearful of the current case consultation, all notions evaporated from the investigator's mind as she suddenly groaned at the delightful sensations of Maura's hand between her legs! It never ceased to amaze the brunette of how the doctor always managed to surprisingly sneak a hand into Jane's shorts without her noticing!

They continued kissing with Maura softly and gently pleasuring Jane for several long moments before one of Jane's hands began moving. Maura's breath hitched as one of her wife's fingers began softly brushing the sensitive areas between her own legs! The brunette's moans joined in the pregnant woman's as the investigator's exploring fingers detected the increasing moist heat as the blonde's increased Jane's.

This far along in her pregnancy, most of their love making sessions were now either on their sides, mutually pleasuring each other or with Jane entering her from behind. At the moment, Maura wasn't up to rolling over, nor was Jane willing to either rolling or climbing over her wife. This particular morning, Jane and Maura were simply content to pleasure each other along with kissing, and exploring each other's bodies with their opposite hands.

Their mutual pleasure- both shared as well as bestowed, quickly built! Time melted away to Jane and Maura's perspectives as they continued bringing each other to that peak! While it wasn't the normal, preferred form of making and sharing physical love, it was just as enwrapping them up in a gentle ocean of ecstasy! While the crests weren't necessarily as intense as waves, the ripples were just as rapturous for the two women! It seemed never-ending…

The sudden chirping alert on Jane's phone's informing a newly arrived text instantly shattered the love induced spell over them. Both groaned in response as another alert chime sounded and their hands reluctantly left each other's bodies before Jane rolled over with a growl to retrieve the offending device.

Maura secretly hoped these texts were informing Jane that some Boston Police Officers had found this missing child witness during the night and that her wife's assistance would no longer be needed.

 _Certainly somebody would've found this witness already,_ the doctor rubbed her baby bump as she felt a slight kick and resisted the feeling of increased dread. _It's utterly non realistic for them to expect Jane to specifically find this person herself!_

Jane's fingers stroking her cheek broke the expectant mother's reverie. "You okay?" her wife's husky voice softly spoke.

Maura automatically nodded even though her apprehension continued to build. Her eyes nearly closed entirely to hide any potential indicators of her unease as Jane leaned in to kiss her. Thankfully her small hyperventilating could be dismissed due to the intensity of Jane's caress and her own biological responses to its arousal.

"Do…" Maura quickly drew in a breath, "do y-you ha-have to go in? W-Why don-don't you take a day off a-and we never leave this bed today?"

The eager, throaty growl from the brunette eventually spread to her smile and eyes before sweetly kissing the honey blonde again. "I really love that idea!" Jane rasped as she gently pressed her forehead to the doc's as her hands softly rubbed the baby belly. "But that was Frost…" Jane nodded backwards towards her phone on the side table, "informing me that they still haven't found our missing girl yet. I've had Frost as well as several others such as Grant, Casey, and Frankie making every effort to find her along with the PD all night long, focusing especially on abandoned buildings throughout the city. I was so hoping that they would've found her by now."

The doctor's hands framed the investigator's face for several moments before giving her a long, soul-searing kiss. Despite her ever-menacing apprehension, deep down, Maura knew Jane had to go and help find this missing girl. Plus, it was moments such as these that caused Maura to fall more deeply in love with her wife! Even though their marriage was still considered in the honeymoon phase, Maura didn't think she could've loved Jane any more than her heart was capable, moments such as these, witnessing her wife's never-ending love of something and desire to correct something triggered additional room in her heart that would make her fall more in love with Jane!

"Just promise me… and Peanut," the honey blonde added as she felt her wife's hands rub her swollen belly again. "Promise us that you'll be safe."

The dark eyes affirmed Jane's promise. "I've already ordered all of my people to wear bulletproof vests whenever they're out on the streets. While I don't foresee myself actually joining in the search," the scarred, yet strong hands stroked the pregnant belly once more. "And, I follow my own orders as well…" Jane touched Maura's lips with her own. "You have my promise that I'll be wearing my vest too should I be out searching with everyone else."

"Leading by example," Maura clarified with a half smile.

"Yeah," Jane returned her wife's smile before leaning in for another kiss.

They held each other's gaze for a short while before Jane reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

The empty bed caused Jane to especially pause when emerging to finish dressing for the day. She had assumed Maura would continue resting now that the doc was on maternity leave. The brunette could only imagine the strain on her wife's body as their baby continued to grow during Maura's third and final trimester.

The smell of coffee instantly caught Jane's attention along with other scents of something cooking. Retrieving her phone, Jane double checked for any new messages before clipping it to the holder on her belt and retrieved her weapon before heading for the kitchen.

"Hey," Jane greeted as she found Maura putting the final touches on several omelets. "You didn't have to get up…"

"I wanted to," Maura quickly interjected as she shut off the stove burner.

The brunette paused again and studied her wife for several moments before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Thank-you…" Jane finally spoke as Maura handed her a plate containing two omelets before picking up her own.

Maura simply smiled as they took their seats at Jane's black stained breakfast nook set inside the Big Bay picture window, overlooking the backyard. For Maura Isles, there wasn't any discussion on where she and Jane would live after they got married. She had fallen in love with Jane's house the moment the security specialist showed her around! The loving and tender care Jane Rizzoli had put into restoring this particular Victorian Country style home along with remaining space to add on or expand if needed was another added bonus! Even though they had enough room at present for their baby, it was a future possibility.

Even though Jane was willing to move into the doctor's own house if she wanted to remain living there, but Maura wasn't going to have it. Deep down, Maura never truly felt at home in her own place. Even though Jane and others highly complimented her tastes in decoration, to Maura Isles, it was more of a refuge from the world… a world that never truly understood her.

But in Jane Rizzoli's house, it truly felt like a home! Exactly the type of place she personally had wanted to grow up in but didn't. Maura certainly didn't want her child to undergo the same or similar environments she had to live in. Jane Rizzoli's house… and now also hers, possessed all those characteristics of what truly made a house feeling like a real home. A home Maura personally yearned to be a part of and especially wanted her child to grow up in!

"I didn't expect you to get up this morning," Jane's voice softly broke through Maura's reverie. "I mean, shouldn't you be resting more as you're approaching the last few weeks before Peanut's arrival?"

The physician nodded as she finished chewing. "Yes, I do. However, I need to go to the office and ensure everything's in order before completely going on maternity leave."

The security specialist's eyebrows furrowed slightly. _I thought everything was already good to go,_ Jane thought to herself as she pondered Maura's words while covertly studying her wife's face.

 _Something's definitely bothering her!_ The former detective concluded as she noticed the subtle fidgeting manner of how the doc was cutting up her omelet. The brunette chased the last few bites of her remaining omelets with coffee.

"I thought everything was already squared away at the hospital," Jane managed in a casual tone as she carried her empty plate to the sink.

"Most of it," Maura's prompt response came from behind her. "But I just want to double check everything and ensure any paperwork that hasn't been completed is finished."

The former Boston cop forced herself to remain casual and resisted the urge to turn around and continue a more direct form instead of subtle interrogation. _She'll likely state it's a hormonal, pregnancy thing causing her to have uneasy feelings regarding this case._ Jane sighed as she placed her now clean plate into the nearby drainage rack.

The brunette hummed another exhale as the familiar arms hugged her from behind and a matching plate gently dropped into the soapy, warm water. Jane's own soapy hands briefly clasped Maura's before letting go and proceeding to wash her wife's plate and utensils. However, the doctor's hands remain clutched to the lean brunette's and pressed against her back as much as the pregnant belly would allow.

They remained in easy silence as Jane smiled to herself as she realized that she was taking far longer cleaning the silverware than she'd ever had in her life! She just didn't want this moment to end! And from what she was sensing as well as feeling of Maura's forehead pressing into her shoulders and the occasional soft lips pressing into her neck, neither did her wife!

"You sure everything's all right?" The security specialist turned within the doctor's arms after drying her hands.

Maura only nodded before pressing an ear over Jane's heart in a long embrace. "Everything's fine," she replied before looking back up into her wife's eyes. "It's likely all of these hormones and other body chemicals resulting during the final trimester."

Jane forced herself to smile as she pressed a kiss into Maura's forehead. "What?" Maura asked as she recognized the subtle, mischievous twinkle in her wife's dark eyes.

"I just can't wait for Peanut to get here so your hormones can return to normal," Jane replied with a pause long enough to cause Maura's eyes to narrow slightly as she scrutinized the detective's face.

 _No doubt wondering what I'm finding amusing!_ Jane smirked before quickly kissing the doc's lips.

"And…" Jane finally continued, "I won't be the only one blamed for stuff going wrong around here!"

Maura could only swat Jane's upper arm in response before they shared in a heartfelt laugh.

A slight grinding thump brought them back to the present and both women turned to discover Bass ambling his way towards them. Jane chuckled as Maura greeted her life long animal friend while going to the refrigerator and getting his usual leafy greens and several strawberries for the tortoise's breakfast.

"Here," Jane held out her hand for the dish. "Allow me!" She smiled with a knowing wink as Maura allowed her wife to take Bass' plate.

The doctor leaned back against the countertop, cradling her swollen baby belly. She couldn't stop smiling at Jane's thoughtfulness as she watched the taller woman kneel down, placing the reptile's dish before him. However, she still wasn't anywhere near amused as Jane regarding the events the other day when Maura tried squatting, kneeling down to feed her beloved Bass.

~Flashback~

" _Jane!" Maura's voice nearly growled as another failed attempt to stand left the doctor sitting back on the floor. "It's NOT funny!"_

" _Y-Yeah, i-it is!" The brunette was nearly doubled over, practically breathless as she held her sides in continued laughter. "I-It's too f-funny!"_

 _While deep down, Maura could admit it was amusing; she certainly wasn't going to confess it now! "Damn it, Jane!" The pregnant woman shook her outstretched hand at the security specialist. "Help me up!"_

 _Despite the glaring, "mean eye" aimed at her, Jane kept laughing as she firmly grasped Maura's hands and braced her feet against the floor, provided a strong support for her wife to climb to her feet._

~End Flashback~

Feeling Jane's arms enwrap around her brought Maura out of her thoughts. "Thinking of anything I'd wanna know?" The brunette smirked before kissing the expectant mother.

Maura half smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "Just remembering the other day when I got stuck on the floor," their lips joined back together for several moments. "And you had to help me up."

Jane briefly chuckled until she saw the tears beginning to form in her wife's eyes. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

The doctor shook her head. "It's stupid…" she struggled to repress a sob while Jane handed her a tissue. "It-It's just makes me sad that I cannot simply kneel down and feed Bass!" Maura leaned her head into Jane's upper chest, just underneath her chin, and her wife could only stroke her hair. "A-Again…" the blonde heaved a deep breath, "it's… s-stupid! Thes-es stupid hormones!"

Jane continued stroking the soft hair. "No, it's not stupid." She inhaled the sweet smelling hair as the opposite hand rubbed the doc's back. "Seriously, baby!" The detective's voice husked, "it's not stupid. Bass has been in your life for a long time and I'd certainly miss it if I wasn't able to feed him too."

Silence lapsed in the entire kitchen save for the occasional thump made by the eating tortoise. Maura's head shifted against Jane's chest, unconsciously placing an ear over the taller woman's heart as she focused on Bass. As discouraging as it was at present for being physically limited, Maura knew it wasn't going to be forever. Plus, her imagination was already seeing their baby crawling on the floor after Bass in their childlike wonder. This particular thought cheered the doctor as she listened to her wife's strong heartbeat beneath her ear.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the station:**

"Who's that?" Jane asked walking up to the crime broad.

"Frost's bot found five guys who could have done the hit," Detective Martinez explained. "Of those: one dead, two are in jail, leaving these two handsome fellows as our most likely local suspects." Martinez clued her in, pointing to one of two photos on the broad.

"Judson's business partner said he was from the rough side of Philadelphia. We should check to see if he contacted anyone back home." Jane suggested, just as Frost walked into the room.

"We got a hit! The girl's name is Tasha Williams. She is taking that physics class at Monroe High." Frost informed them. "She didn't show up at class today and no one called to say she'd be absent."

"Can you get us directions to the school?" Jane asked, just before her phone buzzed with a text.

"I already texted them to you! Let's head out to the car," Frost stated with a smile, which Jane returned with a grin of her own. It never failed to amaze Jane Rizzoli that she'd forget how especially smart Barold Frost really is, and was ever thankful to have him on her team.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the school:**

"Tasha is a wonderful young woman!" The principal replied as she reviewed the information on the computer. "It's remarkable how well she does here, given her circumstances."

"Which are what?" Martinez asked curiously.

"I'm almost certain she's homeless," the woman answered.

"Almost certain?" Jane remarked.

"She's very guarded about anything personal. Clean, but wears the same outfit one day to the next." The principal explained on what the school had on Tasha Williams. "There's no phone number on file. Those are common giveaways."

"Any idea where we might find her?" Frost asked.

"We have an address on file. But I don't think she really lives there." The principal informed them, "even her family is looking for her."

"Her family?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"An uncle was in this morning. He said they haven't seen her in a couple of days." The principal responded as suspicion crept in her own features. "He came to school to make sure she was okay."

Jane pulled up a picture on her cell phone and handed it to the woman. "Is that him?" the former detective simply asked. The woman took one look and immediately nodded her head.

"He didn't have a beard and the hair was a bit lighter," she confirmed. "But there's definitely a similarity."

"So, he shaved his beard. I'm updating our BOLO, Jane." Martinez said with his phone up to his ear and walking off to the side.

"Can you tell us about the uncle?" Jane asked with growing concern.

"He said the family was worried and wanted to know it Tasha had come to school. I asked him his name to check if he was listed as one of her responsible parties." The school administrator informed Jane. "He wasn't, and so I told him I legally couldn't give him any information."

"And then he left?"

"Not right away." She stated as she walked away from Jane, and the security specialist noticed she was able to get a good and very informative look at the computer screen with Tasha's important information on it. "See the phone rang, and I answered it. There was nobody on the line, but when I turned back around, he was gone." The principal said regretfully.

"Okay… um, can you call us if he comes back?" Jane asked and the woman nodded. "Thank you very much for your help." Jane exchanged a knowing facial expression with Frost before walking over to Detective Martinez. "He got a look at her records. He's has all her information..." the woman clenched her jaw as she hissed in a hot tone. "CN address, social security number, you name it, he has it!"

"How did he know how to get here?" Martinez questioned.

"She was doing homework in that basement," Jane's tone explained in a frustrated tone, to her, more obvious as her own wife's love. "He saw her backpack and notebooks on the floor… he very easily got this school's name just like we did!"

"Until we catch this guy, everything's by the book!" He told Jane and Barry in a firm tone. "I want you both to promise me you'll follow B.P.D protocols no matter what?"

"Yeah, fine! Fine, I promise!" She hissed while Frost simply nodded.

"I'm counting on you, Rizzoli!" Martinez said, before walking out the door with Jane and Frost right behind him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at the station:**

"Uniforms went to that address Tasha had on file with school," Frost disclosed as he put his cell phone away. "It was an abandoned building."

"Any evidence she was there?" Martinez inquired in a tired tone.

"Looks like maybe, but not for a while. But the big news is this." Frost informed them, typing away on his computer. "We tracked down her parents." Everyone started to look hopeful, before the joy kill set in. "They're both dead," he sighed sadly. "Dad... five years ago of an aneurysm. Mom... 18 months ago from cancer."

"All right. Well then, why isn't she in Foster care?" Jane queried.

"Get this, Social Services thinks she's in the custody of her grandmother." Frost elucidated.

"And I'm sure all the information on her grandmother is bogus," Jane voiced.

"100%, extreme bogosity" Frost tone was playful to lighten the mood.

"Okay, let me get this straight. A teenager scams Social Services, and she's living on the street, taking care of herself for at least 18 months, while still going to school?" Martinez asked in amazement.

"And maintaining a B-plus average. How does she survive?" Frost asked dumbfounded.

"Well, if her parents are both dead, she's entitled to survivor benefits from Social Security." Jane stated truthfully.

"Gives her enough money to live on... at least the basics." Martinez added.

"Any chance the S.S.A. will give us the address they've been mailing the checks to?" Jane requested.

Frost typed on his computer before speaking. "It'll take time, but I think I can pull it up."

"Well, she's gotta cash them somewhere!" Jane said out loud. "Frost can you look up those check-cashing places?" she asked. "Look for ones around the crime scene, her school, and that abandoned building she was living in."

Frost was already working on the computer. When it beeped, his eyebrows shot up. "Wow! We'll have to split up," he stated while turning the monitor around for them to see. Jane was already pulling on her suit jacket and retrieving her own phone to leave.

"I don't like this... not with a hit man out there!" Martinez said irritated.

"Yeah, but what other choice do we have?" Jane asked furiously. "This is a kid we're looking for Rafael!"

"Hold on... this guy killed a woman, then he killed the guy that hired him to do it through a hotel room peephole!" Detective Martinez yelled, "and now he's trying to kill this young innocent girl that happened to witness the first murder! Vests... everyone! That's including you Jane!"

"Okay!" she roared, walking toward the door.

"Jane!"

"It's in the damn car!" She hissed, before walking out to the borrowed unmarked police car and getting in.

 _I hope this gets over soon!_ Jane thought to herself before driving in the direction of their first search.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Storefront:**

Jane walked into the little check-cashing establishment. Walking up to the bulletproof glass window, she slipped Tasha's picture through the slot to the man sitting behind it. "Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Have you seen this girl come into this establishment anytime this week?"

He took a good look at the picture and nodded in the positive. "Yeah, I recognize her. She hasn't been in this month though. But checks do come in on Tuesday, so she'll probably be in on Wednesday." He told Jane, handing her back the picture.

"Any chance you could pull security video from the last month?" Jane asked. "Maybe she came in with somebody else?"

"I can't ever go into that room with the recorder. The manager yells at me, because I tend to spill." He confessed to Jane nervously.

Jane knew she had to play her cards right in order to get what she needed from this guy. She had to find something… anything, to find Tasha and get her to safety! She began to smile softly. "I find it hard to believe that a man like you could be bullied," she stated with as her lips continue to smile.

The man just looked at her a moment before responding, "Well, I wouldn't say: 'bullying' really. That's a kind of a strong..." But Jane interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"You know what I think?" She asked the man. "I think he's using his aggression to his cover his fear!" She hated to lie; however, Jane Rizzoli couldn't escape the gut feeling that time was running short in finding Tasha in time!

"He's the manager," the man admitted annoyed.

"He feels threatened though!" The security specialist declared.

"By?" He pointed to himself and mouth the word 'ME' and Jane gave him an affirmative nod.

"Exactly! He sees what I see... a man that challenges authority." The former detective stated casually.

"Well, sometimes I'm late, and I don't even call..."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I think you're gonna have a chain of these places and that manager gonna work for you." Jane pointed to him. "Unless... just forget it. Um... thank you very much for your time." Jane said, before turning to head for the door.

"No wait!" The man yelled. "Unless what?" He asked eagerly.

Jane turned back around to face the man "Unless you, decide what's right and what's wrong. A young girl's life is at stake here, and you can help her." Jane told him sincerely. The man nodded in confidence towards Jane and opened the back door, allowing her in to view the security camera footage. After several minutes, Jane Rizzoli had what she needed and headed back to her car.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Phone call outside an abandoned** **building:**

"Hello? Hello?!" Jane yelled into the phone knowing it was Detective Martinez on the other end as she exited her car at the address she got from the guy at the store.

"We've got… a… a… terrible con… tio…" His voice cracked over the line. "Where… re… you…u?" He managed to ask before walking into the police headquarters building.

"Grand Street. I got a lead on Tasha," she struggled to tell him over the static in the phone. "It's a partial address from her Social Security check." She told him over the phone.

"Well… at's… a… a… art. Why don't we meet bac… here…. at B.P.D… and…" His voice trailed off.

Jane couldn't hear what he said, so she went with her gut. "Listen, I'm gonna…" a huge burst of static filled the phone. "I'm gonna look around a bit... Okay?" Jane yelled into the phone.

"I can't hear you! Jane? Hello?!"

"Martinez? I can't hear you, all right?!" She huffed in frustration. "I'll call you if I find something definitive!" She finished before putting up her phone away. As Jane started to wander around, she suddenly realized and huffed another sigh as she quickly returned to the car. Snatching up the bulletproof vest, the security specialist quickly went through the still memorized process of putting it on.

Briefly looking around, the detective trained eyes saw nothing out of the ordinary until Jane spotted a glass door across the road. As the security special approached the door, which was a bit jammed, but unlocked. Managing to get the door opened properly, she went in searching, and desperately hoping of finding the young woman they were looking for.

"Tasha?" Jane called out but she got no answer. She raised her arms with one of her hands displaying her old Detective's badge. "Tasha, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli! I'm just here to help you! Tasha, you here?" She asked to the whole empty building.

When she got no answer, the former detective reluctantly lowered her hands and started to back up, walking backwards towards the door. Waiting until just inches from the threshold, Jane finally turned her back towards the building and walked out. But once she cleared the door, the young girl came out of nowhere, and locked it behind her! Jane turned around in time to see the girl backing away.

"Wait! No!" Jane yelled hitting on the glass door. "Tasha! Wait! Wait a minute! Wait!" She hit on the glass again. "Open the door! Please!" Jane begged, but Tasha just kept walking away. She didn't even seem to give Jane another thought.

"You're in danger!" She shouted and the girl finally stopped and turned to look at Jane. The investigator could immediately see how scared the girl was. "He's looking for you!" Jane told her and Tasha stared her down for a long moment, and then turned to leave again.

"Please, wait! No!" Jane squealed. "I know what you saw!" She said trying to get through to Tasha and these words made the girl stop again. "Please honey!" Jane begged again. "I know what you saw and I know you're scared!" Tasha turned to face Jane directly. "Please, come on and open the door!"

The girl walked back over to the door, but didn't open it. The street hardened, but extremely fearful and dark eyes just stared at Jane. "If I could find you, what makes you think he can't? Okay?" Jane managed to state calmly. "Please, open the door sweetie!" Tasha was face to face with Jane now, and she could tell that the girl was terrified.

"Show me your badge!" The girl said, as Jane unclipped her old golden detective's badge from her belt and pressed it up against the glass for the girl to see. Tasha came in for a closer look.

"I just want to protect you," Jane clarified, "that's all!"

Once the girl got a thorough look at Jane's badge, she went to unlock the door, and opened it just enough for Jane to walk in. "You all right?" She asked the young girl and Tasha nodded affirmatively. "Okay. That's… that's my car right over there, okay." Jane informed Tasha, pointing out the unmarked police car. "I just want to take you back to B.P.D. Headquarters, and... and we'll get you some place safe. All right?"

"Okay," Tasha whispered.

"Come on, then." Jane softly instructed while trying to touch the girl's shoulder, but Tasha moved out of reach as in a flinch. Rizzoli simply lifted her hands in surrender and they both walked out the door with the teen slightly in front of Jane.

A gunshot suddenly fired out and Tasha went down as Jane immediately had her weapon drawn, trying to protect the girl as best as possible from the unknown force! Unfortunately, Jane couldn't see where the shot had originated and the sharp, brown eyes couldn't find any indications of a shooter as her eyes constantly scanned the area. The security specialist became blindsided as another shot suddenly fired, hitting Jane in her right lower side! Precisely right under where her vest didn't protect her body!

Jane felt the burn as the bullet pierced through her! Falling over Tasha, who was bleeding from her lower right shoulder, Jane lost her weapon, and nearly passing out from the shooting, increasing pain!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry folks about the cliffhanger, but look at it this was, the story will have to continue for at least two more chapters, so you get more story** **. This picks up in the next chapter, see you guys soon, Terri411 :-)...**


	26. Chapter 25

**As promise** **d,** **the second half to Chapter 2** **4! S** **orry about the Cliffhanger! I was working on both** **c** **hapters** **at the same time** **so there wouldn't be a long wait in between updates. Like I** **said** **before, this sweet story is coming to an end soon, I have one more** **c** **hapter to post. Thank you, guys, for sticking with this newcome** **r!** **I truly enjoyed the reviews, follows and favor** **ites! Y** **ou guys roc** **k!**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, but mines just to play with lol, never belonging to me :-)…. **

**Chapter 25**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Jane felt the burn as the bullet pierced through her! Falling over Tasha, who was bleeding from her lower right shoulder, Jane lost her weapon, and nearly passing out from the shooting, increasing pain!**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Warehouse:**

"Damn it!" Jane yelled as the adrenaline kicked in. She had to do something, and fast! Otherwise they were both doomed! The security specialist scrambled to pick herself up through the stabbing pain! She had to get the girl to safety! "Okay, get up baby!" Jane said warily, as she tried to drag Tasha and herself through the glass door back into the building. More shots were fired, barely missing them both!

Jane managed to get them both through the door, and quickly shutting, and locking it. The dark, cop-trained eyes quickly scanned their surroundings, trying to find them some cover. Tasha was profoundly bleeding from a shoulder wound and Jane could feel warm wetness on her own right side as she moved them towards an old elevator shaft. Hopefully the elevator would still be working!

The killer easily shot through the glass door, shattering it, and walking through it. Jane managed to get the elevator doors closed just as the killer came into view, locking her and Tasha inside so there was no way he could get to them. Jane started the elevator in order to escape his access and hopefully keeping him from being unable to shoot at them again.

Now both Jane and Tasha were bleeding from their wounds and Jane was personally finding it difficult to breathe. "I-It's o-okay!" Jane whispered brokenly, holding her side with one hand and touching Tasha's knee with the other.

Seeing all the blood on them both, Tasha started to panic and hyperventilate. Knowing she had to calm the young girl down, Jane managed to speak in a soft voice. "Just hang on baby, it's okay." The brunette hoped her attempts were reassuring the now crying girl, as the elevator continued to ascend. "Just hang on. Okay?" She whispered, trying to get to her feet to so she could stop the elevator between floors, but the pain shooting through her abdomen made it very difficult. However, she eventually managed to reach the emergency stop button and halted the lift.

Jane fell back to the floor next to Tasha, wincing in pain. She knew she couldn't worry about herself right now; she had to get them help. "It's all right!" Jane stated, trying to convince the teenager as well as herself. "It's going to all right. We're safe now," she sighed with another flinch in pain. "We're stuck in between floors, okay? Okay?" Jane moved, now facing Tasha, who was crying silently in severe pain. Gently moving the girl's hand to have a look at her wound, the former detective could tell it didn't look good, and to move caused it to bleed more.

"I'm going… to sleep… now… Detective Ri..." Tasha's voice trailed off in a weary tone and started closing her eyes.

"No, no, no! Tasha?!" But the girl showed no response. "No, no, no, no. No! Hey?! Hey!" Jane yelled trying to keep the girl awake. "You have to stay with me sweetie, okay?" Jane gently shook the girl until she opens her eyes again. "You stay awake, okay baby?" The girl slowly nodded her head.

"Okay?!" Jane exclaimed for additional emphasis, not accepting a weary head nod.

"Okay!" Tasha cried out.

"Um... here!" Jane rasped, taking off her jacket, as Tasha cried out in pain, holding her bleeding arm. Forcing herself to not pay too much attention to the amount of blood on her shirt, running down her side, and onto her pants leg; Jane laid her jacket over Tasha.

"Listen to me, okay?" Jane struggled to reduce her own shriek in pain. "Listen to me…" Standing as best she could, Rizzoli knew she had to somehow stop the girl's bleeding. "All right… all right, this is real important, okay?" Jane told the young girl, as she removed the belt from her slacks. "There, ah... There are three criminals, okay?" She explained as she slipped the belt over Tasha's head. "And they were sentenced to exile in the desert." Tasha let out a painful moan, as Jane pulled the belt into place. "Okay?"

"W-what are y-you... W-what?" Tasha asked hesitantly.

"Shh, shh!" Jane whispered, trying to keep the girl calm. "I-it's a joke. It's only a joke, honey! Don't talk, just listen, okay?" She rapidly continued as her fingers positioned her jacket over the girl's bleeding wound. "You're messing up my rhythm!" Jane chuckled, tightening the belt around Tasha's arm and waist, before she continued with the story. "Alright… right! Th-The first criminal said:" Jane started, but stopped turning to look at her own wound. It appeared to be a through and through, and she prayed the bullet missed major arteries and vital organs. She was working on adrenaline only. She had to keep them safe, until help arrived.

"All right… The first criminal said: 'I brought a loaf of bread, so if I get hungry…'" Tasha cried out, as Jane pulled the belt a little tighter and continued with her joke. "'…I have something to eat.'" She continued to talk while she worked on stopping the young girl from bleeding out. "And the second criminal says: 'Oh yeah? Well, I brought a canteen! So, if I get thirsty, I got something to drink!'" Jane could tell her talking to keep Tasha calm was working, the girl was clinging to her every word.

"Huh? And the third criminal? He looks at those guys like they're idiots, you know?" Tasha nodded her head, and Jane continued. "Cause he's a lot smarter than they are. He's real proud of himself, right? And he says: 'Oh, yeah? Well, I brought a car door! So if I get to hot, I can just roll the window down!'"

This made Tasha laugh. "Oh, that's terrible!"

"Yeah, I know!" Jane stated as Tasha started laughing once more just before pulling the belt tighter with all her might crossing Tasha's injured arm at her waist to stop the blood flow.

"Oh!" Tasha gasped aloud, then screamed bloody murder from all the pain Jane had just inflicted. She started to cry hysterically and Jane knew how she felt. "You're… s… sn… sneaky!" She wheezed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby!" Jane apologized as she finished tying off the belt to keep it taut and in place. "I knew that was gonna hurt, but I had to do something to distract you!"

"Y-you were s-shot, t-too!" Tasha stated knowingly, her voice slurring slightly.

"Yeah, but the bullet only grazed me! I have on my vest," Jane confessed, touching her bloody shirt. "I want you to keep pressure on that, okay?" She instructed Tasha, pressing the girl's hand to her wound. "I'm gonna try and get some help." Jane went for her cell phone, but got no service.

"Oh, come on!" She whispered, holding the phone up in all directions, trying to get some form of a signal.

"I can never get services in this building!" Tasha admitted to Jane, as the security specialist put her phone away, and started looking around for something else to help them.

"Okay. Okay!" Jane said repeatedly, as she looked up and spotted the elevator's phone. "Okay… look!" Tasha looked up and saw what Jane was referring to. "I've always wanted to use one of these things!" The security specialist rasped, slowly climbing to her feet. "Okay… let's see what we're working with." The detective opened the box on the wall to reveal the emergency contact phone. Unfortunately, once she picked up the handset, its broken wires revealed themselves by dropping out, and hanging loosely from the bottom.

"No!" Tasha whispered, witnessing the dismay of the phone.

"It's all right! It's going to be all right. Okay?" Jane repeated weakly, before sinking back down beside the young girl on the floor, feeling defeated. "My team knows where we are, okay?" She once again tried to reassure the girl as well as herself. She was feeling a bit dazed from the blood loss. "They'll be here in no time!" She whispered dryly, looking down at her own wound again. She could feel the warm blood oozing out and onto the floor beneath her.

"It's all right, baby. Hang on, Tasha!" Jane said, grabbing the girl's uninjured shoulder. She knew she had to stay strong so she could get Tasha out of here safely. _Maura is going to kill me, if this doesn't first!_ Jane thought as she glimpsed her wedding ring while trying to apply pressure to her own wound, hoping to staunch the blood flow.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at the station:**

"You find Jane yet?" Martinez asked Frost, walking into the squad room as Frost typed away on his computer.

"Nobody's heard from her since you last talked with her," Frost replied. "She's not picking up her cell phone, but I'm triangulating pings from her last call, but it's still a six-block radius on Grand." He stated, rapidly typing over the computer keys. "We should have something soon."

"No, lets go now!" Detective Martinez suggested. "I want to be closer by when she calls. Come on," he instructed before turning to another detective. "Get units over there on Grand Street, stat!" Turning back to Frost who was gathering up his things. "Bring your computer!" Rafael barked and Frost grabbed up his portable and ran out the door behind Detective Martinez.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back in the elevator shaft:**

Jane managed to stand back up to get another, better look at the busted emergency phone. "I took auto shop when I was in high school!" Jane disclosed, messing around with the loose wiring on the bottom of the phone's receiver. "I hot-wired a Volvo for my final!" Jane chuckled as she twisted a few wires together.

"No more jokes, please!" Tasha begged playfully.

"Who's joking, huh?" Jane let her hear the broken phone now ringing, and a man's voice came over the line.

"Connelly Group?"

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli," she stated. "I'm in an elevator shaft in one of your buildings! I'm in need of assistance… both police and ambulance!"

"Copy that! First, I need your exact location, ma'am?" The man asked.

"You have my location…" Jane winced as she breathed. "I'm on a phone in one of your buildings! Check your screen!"

"Connelly Group manages 63 buildings in and around Boston," the man stated calmly.

"Uh, it... I-it's the o-one under c-construction," Jane managed to reply.

"We have eight under construction." The man informed her. "None of them are wired in."

"Okay! O-okay. It's the o-one on G-Grand Street," Jane remembered and grit her teeth against the sudden light-headedness and wave of nausea.

"We have two on Grand Street," the voice confirmed.

"P-please! Call the B-Boston police department a-and you tell them there's an o-officer in d-distress!" Jane said firmly. "Inform Detective Rafael M-Martinez and s-send em to this s-street!" She urged; shifting against a wave of pain and the sunlight started catching the metal of her wedding ring. Jane briefly paused as she inhaled deeply, never taking her eyes off the ring. "Can you p-patch me through to Dr. M-Maura Isles at Mass G-General? She's the head s-surgeon there… Do it n-now!" Jane yelled as her ears began to hear Tasha whimpering.

"Got it! Just stay on the line." The man encouraged, clicking the line to ring.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In pursuit:**

"Try making a left here," Frost suggested.

"I don't want to risk getting stuck in traffic!" Martinez replied hotly.

Looking at his computer, Frost stated. "If we take the bridge, we can get a clear signal."

Martinez phone rang. "Detective Martinez?" He answered, listening to the person on the other end. "Yeah," he listened again. "Okay! Okay, got it!" He hung up. "Jane's in a building on the 2000 block of Grand," he earnestly informed Frost. "She's stuck in an elevator with Tasha and they think they both might be hurt!"

"I'll get more units there fast and call for an ambulance!" Frost replied, pulling out his own phone.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli's office:**

"So, Dr. Isles, when is the baby due?" Dr. Jack Armstrong asked, but before Maura could respond, her desk phone rang.

"Um, sorry. One sec," she said, struggling to get up to answer, but then thought better of it. There were no surgeries on her schedule for today. "Ah, no. Forget it. Let's see now," she stated excitedly, "the baby is due in about four more weeks!"

"You and Jane must be so excited for your new arrival?" he asked. "Amy and I were over the moon when our daughter was born!" Jack said happily, just as Maura's cell phone started ringing. She hesitated a moment.

"Get it," he insisted.

"No, go on! I'm sure it's nothing." She tried to convince him, but he sat back against the sofa without another word. "I'm sorry. Okay." She moved over to pick up the device and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Isles? This is Tim Curran," a man's voice informed her. "I'm a security guard with the Connelly Group. I have an officer in distress in need of assistance."

"Put him through." She stated noticing Jack's face growing more concerned. She had a sinking feeling of who the caller may be, but she never expected this.

"You're connected, ma'am."

"Maura! It's Jane!" Her wife's gravelly voice came over the line. "I-I'm s-stuck in… a… an elevator!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Jane?" Maura asked in rising panic. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm with Tasha, and she's hurt really badly!" Jane explained. "She's got a gunshot wound to her right bronchial artery!"

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Jack Armstrong asked concerned, noticing the worried looked on his colleague's face. Maura shook her head in the negative.

"Okay Jane, you've got to apply direct pressure to her wound." Maura instructed her wife.

"Yeah, yeah, I did that already!" Jane pointed out.

"Good. Now, where are you?" Maura asked calmly, as she heard the distress in her wife's voice.

"Grand Street…" Jane whimpered. "I don't know the address."

"It's the 2000 Block, ma'am." Tim Curran's voice interjected.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura asked desperately. She couldn't help but feel that her wife would lie to spare her the worry.

"Yea… yeah! Uh, um... he, he took a shot at me, but I was wearing my vest! I'm fine, Maura!" Jane lied, despite knowing her wife would be hurt once she found out the truth.

"I'm coming, Jane!" Her voice faltered slightly. "Sir? Keep us connected… and if you lose me, call me back!" Maura told Tim Curran firmly, grabbing her jacket and keys.

"You got it, ma'am." The security guard responded.

"I'll drive," Jack offered, as they both rushed out the door. "You're in no state to do so."

"What else can I do?" Jane's voice asked through the phone's speaker in a more dazed tone.

"Jane, you've got to get her out of there!" Maura advised.

"I c-can't… we're tr-trapped!" Jane stated weakly.

"Has she lost a lot of blood?" Maura asked, after buckling herself in the car and Jack pulled out into traffic.

"Y-Yeah," Jane breathed.

"Okay, she's going go into shock! So you need to keep her awake, Jane!" Maura ordered. "And she needs an ambulance right away!"

Hearing the hard breathing on the other end, Maura began to suspect there was more to what Jane was telling her. "Okay… hold on." Jane went to stand and nearly fell back down, slipping in her own blood. "Okay, Tasha?" The brunette moved and made a painful grunt. "I gotta leave you for a second, okay? I want you to talk to my wife… Dr. Isles, okay?" Jane put the phone up to Tasha's ear, and tried to stand once more. The brunette grabbed at her bloody side and struggled to focus in taking a few deep breaths.

"Hi, Tasha!" Maura gently spoke, hoping to keep the girl calm as possible.

"Dr. Isles." The surgeon heard a small voice over the other end.

"No, call me Maura!" she encouraged. "You know? In the second grade, I had a friend named Tasha and she had this dream of becoming an electrical engineer." Maura stated, trying to keep the girl talking. "What do you want to be, once you finish high school?"

"I haven't decided yet." Tasha whispered, feeling weaker and more dazed by the minute.

"Well, we all have some kind of dream even if we're afraid that if we say them out loud," Maura replied, "they might become less real."

"I don't know you." Tasha clarified and this shocked Maura. Meanwhile, the teen looked up at Jane, who worked above her head on the elevator panel. The security specialist managed in tearing off the small metal door, which housed the emergency phone.

The physician didn't let the shock factor into her voice. "Which is why I'm the prefect person to tell it to," she tried encouraging the girl to continue speaking. However, there was only long silence on the line and Maura thought they might have been disconnected. "Tasha? Are you still there?!"

"Doctor," came the whispered single word.

"Please... you can call me Maura!" The honey blonde pleaded.

"N-No! I want to be a doctor... A-an oncologist... So, I c-can save s-someone else's l-life." Tasha confessed brokenly as Jane finally managed to get the elevator doors barely open using the torn metal panel, revealing them to be in between floors.

Jane noticed that Tasha had stopped talking. "Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Jane shook Tasha a little bit to get her attention. "You stay awake, okay?" She told the young girl, while taking off her vest. "Oh, God!" The security specialist moaned in pain, grabbing at her bleeding side. "Here! Here baby," Jane managed to place the vest over the weak girl, who let the phone slip from her hand.

"Here!" Jane rasped, placing the phone back up to Tasha's ear. "Okay, I'm gonna go... Hey?" She briefly took the phone back and brought it to her ear. "Maura? You just keep her talking, all right?" She wheezed and took a deep breath. "Don't stop talking to her."

"I can do that. I love you, Jane!" Maura couldn't help but let those words escape from her lips.

"I love you too, baby!" Jane whispered back. "Here, sweetheart. Okay?" She put the phone back against Tasha's ear. "I'll be right back!" She said, kissing Tasha on the head. "Hang on, baby!" Jane moved away from the girl and tried lifting herself up to the open elevator doors. She was having a hard time, but she finally managed it.

"Tasha, did I tell you that the pioneering oncologist who elevated chemotherapy to a viable treatment option was a woman... Dr. Jane Wright?" Maura replied affectionately.

"She died in 2013," Tasha answered.

"Yes. She was 93," Maura confirmed.

"And she was black." Tasha admitted proudly.

"Yes, she was."

Jane managed to get out of the elevator and made sure the doors closed behind her. Jane could feel herself weakening by the minute and was growing more uncertain on how long she could function from her own blood loss.

"My dream isn't a dream. It's a path." Tasha practically whispered to Maura. "Dr. Jane Wright's path…" she breathed.

"It's an excellent path, Tasha!" Maura stated confidently, "and I'm sure you'll walk it fine."

Jane ran through the abandoned warehouse, which seemed to weaken her more quickly and grew even dizzier! But she had to keep moving! She had to save Tasha as well as herself! The investigator suddenly heard the bell go off on the elevator and it started to descend. "Oh no!" She mumbled, forcing herself into moving towards the stairs. She tried her best to get down them as fast as possible; however, she kept feeling the urge to throw up and black out! The brunette growled out as she firmly clenched her teeth, continuing to resist against these urges and hoping to trigger another round of adrenaline to help push her onward!

"J-Jane, she's h-hurt too, b-bleeding from her l-lower right abdomen and b-back..." Tasha's voice trailed off, as she lost consciousness.

"Tasha? What did you say?" Maura questioned, but got no answer. "Tasha?"

Jane finally made it to the next floor. She was out of breath as she tried to stop the elevator from moving downward, but it didn't work. She had to hit the stairs again and prayed that she'd beat the elevator to the ground floor!

"Tasha, you need to keep talking to me!" Maura stated firmly. "Tasha?!" She yelled, but there was no answer. "All right, go faster!" She instructed Jack Armstrong. "Geez, we're almost there!" Turning back to her phone. "Tasha? I need you to stay with me, okay?" Maura begged only to receive silence on the other end.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Front of the warehouse:**

Detective Martinez, Berry Frost, and the Boston police officers all arrived at the scene of two buildings under construction. Jane's unmarked was still parked out front, but she was nowhere in sight and this worried the detectives.

Frost was looking around dumbfounded and Detective Martinez couldn't wrap his head around what was going through the younger man's mind. "What?" Martinez asked him while getting out of the car.

"There's two buildings," Frost immediately stated. "And we don't know which one they're in."

"Take that one along with some uniforms." Martinez instructed, pointing towards the building across the street. "Get me if you fine her," he instructed. "Stay off the walkies! We don't want this guy finding us before we find Jane!"

Frost had just made it to the building's entrance when Detective Martinez called him back. "Frost, Jane's here!" Having seen the blood in the shattered doorway, both men immediately started making their way inside the building with uniformed officers following after them. They also discovered Jane's gun lying inside on the floor, further evidence they had the correct building.

Meanwhile Jane was making her way around the corner of one wall, trying to stay on her feet. She managed a few more steps when she finally saw the shooter standing before the closed doors, patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive! She had to do something to save Tasha as another wave of light-headedness came over her! That girl's life was hard enough and Jane Rizzoli would be damned if she were to let her go out like this!

"Look, elevator!" Frost pointed out the blinking indicator lights changing between floors.

"Stairs!" Martinez whisper shouted and they all moved for the stairwells. They had to get to Jane and Tasha, not knowing who was hurt and how badly.

Jane was trying to be very quiet as possible while she crept over behind another wall housing the circuit breaker boxes to switch off the lights. The killer turned around, pointing his gun in Jane's direction! Fortunately the security specialist couldn't be seen from where she hid by staying closer to the floor.

Maura and Jack just pulled up to the scene and exited the car. There were already loads of uniforms and two ambulances. For Maura, this was additional evidence that her wife was hurt and she just had to get to her! As they approached the yellow tape, an officer stopped them.

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't let you through the tape."

"I'm Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles, the Chief Surgeon of Boston. I know the conditions of the people inside that building," she explained. "I need to work with the EMTs to prepare proper triage." She said, trying to keep the desperate tone out of her voice.

"Okay, you may go through." The officer gave her the go ahead while raising the tape for Maura to pass through with Jack close on her heels.

"Uh... sorry sir," the officer stopped him, "but I can't let you pass."

"But, I'm... I'm with her." Jack stated pointing at Maura.

"It's okay, he's a surgeon too…" Maura stated, rubbing a hand over her round belly. "Soon to take my place. He would be a big help!" She told the officer and he permitted Doctor Armstrong to accompany her.

Jane watched the killer's every move. He resolutely stood before the elevator with his gun pointed, waiting on the doors to open. She managed to silently walk over to a keg looking, makeshift table, and picked up an iron pipe that was laying on top. Waiting until his back turned towards her after double-checking his surroundings, Jane made her move.

Just as the elevator doors started to part, revealing an unconscious Tasha, Jane came running up behind the man, and swinging the pipe with all her might! Her striking blow managed to hit him, causing him to lose his balance, and losing his grasp on the gun. She was able to hit him again before he quickly got the better of her due to her severely weakened state. Wrenching the pipe from her grasp, he kicked Jane's injured side, and then struck her across the back with the pipe. Knocking her completely downwards to the floor, the professional killer kicked Jane in her wounded area once more.

Jane managed to roll herself onto her back, facing the killer directly. When he tried to hit her in the head, she moved out the way and he missed Jane, striking the ground. As she rolled back, the killer lifted the pipe again for the final blow!

A shot suddenly fired out and Jane saw the man fall backwards with a massive hole in his chest! Jane tried to move, feeling that she had to get closer to Tasha! However, her body was extremely weak and having already lost a great deal of blood. She could only lie on her side, grunting in pain, and wearily grasping at her injured side just before passing out.

"Janie?" Frost called out to her worriedly as he and Detective Martinez ran over to her. "Janie! Jane?!" Frost yelled, but she just laid still. "Jane? Hey!"

Jane groaned in pain. Everything hurt! She was extremely sleepy and could barely hear Martinez calling for the paramedics.

The EMTs came and started working on her by immediately pressing bundles of large gauze into both her entrance and exit wounds to stop the bleeding. As they started an IV to give her fluids, Maura arrived at Jane's side. Recognizing the extreme pain and muscle spasms, she instructed the medic to administer a pain reliever to help relax Jane's body to prevent any additional or exasperating her already critical injuries.

Maura was upset with her wife for not being truthful with her about being injured and how serious it truly was. Maura knew Jane was only trying to protect her, but lying was not good in any marriage, regardless how new it was. She would have to deal with Jane Rizzoli later as she noticed Jack was off helping the other EMTs attend to young Tasha's wound after the cops removed the teen from the elevator. Once they got her on the gurney, Frost and Maura walked on either side of Jane towards the waiting ambulance. Even with Frost's lack of medical knowledge, he could tell Jane was pretty bad off.

"Hey!" Frost softly spoke once the brunette opened her eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"What? Where's…?" Jane suddenly asked disoriented and panic-stricken.

"Dr. Armstrong and the EMTs are working on her, Jane." Maura told her, taking one of her bloody hands into her own. "She's in good hands!"

Jane nodded in relief, before closing her eyes again. She was so exhausted!

"I'll call the family and see you at the hospital." Frost told Maura before walking away to find a uniform to give him a lift, while also calling Jane's stepfather, knowing Detective Martinez had to stay behind to process the scene. Obviously Maura was riding along with Jane.

The doctor could see that Jane was still a bit out of it. The pain medication must have been taking effect because she just kept nodding her head long after her partner left. The EMTs who had Tasha on their gurney were heading for the other ambulance next to Jane's. She must have heard them coming because the security specialist reached out a hand, and grabbed Tasha's. The girl allowed the touch, holding onto Jane's tightly. Tasha simply looked at her in her own dazed state, and Jane finally nodded her head, and the EMTs continued onward to their assigned ambulance.

"You did good, Jane! You did really good, my sweet girl!" Maura sobbed, kissing Jane on the forehead, before the EMTs lifted the stretcher and loaded her into the truck. One medic placed an oxygen mask over the detective's nose and mouth as she started having difficulty breathing. Dr. Isles was assisted inside before the ambulance driver shut the doors and the ambulance started for the hospital with a loud wail of its siren. Knowing the effects extreme blood loss had on the body, this had Dr. Isles-Rizzoli especially worried.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Few days later at the hospital:**

Jane had been out for days resulting from the injuries to her body. They had rendered her unconscious to better assist the body in its healing process. But the good news was the doctors said Jane would awaken whenever her body believed it was safe to do so. It had already been five days and the detective still hadn't awakened. This had Maura and the family very worried.

Maura barely left her wife's side since Jane was brought in. She only parted from the bedside only to use the hospital room's toilet and to shower. Angela Cavanaugh would bring her food to keep up the doc's strength for her and the baby's sake along with a change of clothes. However, Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli still refused to leave the security specialist's side.

On the sixth day, Jane Rizzoli finally opened her eyes. She initially didn't know where she was. All she knew was that everything was extremely bright and her body hurt all over, feeling like she'd been hit by a truck! Jane sluggishly looked around the bright white room, until her eyes landed on an angel! Her beautiful, honey blonde angel whose eyes shined brighter than any star Jane had seen! Somehow the love she saw in those hazel depths outshone the brightness!

"Hi, there!" Maura said smiling happily, relived to finally see those beautiful brown eyes again! She then stood and slowly leaned in to kiss Jane's dry lips.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Jane hoarsely whispered back with a smile after their lips parted. Her throat felt very dry and sore. Then she suddenly remembered. "Tasha?" She rasped in concern while Maura held a cup of water up to her lips to drink.

"She's okay, love. She had a very good surgeon… Dr. Armstrong." Maura informed her wife. "She came through with flying colors! You were the one we were all worried about," she admitted, as she took her seat once more.

Jane tried to sit up more in the very uncomfortable hospital bed, but her body protested. "Shi… it!" She rasped, wincing in pain as tears of frustration sprung to her eyes, and struggling to lay still.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Maura tried calming her down by placing her hand on Jane's knee. "I wouldn't move around too much! You were shot in the lower right abdomen. Thank God the bullet missed all major organs! It was a clean through and through! You were lucky this time Jane," she said truthfully. "But you're going to be very sore for a while… y-your spleen, kidneys, and liver are all severely bruised."

"How long have I've been out?" Jane asked cautiously.

"It's been over five days." Maura answered as tears started forming in her eyes. "We've all have been so very worried about you, my love!"

"You and the baby?" Jane asked out of worry for her pregnant wife. She tried to reach out and place a hand on Maura's belly, but her sore body wouldn't allow it, and tears sprung up in her eyes. Jane knew she'd put Maura through a lot of stress these last few days, which was never her intention. She didn't know she would've been the one to find Tasha, but as luck would have it, she did.

Understanding Jane's feelings, the expectant mother rose from her seat to graciously sit on the side of the bed. Gently taking the scarred hand into her own, the doctor pressed it onto her pregnant stomach and the baby promptly responded with a hard kick. "See? We're doing just fine, my love." Maura stated, reassuring her wife that they were both fine.

Jane smiled, feeling their baby's strong kicks. She was glad to see mother and baby were doing well physically, but emotionally Jane knew Maura was a nervous wreck. Puckering up her lips for a kiss, the doc obliged and gave the security specialist a gentle kiss. The former cop grabbed the back of Maura's head once her lips were on hers and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue deep into her wife's mouth. This caused Maura to moan, and Jane ran her hand through the soft, blonde hair.

Once the kiss broke, they both were breathing hard. Maura had pulled away first, and Jane tried to keep her close, but moved too fast, causing a shooting pain to surge through her battered and bruised body. Jane whimpered, struggling to lay still.

"You must be careful my love," Maura gently instructed. "You're going to be very sore until you heal properly!" She informed Jane, worrying when she saw the tears in her wife's beautiful brown eyes.

Jane looked away. "I'm so sorry baby," the brunette's voice was small and sad. "I n-never meant f-for a-any of t-this to h-happen!" She managed in a broken voice as tears rolled down her lovely face. "T-Tasha's j-just a k-kid. I-I had t-to help h-her!" She finished, taking Maura's outstretched hand.

"I know, Jane." Maura whispered. "That's what I love about you the most! Your compassion for others!" She told her sincerely. "You have this big heart and willing to help out anyone," the doctor sighed. "But you lied to me about being injured Jane! Why would you do that? Why lie to me?" she asked furiously.

Jane closed her eyes from the fire she saw in her wife's stormy green irises. She knew she was wrong for not telling Maura she'd been shot as well. Especially in her 9th month of pregnancy, the expectant mother certainly didn't need the added stress! But now the detective was seeing the error of her decision, and her wife ended up only stressed out even more by not knowing she was severely injured as well.

By now, big crocodile tears were rolling down Maura's beautiful chubby face. Jane's heart hurt from the pain she caused her wife. She never wanted to see disappointment in those eyes, but there it was shining bright for all to see! This especially broke Jane!

"All I can say is I'm sor-" But Jane didn't get to finish as Maura interrupted her.

"You don't get to lay there and tell me you're sorry!" The blonde exploded, jumping to her feet much faster than Jane thought possible for a pregnant woman. The doctor started pacing the floor in front of Jane's hospital bed. "You should have told me the truth, Jane!" Maura spat; however, the fire was quickly dying out of her anger, being replaced with hurt and worry. "Everyone's been by to see you." She said wiping away her tears, dropping the other subject and taking her seat again. "Frankie, Tommy, Frost, and Korask. Also, Detective Martinez… you know he needs your statement." She just kept on talking, not seeming to notice her wife's nod in acknowledgement. "Your parents have been here the whole time. They just went home to shower and change," her wife continued as Jane took her hand again. "Angela's going to be very upset you woke up when she was gone," Maura finally smiled at her.

Jane knew what her wife was doing. Not having any fight left in her either, the brunette just went along with it. "I'll fake sleeping when I hear her coming!" Jane said with a chuckle, causing Maura to giggle.

The security specialist took in the remaining surroundings of the hospital room, noticing various flower arrangements, balloons, several changes of clothes, and even tupperware; likely from various meals Angela brought for Maura were spread about the room. The dark brown eyes landed on a wooden framed glass box containing approximately 24 to 30 autographed baseballs and Jane's eyes narrowed. "What is that?" she asked with growing puzzlement as she realized that all of the autographs were identical.

"It's a baseball bouquet from Jack," Maura answered, following her wife's line of sight, focusing on the box of baseballs. "I might have mentioned to him that you liked baseball and collected various related memorabilia."

"They're all… Grover Verban," Jane's hoarse voice spoke and the doc offered her wife the drinking straw again.

"He's Jack Armstrong's uncle," Maura explained as Jane drank. "Jack has hundreds of them and thought you could give them out as: 'thanks for visiting' gifts."

"That's a very…" Jane sighed with a brief wince, "odd idea."

Maura shared her wife's smile and a slight chuckle and silence descended between them once more. For Jane, any prolonged silence was too uncomfortable and leaving her more uneasy.

"Are we okay?" Jane finally asked and Maura just lifted her shoulders a bit and continued to smile at her. At that moment, the door was opening and Jane closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, knowing it was her Ma coming into the room.

"Hi, sweetheart. I know your faking Janie!" Angela said walking further into the room with a big ass teddy bear. Jane could do nothing but smile, causing the other two women to laugh.

"What… did you go to a carnival?" The brunette asked as she took in the innocuous item in her mother's arms

"Isn't it adorable?" Angela said, hugging it tightly to herself.

"It's... it's big." Jane managed to state.

"It's a 'Hug Me Tight' teddy bear!" Angela explained. "I wanted you to have something to hold when Maura or myself isn't here." The mother finished with genuine warmth.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you Angela!" Maura replied in a touched tone.

"Yeah, very thoughtful." Jane repeated weakly.

"I thought you might be hungry?" Jane's Ma said, pulling out a small plastic bag. "I made you a sandwich." She handed the sandwich bag over to Jane.

"White bread and cheese!" Jane struggled to keep her exuberance from making her move. "Maura never lets me have white bread anymore! Thanks Ma!" Jane was happy for the sandwich; she was quite hungry after all.

"Wheat is better for you," Maura stated in her defense.

"For whom?" Jane asked, taking a bite.

"And you're not yet supposed to be eating solids anyway. You haven't been cleared," Maura declared. "It could cause a blockage Jane! You'll certainly not be happy about that, my love." The doc told her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what you always wanted when you stayed home sick from school," Angela interjected from her unnecessarily straightening among the flower arrangements.

"I was thinking more of hot wings, but this'll do for now!" Jane said, holding up a half eaten sandwich, causing both women to laugh again.

"How about a little gin rummy?" Angela asked her daughter, brandishing a deck of playing cards.

"Here Angela, you can have my seat." Maura offered, standing and began gathering her things to leave.

"You're leaving?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Yes, just for a little while my love." Maura cooed quietly, placing a soft kiss to Jane's lips. "I'm just going home to shower or maybe take a bath to help me relax." She smiled teasingly. "I know you're in good hands till I get back, okay?"

"Okay," Jane said frowning as Maura left after hugging her mother-in-law.

Angela took Maura's seat and started to deal out the cards. However, Jane wasn't so sure she wanted to play anymore. "I don't know, Ma. I really don't feel up to playing." Her voice ended sadly, already missing her wife.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" Her mother asked, baiting her.

"You haven't beaten me since I was in grade school!" Jane confessed, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna take advantage of your weakened state!" Angela admitted.

"All right." Jane said, trying to sit up a little more, but her body fought her at every turn. She just sighed in resignation to lie still until the pain subsided.

"Just relax baby, okay?" Angela said mildly, pushing a small red button on the side of the bed rail, raising the upper portion of Jane's bed. "Everything's gonna be okay." Angela Cavanaugh stated while looking at her sad, worried daughter.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Jane asked, keeping her eyes on sorting out her cards.

"Because that woman loves you, Janie!" Angela told her knowingly. "This is the first day she's left your side since you've been here." She informed her, causing Jane to look up. "We all tried everything to get her to go home and rest, but she refused. She kept saying that she had to be here with you."

Jane laid back and turning away from her mother, not wanting her to see the guilty tears shining in her eyes. She never meant to hurt her wife this way! She just wanted to help out the BPD in finding a witness, which turned out to be a kid! Maybe she should have gone back to the station, but what good would it have done, when she was already there? By the time they would've made it back over there, Tasha likely would have been dead, and that certainly didn't sit well with Jane!

"She thought she was going to lose you, baby." Angela said, taking Jane's hand. "We all did. You were pretty bad off once they got you here. You immediately went right into surgery and we didn't know nothing for hours! They had to give you blood and keep you on a ventilator for a few days. But when you didn't wake up after they removed it, that's when she really started to worry!" Mrs. Cavanaugh stated resolutely. "All her doctor sense went right out the window… going completely into wife mode, closing herself off from everyone, but you baby!"

Jane felt so guilty for putting Maura through something like this! Worse of all for lying, knowing she would have to make that up to her. She was not ready to lose the trust of the woman she loved more than anything in this world! Maura is her light in this dark world that she lived in! She couldn't lose this!

"I'm s-sorry! I never m-meant to do t-this to h-her Ma!" Jane voice broke, and this also breaking her mother's heart. "I love h-her s-so much, s-she is about to h-have my c-child, my kid!" She said, as the tears rolled down her red face. _It even hurts to cry_ , Jane thought, _how pathetic!_

"You need to calm down baby, or you'll bust your stitches!" Angela said, trying to calm her daughter down before she hurt herself.

Jane furiously wiped at her wet face and stubbornly picked up her cards with a deep huff. She was done with this emotional roller coaster! No doubt she would have to make things right with her wife! She couldn't lose Maura! Not now, not ever!

"Thought you wanted to play gin." The brunette finally stated, looking through her cards, waiting for her mother to begin. Angela knew it was time to drop the subject. Jane needed to work this out herself.

"Get ready to get that gown blown off you!" Angela said childishly, causing Jane to chuckle, as they begin to play. After a few cards in and Jane yelled,

"Gin!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later the evening:**

Jane Rizzoli laid resting on her uninjured side, looking out the window. She just couldn't believe the path that her life has taken. She knew she had messed up and broken her promise to her wife. In fact, almost immediately after Angela left, Jane realized her wedding ring was missing from the appropriate finger of her left hand. The former Boston Police detective couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it the entire time since she woke up earlier that day!

Rationally, Jane knew that her ring was removed due to requiring surgery and medical care in general, but emotionally, she couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of omen. A sign of things possibly not working out between her and Maura, of how Jane Rizzoli was too much emotional baggage for Dr. Isles to handle. Could she possibly want to leave Jane after this? Jane wouldn't blame Maura if she got up and left her. Nevertheless, somehow deep down, Jane knew Maura's heart is bigger than that. She knew that the doc loved her, but how could she? Frank just might have been right, she couldn't do anything right, and no one will ever truly love her. Jane felt the tears building in the back of her eyes, and by unconscious instinct, was trying to hold them at bay, and causing her head to hurt.

The cop's ears heard the door open, but she didn't turn thinking it was one of the nurses coming in to check on her and taking her vitals. She was so ready to go home! She didn't like hospitals! They were constant reminders of all the times she had to be in one whenever there were new tests to run regarding her unique physiology or her biological father simply hating her.

But when feeling the familiar touch on her thigh, she knew it was her wife. "Jane?"

One word had her gingerly and carefully turning to see a smiling Maura. Jane settled upon her back very slowly so she could be face to face with this beautiful woman. "How are you feeling, love?" Maura asked in concern, seeing the unshed tears in those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm okay," Jane whispered in response. "How are you and Peanut?" She asked. "Did you get some rest baby?"

"We're doing fine and well rested!" Maura said, trying to reassure her. "But we're worried about you, Mama." She stated, placing a hand on her huge belly, feeling the baby kick. She moved closer so Jane could touch her stomach without having to move too much. Jane smiled as she felt the baby move inside her wife.

"Maura, I'm so sorry for breaking my promise to you and then lying about it! I just didn't want you worrying about me being hurt," she confessed. "But everything happened so fast, and before I knew it, we were both shot! He ambushed us before we make it out the door!"

"I know," Maura said calmly and rubbing her wife's arm comfortingly. "I spoke with Tasha and she told me how you put her first and kept her safe. How could I be upset with that?" She said with tears in her eyes. "But you have to always tell me the truth from now on, Jane!" She demanded as her hand firmly clasped Jane's. "I'll not have you lying to me, do I make myself clear?"

"I promise," Jane nodded, "and could you promise something for me?"

Maura's face grew slightly perplexed, yet nodded, wondering what her wife could possibly want from her.

"Will you promise me to fully tell me whenever a case causes you to feel uneasy?" Jane asked with a knowing look. "I could tell that this case gave you uneasy feelings even though you tried to conceal them and often writing it off as hormones."

The doctor's expression fell. "I was trying to protect you, Jane…" Maura's voice broke as she realized her own error. "Plus, I couldn't bear the idea of distracting you with feelings that are not able to be explained rationally."

The security specialist smiled despite the severity of the subject and the expression in her eyes. "You're my wife, baby… you already distract me!" Jane winced as she laughed, causing Maura to chuckle as well. They briefly kissed and when their lips parted, Jane added. "Besides, gut feelings are a major tool investigators use… not just cops!"

Maura released another chuckle. "I promise, Jane." She gently brushed some stray hair away from the detective's face. "I guess we're both still learning about each other."

Her wife smiled. "Well, it'd get pretty boring if there's nothing left for us to learn about each other, wouldn't it?" The brunette lifted herself up slightly in order to kiss the doc. "Plus…" the former cop gasped, wincing in pain, and Dr. Isles helped her into a more comfortable position. "Plus, I hope I never stop learning about you!"

Maura smiled as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a necklace chain. Jane wasn't able to fully see whatever the doctor was moving within her hands until she took her wife's left hand into hers. "I believe you'll be wanting this back," she slipped the cool, yet familiar ring onto the appropriate finger. "I kept it on this necklace ever since the hospital cleaned it and returned it to me." Both women simply stared at the ring on Jane's finger. "It was hanging around my neck the entire time we were waiting for you wake up."

Jane finally looked up into Maura's hazel green eyes, her dark brown eyes conveying everything she wasn't able to verbally. Wanting to kiss her wife, Maura leaned in and gave Jane what she wanted- a passionate kiss, which had both of their heads spinning!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A few days later**

Jane's doctor cleared her to go home. Knowing there was a brilliant doctor living in the house, he knew the stubborn, former cop would not only be in good hands, but would especially follow directions from him via her wife. That is if Jane Rizzoli knew what was good for her!

Maura Isles had been feeling discomfort for the past two days, but she just wrote it off as Braxton Hicks contractions. She still had two more weeks to go before her due date. She knew Jane was especially ready to be home and in her own bed resting. But as the nurse was helping the brunette into the wheelchair, a strong pain took Maura's breath away and caused her to double over. She then started feeling a warm, watery substance run down her legs and onto the floor.

"Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, are you alright?" The nurse asked when she saw Maura bend over the chair. Jane looked at her wife, recognizing the pain in her eyes.

"Maura? What's going on baby?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you my love, but my water just broke!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yep, I know another Cliffhanger so sorr** **y! B** **ut this story is finishe** **d! S** **o no waiting to find out what happens next, the last chapter is** **being Beta Read a** **nd will be posted** **before long!** **Thank you Terri411.**


	27. Epilogue

**Well, to all my loyal readers this will be the last chapter of "Someone To Love." It has been a year and** **eight** **months since I started this story and so much has happened with in this time frame! I would like to thank you guys for sticking around with me till the very end and continuing reading and reviewing. It's been a blast people! This was my first baby, but like all other good stories, this one too must end! BUT this is definitely not the end of ME! I'm working on a new story as we spea** **k;** **so don't write me off just ye** **t!** **To my best Beta Reader (who has been fighting writer's block and work hours increasing… hasn't given up on her own stories, and is using beta reading mine in hopes of overcoming writer's bloc** **k… so please don't give up on her!** **) "pyrocopwolf227," thank you for being here for me and being so patient with me, you rock my friend :-). Okay, without further ado on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles never belong to me, they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT, but mines just to play with lol :-)….**

 **Epilogue:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **At the Hospital:**

Maura's contractions were lasting sixty seconds and coming every four minutes. Her water had broken over ten hours ago, now her contractions were harder than before! Each contraction grabbed her complete attention and required the kind of managed breathing that she'd been practicing from Lamaze class. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

The baby was right on schedule and Jane sat by Maura's side, holding her hand. Stroking the swollen belly to help relax her and when the next spasm hit, Jane was ready.

"Deep breaths, baby! You got this!" Her wife encouraged in a soothing tone. "Now… take it slow, love!" The brunette coached Maura through her respirations before lifting the doc's hand to her lips, kissing her palm just as Dr. Hartley and two nurses walked into the room dressed in matching dark blue scrubs.

"Okay Maura, let me check your cervix to see how far you have dilated." The doctor said before lifting the blue sheet covering Maura's lower body and giving her a quick vaginal exam. "It's finally time! You've dilated to ten centimeters." She informed Maura while changing out her gloves and walking over to check the fetal heartbeat monitor.

Jane Rizzoli waited and watched as they prepared her wife for the birth of their child. One of the nurses helped Jane dress into the same colored scrubs and Maura couldn't help but notice the brunette's wince in pain. "Be careful, Jane!" She told her wife just as another contraction hit, this one harder than ever! Screaming bloody murder, Jane was immediately at her wife's side once again, and assisting her through the discomfort.

"Okay Maura, on the next contraction I need you to push!" Dr. Hartley instructed her patient.

On the next hard contraction, Maura sat forward; pushing with all the strength she had remaining, screaming in pain.

"Hold on to me and push!" Jane yelled over Maura's screams. "That's right, honey! Push!" The brunette coached the laboring doc, letting her wring her fingers like spaghetti. At least the expectant mother's grip on her hand helped take the security specialist's mind off the pain of her recovering abdomen and lower belly!

"I can see the head now, Maura! You're doing fine… the baby's crowning!" Dr. Hartley stated, helping the baby make its way into the world, by performing an episiotomy, to prevent the rupturing of tissues. "Come over here, Jane, and have a look!" The brunette released her wife's hand to let her labor alone only for a moment to stand near the doctor.

Jane Rizzoli saw the first glimpse of her baby's dark, bloody head as it continued to crown, emerging from the mother's body. "I can see it! And it has dark hair Maura!" Jane yelled, taking her wife's hand again. "It's beautiful!" Her voice conveyed in wonder.

"Okay, the head's out! I need you to stop pushing for a moment while I clean the nose and mouth of any amniotic fluids." The doctor gently instructed. Maura managed to lie still as the OB-GYN worked in suctioning the baby's mouth and nose with a small bulb syringe, removing additional fluid.

Once she was done, Dr. Hartley looked back up at Maura. "Okay, on the next contraction, I need one big push, and we can meet your baby!"

Taking a deep breath and momentarily holding it, Maura Isles-Rizzoli closed her eyes and sat forward once again. Summoning all remaining strength she possessed, the honey blonde pushed hard, and could feel the baby slipping out… hopefully into Dr. Hartley's waiting hands!

"It's a girl!" The doctor squealed, holding the baby up above Maura's parted legs for the parents to see. The exhausted mother released a sob and fell back against the pillows. The brunette kissed her wife's dry lips before the Dr. Hartley called her over and Jane Rizzoli cut the umbilical cord. A nurse carried the precious burden off to be cleaned with Jane close behind her while Dr. Hartley continued to work with Maura a bit longer.

Helping her colleague deliver the placenta, the doctor started to repair the incision with a few stitches, that would end up dissolving as the body healed itself. The red headed doctor continued explaining everything she did to Maura's body and also cautioned that the incision might hurt for a few weeks — especially when walking or sitting. Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli understood all of this while she continued to rest, exhausted beyond imagination.

When the nurse laid the newborn under the warm heating light, she first released a little choked, struggling cry and the nurse resumed suctioning out the tiny nostrils and mouth. After a deep breath, the baby girl let loose a real scream, similar to her mother's when in the throes of labor. And the same mother heard it.

"Jane!" Maura cried out, fearing something was wrong.

Now wrapped in a soft pink blanket, Jane carried their baby over to meet her mommy. Smiling bigger than she'd ever seen Jane smile in her life, Maura relaxed even further as her wife came up alongside the bed. Laying their daughter up against Maura's breast, the blonde smiled the biggest smile identical to her wife's. The new mother gently touched and stroked the baby's damp, dark curls.

"Meet your Mommy, little Faith Alexandra Rizzoli-Isles!" The brunette whispered while carefully and gingerly kneeling by the head of the bed.

"Hello, Little One!" Maura softly greeted her daughter, gently placing a sweet kiss to the baby's soft, wrinkled, and red forehead. At the sound of her voice, Baby Faith opened her little eyes wide, gazing up at Maura. She smiled, turning her attention back to Jane, who looked on.

"She has your eyes, Maur!" Jane stated and the baby started looking around to find the other voice in the room.

"She's gorgeous... perfect combination of us both, my love!" Maura told her wife as Jane continued to smile. The brunette carefully leaned over the small bundle, and found her wife's mouth with her own.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that same day:**

Jane and Maura's parents had just left with Jane having to practically push Angela out the door in order to give Maura some peace! They all promised to come back later to another visit. Soon afterwards, Frankie and Nina Rizzoli arrived.

"I think that's a wonderful name for her." Frankie told Maura as he and Nina learned of their niece's name.

"Faith, it suits her." Nina said while sitting on the edge of the bed beside her sister-in-law, tightening the embracing arms around her.

Jane and Maura had talked about baby names for a boy and a girl for months once they found out they were going to be parents. Joseph Lucas for a boy and Faith Alexandra for the girl. Well, they got their Faith. There was a small knock on the door and a nurse pushed it open with Jane walking in with Faith cradled in her arms.

"It's feeding time!" Jane announced. "So, the nurse let me bring her to you, sweetie." The brunette gently placed the baby into Maura's arms.

Nina and Frankie exchanged smiles. "Who would've thought that you two would tie the knot and have a baby all in one year!" Frankie remarked.

"It's a long story." Jane stated dismissively, watching her daughter open and then closing her mouth, frowning when all she got was air, making Jane laugh.

"Who would have expected it?" Maura said, knowing precisely what her baby girl wanted.

"I did." Nina and Frankie said simultaneously, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"She's so beautiful, guys!" Nina spoke, cooing quietly at the now fussy baby while softly touching the tiny fingers.

"I think we should have one, Nina." Frankie said firmly, standing behind his wife.

Nina grinned back at him. "All right, how about in seven months?" She chuckled as Frankie's brown eyes widened and all eyes were on her smiling face. The younger Rizzoli looked wishful.

"You mean... we're-?"

"Yes." Nina confirmed.

"Congratulations!" Jane said giving Frankie a hug while squeezing Nina's hand, who then bent to give her goddaughter a kiss on the forehead. Baby Faith made a low cry, letting Mommy know she was still hungry.

"Ma is really going to be over the moon about this!" Jane enthusiastically stated. Angela Rizzoli Cavanaugh always wanted grandchildren, now she was getting them threefold!

"Now let's go so Maura can feed Faith!" Nina stood up and took her husband by the shoulders. "And we can discuss it without disturbing mother and child." She led him out of the room after saying their good-byes.

Jane helped Maura prepare to feed their child, who was whining to be fed. Once the tiny mouth attached to one rosy nipple, the detective stood back and watched her daughter take her meal.

"Man, she's really hungry, isn't she?" Jane asked.

"She'd always ready for a meal!" Maura said fondly, looking down at the little dark headed girl while she sucked. "She gets that from you!"

"Why does she have to get the bad stuff from me?" The brunette asked, as the baby's tiny fist held on tightly to one of her fingers. "She's got a good grip!" Jane added with a laugh, trying to pull her finger free.

In a few minutes, Maura detached the baby's mouth from her nipple at the requisite time to transfer her to the other breast. The infant immediately released a loud scream, enraged for having her meal taken away. She only quieted down as the other rosy tipped nipple entered into her waiting mouth.

Jane gingerly bent over to kiss her daughter's cute little cheek while also brushing her own cheek against Maura's soft breast. She heard as well as felt the gasp and shiver that went through her wife's body. Funny how she could turn the doc on from just this simple act.

"How long do you go on breast feeding her?" Jane asked, kissing her soft flesh.

Maura moaned, loving Jane's soft lips on her skin. "Well into her first year," she answered. "Why?"

"Because I was just wondering what it tastes like!" Jane stated huskily.

Slowly she took Maura's free nipple into her hot mouth and sucked hard, coaxing the milk to flow again! Maura gasped, then moaned at the sensations Jane was evoking inside her! She lifted her free hand to stroke the long, curly hair. The feel of her mouth around the blonde's nipple pricked her skin. Once Jane's mouth was fill with Maura's milk, she pulled back.

"Sweet!" she moaned when lifting her head. "I knew you were made of sugar and spice and everything nice!" The security specialist said teasingly, taking Maura's lips into her own in a passionate kiss.

Dr. Isles felt the answering stab of desire deep inside of her! However, she knew that it would be a while before they could physically make love again, but the feeling of Jane warmed her all over!

Nestling closely, the detective knew what she was thinking and whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Maura Isles-Rizzoli." Then and there, Jane Rizzoli truly knew that she had found "Someone to Love" who truly loved her back!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **'The End'**


End file.
